RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer
by darkmachines
Summary: The third arc of my serious. Background will be reveal and character part will be reveal too.
1. Trailer

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Trailer!_

 _Begins with a pelican flying to the medical station Angel on my Shoulder._

 **Ground Control:** Four-Seven-Niner, this is Angel On My Shoulder, I need you to modify your approach velocity.

 **Pilot:** Negative on the modify Angel On My Shoulder. I have injured onboard, requesting clearance to dock.

 **Ground Control:** Look, if you try auto docking at that speed, you're going to have a lot more injured on board, Four-Seven. Throttle down.

 **Pilot:** Requesting clearance to manual dock then. Patient is critical; need to offload ASAP.

 **Ground Control:** What? No! Negative Four-Seven-Niner clearence denied. This station does not allow for manual dock. Throttle down or spin to a go-round. It's your choice.

 **Pilot:** Negative on the go-round, Angel.

 **Ground Control:** This isn't a military dock, Four-Seven. We're a civilian medical on loan to the UNSC. You try manual dock and you'll tear a hole right in our...

 **Pilot:** Not of my call, Angel; patient is Level 0.

 **Ground Control:** Level 0? I'm going to need confirmation on that.

 _Director Tuma walks into the cockpit and places his hand on some sort of scanner._

 **Director** **Tuma** Angel On My Shoulder, this is Director Tuma. I respectfully request your assistance. Our situation is rather dire .

 **Ground Control:** Four-Seven-Niner, you are cleared for docking bay 6. Manual control. Proceed with caution.

 **Director** **Tuma** **:** I'll prep the patient.

 _Director Tuma leaves the cockpit._

 **Pilot:** Well, I guess so much for go-round.

 **Ground Control:** I heard that, Four-Seven-Niner.

 **Pilot:** Yep. That's cause I transmitted it.

 _The Pelican lands inside Angel On My Shoulder's docking bay. Director Tuma steps out to be met by a group of doctors. Scene shows the patient revealed to be Agent Maine wounded on a gurney._

 **Unknown Doctor:** Greetings Director. Was that Agent Maine?

 **Director** **Tuma** **:** We picked up his beacon. At least we know that system works.

 **Unknown Doctor:** Do you know what happened?

 **Director** **Tuma** **:** I know who will.

 _Cut to Washington following some doctors who are pushing Maine's gurney._

 **Unknown Doctor 2:** Come on team we're losing him.

 **Washington** : Can't you stabilize him?

 **Unknown Doctor 2:** We're doing our best sir.

 **Washington:** Is there something I can do?

 **Unknown Doctor 2:** Sorry, sir; you're going to have to wait out here. Medical crew only.

 _Door closes behind the doctors locking Washington out._

 **Washington:** _(sighs)_ Typical medic bullshit.

 **Automated Voice:** Paging Doctor Ross, please report to emergency . . .(Voice gets muffled)

 _Scene goes throughout the room showing the doctors removing Maine's armor._

 **Unknown Doctor 3:** His vitals are falling. We need to stabilize.

 _Cut to Washington watching from a window above. Director Tuma stops in front of him and puts on a medic helmet._

 **Director** ** **Skullak** :** Agent Washington, status report.

 **Washington:** Maine was injured sir. We failed the objective.

 **Director** **Tuma** **:** How were two soldiers of your caliber possibly hurt by simulation troopers?

 **Washington:** They... got the jump on us.

 **Director** **Tuma** **:** Disappointing. But we'll deal with that after surgery.

 _The Director walks away._

 **Washington:** Yes, sir. Come on buddy, hang in there.

 _The focus changes to show York reflected in the window._

 **York:** How is he?

 **Washington:** Oh, hey man. Not good. He was shot in the throat. The medics said even if he survives he'll probably never talk again. How's your eye?

 _York moves from his leaning position and walks over to Wash._

 **York:** Docs are letting me out tomorrow. Seems like a lot of people are getting hurt these days.

 **Washington:** Yeah. Its just that everything seems to be moving so much more quickly now. The suits, the missions, and these - what do they call them? - A.I. things. York, do you think we're moving too fast?

 **York** : The whole universe is moving too fast, Wash.

 _York removes his helmet, showing his face and eye injury also reveal he was a young man with scruffy black hair, and his good eye was golden._

 **York:** I think we're just trying to keep up.

 **Well, all the next arc has become and right off then back you get to know the play York is Ggio Vega. I hope you all will like and review this please.**


	2. Ep 1

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Rounding Error!_

 **Skullak:** ( _voice over)_ Hi, my name is Skullak Tuma.

 _Fade into an overhead view of Epsilon's mental image of Blood Gulch._

 ** **Skullak** :** ( _voice over)_ But nobody calls me Tuma. Most people call me Skullak sometimes they call me Alpha and a few people even know me as the Director, but I haven't been called that in a really, really long time. You see I know that when you look at me, I know I look like a badass space warrior, but I'm really not. I'm actually a-

 **Rey:** _(off screen)_ Hey, Skullak!

 ** **Skullak** :** ( _voice over)_ Uh... ( _clears throat_ ) Just, uh, ignore him. I'm actually a computer program that's been reincarnated in the memory of-

 ** **Rey** :** Skullak!

 _Rey continues yelling in the background as Skullak continues his monologue._

 ** **Skullak** :** ( _voice over)_ I'm actually a computer program thats been reincarnated in the memory of the-

 ** **Rey** : **Where the hell are you?!

 ** **Skullak** :** ( _voice over)_ Ok I'm just gonna start all over..

 ** **Rey** : **Skullak!

 ** **Skullak** :** ( _voice over)_ ( _clears throat_ ) Hi.

 ** **Rey** : **Skullak!

 ** **Skullak** :** ( _voice over)_ My name is Skullak Tuma.

 ** **Rey** : **Skullak!

 ** **Skullak** :** ( _voice over)_ But nobody calls me-

 _Rey appears atop the cliff._

 ** **Rey** : **Hey Skullak, come on!

 ** **Skullak** : **_(groans)_ God damn it! What?! What do you want!?

 **Rey:** Come on! Get up here!

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Yeah, okay, hold on. For God's sakes, I'm coming! Shut up! ( _whispers to himself on the way up_ ) God damn it, I can't even have one fucking moment to myself. Can't even be alone with my thoughts, not even for a second. Somebody's always gotta fucking yell, or scream, or "come look at this," or "what's going on over here," or "hey Skullak, help me out I don't know what the fuck I'm doing!" Fucking assholes. God I forgot how much this place sucks.

 **Di-Roy:** Now when he gets up here, remember the plan.

 ** **Rey** : **Plan? What plan?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **We only have one shot at this. Don't let it fall apart.

 ** **Rey** : **Why are you talking to me like this is supposed to make sense? Is this another one of your idiot schemes to make Skullak your best friend?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Ok. Shsh-remember, let me do the talking.

 ** **Rey** : **Do the talking about what, idiot?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Don't worry, I got this.

 ** **Rey** : **What would I be worried about? I don't even know what your're doing.

 _Skullak makes it to the cliff, panting heavily._

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Hey Skullak, welcome to the cliff.

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Hey guys. Man, whoo... _(continues panting)_

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Okay, abort. The plan did not work.

 ** **Rey** : **That was it? Okay, now I actually want to know: what was the plan? Because apparently phase one was saying hi. What's next, were you going to wave?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Abort. Abort!

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **_(still panting)_ Hohw... what're you guys... what do you guys want? _(gasp)_

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Dude are you fucking dying? You sound like my vacuum cleaner when it picks up a penny.

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **I'm just a little, uh, out of breath. I'm not used to this, it's been a while since I, uh, had a human body.

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** : **Oh God, I know, I- I hate having one of those; i-it's like, it always wants to pee. Like all the time.

 ** ** **Rey**** : **What the fuck is everyone talking about today? Did I miss a staff meeting? What other body would you have?

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **Its uh... it's a long story. Remind me to tell you sometime. So, uh, what's up? Whats going on?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **We have movement over at the Red Team's base. I thought we should check it out. Actually, I thought we should ignore it, but there's really not anything else to do.

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **Movement? What kind of movement?

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** : **The Red kind.

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Remember that new vehicle they got? They've been making modifications to it.

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **Well that doesn't sound good. How are they modifying it?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **I don't know, why are you asking me?

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **Wait- you've been up here watching them all this time, can't you make a guess?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Well I don't know man, they sure as hell ain't installing a stereo.

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **Thanks, D-Roy what do you think it is?

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** : **Yeah, actually I was gonna say stereo, but now it seems like a bad idea to say that, so now I'm going to say... radio.

 ** ** **Rey**** : **That's the same thing, idiot.

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** : **Yeah I know, but I still think I won somehow.

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **Here, let me see the sniper rifle, I'll check for myself.

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **Do you even know how to use that thing?

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **Do I know how to use- of course I know how to use it. Don't uh... hey where's the um... how do I make it do the thing, the, thu... the thing, where everything gets closer? Everything gets closer and bigger? How do I do the closer, bigger thing, with it?

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **You mean zoom?

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **Zoom, yeah that's it, zoom. What's tha-oh are you saying, do I say zoom? Zoom. Zoom! Rifle.

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **Press the black button.

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **Oh. (zooms in) Shut up.

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **Hey, I didn't say a word dude.

 _Cut to the Red Team working on the Warthog's recent modifications._

 **Charlotte:** Ok that'll do 'er. Fire it up, boss.

 _Baraggan gets in the Warthog._

 ** **Charlotte** : **Let's test this bad boy out. Findor, hop up!

 _Findor get's on the turret._

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **Huh. Yeah, looks like they modified their jeep. They changed the turret. What is that, some kind of radar dish?

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **I think it's a rocket launcher.

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **That's impossible. You can't fire rockets from a jeep, dumbass. There'd be too much torqe or something like that. It's probably some kind of like microwave transmitter.

 ** ** ** ** **Rey******** : **Well, they were loading rockets into it earlier. So unless they were microwaving explosives for a tasty snack, it's probably a rocket launcher.

 **Di-Roy:** Ah, great. Now I want a snack.

 ** ** ** ** **Skullak******** : **Hey, didn't you hear what I said about the torqe? It's probably like-

 _The Reds fire a rocket at the cliff._

 ** ** ** ** **Skullak******** :** Son of a bitch!

 ** ** ** ** **Rey******** : **Yeah, I'm feeling pretty confident about my rocket launcher guess.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Yeah... I don't know, I think Skullak was right, I'm pretty sure I just torqed in my pants.

 _Another rocket is fired._

 ** ** ** **Rey******** : Ah! I hate being right all the time!

 _Cut back to the Reds._

 ** ** **Charlotte**** : **(yelling) Yeah! Almost got you that time, sluts! Reload, Findor!

 **Findor:** Alright.

 ** ** **Charlotte**** : **Let's put the next one right up their ass!

 ** **Findor** : **Uh, okay, sure, but you don't need to say it like that. I think the weapon is equally as effective, no matter where it hits them.

 ** ** ** **Charlotte****** : **Start stuffing, Findor!

 ** **Findor** : **Ok, Ok.

 _The screen goes back to the Blues._

 ** ** ** ** ** **Skullak********** : **Was that Charlotte?

 ** ** ** ** ** **Rey********** : **I dunno, that's the chick who was working on the jeep.

 ** ** ** ** ** **Skullak********** : **That's not a girl Rey. He just wears pink armor. It's a guy.

 ** ** ** ** ** **Rey********** : **It is? Are you sure?

 ** ** ** ** ** **Skullak********** : **Yes, I'm sure.

 ** ** ** ** ** **Rey********** : **Uh... then I suddenly feel pretty awkward about something I did twenty minutes ago.

 ** **Findor** : **During alone time?

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Skullak************ : **What the hell is alone time?

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Rey************ : **Hey, it's one of the rules of the cliff dude. What happens in alone time stays in alone time.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Skullak************ : **What do you do during alone time, Di-Roy?

 **Di-Roy:** Oh, I do the same stuff I do during together time. Only half.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Skullak************ : **What?

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Rey************ : **Another benefit of alone time: not listening to him for a few minutes.

 _Cut back to the Reds._

 ** ** ** ** **Charlotte******** : **Hoorah, bitches! Hoo fucking rah!

 ** ** **Findor**** : **Yeah, take that Blues!

 ** ** ** ** **Charlotte******** : **The next one's blowing your armor clean off!

 ** ** ** **Findor****** : **Or it will just hurt you a lot! You know some of us realize that's enough. Why do you keep making it weird?

 _Cut back to the Blues._

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Skullak************** : **Dammit. Rocket jeeps? Donut giving orders? This is getting ridiculous. I'm putting a stop to this.

 _A slight tremor happens._

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Rey************** : **Skullak wait!

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Rey, get down! They're firing again.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Rey************** : **That wasn't a rocket. That was... something else. Skullak, where are you going? Skullak!

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Skullak************** : **To set things straight Rey. If we're going to do this, it has to be done the right way. Or there's no point in doing it at all. Ok? There's an order to things, Rey. An order.

 _ **PROJECT FREELANCER MCC, MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 _The Director is seen looking at holographic Freelancer Leaderboard. The Counselor walks up to him._

 **Counselor Zommari:** Our operatives are in position, Director.

 **Director:** Good. Send them in.

 **Counselor:** If I may say sir, my testing indicates that this might not be the best...

 **Director:** The system will determine what's best Counselor. The system will determine the order. Send them in.


	3. Ep 2

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelance**_

 _The Twins_

 **Counselor Zommari** : Our operatives are in position Director.

 **Director:** Good. Send them in.

 _The Counselor activates a holographic map._

 **Counselor:** If I may say, sir. My testing indicates that this might not be the best team for the job.

 **Director:** The system will determine what's best Counselor. This system will determine the order. Send them in.

 _The screen closes up on two soldiers on the holomap eventually showing them in real life._

 **Royd:** Christ is it cold or what?

 **Loyd:** Uh huh.

 **Royd** : How cold do you think it is? It has to be at least below freezing, right?

 **Loyd** **:** Well, there's ice. So, yeah. Freezing.

 **Royd** **:** Patrolling in the ice. Give me a fucking break. You know who doesn't have to patrol in the middle of the night, in the ice?

 **Loyd** **:** I'm sure you'll tell me.

 **Royd** **:** Boyd. I bet Boyd is sleeping right now. Back in his rack, with his big fucking melonhead on a soft pillow.

 **Loyd** **:** Yeah, that's Boyd.

 **Royd** **:** You know I had terminal duty 8 weeks straight? 8 weeks man!

 **Loyd** **:** Well lucky you.

 **Royd** **:** And then I make one fucking comment about the CO to Boyd.

 **Loyd** **:** Uh huh that's great.

 **Royd** **:** And the next thing you know I'm out on patrol.

 _Loyd is suddenly pulled up from his neck is by a rope._

 **Royd** **:** And then Boyd gets my next terminal duty. And I get to freeze my ass off out here with...Loyd? Come on Loyd. Hey where are ya? Bro. Stop messing around Bro. Bro.

 _Royd pulls out his pistol and looks for Loyd._

 **Voice:** Yeah, in here. Thought I heard something.

 _Royd holsters his pistol._

 **Royd** **:** Oh yeah? Whatcha hear, a ghost?

 _Royd chuckles to himself and walks in the room. He looks down and sees a pool of blood. He looks up and sees Loyd hanging from above, dead._

 **South Dakota:** _(Using a voice modulator to sound like Lotd)_ Yeah, I guess you could say something like that.

 _South hits Royd in the neck and knocks him over the platform, causing him to fall to his death._

 **South:** Hey we clear?

 _Zoom to North Dakota camping on top of a smokestack._

 **North Dakota:** Yes South you're clear but watch your corners. This smoke is good for cover but it's playing hell with my thermals. And the cold isn't helping.

 **South:** What's the time?

 **North:** Don't worry about the time. Worry about the objective. Next patrol is in twenty seconds.

 **South:** Huh, I'll be gone before that.

 **North:** Ok, slow it down South. Set your motion trackers.

 _South hops down onto a soldier's back and kills him; taking his weapon in the process._

 **South:** Nah, takes too long.

 **North:** So does getting caught. Set your trackers.

 _South enters a building containing many guards._

 **North:** _(over radio)_ South! I do not have visual in there. I can't be your eyes if I can't see.

 **South:** Just trust me North, I got this.

 _South stealthly sneaks past the guards._

 **North:** _(over radio)_ South, talk to me.

 **South:** _(whispers)_ Not right now North. I see the objective, going to initiate transfer.

 _South slides a data key into a machine._

 **North:** _(over radio)_ While it's loading set your goddamn tracker. There's bound to be some... South I've got something odd on thermal. Two small dots.

 **South:** Come on, come on.

 **North:** _(over radio)_ South! Check your six! I think something's in there.

 _South turns around and points her pistol at a soldier carrying two cups of coffee. The soldier notices an alarm lever next to him._

 **South:** Don't even think about it.

 _After swerving his head at South and the alarm, the soldier runs to the alarm. South quickly shoots him, causing the soldier's body to fall towards the alarm._

 **South:** Aww shit. It's about to get loud.

 _The body hits the alarm and it begins to blare._

 **North:** On my way!

 _North jumps off the smokestack and smashes two soldier's heads together._

 **North:** Well, so much for keeping quiet. South! meet me at the helipad for extraction.

 **South:** Roger. Might need a minute.

 _South runs past three guards & quickly executes them. She jumps off a platform & is soon cornered by three more soldiers. She fires at them & runs forward, kicking two backward and shooting one in the head. She punches one of the remaining soldiers and breaks his leg. She tosses him towards the other remaining soldier and kicks the soldier in face, smashing in a locker. South, then again, becomes surrounded, until North appears, firing sniper. North fires his SMG right into a soldier's stomach._

 **South:** Shotgun!

 _North cocks the shotgun, then tossses it to South._

 **North:** Catch!

 _South catches the shotgun and decapitates a soldier with it._

 **South:** Thanks!

 _North & South take cover as a sniper starts shooting at them._

 **South:** Sniper! Top of that building!

 **North:** Switch on my mark. Sync?

 **South:** Sync!

 **North:** Mark!

 _The two switch positions as South grabs a soldier's body._

 **South:** Moving!

 **North:** Go go go!

 _South runs to the building where the sniper is, using the body as a shield._

 **North:** Watch your left!

 _North and South shoot down the sniper along with many other soldiers._

 **North** : Get the door, I'll hold them off.

 **South:** We're good, let's move.

 _The two pass through the door and run to the landing pad, executing every soldier in their way._

 **North:** Switch! Move!

 _They reach the landing pad, and then notice the soldiers surrounding them._

 **South:** Oh come on.

 **Base announcer:** Attention assholes, stand down you're surrounded. Give us the data file now!


	4. Ep 3

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelance**_

 _Number One!  
_

 **Operator:** Situation is critical sir. Should we do something?

 **Director:** Yes. Send her in.

 **Operator:** Roger that. Come in Number One, Number One you are green.

 **Director:** Activate failsafe.

 **Operator:** Copy sir. Initiating beta protocol.

 _Cut to the soldiers surronding North and South._

 **North Dakota:** Well, out of the frying pan and into the fire.

 **South Dakota:** Eh, think I could take about 50 of 'em. How 'bout you?

 **North:** How about you save your jokes until we get out of this?

 **South:** Where the hell is extraction?!

 _Cut to Ebern with soldiers standing behind him. They're all aiming at North and South._

 **Demo Man:** Attention assholes, stand down! You're surrounded! Give us the data file now! You will be taken into custody! We can do this the easy way or the hard way! There is no escape, so give us the damn data file!

 _"Number One"/ Agent Carolina, sneaks behind the soldiers, camoflauged in the background. She then attacks the soldiers. She then grabs the turret and shoots a support beam, causing the platform, and the soldiers standing on it, to fall._

 **North:** Get down!

 _North grabs South and shields her with his body. The two then get up and look at Carolina attacking the soldiers._

 **North:** Son of a bitch.

 **South:** Whats going on?

 **North:** It's her.

 **South:** What? What's she doing here?

 _Carolina backflips down to North and South, her colors changing from black to a light blue color, leaving a spinning turret to kill soldiers._

 **Carolina:** Okay, my turn.

 _Carolina proceds to kill soldiers on the ground. Cut to a soldier looking for a gun while the chaos insues behind him._

 **Unknown soldier #1:** Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Oh, yes! A rifle!

 **Unknown soldier #2:** Uh, hey man.

 **Unknown Soldier #1:** I'm saved!

 **Unknown Soldier #2:** Uh, I hate to bother you but I think that's my rifle you're holding.

 **Unknown Soldier #1:** What the hell are you talking about? Just grab any rifle! Like look at that, there is seriously a pile of rifles...

 **Unknown Soldier #2:** No, that's my good luck rifle. That's the one I sleep with every night.

 **Unknown Soldier #1:** Are you kidding me, man?!

 _South kicks the two off the platform. As the Freelancers fight, Asguiaro Ebern gets back on his turret and aims it at South._

 **North:** South, look out!

 _North pushes her out of the way and gets shot several times in the chest and visor._

 **North** : Ah!

 **South:** North! No!

 _Carolina fires a grapling hook at the turret._

 **Demo Man:** What the?

 _The turret fires beneath him, collapsing the catwalk beneath them. Most of the soldiers fall, but Eben falls on a ledge jutting out under the catwalk, and attempts to get up. South is seen helping North walk._

 **South:** I got you. Move.

 _She tosses North against the railing. The twins then both fire their weapons at the remaining soldiers._

 **South:** Come in, command! We have wounded, you need to get us out of here right now!

 **Carolina:** Come on you two. We're leaving.

 _She tosses herself, North, and South over the edge and they land on the roof of a pelican._

 **Carolina:** Sorry about the mess, fellas. Package is secure. Everybody on board.

 _Carolina climbs down a ladder leading into the Pelican's troop bay._ _She enters the cockpit and climbs into the co-pilot's seat._

 **Pilot:** Somebody call for a ride?

 **Carolina:** You're late.

 **Pilot:** Ah well, you can take it out of my tip.

 _They fly off in the pelican and the base explodes behind them. Cut to Blood Gulch, with the rockets hitting the cliff._

 **Charlotte:** Nice shot. Hit 'em again, Findor.

 **Findor:** Roger.

 **Baraggan:** Did we hit 'em?

 ** **Findor** :** I don't know. Hard to tell.

 **Rey:** Missed, bitches!

 ** **Findor** :** Ah, dammit.

 ** **Charlotte** :** I have a plan. We need to use stealth.

 ** **Findor** :** Great idea.

 ** **Charlotte** :** Ok. Let's try this. Sir, you lay down some cover fire. Findor, the two of us can sneak around their backside and slip on in.

 ** **Findor** : **Ok. Just saying stealth was enough, man. We don't need to expand on good ideas. Especially after other people have already agreed to them.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Sounds good, sir. I mean wait. I'm the sir. But we should do that. Make it so.

 **Skullak:** Hey, Reds. Yo. Hold on a second. Cease fire.

 ** **Charlotte** :** Who the hell is that?

 ** **Baraggan** : **It's one of the Blue guys. He's just walkin' up here.

 ** **Charlotte** : **By himself? That guy is fucked.

 ** **Findor** : **Totally.

 ** **Charlotte** : **He's gonna get totally fucked.

 ** **Findor** : **Ok, see? Right there. You changed the way you said it, again. Could you not do that please?

 ** **Skullak** :** Hey guys, hold up. Can you hear? Hello?

 _Skullak is shot at._

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Ah! What the hell?! Cease fire man, it's me!

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** Yeah, we know it's you, dipshit. That's why we're shootin'.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** I just wanna talk for a second.

 ** ** **Findor**** :** Yeah, so what? What does that mean?

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** You know, I just wanna talk to you about... uh... some... oh shit. I think I fucked up. I fucked up, didn't I? You guys don't know who I am.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Maybe we should give him a chance. See what he has to say. He could provide some intel by accident. Or give us the Blue perspective. I always wanted to hear that.

 ** ** **Charlotte**** : **I wanna shoot him.

 ** ** **Findor**** :** Ok, just to be clear. I understand what you meant by that. I get that you want to shoot him with bullets.

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** Red-hot bullets.

 ** ** **Findor**** :** Please, that's enough.

 ** ** **Baraggan****** : Let's hear him out. Then we shoot him.

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** How about I just wound him? Then he can still talk and I get to shoot him. Thats a win-win.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Not for me, I get shot!

 ** ** **Findor**** :** Ok, how about this? Charlotte gets to shoot you in exchange for you getting to say what you need to say.

 ** ** **Charlotte**** : **Five minutes of talking for one shot. Where do you want it, Blue? The shoulder or the foot?

 **Skullak:** Well, obviously I would pick the foot, but I don't want you guys to shoot me in-

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** Deal.

 _Charlotte fires his pistol._

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **OW! SON OF A BITCH!

 ** ** **Charlotte**** : **Ok. Your five minutes have started. Go.

 **Well, everyone another character revealed. Ebern the Demo Guy.**


	5. Ep 4

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Evacuation Plan!_

 **Di-Roy:** What happened?

 **Rey:** One of the Reds just shot Skullak in the foot.

 **Skullak:** Ow, that fuckin' hurt!

 ** **Rey** :** Do you think we should try to help?

 ** **Di-Roy** :** I don't really see how we can, I can't really get a clear shot of Skullak from this angle.

 ** **Skullak** :** Ow, man you guys are a bunch of dicks. I just got this foot.

 **Findor:** Four minutes left.

 ** **Skullak** :** I just wanna say, that you guys are all mixed up. You're doing it wrong.

 **Charlotte:** Doing what wrong?

 ** **Skullak** :** This, your team, like, where's Nirgge?

 ** **Charlotte** :** He's in the base cleaning up, he loves to keep things tidy.

 ** **Skullak** :** No, no, no, see? That's not right, this isn't the way things are supposed to be. It got all confused somehow. Nirgge isn't tidy at all, he's filthy.

 ** **Findor** :** He's gonna wash his hands for a week if he hears you say that.

 ** **Skullak** :** Nirgge, come on, get out here man!

 **Nirgge:** I'm doing my second coat of floor wax! That's when the shine comes to life. I'll be out in a minute.

 ** **Skullak** :** Ugh, Sarge come on, be Sarge, yell at him. Get him out here.

 **Baraggan:** Why would I yell at a subordinate? Seems unfair to yell at someone who can't yell back.

 ** **Skullak** :** What? That s- what?!

 ** **Baraggan** :** Hey, sorry about calling you fellas subordinates.

 ** **Skullak** :** This is so lame.

 ** **Baraggan** :** No offense meant.

 ** **Charlotte** :** None taken, boss.

 ** **Findor** :** I actually kinda like being talked down to.

 ** **Skullak** :** Okay, seriously? Sarge, come on. You love being in charge, tell these guys to, you know, shape up or do something.

 ** **Baraggan** :** Well, I guess they could be doin' a better job.

 ** **Charlotte** :** How?

 ** **Baraggan** :** Uhh, I just want you guys to feel like you're reachin' your full potential.

 ** **Charlotte** :** I know I am.

 ** ** **Findor**** :** Me too.

 ** **Charlotte** :** My potential is so full, I feel like I could fill up a couple other soldiers' potentials.

 ** ** **Findor**** :** God damn it, mine's just the regular kind of full.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** And Charlotte, come on, man. This isn't you, you're supposed to be, you know, free spirited. Not some kind of repressed, overachieving jarhead.

 ** ** **Findor**** :** One minute left.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Dude, what fuckin' clock are you using? It's only been like fifteen seconds.

 ** ** ** **Findor****** :** Yeah? Well, what about me, blue guy? Am I supposed to be different too, you know, someone less nerdy and not lonely every second of the day?

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** No, you're pretty much spot on, Findor.

 ** ** ** ** **Findor******** :** Oh, okay. Great.

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** I've heard just about all I want out of this guy.

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** :** Uh, I'm leaving, just remember, this isn't the way things are meant to be. You know it, and I know it. Charlotte, you're a nice guy. You're not a jerk, try expressing yourself a little bit. You know, like, start keeping a uh, like a journal, or a diary or something like that.

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** *clearing his throat* A what?

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** :** Nevermind, nevermind. I'm leaving, I'm leaving. I'm gonna limp home now, okay? Ow, ow, ow, ow.

 **Baraggan:** The nerve of that guy. He's just tryin' to get in our heads. Right?

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** *mumbling* How did he know about my diary?

 ** ** ** ** **Findor******** :** Your what?

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** Nothing! I have, I have to go, log, log this in, in my logbook.

 **Nirgge:** Charlotte! Don't track mud in here! You know better!

 ** **Baraggan** :** What do you think, Findor?

 ** ** ** ** **Findor******** :** Hard to say, sir. He was talking nonsense, but he sounded so sure of himself. I think he should count himself lucky he got out of this one alive.

 _Cut to the Research Facility being destroyed._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Incoming transmission.

 **Carolina:** I got it, this is vehicle Four Seven Niner, go for secure.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Secure, hello Agent Carolina.

 **Carolina:** Good morning, F.I.L.S.S. Nice to hear your voice.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Is this a bad time? You sound, occupied.

 **Carolina:** The LZ got a little... hot. We may be late for the rendezvous, but we'll get there. Don't leave without us.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Understood, it sounds like the Director was right to send you along to assist the teams.

 **Carolina:** Seems that way, can't say everyone on board feels the same.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** All Agents accounted for, excellent work.

 **Carolina:** F.I.L.S.S, I see a blank spot in the head count. Please verify.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** We will see you at the rendezvous, Agent Carolina. Fly safe, and have a nice day.

 **Carolina:** Roger that, Carolina out. South, check our six.

 **South Dakota:** Heads up, we've got company back here.

 _Two Longswords fly behind the Pelican._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Who are your friends?

 **Carolina:** Just some people we met at the party.

 **Four Seven Niner:** They seem nice.

 _The Longswords open fire on the Pelican, while Four Seven Niner maneuvers around them._

 **Carolina:** Nice moves, firing missiles.

 _Carolina fires the missiles, but the Longswords evade them with ease._

 **South Dakota:** Can't you get us out of here?!

 **Four Seven Niner:** I'm working on it.

 _The lock on light begins beeping._

 **South Dakota:** What's that noise?

 **Four Seven Niner:** They have missile lock.

 **South Dakota:** That's bad.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Yeah, that's bad.

 **South Dakota:** Take evasive maneuvers!

 **Four Seven Niner:** I'm trying.

 **South Dakota:** Well, try harder!

 **Four Seven Niner:** Hey South? Do me a favor, would ya?

 **South Dakota:** What?

 _Four Seven Niner seals the door to the loading dock._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Thanks.

 **South Dakota:** You stupid bitch!

 _The Longswords fire their missiles at the Pelican._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Releasing flares.

 _Four Seven Niner fires off flares to deter the missiles, but still ends up getting hit._

 **South:** I hate flying!

 _South Dakota is thrown around the loading bay and is knocked out. North Dakota begins regaining consciousness._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Hey, everyone hold on back there. Things are gonna get a little um...

 **Carolina:** Bumpy?

 **Four Seven Niner:** Yeah, well I was gonna say crashy, but bumpy works.

 _Four Seven Niner flies the Pelican into an ice canyon to try and avoid the Longswords' missiles, to a bit of success._

 **Carolina:** Countermeasures depleted. North, get moving. I'm clearing you for equipment usage.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Whatever you're gonna do back there, do it fast.

 **North Dakota:** Stay safe, kiddo.

 **Four Seven Niner:** North, North!

 _North Dakota starts making his way to the ladder, with the HUD on his helmet flashing Helmet malfunction, takes off his helmet and tosses it aside as he climbs the ladder, working his way to the middle of the Pelican. He appears as a young man with bluish-gray eyes and brown hair._

 **North Dakota:** Well, here goes nothin'.

 _The Longswords fire off another volley of missiles, but are blocked off when North activates his drop shield._

 _The Pelican then starts heading downward towards the ocean._

 **Carolina:** Pull up, pull up!

 _The Pelican manages to get balanced before crashing into the ocean._

 _The rendezvous light begins flashing._

 **Carolina:** There's the rendezvous point, if we're gonna make it, you better punch it.

 _North Dakota collapses back into the loading bay in critical condition. A yellow beam is shot in the distance, destroying one of the Longswords._

 **Carolina:** Whoa!

 _The clouds begin to clear, revealing the UNSC Frigate Mother of Invention, which fires off another beam from where the MAC would be, destroying the other fleeing Longsword._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Mother of Invention, we're inbound.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** We will have medical personnel waiting for you in the landing bay. Welcome home, Four-Seven-Niner.

 **Carolina:** Thank you F.I.L.S.S. Good to be home.

 **Well, everyone North is Starrk and mean you all now who South should be right? As for Four Seven Niner, I have Nanao playing that part.**


	6. Ep 5

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Realignment!_

 _Epsilon-Skullak limping his way to Blue Base with Di-Roy standing at the entrance._

 **Skullak** : Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

 **Di-Roy** : Skullak, you're home! Welcome back.

 **Skullak** : Yeah, yeah, thanks for helping me while the Red's just shoot me in the goddamn foot.

 **Di-Roy** : Yeah, well you told us to stay on the cliff and I did...Yeah that was helping.

 **Skullak** : Oh really? Then why aren't you on the cliff right now?

 **Di-Roy** : Oh I thought the helping part was over.

 **Skullak** : Ow, ow, ow, assholes, ow.

 _Rey emerges at the top of the base._

 **Rey** : You're back already?

 **Skullak** : What do you mean already? It took me half an hour to limp across this goddamn canyon.

 **Rey** : Yeah, but we thought they were going to kill you, I expected you back never so in my mind you're early.

 **Skullak** : Shut up.

 **Di-Roy** : He is right about the two different times.

 **Skullak** : You shut up too.

 **Di-Roy** : "Alright, now the helping part is definitely over!" _(Walks into the base)_

 **Skullak** : Damn it. This is exactly what I get for trying to fix things.

 **Rey** : What are you fixing?

 **Skullak** : Everything. Us. The Reds. Trying to make things the way they're supposed to be. _(groans sharply)_ My foot!

 **Rey** : Are you okay?

 **Skullak** : Am I okay? Do I look okay? Do I sound okay?

 **Rey** : I don't know you're wearing full body armor and bleeding. That means you're either dying or just whining.

 **Skullak** : Well I'm hurt alright.

 **Rey** : Do you want me to call Command? Have them send a medic?

 **Skullak** : No! No medic, I'm not hurt that bad, besides those guys are just...bad luck.

 **Di-Roy** : _(Walks out of Blue Base)_ I already called Command.

 **Skullak** : You did?

 **Rey** : Di-Roy you're not allowed to use the radio.

 **Di-Roy** : Right. Unless it is an emergency. And then I can use it to call Command. And also 800 numbers I see on TV. Because those are free to call.

 **Skullak** : 800 numbers?

 **Rey** : Damn it Di-Roy what did you order this time?

 **Di-Roy** : Nothing.

 **Rey** : Di-Roy.

 **Di-Roy** : I promise you will not see anything show up here that I ordered, nothing at all. For at least six to eight weeks.

 **Rey** : Damn it.

 **Skullak** : What the hell is he talking about?

 **Di-Roy** : Well, you sound upset, you probably want some beef jerky. It'll be ready in six to eight weeks.

 **Rey** : You ordered a food dehydrator didn't you?

 **Di-Roy** : Oh, you won't be so mad when we are storing _twice_ as much ammo as we normally can.

 **Rey** : For the billionth time Di-Roy you can't dehydrate bullets.

 **Skullak** : You actually order all those stupid gadgets that you see on TV?

 **Di-Roy** : Maybe, sometimes, and that special forces person also.

 **Rey** : You idiot.

 **Skullak** : Wait what did you just say?

 **Di-Roy** : Oh, yes, yes they are sending someone to help us.

 **Skullak** : Command is?

 **Di-Roy** : Yes unless that's bad in which case I don't know what you are talking about.

 **Skullak** : What? They aren't supposed to send anybody until after I die.

 **Rey** : We thought you were dead dude, you walked into Red Base.

 **Skullak** : Di-Roy, did they say who they were sending?

 **Di-Roy** : Uh, yes, they definitely did.

 _Short pause._

 **Skullak** : Okay, do you remember who they-

 **Di-Roy** : -No.

 **Skullak** : God damn it.

 _Cut to Red Base._

 **Findor** : Hey Nirgge, Nirgge.

 **Nirgge** : Stop right there Findor.

 **Findor** : What, is it danger, the Blues?

 **Nirgge** : No, you are not walking across my floor with those boots; I just mopped it.

 **Findor** : Nirgge, there's no time for this.

 **Nirgge** : Time for what Findor, a job well done? There's always time for that, I believe you know my motto.

 **Findor** : You don't have a motto.

 **Nirgge** : That's right because there's always something more productive that I could be doing. Who has time to sit around and make up mottos when they could be buffing the floor.

 **Findor** : Well, I need to get through.

 **Nirgge** : Sorry you're just going to have to wait five more minutes. It's not that long. Just do what I do, count to three. one hundred times.

 **Findor** : Why wouldn't I just count to three hundred?

 **Nirgge** : Because doing things three times is fun, turning off light switches, locking the door, turning off light switches.

 **Findor** : You said turning off light switches twice.

 **Nirgge** : You're right. I should probably say it a third time just to make sure no one I love dies, turning off light switches, there that feels better.

 **Findor** : Dude, you have issues.

 **Nirgge** : I also have a clean floor which you can't walk on.

 **Findor** : But I need to get-

 **Nirgge** : -Findor, you know the rules and what happens when we abandon the rules? Everybody gets germs and dies.

 **Findor** : Oh, silly me. I forgot the reason I came in here. Sarge wants you to take a break Nirgge. You're on break right now.

 **Nirgge** : A break. Um, I'm not familiar with the concept.

 **Findor** : Just stop working, relax.

 **Nirgge** : Relax, hm yea right, and how exactly would I go about doing that, is there like a manual I could read or something?

 **Findor** : Just stop cleaning. Do nothing. What happened to Charlotte?

 **Nirgge** : He's in reading that book he always reads.

 **Findor** : What book?

 **Nirgge** : Don't know, I don't ask and he doesn't tell. Its got flowers on it.

 **Findor** : Flowers?

 **Nirgge** : And drawings of things like hearts, he likes to read it and cry.

 **Charlotte** : _(walks in)_ I'm not crying.

 **Findor** : Sarge needs your help Charlotte. We're building a robot using that robot building kit command sent us.

 **Charlotte** : I'm not really feeling up to it today.

 **Findor** : That blue guy have you depressed? You're bothered by what he said aren't you?

 **Charlotte** : Maybe.

 **Findor** : Why did you listen to him? I didn't even know you had feelings Charlotte.

 **Charlotte** : Well I do, okay.

 **Findor** : Whatever come help us if you want, up to you.

 **Charlotte** : Okay, I'll be out in a minute. I wanna get my head together. I need to clean my weapon. Maybe light a few candles.

 **Findor** : Uh, candles really not the best light source for field stripping a pistol.

 **Charlotte** : Un, not everything is about function Findor.

 **Findor** : What did I say!

 **Nirgge** : Uh, what? Sorry I wasn't listening, I was kinda doing nothing.

 **Findor** : Looks like Charlotte got tracks all over your shiny floor Nirgge.

 **Nirgge** : Oh well, I'm on break anyway right? Why should I give a fuck? (Small tremor happens) Whoa, that felt really really good to say that.

 **Findor** : What is wrong with everyone. Man, I hate when things change.

 _As Findor's last words echo,as we cuts to the UNSC Mother if Unvention flying through space as the camera pans into the control room._

 **Director** : The data you recovered has pinpointed the location of a very important target for Project Freelancer. Excellent work.

 **South Dakota, North Dakota, and Carolina** : Thank you, sir!

 **Director** : Counselor, please update the board.

 _The Counselor Zommari uses his handheld pad to move North up to #4 on the board and South down to #5._

 **Director** : That is all. Dismissed.

 _South, in shock, rips off her helmet and reveal she was a young woman with lime green hair and pink eyes._

 **South Dakota** : I thought you said the mission was a _success_ , Sir?

 **Director** : One of the mission objectives was _stealth_. Your carelessness revealed our intention and made our next mission more difficult. They'll be ready for us. Dismissed.

 _South angrily walks to the door._

 **Carolina** : _(to North)_ Think I should talk to her?

 _South punches the door control panel, causing it to break and fall off the wall after walking out of the room._

 **North** : Maybe we give her a minute.

 **Well, Lilynette is South and she not little girl here, but a young and dangerous woman with a temper to fear a little.**


	7. Ep 6

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Familiar Feelings!_

 _Skullak and Di-Roy are standing atop Blue base._

 **Skullak** : Okay, Di-Roy, think back. When you called Command about the special forces person, what did they say to you?

 **Di-Roy** : They said, "This is Command. We read you Blue base."

 **Skullak** : After that.

 **Di-Roy** : "Roger. Over and out."

 **Skullak** : Before that. Somewhere between those two. "Goodbye" and "Hello" are not the important parts of the conversation.

 **Di-Roy** : No I know, and my name isn't even Roger...although that is a very cool nickname. I wonder if it fits? Roger shut up. Roger don't put that in your mouth. Roger put that down. Roger will you please be my best friend. Signed, Skullak. P.S. Your new name is the best. I like it. Signed, Skullak...again.

 **Skullak** : ( _getting aggrivated_ ) What did they tell you in the middle? What did they say? I need you to focus, Di-Roy.

 _Di-Roy stands quietly still._

 **Skullak** : ( _groans_ ) Ugh...I need you to focus _Roger_.

 **Di-Roy** : ( _lively again_ ) Okay, they said that since one of our troops was hurt, and since we're outnumbered, they would send us a special agent to help us recover.

 **Skullak** : And they said that agent would be here...

 **Di-Roy** : Yes.

 **Skullak** : No, no, not yes. When?

 **Di-Roy** : When I was on the call with them.

 **Skullak** : I mean the special agent.

 **Di-Roy** : No, no see the operator said that.

 **Skullak** : ( _becoming frustrated_ ) When!?

 **Di-Roy** : When I called Command. How else would they tell me?

 **Skullak** : Okay, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop...Let's just go through this step by step, okay? You called Command.

 **Di-Roy** : Yes

 **Skullak** : And they said they were sending a special agent.

 **Di-Roy** : Yes

 **Skullak** : To our base.

 **Di-Roy** : Yes

 **Skullak** : When did they say the special agent was coming?

 **Di-Roy** : Oh, right before they gave me my new nickname.

 **Skullak** : ( _furious_ ) God damn it, Di-Roy! Alright just forget it!

 _Skullak leaves angrily._

 **Di-Roy** : No, see it's Roger now, remember? See I know it can be confusing sometimes, Skullak, you have to keep up.

 _Rey walks up next to Di-Roy._

 **Rey** : Hey Roger what's wrong with Skullak?

 **Di-Roy** : Oh I don't know, he's having trouble understanding something. You know how he is with that.

 _Cut to Red Base, where Baraggan and Findor are working on a robot. They have just completed the head and legs. Charlotte_ _walks towards them._

 **Charlotte** : Wow guys, your robot is looking great!

 **Baraggan** : Thanks. I didn't even know I was good with machines! You know what they say: Necessity is the mother of-

 **Charlotte** : Hey Sarge, can I ask you about something?

 **Baraggan** : Sure, go ahead.

 **Charlotte** : Umm, in private?

 **Findor** : Oh sure, um I get it. Don't want me around. That's fine. No big deal. I mean you're not talking about right? Haha, right? You're not talking about me?

 _Charlotte and Baraggan leave._

 **Charlotte** : Be right back Findor.

 **Findor** : ( _quietly_ ) Sure you will. That's just what my dad said.

 _Charlotte and Baraggan walk up a sunny hill._

 **Baraggan** : What's up donut?

 **Charlotte** : Sarge, you ever have...you know, um...feelings and stuff?

 **Baraggan** : Feelings? Sure, all the time! Who doesn't?

 **Charlotte** : I just wanna talk to someone about some thougths I've been having.

 **Baraggan** : Thoughts? About life and stuff?

 **Charlotte** : Yeah, and you always seem so interested in the men and how we're doing.

 **Baraggan** : Well that's my job! Lay it on me. I'm all ears.

 _Cut to back to Blue base. Skullak walks up to the tank and starts talking to it._

 **Skullak** : Loly, turn on! Hey, uh, activate! Um...oh F.I.L.S.S., F.I.L.S.S. I command you to start!

 _Rey runs towards Skullak._

 **Rey** : What the fuck are you doing?

 **Skullak** : I'm trying to turn on the damn tank.

 **Rey** : By yelling at it? Why don't you just use a key?

 **Skullak** : You have keys for the tank?

 **Rey** : Nah, they didn't send them.

 **Skullak** : ( _sarcasticly_ ) Thanks, you're a big help.

 **Rey** : Me? I'm not the one yelling at the tank. Hey the TV is on fritz too. You wanna come inside and yell at it? Maybe you could insult his mother or something.

 **Skullak** : I need to get the tank running before Tex shows up.

 **Rey** : Right, the secret agent who also just happens to be your girlfriend.

 **Skullak** : It's complicated.

 **Rey** : And you think if you have a tank you're going to impress her.

 **Skullak** : No, I need it to defend us in case things get a little, out of hand with her. Like I said it's-

 **Rey** : Complicated.

 **Skullak** : Yeah, complicated.

 _Di-Roy suddenly appears._

 **Di-Roy** : I had a girlfriend once.

 **Rey** : Nobody cares.

 **Di-Roy** : I met her on the Internet.

 **Rey** : Oh man, your girlfriend was a dude.

 **Di-Roy** : Her name was Emailia. She would send me letters all the time.

 **Rey** : Sounds high maintenance.

 **Di-Roy** : Letters from my family, letters about stuff I ordered online, even about investment oppurtunities from other countries.

 **Rey** : What? Dude, I don't think your girlfriend's name was Emailia, I think it was Email. I'm pretty sure you fell in love with your email.

 **Di-Roy** : She was always there for me, until I forgot our special word.

 **Rey** : You mean your password?

 **Di-Roy** : ( _sadly_ ) She never forgave me.

 **Rey** : Well I guess you should've made out with her sister, Voicemailia.

 **Di-Roy** : Oh she talked too much, and she always blinked at me.

 **Skullak** : ( _angrily_ ) Come on you stupid tank, just start!

 **Rey** : Dude give it up, stop working on the tank. You can't pick up chicks in a tank anyway.

 **Church** : What?

 **Rey** : Actually, now that I say it out loud, I guess you could pick up chicks in a tank. Well I could. You can't, so stop messing with it.

 _Smooth, sensual music begins playing._

 **Skullak** : I have to do something.

 **Rey** : You wanna impress your girl? Just listen to me. School's in session. About to start the master class. Professor Fuck, thats me.

 _Music stops playing. Cut back to Red base, where Findor overlooks Baraggan and Charlotte still talking on the hill. Nirgge walks towards him._

 **Nirgge** : Are Sarge and Charlotte still talking up there?

 **Findor** : Yeah, it's been a few hours. Maybe I should see if they want anything to eat.

 _Cut to Charlotte and Baraggan._

 **Charlotte** : And don't even get me started on the design of the new armor! The lines are all wrong...and the color pallet? I mean, what is this...Autumn!? Am I right? But let's save that for another day.

 **Baraggan** : Yeah...

 **Charlotte** : Well, thanks for the talk Sarge.

 _Charlotte leaves. Findor walks towards Baraggan._

 **Findor** : So, uh, what were you guys talking about?

 **Baraggan** : Lots of things...feelings mostly.

 **Findor** : That was a long talk.

 **Baraggan** : Yes it was.

 **Findor** : Seems like a lot of feelings.

 **Baraggan** : Yes it is.

 **Findor** : Well, if there is anything the troops can confide in, it's you Sarge.

 **Baraggan** : Findor, I'm going to be honest with you...I think he might have used all that up.

 **Findor** : But, you still have time for me right? I have some thoughts I've been wanting to get off my chest.

 **Baraggan** : Why don't we just get back to work?

 **Findor** : Back to work after our heart felt discussion, right sir?

 **Baraggan** : You know what I'm thinking Findor, let's just put a pin in that discussion.

 **Findor** : A pin?

 **Baraggan** : Or a nail. Nails last longer. Or one of them railroad spikes! Tell you what, let's abandon the pin metaphor all together. Let's just take your idea, put it in a box, wrap that box in chains and cover the whole thing with cement, and throw it in the ocean.

 **Findor** : I'll just get back to work sir.

 **Baraggan** : Now that idea I like!


	8. Ep 7

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Case File 01.045!_

 _ **Freelancer Case File 01.045/Level 2 Confidential [CEDOCUNET] Mission: Failure, All Objectives**_ _appears onscreen as Maine watches a Pelican land in the station's docking bay_. _Cut to a room with a Freelancer in brown armor with short spiky blonde hair and green eyes was hanging her head down as Washington approaches her._

 **Washington** : It wasn't your fault, Menoly.

 **Menoly** : Easy for you to say. You didn't drop the ball.

 **Washington** : The ball got dropped. We were all there, it's everyone's responsibility.

 **Menoly** : Dammit, why are you doing that?

 **Washington** : What am I doing?

 **Menoly** : Making excuses for me. I'm not making excuses for myself...why are you?

 **Washington** : I'm trying to make you feel better.

 **Menoly** : Yeah? Great. Hey, how about you go make Carolina feel better? Go pat Maine on the head. See how that works out for you.

 **Washington** : We all make mistakes.

 **Menoly** : No! We don't.

 _Menoly stands up and faces Wash._

 **Menoly** : That's the point! We don't all make mistakes. Some of us very specifically make mistakes, and others don't seem to make any mistakes at all!

 **Washington** : Menoly, come on...

 **Menoly** : That's why they're doing all this! These missions! The rankings! They're drawing a line between us Wash. And you're either on one side of that line, or you're on the other. And it's getting pretty goddamn clear which side I'm on.

 **Washington** : No one thinks like that; we're a team.

 **Menoly** : I'm not talking about you guys. I mean them. Him.

 **Washington** : The Director? He's given us everything. He's helping us!

 **Menoly** : Helping us? Wake up! Wake the fuck up! He's filtering us! This is a selection process, Wash. I don't know for what, but, if you're not at the top of that board, you're not worth anything to him.

 **Washington** : You're just overreacting. You've always been hard on yourself, Menoly.

 **Menoly** : Not as hard as they are. _(Hands her helmet to Washington)_ Not nearly as hard as they're going to be.

 _Menoly then turns away from Washington._

 **Menoly** : And don't call me Menoly. Makes me sound like a fucking kid. _(Begins walking away)_ Call me CT. Oh, and the line that I talked about...you better hurry up and figure out what side you're on, Agent Washington. Before they figure it out for you.

 _As Menoly exits the room, Washington turns her helmet face up and looks down at it before looking up again._

 _Cut to Rey, Skullak, and Di-Roy standing out by the water at Blood Gulch._

 **Rey** : Alright, class is in session. Students, line up over here; teacher on this side.

 **Skullak** : I'm not doing this.

 **Rey** : Dude, you've got a girl coming over. You don't know what to say to her. You need my help. And the first set of lessons is free.

 **Skullak** : How are you qualified to teach us this stuff?

 **Rey** : Are you kidding me?

 **Skullak** : No, no I'm not kidding. How are you qualified? You talk about girls all the time, I've never seen you with one.

 **Rey** : Um, I have lots of... just shut up and listen. Stay quiet and hold all your questions until the end. Now, before we start, does anyone have any questions?

 **Di-Roy** : Uh, yes. I would like to kn-

 **Rey** : Ah ha! That was a trick question. You're supposed to hold all questions until the end.

 **Skullak** : Oh yea? Why didn't you hold your trick question until the end then?

 **Rey** : The rules don't apply to me.

 **Di-Roy** : Well then maybe my question was a...magic...question too.

 **Rey** : Yea, abracadabra. You're an idiot. So, we've already learned our first leason: the rules don't apply to you. Girls like a rebel, someone outside the law.

 **Di-Roy** : Like a criminal?

 **Rey** : It depends on the crime. Nothing with animals. See, they want someone with a free and independent spirit. Something that they can crush into a raw material that can then be molded into what they really want.

 **Di-Roy** : What do they really want?

 **Rey** : They don't know. Which is why you have to tell them what they want without actually telling them what to do.

 **Di-Roy** : That sounds hard.

 **Rey** : That's why we're doing lessons.

 **Di-Roy** : Should I...should I be taking notes?

 **Rey** : Do you even know how to write?

 **Di-Roy** : Is that another trick question? Can I answer it at the end?

 **Skullak** : Getting bored here.

 **Rey** : Okay, then let's do some role playing. I'll give you critiques on your approach.

 **Skullak** : Roleplaying?

 **Rey** : Yea. Di-Roy, you play the girl.

 **Skullak** : You want Di-Roy to be the woman?

 **Rey** : Dude, it's a lot bigger stretch for you to play a man. Trust me.

 **Di-Roy** : Um, okay. What should I say?

 **Rey** : Just say whatever a girl would say.

 **Di-Roy** : Uh, okay. Um, I uh just really want to meet someone nice. Um you know, someone who appreciates me for who I am. Not so much because I'm pretty but because they really want to get to know me because they want to find out what my interests are. Then we can spend time exploring the world and sharing all the wonderful things in life that make it wonderful.

 _Both Skullak and Rey pause for a few second and stare at Di-Roy._

 **Rey** : What!? Do you know girls at all? Talk about how much you like shoes.

 **Skullak** : Yea and about reality TV shows.

 **Rey** : Here, Skullak you start. Just hit on Di-Roy. Di-Roy, act like you like Skullak.

 **Di-Roy** : I've been preparing for this role my whole life.

 **Rey** : Shut up. Okay, Skullak your girlfriend just got to base. You see her and you say...

 **Skullak** : Uh hey...hey there.

 **Di-Roy** : Hello. Giggle. Blinking eye lashes. Puppy.

 **Skullak** : Alright, I'm out. I can't do this.

 **Rey** : Don't be a baby. Di-Roy, stop making sound effects. You're a girl now. Girls can't make sound effects.

 **Di-Roy** : Quietly angry.

 **Rey** : And stop narrating.

 **Di-Roy** : Okay. Fine.

 **Rey** : There you go. That's it. That's a girl. Okay Skullak, hit it. Action!

 **Skullak** : Uh uh hey uh what are you doing? What's up? Uh uh, what's up with what you're doing?

 **Rey** : Smooth. Di-Roy.

 **Di-Roy** : Okay, um, yes I was just sitting here thinking about shoes and celebrities that only have first names.

 **Rey** : Perfect.

 **Di-Roy** : Actually if you want the truth I feel like I have to say these things to make myself more appealing when I really think that I should jus-

 **Rey** : Stop it.

 **Di-Roy** : Okay sorry. Okay sorry!

 **Rey** : Skullak, say something rebellious.

 **Skullak** : Uh okay I think the working class should uprise against the rich people.

 **Rey** : I said rebellious not revolutionary.

 **Skullak** : Oh okay. I drive a fast car over the speed limit. All the time.

 **Di-Roy** : I will go with you anywhere.

 **Rey** : See? It's easy!

 **Well another character reveal. CT is Menoly, but how was doing the play of CT in the desert? That will be reveled later down the road.**


	9. Ep 8

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Shaking the Foundation!_

 _Fade into the outside of Red Base as Finfor works on the now fully built Dordoni._

 **Findor** : There! Man, that safety switch was hard to bolt on. Probably should've gotten a bigger one.

 **Charlotte** : It's not how big the switch is, Findor. It's how you flip it!

 **Findor** : Charlotte, shut up!

 **Baraggan** : Alright, robot's all done! Time to fire it up! Let's hit the ol' power button. Who want to do the honors? Nirgge?

 **Nirgge** : Meh.

 **Baraggan** : Well said. Charlotte?

 **Charlotte** : Sorry. Just clear-coated my nails. I'm not chipping one of these babies!

 **Baraggan** : Alright...Findor?

 **Findor** : It would be an honor, sir! Um, th-that is if you're sure you don't want to do it!

 **Baraggan** : Now that you mention it, it does sound kind of fun! I always did like pushing things.

 **Findor** : Oh...okay.

 **Charlotte** : Hey Sarge, what's this robot gonna do for us anyway?

 **Baraggan** : Oh you know, the usual robot stuff. Math we don't wanna do...

 **Findor** : Right, like THAT exists.

 **Baraggan** : Menial tasks like maintaining the vehicle...

 **Findor** : Maintenance is crucial!

 **Baraggan** : Organization...

 **Findor** : Hmm...maybe I should make a list of all the robot's duties.

 **Baraggan** : And basically any task that no one wants to do or is part of anyone's official job description.

 **Findor** : Additional work? You mean like extra credit? No one told me there was extra credit! What is it? I'll do it!

 **Charlotte** : Hey Findor, it sounds like this robot is going to be doing all the jobs you do!

 **Findor** : Hahaha...yeah.

 **Charlotte** : Well don't worry. I'm sure Sarge will find some other responsibilities for you! Right Sarge? Sarge?

 **Baraggan** : Huh? Oh right. One of the robot's functions is to answer awkward questions that I don't want to. Better turn him on. (Walks behind Lopez) Here we go. Let me just get this panel off, make some specific noise and drop it on the ground. ( _earthquake starts_ ) Holy guacamole!

 **Findor** : Ahhhh! Another earthquake! Everyone institute emergency plan! Hold on a second while I put on my marshal's vest! Everyone just remain calm! Whatever you do don't- ( _earthquake stops_ )- panic.

 **Charlotte** : Looks like the earthquake stopped.

 **Findor** : Yeah.

 **Charlotte** : You're just disappointed no one got to use the emergency plan, aren't ya' Findor?

 **Findor** : Sorta...

 **Charlotte** : Aww...there, there. Don't feel bad! No one's read it anyway!

 **Findor** : Oh...That's a relief.

 _Dordoni activates._

 **Dordoni** : Hola. Me llamo Dordoni. Gracias por la activacion de mi.

 **Charlotte** : Ooh-hoo, robot's on!

 **Dordoni** : ¿Cómo estás?

 **Findor** : Uhh, is he speaking Spanish?

 **Charlotte** : Sounds like it.

 **Findor** : Maybe the quake messed something up when you activated him, Sarge. Could be a polarity issue...

 **Baraggan** : Actually, I ordered the Espanol speech unit on purpose!

 **Findor** : You did?

 **Baraggan** : Yeah! I thought if we had a little multiculturalism around here, we could all learn Spanish together! Get closer as a unit!

 **Charlotte** : Speaking of getting our units closer...

 **Findor** : Not now, Charlotte! Seems inconvenient, Sarge.

 **Baraggan** : Yeah it does. Don't know what the hell I was thinking! Seems really out of character for me.

 _Another earthquake starts._

 **Dordoni** : ¡Alarma! ¡Alarma! Terremoto!

 **Charlotte** : Hey look, Findor! He's already doing your job!

 **Findor** : Great.

 **Charlotte** : Want me to get your vest?

 _Cut to the outside of Blue Base as the eathquake ends._

 **Rey** : Whoa, there's another quake!

 **Skullak** : Yep.

 **Rey** : You don't seem too worried.

 **Skullak** : No I'm not, 'cause I know all of this isn't real.

 **Rey** : Not real? You mean not real like your fake girlfriend?

 **Skullak** : No,no,no...my girlfriend is real! It's the world that's fake. Well, everything in it.

 _Di-Roy runs over to Skullak and Rey._

 **Di-Roy** : EARTHQUAKE!

 **Skullak** : That was ten seconds ago...man, we really need to get your reflexes checked.

 **Di-Roy** : Maybe I was just early for the next one! Now you'll be ready when it happens.

 **Skullak** : Oh shut up.

 **Di-Roy** : Meteor.

 **Rey** : So everything in the world is fake, except your girlfriend.

 **Skullak** : Right.

 **Rey** : Who's in the world.

 **Skullak** : Yes.

 **Rey** : Where everything is fake.

 **Skullak** : Correct.

 **Di-Roy** : Well I am following all of this as well as I follow everything else.

 **Skullak** : You see, all this...see...okay...we're just inside a memory unit. Which is sitting in a snowbank somewhere in the world...the real world.

 **Rey** : A snowbank?

 **Skullak** : Right, and that memory unit is dying, so we're feeling all these, like, you know...little quakes and stuff.

 **Rey** : If we're on a snowbank, why isn't it cold?

 **Skullak** : I don't know! It-it-it doesn't work like that, it's...like being inside of a snow globe.

 **Rey** : Yeah, but a snow globe has snow in it.

 **Di-Roy** : I thought it was a globe made of snow!

 **Skullak** : Ugh, you're not getting it! Okay, try to think of it as, like, a...it's like a diorama.

 **Di-Roy** : Ah yes...a cafeteria for dinosaurs.

 **Skullak** : Shut up, Di-Roy.

 **Di-Roy** : Typhoon.

 **Rey** : So this memory snowbank thing...it's just sitting there and we're inside it, doing all this stuff. Why?

 **Skullak** : I don't know, I guess it's so that I can, you know, figure out about Tex and...what I'm supposed to do. And if I can't figure it out, well then I just need to...move on to the next memory unit, I guess.

 **Rey** : Right, and that's by finding those Freelancer guys you talked about before.

 **Skullak** : Exactly.

 **Rey** : And going on some big adventure with them and finding the snow memory!

 **Skullak** : Memory unit.

 **Rey** : Whatever. And then going into it?

 **Skullak** : Yes.

 **Rey** : Even though we're already inside it.

 **Skullak** : And so on, and so forth.

 **Rey** : And so on, and so on, until what happens?

 **Skullak** : I don't know! If I knew that I could stop already!

 **Rey** : And we have to do all that, before the memory unit laying in the snow dies, and we're all crushed by falling rocks. ( _A giant rock conveniently falls down behind Rey_ ) Good timing.

 **Skullak** : Yeah it was.

 **Di-Roy** : Well if only there had been some type of warning system in place...

 **Rey** : Okay, I think it all makes sense now.

 **Skullak** : Uh, good! I'm glad.

 **Rey** : Dude, that was a fucking joke. I have no clue what's up!

 **Skullak** : I don't know, it doesn't seem that hard to me, man.

 **Rey** : I know one way to check. Hey Di-Roy, explain what's going on. Recap for us!

 **Di-Roy** : We are going to eat lunch with dinosaurs.

 **Rey** : Yep. Perfect sense.

 **Di-Roy** : I'm going to eat a giant egg!


	10. Ep 9

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Captive Audience!_

 _Findor, Nirgge, and Charlotte are seen standing on Red Base while Dordoni and Baraggan stand on the ground as an earthquake happens._

 **Dordoni** : ( _In Spanish_ ) These earthquakes seem to be getting worse.

 **Baraggan** : Good point, Dordoni. I don't understand what you said, but you presented it in such a confident manner that it must be right.

 **Nirgge** : Man, that new robot really seems to be fitting in around here.

 **Findor** : Yeah, I noticed.

 **Nirgge** : He's pretty popular.

 **Findor** : Awesome.

 **Charlotte** : Yeah, even though no one understands him, people seem to really want to get past the rough robotic exterior and get to know the inner Dordoni.

 **Findor** : Sooo happy for him.

 **Charlotte** : Me too. Wait. Was that sarcastic?

 **Nirgge** : Yeah, dude. I have to admit, that was off the charts even for my sarcastic meter.

 **Dordoni** : ( _In Spanish_ ) I have noticed a pattern in the seismic activity. It needs further study.

 **Baraggan** : Hahaha! Oh, good one Dordoni! Man, you are a riot.

 **Dordoni** : ( _In Spanish_ ) No, you don't understand me.

 **Nirgge** : Ha ha! Man, all that and the guy's a comedian. God, I wish my sidekick could be funny like that. What's your problem, Findor?

 **Findor** : What? You don't even know what he said! How could it be funny?

 **Nirgge** : Whatever. I guess you just had to be there.

 **Findor** : I was right here!

 **Dordoni** : ( _In Spanish_ ) Stop laughing. I need access to the following equipment: Seismograph, Advanced Seismograph...

 **Baraggan** : All right, nice chatting with you, Dordoni. Now, enough jokes. Get back to work polishing stuff. The stuff's not going to polish itself, you know?

 **Dordoni** : ( _In Spanish_ ) Everyone here is in danger. You need to listen to me. ( _Walks torwards the base_ )

 **Baraggan** : Haha! Well, okay, one last joke. But, that was it. Now seriously, back to work.

 **Charlotte** : Hahaha! I just got that one, too. Boy, he really makes you think.

 **Nirgge** : It's like he's saying what we're all thinking, but in Spanish.

 **Findor** : You guys are idiots. I'll show you who's likable and funny. And who people like. ( _Walks away_ )

 **Charlotte** : Huh? What's wrong with Findor?

 **Nirgge** : Huh? Oh, I don't care. Hey, Charlotte! Let's go hang out with Dordoni!

 **Charlotte** : Great idea!

 **Findor** : ( _At the bottom of the ramp_ ) I'll show them. Yeah, I'll show them good.

 _Cut to outside of Blue Base with Skullak, Rey and Di-Roy._

 **Skullak** : Okay, okay. It's like when a computer tries to solve a problem. Do you know what recursion is?

 **Di-Roy** : Yeah, I love that movie.

 **Skullak** : No, no, it's like-It's like a thing where a computer tries a number of different iterations to solve a problem then when it gets to the end it returns all those solutions back up the line to the first iteration and then it has its solution. Does that make sense?

 **Rey** : You're saying you're a computer.

 **Skullak** : No, no, no, no. Actually-well, actually, yes. Yeah, sort of. I'm actually-I am a computer-kind of. I'm a computer program.

 **Rey** : But your foot was bleeding.

 **Di-Roy** : And your breath kind of stinks. You know, I-I wasn't going to say anything before, but since we're all telling the truth about each other-

 **Rey** : Di-Roy, you're an idiot.

 **Di-Roy** : Well, I didn't realize how much words could hurt until it was my turn. I don't think I want to play this honesty game anymore.

 **Skullak** : I-I'm a real person in here because this is all constructed by memories of the person that I'm based on. Same as me. I'm all the memories of that guy.

 **Rey** : Who is that?

 **Skullak** : It's another program called Alpha, who was kind of a dick. And he was based on a guy named The Director, who was also kind of a dick.

 **Rey** : Well, I can see you're continuing a grand tradition.

 **Skullak** : ( _sarcastically_ ) Yeah, I'm very proud.

 **Rey** : It's quite a lineage.

 **Di-Roy** : I grew up on a moon.

 ** **Skullak** and ****Rey** : ( _In unison_ ) Nobody cares!

 **Di-Roy** : You're all just jealous.

 **Rey** : And this girl who's coming is that original guy's girlfriend?

 **Skullak** : Yeah, I think. I don't remember exactly.

 **Rey** : I thought you were that guy's memory!

 **Skullak** : No, I'm the other guy's memory: the middle one.

 **Di-Roy** : Did he have a girlfriend?

 **Skullak** : No. Wait. Ye-Maybe.

 **Rey** : Dude, I don't know how any of you got any girlfriends, spouting all this sci-fi bullshit. You guys ever talk about football for God's sake?

 **Skullak** : Look, I just know I'm supposed to meet this girl and I'm supposed to fall in love.

 **Di-Roy** : Uh-huh. And then what happens?

 **Skullak** : I don't know! We-we do whatever people do when they fall in love.

 **Di-Roy** : I'm asking you a specific question. You should give me a specific answer.

 **Skullak** : Are you taking notes?

 **Di-Roy** : No. Maybe.

 **Skullak** : My job is to solve this problem or pass it along. That's it.

 **Rey** : So, you follow this girl down through the levels of the memory iterations and you basically try to figure out how to make things work. Even though she doesn't like you?

 **Skullak** : She likes me. She's just, you know-

 **Di-Roy** : Mean.

 **Skullak** : Yeah, thanks Di-Roy. She's mean.

 **Di-Roy** : Yeah, that was an easy guess. You know, 'cause all girls are pretty much mean.

 **Rey** : Can I just say, this might be the creepiest stalker scenario I've ever heard. And I've made a few myself.

 **Skullak** : What?

 **Rey** : You chase a dead girl through a memory and every time she escapes you, you either follow her down to the next set of memories or resurrect her in some way. Only to do it all over again!

 **Skullak** : That's not stalker-ish. That's romantic!

 **Rey** : You know what the difference between stalking and romance is? Romance happens in movies. In real life, it's called stalking.

 **Di-Roy** : Well, maybe all of this is happening inside of a movie! ( _A hissing sound starts and a grenade is shown to be inbetween the trio_ )

 **Rey** : Psh. Oh, please. Who the fuck would watch that movie? All we ever do is stand around and talk. Hey, you dropped a grenade.

 **Skullak** : That's not mine. Di-Roy, pick that up.

 **Di-Roy** : I'm not allowed to carry grenades, remember? Because of that one exploding time? Which was no one's fault.

 **Skullak** : Well, I didn't drop it. Rey, count yours.

 **Rey** : I have a read-out on my helmet, dummy. I don't need to count.

 **Skullak** : Oh, right. Well, it has to be somebody's.

 **Rey** : ( _Short pause_ ) Fuck. Somebody threw a grenade at us, didn't they?

 **Skullak** : Yeah, we probably should have figured that out sooner, right?

 _Grenade explodes as the Blues scream._

 _Cut to Washington walking down a hallway in the Mother of Invention. As Washington walks by North Dakota follows him._

 **North Dakota** : Hey, Wash! Wait up! Listen, I heard you had a meeting with Internals.

 **Washington** : Oh, you did?

 **North Dakota** : Yeah, do you mind if I ask what it was about?

 **Washington** : Not really supposed to talk about that.

 **North Dakota** : Help me out here. I'm still getting heat about using equipment in the field.

 **Washington** : You did? Really? Without a pipeline back to the command server?

 **North Dakota** : I had to improvise. We had a problem.

 **Washington** : Let me guess, are you related to the problem?

 **North Dakota** : Okay, now I don't want to talk about it.

 **Washington** : Equipment in the field...don't forget what happened to Utah during training, you're lucky it didn't kill you.

 **North Dakota** : If I was lucky I wouldn't have needed to use it at all.

 **Washington** : Well, you can relax. Internals didn't ask about you. ( _Soldiers start running past Washington_ ) It was something else. Lots of questions about the Insurrection and transmissions coming out of our-( _One soldier bumps into Washington's shoulder_ )

 **Soldier** : Sorry sir!

 **Washington** : Hey, what's going on? Soldier, where is everyone running?

 **Soldier** : ( _Pointing down the hall_ ) New agent squaring off against Maine, Wyoming, and York on the training room floor. We're going to watch! Hey guys, wait up! ( _Leaves_ )

 **North Dakota** : Three on one?

 **Washington** : I gotta see this.

 **North Dakota** : Yeah, right behind you. ( _Both agents follow the soldier_ )

 _Cut to a training room as Maine, Wyoming and York run towards the agent with staffs._

 **Computer voice** : Five, four, three, two, one: Round begin.

 _Maine, Wyoming and York are knocked down to the ground by the agent's staff, revealing the agent to be none other than Tex._

 **Anyway everyone please like and review and I get the next chapter done because who don't want to read Cirucci owning Yammy, Luders, and Ggio?**


	11. Ep 10

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Introductions!_

 _Washington walks down a hallway in which North Dakota follows him._

 **North Dakota** : Hey, Wash! Wait up! Listen, I heard you had a meeting with Internals.

 **Washington** : Oh, you did?

 **North** **Dakota** : Yea. Do you mind if I ask what it was about?

 **Washington** : Not really supposed to talk about that.

 **North** **Dakota** : Help me out here. I'm still getting heat about using equipment in the field.

 **Washington** : You did? Really? Without a pipeline back to the command server?

 **North** **Dakota** : I had to improvise. We had a problem.

 **Washington** : Let me guess, are you related to the problem?

 **North** **Dakota** : Okay now I don't want to talk about it.

 **Washington** : Equipment in the field...don't forget what happened to Utah during training. You're lucky it didn't kill you.

 **North** **Dakota** : If I was lucky I wouldn't have needed to use it at all.

 **Washington** : Well, you can relax. Internals didn't ask about you.

 _Soldiers start running past Washington._

 **Washington** : It was something else. Lots of questions about the insurrection and transmissions coming out of our-

 _One soldier bumps into Washington's shoulder._

 **Soldier** : Sorry sir!

 **Washington** : Hey, what's going on? Soldier, where is everyone running?

 **Soldier** : _(Pointing down the hall)_ New agent squaring off against Maine, Wyoming, and York on the training room floor. We're going to watch! Hey guys, wait up! _(Leaves)_

 **North** **Dakota** : Three on one?

 **Washington** : I gotta see this.

 **North** **Dakota** : Yea, right behind you.

 _Both agents follow the soldier/_

 _Cut to a training room as Maine, Wyoming and York run torwards the agent with pugil sticks._

 **F.I.L.S.S.** : Five, four, three, two, one: Round begin.

 _Maine, Wyoming and York are knocked down to the ground by the agent's pugil stick, revealing the agent to be none other than Tex. Zoom to the spectating room above the training ground, where Washington, North, South, and Carolina all watch the battle._

 **Carolina:** _(pacing behind the other three agents)_ What's going on down there? There's no training session on the schedule.

 **South Dakota** : It's impromptu.

 **Carolina** : Who the hell is that?

 **South Dakota** : Some new recruit.

 _Meanwhile, down in the training room, York, Maine and Wyoming get back up and charge forward. However, they are all knocked back seconds later._

 **Washington** : Wow, he sure doesn't move like he's recruit.

 **South Dakota _:_** Why do you assume it's a guy? _She's_ a _girl_.

 **Washington** : Oh. I...I didn't really mean that he... I mean it... I mean her... I...

 _North and South both chuckle._

 **South Dakota** : Right.

 **Washington:** Sorry.

 **South Dakota** : Just shut up.

 **Carolina** : _(still pacing behind the other three agents)_ Both of you, can it.

 **South** **Dakota** : Sounds like someone is a little bit concerned about their position.

 **Carolina** : Hey South, pay attention. You might actually learn something if you stop running your mouth for a minute.

 _Cut back in the training room, Tex strangles Wyoming with her pugil stick on her back as York and Maine get back up. Maine raises his pugil stick, but is hit away along with York by Tex, who lets go of Wyoming. Tex then gets into a duel with each them, easily knocking them down. Tex walks away coldly and throws away her stick on the ground. Maine gets back up and wobbles a few steps before dropping to the ground._

 **F.I.L.S.S.** : Round One: over. Pugil stick training, complete. Point awarded to Texas. The current score is: Team One: 0. Texas: 1.

 **Washington** : Texas, huh?

 **Carolina** : I thought that name was reserved.

 **Washington** : Nice moves.

 **Carolina** : Could be luck. We'll see.

 **F.I.L.S.S.** : Beginning hand-to-hand combat. Round Two begin in five, four, three, two, one. Round begin.

 _The four agents in the training room get their stances ready_.

 **York** : Okay guys, this one should be easy, so lets just play it by the book. Maine, how about you flank left and then-

 _Maine charges in but is quickly knocked down._

 **York** : Or you could just charge in and get immobilized first. Okay, Wyoming, lets stick together and-

 _Wyoming also charges in but is quickly knocked down._

 **York** : Whats the story? Am I the only one on this team that knows how to talk?

 **Tex** : I don't think talking is your problem.

 **York** : Oh no!

 _York swings his fist towards Tex, but Tex punches him to the ground._ _Tex kicks Wyoming to the ground as he tried to get up. Maine then gets into a fistfight with Tex. Tex swings Maine over her head and kicks him towards Wyoming knocking them both down. York gets up and begins to throw punches towards Tex, but she easily outmaches him and punches him down._

 _Cut to the overlooking Freelancers_

 **Washington** : Wow!

 **North Dakota** : Okay, _that_ was pretty impressive!

 _Cut back to the arena. York, Maine, and Wyoming get back on their feet._

 **York** : Okay guys, that obviously didn't work so well. How 'bout this time we stay in formation and instead of like-

 _Maine and Wyoming charge into battle, completely ignoring York's instructions again._

 **York** : Damn it! I can't believe I actually volunteered for this crap.

 _York also charges into battle._

 _Maine swings towards Tex, but she kicks him back. Wyoming runs towards her, but she punches him in the face. York begins to swing and kick at her, but Tex outmaches him again. Tex begins to fight off her 3 opponents, knocking Maine off his feet and punching him to the ground. Then she rolls over Wyoming's back and knocks him down. She swing kicks York and knocks Maine to ground._

 _York, Maine, and Wyoming, all at once, begin to attack Tex however they can. Tex manages to block all of their oncoming attacks. She eventually outmaches them and wins the round._

 **F.I.L.S.S.** : Round over. Point Texas. Hand-to-hand combat complete. Now resetting the floor for Lockdown Paint Scenario.

 _Pillars begin to emerge from the floor of the arena._

 _Cut to overlooking Freelancers._

 **Washington** : Ugh. I hate that paint.

 **South Dakota** : Tell me about it. Stings like a bitch.

 **North Dakota** : Turns your armor hard as a rock.

 **Carolina** : I wouldn't know.

 _Wash, South, North all turn toward Carolina._

 **Carolina** : It's not bad if you don't let it hit you.

 **Washington** : _(sarcastically)_ Thanks, I'll try to remember that.

 _Cut back to the training arena, where York, Maine, and Wyoming walk to a table and load their paintball guns._

 **F.I.L.S.S.** : Round Three, in five...four...three...two...one! Round begin!

 _The 3 agents take cover behind the pillars._

 **York** : Maine. Maine! Look I'm gonna move left, you go-

 _Maine rushes in. Shots are heard._

 **York** : _(sarcastically)_ Or you just run out and do whatever you want and then get killed. Ready, break. Good job everybody.

 _Maine is knocked back covered in in pink gooey paint._

 _Shots are heard. York sees Wyoming with paint all over his helmet._

 **York** : Oh man, it's gonna be a long day.

 _A montage of Tex running across the arena and York hunting her down is shown._

 _Tex finds York, knocks his gun away, knees him in the crotch, and shoots him in the face. York falls backward._

 _Another montage showing Tex splattering her 3 opponents with paint and obtaining points in the process is shown._

 _Maine and Wyoming, both standing like statues covered in paint. York talks to Wyoming._

 **York** : Hey, Wyoming. Where is he, can you see him?

 _Tex points her gun behind York's head._

 **York** : Uh, you know what? Never mind man, I think I've figured it out.

 _Tex fires and York's helmet becomes covered with paint. Tex walks past him. Another montage is shown with the 3 agents attempting to fight off Tex._

 **F.I.L.S.S.** : Point Texas.

 _Tex, however, continues to outmach them, again and again._

 **F.I.L.S.S.** : Another point for Texas.

 _Tex leaps off a pillar and shoots Maine's wrist. She dodges shots from Wyoming and York and shoots back at them, but the two quickly take cover. Maine swings in a punch, in which Tex dodges by rolling past him. She leaps off another pillar, shoots Maine again, and kicks him back. Maine swings in another punch at Tex, but Tex dodges and shoots his gun high in the air._ _As Tex continues to dodge punches from Maine and shots from Wyoming and York the gun starts to come down. She catches the falling gun and shoots Maine with it, knocking him down. She evades two shots from York and kicks Maine's body towards him. York rolls over Maine and toward Tex. As the two get into battle, York manages to knock Tex's gun away. However, Tex kicks the gun at York's face, swings his arm towards is crotch, uses his own gun to fire paint at it, and flings him across the arena. As Tex begins to walk away, she sees Wyoming hiding behind a pillar and shoots him in the face._

 **F.I.L.S.S.** : Having 8 rounds, the score is now: 0, 8. Advantage: Texas.

 _York, Wyoming, and Maine walk back to the table and reload their guns._

 **York** : Yeah, _advantage_ is the right word F.I.L.S.S. .

 _Wyoming hands Maine a cartridge. York sees this._

 **York** : Hey? What the hell are you guys doing?

 **F.I.L.S.S.** : Round Nine begins in five...four...three...two...one! Round Nine, begin.

 _Wyoming and Maine begin to their fire guns, which now have live rounds of ammo. Tex manages to not get hit._

 _Cut to the overlooking Freelancers. C.T. has now joined the group._

 **Washington** : What?! Are they using live rounds on the training floor?

 **South Dakota** : Looks like it.

 **Washington** : That's against protocol, they're gonna kill her!

 **C.T.** : Probably.

 **Washington** : Someone should get the Director!

 **C.T.** : (laughs) The Director? Who do you think gave them the ammo?

 **Carolina** : Watch your mouth C.T..

 _Cut back to the training arena where shots are still being fired at Tex._

 **York** : Back off man. What the-

 _York puts his hand on Wyoming's shoulder but Wyoming shrugs it off. Tex takes cover as Maine and Wyoming close in on her._

 **York** : Enough of this.

 _The battle gets fierce as York appears behind Tex._

 **York** : Look out!

 _Tex quickly points her gun at him._

 **York** : Hey, I'm trying to help.

 **Tex** : I don't need your help! Never abandon your team.

 _Wyoming tosses Maine a grenade. Wyoming runs on top of a pillar and begins to fire. Tex evades and kicks York away. As Wyoming hops down, Tex grabs him and tosses him over. Maine punches Tex, but she blocks and kicks him. As Maine swings in for another attack, Tex dodges it and shoots Maine's hand to a pillar. Wyoming fires and hits Tex, causing her armor to spark blue._

 **Tex** : Ah!

 _Tex runs towards Wyoming and beats him up. York then places his hand Tex's shoulder._

 **York** : Hey, don't-

 _Tex shrugs York off and begins to beat him up also. As Wyoming begins to stand, Tex fires an array of paint at him. As Wyoming slowly falls to the ground, Tex grabs his head and jams it into a pillar._

 _Tex begins to walk towards York. Maine releases his hand from a pillar and rams his body towards the pillar Wyoming is in. The top half flies off once Maine hits it, causing giant pieces of debris to fly everywhere. Tex manages to evade, but some of the debris hits York, knocking him down. Tex rolls toward Maine, begins to fire paint at him and kicks him far back. As Maine begins to fall to the ground he tosses the grenade Wyoming gave him earlier toward Tex. Tex dodges it and the grenade lands next to York._

 **Tex** : Hey!

 _Tex's armor sparks blue again. Tex begins to fire an array of paint all over York's body to protect him, but the grenade explodes. York's body flies backward in response to the explosion._

 **York** : Aaahh!

 **North Dakota:** Shit!

 **Washington** : Damn it! Those maniacs!

 **North Dakota** : What the fuck are they doing?!

 **Carolina** : F.I.L.S.S., we need a medical team on the training floor, stat!

 _Alarm sounds begin to blare._

 **F.I.L.S.S.** : Medical team on route. Please remain calm.

 _Alarm sounds continue to blare._

 **Carolina** : York? York!


	12. Ep 11

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Lifting the Veil!_

 _Maine growls and rams into the top half of a pillar, causing the debris to hit York. Tex fires paint at Maine and kicks him away. Maine's back hits a pillar and he begins to fall. Maine, however, pulls the pin off a grenade he is holding, and throws it toward Tex. She easily evades the incoming grenade and it lands next to York._

 **Tex** : Hey!

 _Tex's right shoulder sparks blue. She begins to fire an array of paint all over York's body to protect him but the grenade explodes. York flies backward in response to the explosion._

 **York:** Aaaahh!

 **North Dakota** : Shit!

 **Washington** : Damn it! Those maniacs!

 **North** : What the fuck are they doing?!

 _Wash, North, and South run down to the training arena. Carolina pushs an intercom button._

 **Carolina** : F.I.L.S.S. we need a medical team to the training floor stat!

 _Carolina runs toward the training arena as well. Alarms begin to blare._

 **F.I.L.S.S.** : Medical team en route, please remain calm.

 _Washington, Carolina, South Dakota, and North Dakota all enter the arena. They head to an injured York._

 **Carolina** : York! York!

 _Medical team members enter the arena and begin to scatter around._

 **Carolina** : Get over here, now!

 _York groans sharply._

 **Washington** : _(from a distance)_ Is he gonna be okay?

 **Carolina** : Come on York. Hang in there.

 **South Dakota** : I can't believe she did that to him...

 _In the background, a medic tries to help Agent Maine, but Maine shrugs him off in response and the medic backs away._

 **Maine** : _(in the background)_ Get off me!

 **South** :...shot his armor, sacrificed him.

 **Washington** : Lockdown _hardens_ the armor. She probably saved his life.

 **North** : Quick thinking.

 **Carolina** : Yeah, really quick.

 _Carolina looks over to Tex, who is being helped by men in black suits. The Director suddenly walks in with the Counselor by his side._

 **Director** : Everyone! Stand down, now!

 _Wash, South, Carolina, and North, quickly stand in formation._

 **Director** : _(angrily)_ You should be ashamed of yourselves! I expected an act as a team!

 **Washington** : They used live ammunition on the floor sir. That's against regulation.

 **Director** : _(angrily)_ Do you think our enemies will care about regulations on the battlefield, Agent Washington?!

 **Washington** : So, y-you're not punishing them?

 **Director** : Inginuity and adaptability are admirable traits!

 _The screen closes up on York's helmet. It shows multiple large cracks has a hole above York's left eye._

 **Director** : You should all learn something from this. Dismissed.

 _The Director leaves. C.T. appears among the other Freelancers._

 **C.T.:** (smirks) Yeah, you should learn something alright.

 **Washington** : I can't believe this.

 **C.T.** : Don't forget to check your place on that list Wash.

 _C.T. and Washington leave. Carolina looks over at Tex as she is being escorted out by the black suited men. Tex's armor sparks blue again._

 **Tex** : _(to one of the men)_ Don't touch me.

 **Carolina** : Interesting.

 **Tex** : _(to the men)_ Take me back to the Director.

 _The black suited men escort Tex out of the training arena; Carolina continues to watch._

 _Cut to a flash of white light and a loud bang._

 **Epsilon** : _(panicked)_ Aaahhh! What the hell was that?! I can't see anything! Rey where are you? Di-Roy are you dead? I hope so!

 _The white flash begins to fade out revealing the Blues panicking in front their base._

 **Rey** : Aaah! What was that?!

 **Epsilon** : I think it was a flashbang. I cant see!

 **Di-Roy** : _(yelling)_ WHAT?!

 **Rey** : _(yelling)_ Well it's a good name because it definetly went flash and bang!

 **Di-Roy** : _(yelling)_ WHAT?!

 **Epsilon** : Oh my god, are we under attack?! Is it the Reds?

 **Rey** : _(yelling)_ I don't know, I can't see anything either! My mother always said I would go blind, but for a totally different reason!

 **Di-Roy** : _(yelling)_ WHAAT?!

 **Epsilon** : Di-Roy, stop saying "What". You can't hear.

 **Di-Roy** : _(yelling)_ Can of beer?! But this is not the time!

 **Epsilon** : You're deaf.

 **Di-Roy** : _(yelling)_ Oh no! I had so much to live for!

 **Rey** : _(yelling)_ No you didn't!

 _Rey, unbeknowest to himself, bumps into Skullak._

 **Rey** : _(yelling)_ What was that?! Something just hit me!

 **Epsilon** : Something just hit me too!

 **Rey** : _(yelling)_ Is it another grenade?!

 **Epsilon** : _(panicked)_ We're under attack! Open fire!

 _The Blues randomly begin firing in the air._

 **Rey** : _(yelling)_ AAAHH! Get some! Take that fuckers!

 _Pan backward revealing Epsilon-Tex, finally arriving in the Epsilon unit, watching the Blues make fools of themselves._

 **Epsilon-Tex** : What a bunch of idiots.

 _Cut to Grif and Lopez standing in front of the Warthog. An eartquake appears._

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ You people should let me investigate this seismic phenomenom.

 **Grif** : Yeah, okay buddy, whatever you say. Hey, you missed a spot.

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ At least we'll all die with a clean vehicle.

 _Baraggan walks towards the two._

 **Nirgge** : Heh, heh, you said it. Now come on, chop, chop. Back to work buddy. Lets hear less talk I don't understand and see more work I don't want to do.

 **Baraggan** : How's it going out here?

 **Nirgge** : Great! The jeep has never been so clean.

 **Baraggan** : That's because you're not the one cleaning it.

 **Nirgge** : Good point. You know Sarge, all this time the laziness in me, its been really under utilized. I never reached my full potential. I just realized, I should be in management!

 **Baraggan** : You do seem like a natural.

 **Nirgge** : It's the best job ever. You just tell people what to do, and they do it. And if you don't have anything for them to do, you just tell them to do something they did before, but do it better this time. I've got it all figured out.

 **Baraggan** : How about you get busy helping with that jeep then?

 **Nirgge** : I'm sorry, what? I'm on break.

 _Radio sounds. Findor is seen at the cave entrance._

 **Findor** : _(over radio)_ Come in, Dordoni. Dordoni, come in. This is a secure channel.

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ I read you.

 **Findor** : (over radio) This is "Flying Eagle". I have a secret mission for you.

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ Flying Eagle?

 **Findor** : Actually it's Fidnor. Were using codenames on this mission Dordoni. Because its "Top Secret".

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ Why don't I get a codename then?

 **Findor** : I need you to come to the cave and investigate something. It's "Top Secret". Don't tell Sarge, or Nirgge, or Charlotte, or anyone else I didn't mention.

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ You could have just said "don't tell anyone", that would've been much faster.

 **Findor** : Okay. See you in the cave. Come alone and unarmed. You could also come in with your eyes closed if you want...for secrets.

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ This seems suspcious. Also my eyes don't close. They turn off.

 **Findor** : Yes, it is an honor to be selected. You are right. "Flying Eagle" out.

 _Findor walks into the cave. Another earthquake occurs._

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ Why was I shipped to this unit?

 _Dordoni heads towards the cave. He makes it inside._

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ Flying Eagle? Are you in here?

 **Findor** : Down here Dordoni!

 _Dordoni heads toward him. Findor is seen from a far. He is standing next to a large puddle of water with a "Puma Battery" trailing into the water._

 **Findor** : This is the perfect plan. Dordoni will walk through the water, which I have electrified using, A. This battery, and B. My incredible knowledge of how batteries work. The resulting shock will short him out and all the guys will see that _I'm_ the funny, smart one who's good at math and not having emotions. They'll see!

 _Dordoni arrives at the puddle, across from Findor._

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ Hello.

 **Findor** : Oooh, hi Dordoni. I was just down here investigating our mission. Hey...why don't you come over here...through that big puddle?

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ No. I heard you say that you electrified it. I have no idea why humans need to speak outloud when they think.

 **Findor** : (persuasively) Come on, over here.

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ No. You are trying to damage me.

 **Findor** : Seriously, this way. Just walk into that puddle. I mean the regular puddle...the one that's not, you know... _(sighs)_ you know what, forget I mentioned the puddle. No puddle there, that's dry. Optical illusion.

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ You are very bad at this.

 **Findor** : _(pleading)_ Pleease! Come on!

 **Dordoni** : I will just go around. I see another way in.

 **Findor** : What?! NOOO! Wait!

 _Simmons runs into the large puddle and gets electrocuted!_

 **Dordoni** : _(in Spanish)_ Oh lord. Give me a break.

 _Simmons jitters as he is being electrocuted._


	13. Ep 12

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Mid-Game Substitution!_

 _Inside of the cave where Dordoni is standing in front of Findor. His armor is Maroon with a brown trim. Findor wakes up, chained to a stone ball._

 **Findor** : _(moans)_ Ugh, what happened?

 **Dordoni** : (Spanish) Hello.

 **Findor** : What, am I dead? I see my body, am I in heaven?

 **Dordoni** : (Spanish) I am taking your place on Red Team.

 **Findor** : _(moans)_ Ugh, why is my body speaking Spanish? Oh no, did I go to Mexican heaven by mistake? That's like white people hell.

 **Dordoni** : (Spanish) No. Replacing you is the only way I can get access to the equipment I need to study the earthquakes.

 **Findor** : I knew it! You just wanted to become super popular so you take my place!

 **Dordoni** : I wouldn't need to be super popular to do that.

 **Findor** : You're gonna regret this Dordoni.

 _Dodoni exits the cave leaving Findor alone inside._

 **Dordoni** : (Spanish) I don't see how.

 **Findor** : (yelling) We'll all regret this!

 **Dordoni** : (Spanish) That didn't even make sense!

 _Cut to Baragga and Nirgge atop Red base._

 **Baraggan** : I still don't understand, how does more breaks make us more efficient?

 _Earthquake briefly occurs._

 **Nirgge** : It's simple, if we have less hours to do work, we got more done in less time. It's all ratios.

 **Dordoni** : (Spanish) ...hello.

 **Baraggan** : Findor, where in samhell have you been?

 **Dordoni** : (Spanish) Cave...study.

 **Nirgge** : You sound weird.

 **Baraggan** : Yeah, almost like he's speaking a foreign language, but he's speaking very slowly and clearly, so I understand what he means.

 **Nirgge** : Me too

 **Baraggan** : What have you been up to?

 **Dordoni** : (Spanish) Oh you know. The usual human things like: urinating and getting math problems wrong for no reason.

 **Nirgge** : Sounds boring.

 **Baraggan** : I didn't understand that one.

 **Nirgge** : Me neither, but boring is always a safe bet with Findor.

 **Baraggan** : Good point.

 **Dordoni** : (Spanish) Please excuse me. I need to check out some equipment.

 **Nirgge** : Okay. Bye Findor.

 **Baraggan** : Good luck at whatever you're doing.

 **Dordoni** : (Spanish) Thank you.

 _Dordoni leaves and goes inside the Red base. Cut to Blue base where Tex meets up with Skullak, Rey, and Di-Roy, who are all disoriented._

 **Skullak** : Ooh man. Instead of a big white blur, now everything's just a big black blur.

 **Rey** : Man, my head should only hurt this much if I had more fun the night before.

 **Di-Roy** : WHAT?!

 **Rey** : Ow, Di-Roy! Stop yelling! Someone get me an aspirin.

 **Tex** : You guys are babies.

 **Skullak** : Babies? You chucked a grenade at us you stupid bitch. What do you expect?

 **Tex** : Hey, there's a big difference between a flashbang and a grenade.

 **Rey** : It doesn't seem like it.

 **Tex** : Well, if I threw a grenade at you, I wouldn't have to have this stupid conversation right now. I would just be stepping over some disgusting puddles.

 **Rey** : _(to Skullak)_ This is your girlfriend I take it?

 **Skullak** : Oh yeah, Rey, Tex. Tex, Rey _(mumbles)_...there you go.

 **Rey** : Sup

 **Tex** : Hello.

 **Di-Roy** : _(yelling)_ Are people meeting other people?! I want to meet people!

 **Rey** : No you don't, and stop yelling.

 **Di-Roy** : _(yelling)_ Nice to meet you, MR. YELLING!

 **Skullak** : You know, why would you attack us? Aren't you coming all the way out here to help us?

 **Tex** : Hey, I needed to evaluate the situation. I heard someone was dead, I show up here and three idiots are standing around arguing. I'm not walking into that blind.

 **Rey** : So you made us blind?

 _Earthquake briefly occurs._

 **Tex** : _(mockingly)_ Oh, boohoo. It's not lethal.

 **Skullak** : So what! That's wha- is that supposed to make us feel better? A kick in the balls would be nonlethal too.

 **Tex** : That depends on who does the kicking.

 **Rey** : Is that a threat?

 **Tex** : Heh, how 'bout we call it an experiment. See what happens.

 **Rey** : How about we agree to disagree.

 **Tex** : Good idea. So, who's dead?

 **Rey** : Oh nobody. We just made a mistake. We thought-

 **Skullak** : _(coughs)_ Uhh, we thought we should bury our dead teammate and then take his name off the roster so that no one could prove he was never here.

 **Rey** : We did?

 **Skullak** : Yes, because that's what she is here to investigate Rey. And if that guy didn't exist, why would she stick around?

 **Rey** : _(plays along)_ Oh right. Yeah, I thought she meant some other nonexistent guy, who didn't die. Not the one guy who did die.

 **Tex** : Whoa, whoa, whoa, wai- why did you remove him from the roster?

 **Skullak** : Uhh, I don't know. Seemed appropriate at the time. You know it's like a respect thing.

 **Tex** : What was his name?

 **Skullak** : Anderson.

 **Rey** : Smith.

 **Tex** : Well was it _Anderson_ or _Smith_?

 **Skullak** : Uhh...Andersmith. Private Andersmith.

 **Tex** : Andersmith?

 **Di-Roy** : Ohh, Mr. Andersmith, I'll always miss you! You were to young to die.

 **Rey** : Yeah, he was like ten seconds old.

 **Skullak** : _(angrily)_ Shut up, Rey.

 _Cut to Red Base where Nirgge is seen standing on a hill, Charlotte walks up next to him._

 **Charlotte** : Hey, Nirgge. Have you seen Findor?

 **Nirgge** : Yeah, were working on some equipment together.

 _Dordoni (disguised as Findor) is seen scanning the area, using a green glowing device._

 **Charlotte** : Together?

 **Nirgge** : Yeah. He went up the hill, he said he needed my help, so I said, "No problem. I'll be there in a few minutes."

 **Charlotte** : When was that?

 **Nirgge** : About 5 hours ago.

 **Charlotte** : Oh...so, how is the project going?

 **Nirgge** : Well, he hasn't asked for help again, which means I haven't had to think of a new excuse, so, I'd say it's going great!

 **Charlotte** : What's he doing?

 **Nirgge** : I dunno. He's got some new toys or something up there, I guess he's testing them out.

 **Charlotte** : Toys?

 **Nirgge** : Yeah.

 **Charlotte** : "Toys" is a broad term Nirgge. It can mean a lot of things.

 **Nirgge** : Gadgets.

 **Charlotte** : Go on.

 **Nirgge** : Electronic devices.

 _Earthquake briefly occurs._

 **Charlotte** : I think I'll go check this out for myself.

 **Nirgge** : You do that.

 _Cut to the cave where Findor attempts to escape from his chains._

 **Findor** : _(struggling)_ If I could just riddle free a...little..., maybe I can...loosen...this! _(Unchains himself)_ There, I'm free! Now to take my place on Red Team again.

 _Findor leaves the cave._

 **Findor** : Man, Dordoni was right, I do say my thoughts out loud a lot. I wonder why I do that? I'm still doing it! I really should try to stop. Okay, that was the last one. Hey I did it! No, I mean-

 _Radio sounds. Cut to Blue Base where Tex is standing on a hill, talking on her radio._

 **Tex** : Command, do you read me? This is Freelancer Tex reporting in.

 **Gin** : (over radio) Roger that senorita! We read you loud and clarita! How you doing?

 _Shift to Skullak, Rey, & Di-Roy, all watching Tex from afar._

 **Skullak** : Okay, I just need to make sure she sticks around for a little while. You know, so I can...talk to her a little bit more; and investigating this dead guy, is gonna be a good distraction.

 **Rey** : It doesn't bother you that you made up a guy out of nowhere, and then killed that guy, just to have a chance to talk to your girlfriend?

 **Skullak** : No, no, no, it's like a ne...ing...to...er, whatever you call it. I-it's even. You know, he didn't exist before and he doesn't exist now. No harm, no foul. Right?

 **Rey** : Dude, you seriously got to look into this "stalker" thing.

 **Di-Roy** : I miss him.

 **Skullak** : You miss who?

 **Di-Roy** : Andersmith. He's a reminder of how close we all are just to not being here one day.

 **Rey** : He wasn't here _any_ days, idiot. He doesn't exist!

 **Di-Roy** : Oh how could you say that? _(quietly)_ Don't you believe in the afterlife?

 **Skullak** : Wha-? Afterlife implies _life_ at some point. He didn't have one.

 **Di-Roy** : _(sobbing)_ Because he was so young. He had hopes and dreams.

 **Skullak** : He _was_ a dream.

 **Di-Roy** : Yes he was...to all of us who knew him.

 **Rey** : Okay, I'm actually less worried about you now, and I'm more worried about Di-Roy.

 **Skullak** : Di-Roy, he didn't exist. You never knew anyone named Andersmith. None of us did.

 **Di-Roy** : Denial is an important stage in grieving.

 **Skullak** : Yeah, apparently denail is an important part of reality too.

 **Rey** : Yeah, take it from the guy who calls that chick his girlfriend.

 _Cut back to Tex on hill, talking on her radio._

 **Tex** : Roger that. Over and out Command.

 _Tex turns off her radio and begins heading towards the others._

 **Skullak** : Oh shit, she's done with her call! _(panciking)_ Quick...uh, talk about something else! Uhhmm...?!

 **Rey** : Like what?

 **Skullak** : _(panicking)_ Anytihng! Anything! Uhh...uh, okay! Uh, you know what, I think you're right Rey! Cows can't talk, but maybe they can't talk because no one ever taught 'em how to do that. Right?

 **Rey** : That might have been the worst ad-lib ever.

 **Di-Roy** : You just blew my mind with the cow thing.

 **Rey** : That ain't hard dude.

 _Tex walks up to the three._

 **Tex** : Alright, here's the deal: I'm gonna stick around until we get this "dead guy thing" solved.

 **Skullak** : Ohh, really? Well that's great! Isn't that perfect Rey?

 **Rey** : Don't gloat.

 **Di-Roy** : Yes, Ms. Scary. I have a question. Um, how are we going to fix the dead...guy...being...dead?

 **Tex** : Oh were not. Were gonna even the teams. Come on, lets go up the hill and kill one of the Reds. Then I could get out of this mud puddle.

 **Skullak** : Oh...?

 **Tex** : Hey, I'll even let you pick which one. Come on lets go.

 **Skullak** : Well this sounds like...fun?

 **Di-Roy** : Lets pack a picnic.

 **Rey** : We could always just eat the Red we kill. Hey Skullak, pick the fat guy!


	14. Ep 13

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Planning the Heist!_

 _The Mother of Invention is seen hovering in space._

 _Cut to debriefing room, where the Director is standing alone._

 **Alpha:** (Voice) Okay! Well, I just ran everything again. All calculations are up to date, taking into account standard delays for communication and response time. Our window looks good!

 **Director:** I agree.

 **Alpha:** Well, you should...I'm sure you'd make the same calculations I did. Just, you know...more slowly.

 **Director:** Arrogance is a rather unbecoming trait, Alpha.

 **Alpha:** Are _you_...seriously giving _me_ a lecture on arrogance right now? Pfft. Heads up, you've got a visitor.

 _Carolina appears behind the Director._

 **Carolina:** Director?

 **Director:** _(quietly to Alpha)_ Log off.

 **Alpha:** Yeah, yeah. Way ahead of ya, bud.

 **Director:** _(turns around)_ Yes, Agent Carolina?

 **Carolina:** The team is ready, sir.

 **Director:** Excellent. Let us begin.

 _Approaches holographic screen where several Freelancers and soldiers are waiting._

 **Director:** Agents! Your mission today is by far the most important you have undertaken to date. As our Number One, Carolina will be leading from the field.

 _Carolina takes her position at the front of the screen. She presses a few buttons that activates a holographic sphere onto the screen._

 **Carolina:** Okay, here's what we have. As you may have heard, there is suspected Insurrection activity in this area.

 _Fade to six ODSTs walking in formation down a highway._

 **Carolina:** Our intel says that members of the UNSC loyal to the Insurrection have acquired a high-level asset and are holding it in this secure location.

 _Holograms form into buildings, the tallest one in the center. The actual buildings are seen afterward._

 **Carolina:** It's a hundred and ten-story building in the middle of an urban environment.

 **Wyoming:** What does security look like?

 **Carolina:** They have enough troops to fill a hundred and ten story building.

 **Wyoming:** So, that's a lot of security.

 **Carolina:** We're up to it.

 _A red line cuts through the tallest building and forms a dot at a specific point inside. Maine, Washington, and Carolina are seen taking positions inside the building. An Insurrectionist guard screams as he is smashed down into an abyss by Carolina._

 **Carolina:** Our job is to infiltrate the building, work our way up to the floor where the Sarcophagus is being held, and secure it.

 **North Dakota:** The Sarcophagus?

 **Director:** That is what we are calling the primary objective.

 **Carolina:** But since this is a high-level asset, we need to access a key code to open the Sarcophagus.

 **Washington:** I'm guessing they don't keep that just taped to the side.

 _Fade to an ODST handing a briefcase to an Insurrectionist official._

 **Carolina:** It's held by an official of the program who will be moving in a vehicle along the freeway between inspections. That's when we'll hit the facility.

 _Holograms display a freeway and several moving vehicles. One of them flashes red and stops in the middle, and an image of the official's face appears above it._

 **Carolina:** We need to acquire targets within minutes of each other. We fail that, the remaining target will enter lockdown and we miss our window.

 **Director:** We will _not_ have another chance at this.

 **Washington:** So that means two teams.

 **Carolina:** Two teams. Team A will consist of me, Wash, and Maine. We will work infiltration on the Package's storage facility. York is still in the infirmary, so Wash, you will have to pull off picking duty.

 **Washington:** Um...okay. Guess I'll re-read my field manual on the transport.

 _The door slides open and York enters._

 **York:** Hey, don't be so quick to give away my job.

 **Washington:** York?

 **Carolina:** I thought you were in the hospital.

 **York:** According to their records, I am.

 **Carolina:** How's your eye?

 **York:** It's okay. Docs will let me out tomorrow.

 **Washington:** Tomorrow, huh?

 _York walks towards the Hologram table._

 **York:** Look, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun without me. Besides, you need someone to get you in.

 **Washington:** _(to Carolina)_ Listen, I'm happy to see him too, but this mission...I don't know...

 **Carolina:** Hey, if York says he's good, then he's good.

 **Washington:** It's your call, boss.

 _Carolina approaches York._

 **Carolina:** _(quietly)_ You're good, right?

 **York:** Okay, look, I said I was _okay._ Good might be oversettling it a little—

 **Director:** It's settled, then. York will join Team A and get them in the facility.

 **York:** Thank you, sir.

 **Carolina:** Transport will be two lightly-equipped Pelican dropships.

 **Four Seven Niner:** We're rigged for fast running only, people. No heavy armaments.

 **Carolina:** Team B will be North, Wyoming, and C.T. You will act as recon for Team A, and once we enter the building, you will disengage to attack the target on the freeway. North will lead Team B.

 **North Dakota:** Got it.

 **Connecticut:** What about Agent South?

 **Director:** Agent South will not be accompanying you on this mission.

 _South watches the Freelancer teams board the Pelican. North hesitates for a moment but follows the others wordlessly. South turns and leaves the docking bay._

 **C.T.:** Hmm, guess the world's a tough place when you move down a rank. And where's our new recruit? Will she be joining us?

 **Director:** That's enough questions, Connecticut.

 **C.T.:** _(quietly, to Washington)_ Notice he didn't say no...

 **Carolina:** Team B should be simple. Stop the vehicle and grab the case. Team A? You have more of a challenge. Mainly if the Sarcophagus is an unknown.

 **Washington:** How unknown are we talking?

 **Carolina:** Unknown in that we don't know its size, or its weight, or its dimensions. We just know it will have these markings somewhere on the exterior.

 _Carolina presses a few buttons and a large red insignia appears above the screen._

 **North Dakota:** I saw those same markings on the oil platform.

 **Director:** Correct. That facility created the primary objective.

 **Washington:** Do we know what's inside it?

 **Director:** Yes, we know.

 **C.T.:** How do we know what's in it, but not how big it is?

 _The Director turns to C.T. silently._

 **C.T.:** Sorry, sir.

 **Carolina:** We have a job to do, people. Let's do it right and come home safe.

 **Director:** That is all. You are dismissed!

 _Everyone in the room stands to attention._

 **All:** Yes, sir!

 _Cut to space, where the Mother of Invention opens its docking bay and releases two Pelicans from its clamps. The Pelicans activate their thrusters and fly towards the Earth's surface._


	15. Ep 14

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Son of a Bitch!_

 _Fade in to Blood Gulch with the Blue team debating over which Red to kill. An earthquake briefly occurs._

 **Tex:** Ok, pick one.

 **Skullak:** Anyone?

 **Tex:** Well, preferably one on that side of the canyon. But uh, I'm not all that choosy.

 **Rey:** Why are you looking at me when you say that?

 **Tex:** No reason... just pick one and take the shot. I'll cover you if they attack.

 ** **Skullak** :** You mean, shoot them with this?

 _Skullak raises his sniper rifle._

 **Tex:** What else?

 ** **Rey** : **Heheh, he's really not that great with that thing.

 **Tex:** Give me a break. You're a soldier.

 ** **Skullak** :** Yeah well that's debatable.

 **Tex:** Hit the rock over there.

 ** **Skullak** : **Okay.

 _Skullak takes two shots at a rock with the sniper rifle, but misses both shots._

 **Tex:** _Ugh..._

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Ya see, I think the uh.. the sun reflected off the rockface there and..

 **Tex:** Just gimme the damn rifle.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Yeah okay. Thanks.

 _Cut to Charlotte and Dordoni, the latter of which is still maroon._

 **Charlotte:** Hey Findor, did you hear that?

 **Dordoni:** (Spanish) Yes. It sounded like a rifle.

 ** **Charlotte** :** I'm sure it's nothing.

 ** **Dordoni** :** (Spanish) Why would you say that? This is a War Zone.

 ** **Charlotte** :** Good point Findor. Back to work!

 _Cut back to Blue team where Tex now has the sniper rifle_

 **Rey:** Dude, this has to be embarassing for you.

 **Church:** I don't really want to talk about it.

 **Tex:** Alright come on, it's not that hard. Which one should we take out? The pink one, the orange one..

 **Di-Roy:** Pretty sure he's yellow.

 **Tex:** Is it me, or does he seem a little slow?

 ** **Rey** :** Yeah, Di-Roy was held back a grade. Or two.

 **Tex:** I meant the orange one.

 ** **Rey** : **Ohohoh, yeah he's just fat.

 **Tex:** What about the red one? I mean, he's the leader, he seems tough. Or maybe the maroon one? He looks like he's up to something.

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **Yeah, I don't know? I can't really decide which one. Maybe we should put it to a vote.

 **Tex:** You know what, screw it! The maroon one is closest, we'll just shoot him.

 _Tex shoots Dordoni in the head with the sniper rifle, disassembling his entire body._

 **Dordoni:** Ow!

 **Skullak:** Uggh. Nice shot.

 **Tex:** Thanks.

 _Cut over to Dordoni, who is now a disembodied head._

 ** **Dordoni** :** (Spanish) Shit.

 _The camera has a broader view now, showing Dordoni's scattered parts, with Charlotte standing over them._

 **Charlotte:** Oh my God! Findor! How did this happen?

 _Cut back to Blue team._

 **Rey:** Wow. That was pretty fuckin' brutal.

 **Di-Roy:** Andersmith. I kept my promise. You have been avenged.

 **Tex:** You know what, let me shoot another one. I think you guys could use the advantage.

 ** **Skullak** : **Umm.. are ya- are you sure?

 _Cut over to Charlotte, who is still grieving over "Findor"._

 ** **Charlotte** : **There was so much we had left to talk about! Like our feelings and hopes, and dreams! And why most over your insides are wires! How could you just explode like this?! We could have talked, you coulda told me what was wrong! NOOOOOOOOOHOHOOO!

 _The camera is back in focus of the blue team. In the backround, you can hear Chalortte wailing._

 **Tex:** Eh, maybe I'll let that one live. Might demoralize the rest of 'em.

 ** **Rey** : **Good idea.

 **Tex:** C'mon, let's pack it in.

 ** **Rey** :** Does anybody else feel really, really dirty about this? And not the good kind of really, really dirty?

 _The story switches over to the Freelancer backstory where two pelicans encroach upon a city. The pelican in the backround powers down its engines._

 **North Dakota:** Team A, you look clear. Window is open. Start your clocks. On my mark. Mark.

 **Carolina:** Sync. Roger that. Team A is moving.

 _Team A's pelican moves out._

 **North:** Copy that Carolina. Good luck Team A.

 **Carolina:** Thanks. We won't need it.

 _Cut to the inside of Team B's pelican._

 **North:** Alright Bravo, lets move out. We have 3 minutes until first alert. Lets have our target in hand by 2.

 _Team A enters the building. Washington and Maine are on look out._

 **Carolina:** We're in. York, get up here. How long to crack that lock?

 **York:** Should take about 60 seconds. You can give me 15.

 _The camera zooms in on the lock._

 **York:** Wow, it's a holographic. That's high-end.

 **Carolina:** Can you get through it?

 **York:** Of course I can. You didn't bring me along for my good looks, did you? Whoever designed this is a genius.

 _An alarm sounds._

 **Carolina:** You were saying?

 **York:** Ok, I take it back, whoever designed this is an asshole. There.

 _York successfully picks the lock, opening the doors to the Vault._

 **York:** Everybody in.

 **Carolina:** Thanks York, but do something about that alarm system. We don't need anymore surprises.

 **York:** Does saying sorry count as something?

 _Carolina gives York a glare._

 **York:** Hmm. Guess not.

 **Carolina:** We'll secure the package. Set some trackers, then find us a way out of this.

 _Carolina, Washington, and Maine enter the Vault._

 **York:** Moving.

 _York leaves. Cut to another part of the building, where two Insurrectionists are seen inside._

 **Insurrection soldier:** What the?

 **Demo Man:** Looks like we got an alert on Sector 7. That's the vault. Take a team up there now.

 _Cut back to Blood Gulch. Baraggan, Nirgge, and Charlotte are standing over the remains of Dordoni._

 **Nirgge:** Findor is... dead?

 **Charlotte:** I can't believe he's gone.

 **Baraggan:** Well, you know what they say in a time like this. He may be dead, but he's never truly gone. Until we get rid of all his gross body parts. Nirgge, go fetch a garbage pail.

 ** **Nirgge** : **Sarge, I'm grieving here, can't making up excuses to avoid work wait till later?

 ** **Baraggan** : **You're right Nirgge. I suppose someone should say a few words. Anybody? C'mon who knew him best? Charlotte?

 ** **Charlotte** : **Um, I think he said he liked gum once. I don't know, that's kind of all I got.

 ** **Baraggan** : **How about you, Nirgge?

 ** **Nirgge** : **Me? Why me?

 ** **Charlotte** : **C'mon, Nirgge and Findor. You guys were inseperable! Surely you guys must have gotten to know each other over the years.

 ** **Nirgge** : **Yeah, I don't know. He would talk alot and I'd lose interest immdiately. And then he would ask me a question and I would just go "Huh? What? Oh yeah, sure Fidnor. Whatever you say." It wasn't a perfect system, but it was ours.

 ** **Baraggan** : **But he always stayed by your side. Isn't there anything you remember him telling you?

 ** **Nirgge** : **Huh? Oh uh, yeah Sarge. _(mumbles)_ whatever...

 ** **Charlotte** : **What about you sir? Findor always loved helping you.

 **Baraggan:** He did have a knack for following orders.

 _Findor appears behind Baraggan._

 ** **Baraggan** :** Sometimes I'd, make things up, just to keep him off my back. One time I told him to disassemble the jeep, and rebuild it, just to keep him busy. Heh heh heh... I'll miss doing that.

 **Findor:** Guys, guys, I'm free! Oh, wow, you already killed Dordoni. Awesome.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Can it Findor, we're trying to give your eulogy!

 ** **Findor** : **But I'm not dead, I'm- wait, you guys are talking about me? In a good way? Oh never mind, go ahead. Please, continue.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Gentlemen, we are here to pay our last respects to Findor. He died so suddenly, and so violently.

 ** **Findor** : **Oh man, this is the best day ever.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Findor wore maroon armor, he talked a lot and did some work. Also, he liked gum...The end.

 ** **Findor** : **What?! That's it?! That's my funeral?!

 ** **Baraggan** : **Not quite. Lets get that garbage pail.

 **Charlotte:** I remembered the gum thing.

 ** **Findor** : **I'd never imagined that my death could some how be worse than my life, but here it is. Bitchin'.

 **Nirgge:** I contributed to the "Talks a lot" part.

 ** **Findor** : **I don't talk a lot, I talk a regular amount. Do you really think I talk a lot?

 ** **Nirgge** : **Huh? Oh yeah, sure Findor. Whatever.

 ** **Findor** : **I hate you.

 ** **Charlotte** : **Oh man, I just realized! I could've made a flower arrangement for the funeral! Ah, there's just so few chances to do that around here.

 ** **Nirgge** : **Don't worry Charlotte, I'm sure one of us will get killed again soon.

 ** **Charlotte** : **Aw, you're just trying to make me feel better, and I love that about you.


	16. Ep 15

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _The Sarcophagus!_

 _Maine, Carolina, and Washington enter the Vault, filled with Covenant weapons and Banshees._

 **Carolina:** Alright everyone, spread out. What we need is here somewhere. It's probably something small, easy to miss. Take as many scans as possible, there may be other things we can use.

 _Maine picks up a Brute Shot and growls. Washington walks up to Maine._

 **Washington:** That's a good look.

 _Cut to York on the radio talking to Carolina in a different room._

 **York:** Carolina, Motion Trackers indicate you got an enemy team outside the door.

 _Cut back to Carolina in the other room with Washington and Maine._

 **Carolina:** Well, let's hope they're not as good at picking locks as you are, York. _(To Washington and Maine)_ Alright team, we're about to have company.

 **Washington:** Boss, I've got good news and bad news.

 **Carolina:** Hit me.

 **Washington:** We found the markings we're looking for. The bad news is...They're on _that._

 _Cut to a shot of a container with the markings that were described in_ _Planning the Heist, revealing it to be the Sarcophagus._

 **Carolina:** _That?_

 **York:** _(over radio)_ Team A, I got us an exit up here. Straight up the stairwell, door to the roof, helipad.

 **Carolina:** _(over radio)_ Copy, I'll radio air support. _(to Washington and Maine)_ Now, how are we going to get that _thing_ up to the roof?

 _Maine shrugs his shoulders and growls._

 **Carolina:** _(over radio)_ York, I saw a window-washer unit on our way into the facility, can you find where it attaches to the building?

 _Cut to York on the roof next to where the window-washer unit attaches to the building._

 **York:** _(sarcastically)_ I don't know, that's a tough one, 'lemme see what I can do.

 _Cut back to the rest of Team A_

 **Washington:** What are you up to?

 **Carolina:** Improvising. Come 'ere Maine.

 **Washington:** Improvising? I hate it when we do that.

 _Cut to the Insurrection Soldiers trying to weld through the door that leads into the Vault._

 _Cut back to Team A, where Carolina pushes the Sarcophagus on a lift connected to the window-washer unit._

 **Washington:** Better hurry!

 **Carolina:** Maine, it should work fine. You're the only one heavy enough to counter-balance this thing.

 **Maine:** Too high.

 **Carolina:** Oh, don't be a baby.

 _Carolina kicks Maine out the window and shoots the wire holding up the window-washer platform. Maine free-falls down the building, past two Insurrection Soldiers._

 **Soldier #1:** Hey, did you hear that noise?

 **Soldier #2:** Probably the sound of you being an idiot.

 **Soldier #1:** Oh, you're probably right...dick-biscuit.

 _Maine lands near the bottom of the tower and the Sarcophagus launches up to the roof where York is._

 **York:** Package is here.

 _Cut back to Maine at the bottom as he pulls out his newly acquired Brute Shot on some Insurrection Soldiers._

 **Soldier #3:** Stop right there or we'll...shoot? We-we're gonna' need bigger hand-cuffs. Is-is that a knife? Rifle? Kn-knifle? Ah!

 _Cut back to Carolina and Washington._

 **Carolina:** Well that oughta' buy us some time.

 **Washington:** I almost feel bad for the people down there.

 **Carolina:** Don't.

 **Washington:** What? I said "almost."

 _The Insurrection soldiers weld through the door and bust it open. Wash and Carolina open fire and kill all of the soldiers except for one. The large soldier walks in dramatically, holding a flamethrower._

 **Washington:** What the fuck is with this guy?

 _Edrad Liones fires his flamethrower and the two freelancers dive for cover._

 **Washington:** Whoa, that's hot!

 _Washington & Carolina open fire at the soldier. Edrad, however, has bullet-proof armor and is unaffected by their gunfire and grenades. As he continues is attack, Wash throws a grenade toward him. Unfortunately, the soldier fires at the grenade, causing it to explode._

 **Carolina:** I've got this. What The-? Ahh!

 _The covenant weapons overheat and explode, sending Carolina flying back. A fuel rod cannon lands in the middle of the floor in front of Wash. He dives for it and fires it at the soldier. However, the shot bounces off the floor and misses him._

 **Washington:** What the hell? It bounces?! Who designs a gun that bounces? This is the worst gun ever... of all-

 _Carolina pushes him out of the way from the oncoming fire and they take cover._

 **Carolina:** Stay low!

 _Carolina runs across the room, hops over a table, runs up the side of the wall, and backflips, landing on a hanging "purple plane". She shoots the flame soldier who, in return, burns the ship's cables. Carolina tosses a grenade into the cockpit and jumps off as the burning ship explodes and knocks the flame soldier over. As he gets up, Carolina hurls a Gravity Hammer at him, knocking him out._

 **Washington:** That guy was a dick!

 **Carolina:** Come on. Let's get moving, Wash!

 **Washington:** That bit with the purple plane, that was just showing off.

 _They run away as a banshee falls from the ceiling behind them. They arrive at the roof where York is waiting._

 **York:** Come on, come on, hurry!

 _York smashes the control panel to the door, closing it shut._

 **York:** There, that oughta hold 'em for awhile.

 _Soldiers immediately begin to weld through the door._

 **York:** Okay, maybe not. Hey, where's Maine?

 **Wash:** Downstairs, keeping our hosts occupied.

 **York:** Man, I almost feel bad for them.

 **Wash:** That's what I said!

 **Carolina:** _(over radio)_ Four- Seven Niner, this is Team Alpha! We need evac on the roof of the tower!

 **Four- Seven Niner:** _(over radio)_ Roger that, I'm on it.

 **York:** Come on, it's up... here.

 **Carolina:** You!

 _Tex is seen on the rooftop, setting up an unknown device. Carolina confronts her._

 **Carolina:** What are you doing here? Is that a bomb? I knew it. It was you who blew up the oil platform!

 **Wash:** That thing blew up?

 **Carolina:** Somebody's been covering our tracks. You're on the roster too, but they hid your name. Why did they send you?

 **York:** Hey, hate to bust up your reunion here, but we've got a problem!

 _Insurrectionists bust open the door._

 **Demo Man:** Let's go, go, go, now! Get into position! Completely surround them!

 _Hornets and soldiers with jetpacks surround the area._

 **Demo Man:** No one get behind me! Drop your weapons! _(turns to York)_ You... dickhead, disarm the bomb!

 **York:** Easy, easy. No reason to get all dramatic! Okay, let me take a crack.

 **Demo Man:** Just fuckin' do it already!

 **York:** Easy, easy, man. _(picks up the "bomb")_ Uh... this isn't a bomb. It's a transmitter.

 **Demo Man:** Alright, it's not a bomb! Wait, a transmitter? What's it transmitting?

 **York:** Our location.

 **Demo Man:** Why would it do that?

 _York looks up. Cut to the Mother of Invention in orbit._

 **F.I.L.S.S.:** System online, Director. Awaiting your command.

 **Counselor Zommari:** If I may Director, I think it would be wise if we-

 **Director:** Shut up, Counselor.

 **Counselor:** Of course, sir.

 _Lasers home in on the transmitter._

 **Ebern the Demo Man:** What the hell? There were four of them here! What the fuck is going on?!

 _Carolina deactivates her camoflauge and beats the crap out of some soldiers. Tex uses her invisiblity to also take out some soldiers._

 **Demo Man:** What did I say?! I said one thing! Keep them in front of me!

 **York:** Hey man, you mind holding this for me for a sec?

 _York hands the transmitter to the Ebern and runs off._

 **Demo Man:** Whaa...

 **York:** Thank you.

 _A beeping is heard and Ebern looks up. Cut back to the Mother of Invention._

 **F.I.L.S.S.:** Target locked.

 **Director:** Fire!

 **F.I.L.S.S.:** Firing main cannon.

 _The "Mother of Invention" fires its MAC cannon._

 **Demo Man:** Oh, son of a...

 _The building gets hit by the blast, causing the Freelancers to all fly back from the explosion. The blast also creates a large gaping hole on the roof. Tex spots a Pelican in the sky. She grabs a jetpack from a dead soldier and uses it to kick the Sarcophagus off the building. She then flies off. York, Wash, & Carolina also see the Pelican hovering over them. The 3 begin to run towards the edge of the building as the hole crumbles down behind them._

 **Carolina:** This must be karma for kicking Maine out the window!

 **York:** I don't wanna DO THIIIIIIISSS!

 **Washington:** SON OF A BIIIIIIIITCH!

 _The three jump off the building, with the Pelican rushing down behind them. The three Freelancers freefall down the building in diving position, avoiding oncoming debris and other falling soldiers. Carolina reaches for the Sarcophagus and rides on it. Pilot Four Seven Niner tries to get the Pelican in position with Carolina._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Line it up! Come on! Come on! Stay on target!

 _Four Seven Niner opens the Pelican's back hatch and begins to slow it down. Suddenly, two Hornets appear and begin to fire at them. Carolina hops off the Sarcophagus and Washington takes her place on it. He fires his rifle at a Hornet and manages to take it down in mid-air. Tex appears, flying on her jetpack._

 **Washington:** WAAAAAHHH!

 _She successfully pushes Wash & the Sarcophagus safely inside the Pelican. Tex's armor sparks blue._

 **Washington:** Ow.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Hold on!

 _Four Seven Niner balances the Pelican and flies off._

 **Tex:** Get the package back to Command, now!

 **Four Seven Niner:** On it!

 _Cut to York & Carolina still in freefall. They are falling closer and closer to the ground._

 **York:** Well, there goes our ride.

 **Carolina:** You think maybe we should've had a fallback plan?

 **York:** Hey, what happened to Maine?

 _Maine suddenly appears, rescuing the two in a Warthog._

 **York:** Whoa! Are we in a car?!

 _The Warthog enters a tunnel. In the background, the 110 story building slowly crumbles down to the gound. The Warthog then exits the tunnel, with Maine quickly swirving through traffic, dodging oncoming cars. York is riding shotgun and Carolina is on the turret._

 _Cut back to the inside of the Pelican. Four Seven Niner is on the radio with Command._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Command, this is Four Seven Niner. The Sarcophagus is secure, I repeat, the Sarcophagus is secure. We are inbound. Two Agents Aboard, Team's Status Unknown.

 _Pan back to Wash & Tex in the hangar. Tex's jetpack sparks._

 **Washington:** So, jetpacks huh?

 _Tex places the damaged jetpack on top of the Sarcophagus and jumps out of the Pelican._

 **Washington:** That was interesting.

 _The Pelican closes its back hatch and flies away._

 **So Sharkface is being played my Edrad. Nothing character reviewed and more will be reveal soon too. Have to feel sorry for poor Ebern too huh?**


	17. Ep 16

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Hell's Angel!_

 _Fade in to Skullak and Rey outside Blue Base._

 **Skullak:** Rey, c-come on man, help me. I need to find a way to have her stick around a bit longer.

 **Rey:** Oh yeah sure, no problem. Maybe you and your girlfriend can find time to go on a killing spree. Do some real bonding.

 ** **Skullak** :** Rey.

 ** **Rey** :** Oh, that's right, not your girlfriend. Just the girl that you're stalking, through multiple planes of existence.

 ** **Skullak** :** Hhgh.

 ** **Rey** :** Romantically.

 ** **Skullak** :** Please, I just need a little more time.

 ** **Rey** :** Why, who cares?

 ** **Skullak** :** I do, I'm supposed to do this.

 ** **Rey** :** Fine, where is she now?

 ** **Skullak** :** She's talking with Di-Roy.

 ** **Rey** :** Well that should keep her busy for at least a few minutes. Half an hour if she starts asking him math problems.

 **Tex:** Hey, I'm gonna stick around a while longer.

 ** **Skullak** :** You are? I mean... you are?

 **Tex:** Yeah. Di-roy here said you guys need some help with the tank, so I figured ah, I could help with that too. What can I say, I like the kid.

 **Di-Roy:** Plus I paid her a hundred dollars.

 **Tex:** Yeah, that too.

 ** **Rey** :** Money - why didn't I think of that?

 ** **Skullak** :** Because you don't have any money?

 ** **Rey** :** Good point. Hey Di-Roy, give me some money!

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Oka- wait. S'this a trick. I'll pay you a hundred dollars to show me how it works.

 _Cut to Nirgge and Findor._

 **Findor:** I can't believe you guys didn't know this was Dordoni, and not me.

 **Nirgge:** What do you expect, he had the perfect disguise.

 ** **Findor** :** He painted himself maroon. Badly!

 ** **Nirgge** :** Exactly! How could anyone be expected to see through that?

 ** **Findor** :** He spoke Spanish, no one else does.

 ** **Nirgge** :** That did seem weird at first, but, you always go through those annoying phases. Like, remember that time you were gonna learn to play banjo, or the time you were gonna be a vegan?

 ** **Findor** :** What do you mean phases, I am a vegan. And I can play the banjo.

 ** **Nirgge** :** I know, and isn't all that annoying?

 ** **Findor** :** But you couldn't figure it out. Hawh, you don't know me at all.

 ** **Nirgge** :** To be fair, we didn't know Dordoni either. We knew you both equally as little, so, you can see how we'd get confused. Also, we didn't really care.

 ** **Findor** :** Yeah, but Dordoni was here a day. I've been here for years.

 ** **Nirgge** :** You have? See, I'm learning new stuff about you already. Now the next time an evil robot tries to take your place, I'll have questions to ask it.

 ** **Findor** :** Shut up. Why the hell am I the one cleaning up my own body? This is insulting. Hey what do you think he was using all this equipment for?

 ** **Nirgge** :** I don't know, boring stuff? Who cares?

 ** **Findor** :** Hmmm...

 ** **Nirgge** :** Oh, wait, I forgot, you like boring stuff. Never mind what I said, I'm sure it's something for sports.

 ** **Findor** :** It looks like we have a mystery to solve.

 ** **Nirgge** :** What're you, twelve?

 _Cut to Tex at the tank, and skullak approaching from the background._

 **Skullak:** Hey uh, hey you got a second?

 **Di-Roy:** Sure! What do you want to talk about?

 ** **Skullak** :** No, not you Di-Roy, I want to talk to Tex.

 _Tremor_

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Oh. Go ahead.

 ** **Skullak** :** I wanna talk to her alone.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** You can't talk to someone alone, there has to be two people. Those are the rules, I don't make them.

 ** **Skullak** :** By myself.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Well, I- I suppose she could stand pretty far away, and then you can yell. That might, that might work.

 ** **Skullak** :** Di-Roy, I would like for you, to leave.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Oh I, I get it, I'm so- I'm so embarrassed, I'll just go over there for a little while.

 ** **Skullak** :** Thank you.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Come on, Tex.

 ** **Skullak** :** No no no no no, Tex, Te- please, can you help me out here?

 **Tex:** Hoho, no no no. I'm sure this conversation is a lot more entertaining, than whatever you wanna say to me.

 _Cut to Red Base. Another tremor occurs._

 **Baraggan:** Men, thanks for gathering so quickly. It appears we have a crisis on our hands. I'm now going to turn this meeting over to our Chief Science Engineer, Findor.

 **Findor:** Houh, finally some respect.

 ** **Baraggan** :** ...who is gonna talk for a little while, but not too much. And he's not going to over explain things in that way he does, and then he's gonna stop talking and turn the meeting back over to me. Fidnor.

 ** **Findor** :** Thank you Sarge. Men, I have made a grave discovery. Analyzing equipment that Dordoni was using, I have found that the planet is undergoing a total seismic breakdown. There's clear evidence of an unstoppable chain of events which is leading to a full systemic collapse. Now I realize this may cause some of you to panic.

 **Charlotte and Nirgge:** ...

 ** **Findor** :** Or, it may confuse most of you because you don't understand what I said.

 ** **Baraggan** :** Can we wrap this up please.

 ** **Findor** :** The world is breaking, we're all gonna die.

 ** **Nirgge** :** What!?

 ** **Charlotte** :** Why would you tell us like that!? It's like ripping off a Band Aid!

 ** **Findor** :** You know what, fuck you guys. Stupid people get to live a life of worry and fear, you're all doomed.

 ** **Nirgge** :** This is the worst news ever.

 ** **Baraggan** :** Men don't worry. We've got a plan in place to resolve the problem.

 ** **Findor** :** I can't wait to hear this.

 _Baraggan reveals a board entitled: "Baraggan's Plan to Kick the Planet's Ass". Another tremor occurs._

 ** **Baraggan** :** Now we all know that the planet is trying to kill us. So we need to strike back, and quickly! Scare the crap out of it.

 ** **Findor** :** What!?

 ** **Baraggan** :** Nirgge, what's that bad sci-fi movie where they discover a natural disaster and their first attempt to solve the problem is to use a huge bomb?

 ** **Nirgge** :** That's... every bad sci-fi movie, Sir.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Exactly. So that's what we're gonna do. Now here's the plan. We're going to build an enormous drilling machine, and institute my three phase plan. Step one, bust through the crust; step two, skedaddle through the mantle; step three, bore to the core. Once in the core, we'll set off an enormous bomb to stabilize the planet.

 ** ** **Findor**** :** How will a bomb stabilize the planet?

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** It won't; duh. But through a series of dramatic setbacks, calamities, and yes, hopefully a few of us dying on the mission, we'll find the true cause and solution to the problem. And, save the world.

 ** ** **Findor**** :** Seriously?

 ** ** **Nirgge**** :** I like the plan.

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** Me too, let's do it.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Great, I'll get to work on the drill. Charlotte, you find the deepest darkest hole where we can stick it in.

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** I have a list of candidates right here!

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Nirgge, I need you to build us a bomb.

 ** ** **Nirgge**** :** How the hell do I do that?

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Find a way, Son. Time is short.

 ** ** ** **Nirgge****** :** Okay, huhh, I guess I'll look on the Internet?

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Excellent! Let's get to work men, we've got a planet to fight! ...I mean save. Whatever.

 _Cut to the Freelancer backstory, where Team A is seen driving on the freeway. York is driving, Maine is riding shotgun and Carolina is manning the turret._

 **Carolina:** Team B report. Team B!

 _Cut to Team B. Thier car is flipped and on fire. Wyoming is wounded and being treated by C.T., while North takes cover behind the car and reports in as numerous police officers shoot at them._

 **North Dakota:** Team B is down! We have wounded, and are taking fire.

 **Carolina:** We'll be right there.

 **North Dakota:** Negative, get the package. Get it out of the city.

 **Carolina:** Roger that.

 **York:** Reading Team B's tracker... okay, there he is I got him.

 **Carolina:** We'll cut 'em off at that overpass, go, go!

 _Cut to Tex, who is inside a building somewhere._

 **Tex:** Come in, Mother of Invention.

 **FILSS:** We read you Agent Texas. Go ahead.

 _Cut to the Mother of Invention, where the Director is seen on the bridge._

 **Tex:** FILSS, I need you to fire ordinance pod zero-four-zero-one to my position.

 **FILSS:** I am sorry, but I cannot verify the contents of that pod. Protocol dictates that all-

 **Director:** Just fire it, FILSS.

 **FILSS:** Acknowledged. Safety protocol override. Firing pod zero-four-zero-one.

 _The pod is launched towards Tex. It lands and opens to reveal a motorcycle._

 **Tex:** Hello there.

 _Tex approaches it. Cut to a group of Insurrectionists._

 **Guard 1:** Did you fucking hear that?

 **Guard 2:** No man, no-

 **Guard 1:** You didn- it was like-

 _Tex crashes through the window above them and drives off._

 **Guard 1:** How 'bout that, did you hear that?

 **Guard 2:** Yeah yeah, I heard it.

 _The guards chase after Tex. Cut to program official Marechiyo Ōmaeda, driving under an overpass just ahead of Tex. Team A is revealed to be watching him. As_ _ _Ōmaeda_ approaches them, Maine jumps on the hood of his car and prepares to stab him with the bayonet of his brute shot._

 **Yea, gave** **Ōmaeda a very quick and short part in this.**


	18. Ep 17

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Spiral!_

 _Fade into Blood Gulch. Skullak walks up to Tex, who is working on Loly._

 **Tex:** _(muttering)_ Come on, damn it. _(sighs)_

 **Skullak:** Still won't start huh?

 **Tex:** No. But it's getting there.

 ** **Skullak** : **Did you uhh... try checking the starter?

 **Tex:** _(sarcastically)_ Oh, what a brilliant idea. Next you're gonna' ask me if I tried the keys.

 ** **Skullak** : **You have keys?

 **Tex:** No.

 ** **Skullak** : **How do you know so much about vehicles?

 **Tex:** Well, during the training. We had to learn to care for our equipment. Plus, I've always liked cars.

 ** **Skullak** : **Uhh... training huh? Was that before...

 **Tex:** Before what? Before I was killed? Before you brought me back as, whatever I am now?

 ** **Skullak** : **Oh. You know about that?

 **Tex:** Well, of course I do. I know what you know. You made me.

 ** **Skullak** : **Well...no, not me.

 **Tex:** Whatever. _Him._

 ** **Skullak** : **Why did he do it? I...don't even remember when you first came around, you were just...kinda' there one day. It was like uhh... a training session or something like that.

 **Tex:** _(sighs)_ Yeah, Wyoming and Maine. Big dummies.

 ** **Skullak** : **Well, why did he bring you back?

 **Tex:** You know what Skullak, I don't know? You tell me. He didn't exactly ask me what _I_ wanted, I just kinda' came along for the ride, I didn't get a vote.

 ** **Skullak** : **But you were there when Alpha was there. Nobody else was.

 **Tex:** I don't know. What can I say? I guess we were inseparable.

 _Loly suddenly activates._

 **Tex:** There you go! Tank's fixed! See what happens when you treat something right?

 ** **Skullak** : **Yeah. Yeah, as a matter of fact I think I do.

 _Fade in to Maine carrying a white suitcase back to Team A's Warthog._

 **Carolina:** Nice work Maine.

 **Maine:** Thanks.

 **York:** Yeah, subtle as always. Response team is probably on the way.

 **Carolina:** Let's get the hell out of here.

 **York:** Hold on!

 _York drives the Warthog down the highway, swiftly passing by several random cars. Two Insurrection Hornets are in pursuit._

 **York:** Comin' through! Excuse me! Look out!

 **Carolina:** Here they come!

 _The Hornets close in on Team A. Three Insurrection soldiers (a muscular sleeveless soldier name Demoura, a sniper soldier name Aisslinger, and a female soldier name Apacci) with jetpacks hop off their Hornets and flank the Warthog._

 **York:** Behind us!

 _As Team A battles two of the Insurrection soldiers, the Sniper Soldier Aisslinger speeds ahead and takes aim on a truck in front of Team A. The other two Insurrectionists continue to fire._

 **Carolina:** Maine! Protect the briefcase!

 _Maine notices a sniper laser pointing at Carolina's spine and looks behind him. The sniper fires a shot at Carolina, but Maine intercepts the shot, causing it to hit his chest and render him unconscious._

 **Carolina:** Maine? Sniper!

 _A sniper bullet whizzes past Carolina's head, impacting into the turret. Cut to Tex riding on her motorbike being pursued by some Insurrectionists in Warthogs. Tex narrowly avoids the chaingun rounds and swerves around. She grabs her Rocket Launcher and shoots the Warthog. She spots the Hornets chasing Team A._

 **Tex:** Gotcha!

 _She jumps off a ramp, fires her rocket at the Hornet and throws the rocket launcher away. She then brings out her SMG, and fires at some Insurrectionists on Mongooses._

 _Cut to Team A still fleeing from the Insurrectionist. Carolina ducks down._

 **Carolina:** Punch it!

 **York:** It's punched!

 _The female Insurrectionist Apacci lands in front of the Warthog and has a brief battle with Carolina. Maine stirs, but the female Insurrectionist plants her foot on Maine's back, knocking him out again. She steals the briefcase off Maine's back, but Carolina manages to retrieve it back. As the briefcase flies in the air Carolina struggles to get a grip of it; eventually she manages to._

 **Carolina:** Got it.

 _The sleeveless Insurrectionist Demoura kicks Carolina down to the front bumper of the Warthog and retrieves the briefcase. Carolina attempts to climb back on the Warthog, while the sleeveless Insurrectionist prepares to execute a still-unconscious Maine_.

 **York:** Hold on!

 _York swerves the Warthog to the left, flinging Carolina & the sleeveless Insurrectionist off it, rousing Maine in the process._

 _They land on a nearby truck platform with oil drums, with Carolina grabbing the briefcase in the process. The female Insurrectionist begins to fire at Carolina, forcing her to take cover. At the same time, the sleeveless Insurrectionist tosses an oil drum at Team A's Warthog, knocking off its turret._

 **York:** Would you quit throwin' shit! On your left! On your left!

 _The sniper soldier fires at York and Maine from a neighboring truck. York rams the Warthog into the truck, knocking the sniper off. The sniper uses his jetpack to gain back his balance and accelerates towards the Warthog, until Maine punches him in the face, knocking him down to the road. York and Maine speed up next to the oil truck._

 **York:** Watch it! Watch it!

 _Maine jumps out of the Warthog and onto the oil truck platform, in order to assist Carolina. Maine battles the female soldier, but is kicked back with Carolina. As Carolina and Maine are back to back the two switch opponents (Carolina fighting the female soldier Apacci & Maine fighting the sleeveless soldier Demoura) with Maine now in possession of the briefcase._

 **York:** On the right!

 _York tosses the Brute Shot to Carolina. Carolina Matrix jumps in the air, dodging incoming bullets. She stabs the female soldier with the Brute shot._

 **Carolina:** Come on!

 _The female Insurrectionist tosses her pistol to her sleeveless companion, who catches it. The sleeveless soldier battles with Maine, even managing to shoot Maine's throat. He then throws Maine to the floor and shoots his throat repeatedly._

 **Carolina:** NOOO!

 _Carolina quickly tackles the soldier andnearly stabs him with the Brute Shot. The sleeveless Insurrectionist kicks Carolina off and the two battle. As Carolina begins to overcome the two soldiers, Maine loads his Brute Shot, with blood pouring down his throat. He aims at the two Insurrectionists, but the female Insurrectionist fires at Maine, causing his aim to go awry. Maine fires at the truck's rear, causing it to swerve._ _The truck hits a car and the four soldiers fly through the air, the female Insurrectionist flying off the highway. Carolina reaches for the briefcase, still on Maine's back, but fails to reach it. She lands in the Warthog. Maine, however, bounces off the road twice and is hit by a speeding truck and is completely knocked off the road. The sleeveless Insurrectionist retrieves the briefcase and flies up to his Hornet. Tex appears on her motorbike & fires at the Hornet. The Hornet enters a tunnel and damages the tunnel door controls. Tex follows in pursuit._

 _Cut to Carolina and York._

 **Carolina:** Don't let her grab it first!

 **York:** Who cares who gets it first!

 **Carolina:** I do!

 _The doors slowly begin to close._

 **Carolina:** Bail out!

 **York:** Bailing!

 _York hops out of the Warthog and rolls down the road. Carolina rides on the Warthog and is catapulted into the tunnel before the doors close, wheels of the Warthog flying every which way. She activates her speed unit enhancement and zooms off._

 _Cut to York on the road._

 **York:** Man, I've got to quit jumping off stuff today.

 _Cut back to Carolina, who has spotted the Hornet. Using her speed unit to avoid multiple cars, Carolina manages to catch up with Tex, and the two begin to race for the Hornet in order to obtain the briefcase._

 **Tex:** Fall back Agent Carolina. I've got this!

 **Carolina:** You fall back!

 _Tex accelerates. The Hornet exits the tunnel and begins to ascend. Tex leaps off her motorbike and launches it towards the Hornet, managing to take it out. The sleeveless Insurrectionist uses his jetpack to escape. He gains his balance and flies off with the briefcase._

 **Sleeveless Insurrectionist:** Woah!

 _Tex lands on the road and Carolina sprints past her. She leaps off the road and uses her grappling hook to keep up with the sleeveless soldier. She lands on a building and quickly jumps off of it. She lands on another building and sprints towards the soldier. She tackles the Insurrectionist in midair and the two land on the road. She punches the soldier and the two begin to tumble all around the street, with Carolina sliding on the road. The soldier hits a truck and the briefcase detaches from his back. Carolina sees a car coming and curls up to slide underneath it. Part of her armor scrapes against the underside of the car, and she is sent flying through the air and her back hits a wall on the street. As Carolina stands her helmet detaches. She was a young woman with short purple hair and blue eyes. She sees the briefcase across from her, where Tex picks it up._

 **Tex:** _(over radio)_ Command, the package is secure. Headin' home.

 **Director:** _(over radio)_ Excellent work Agent Texas.

 **Tex:** _(over radio)_ Thank you sir. _(to Carolina)_ Better luck next time, Carolina.

 _Tex hops off the road. A Pelican approaches Carolina and descends. The back hatch opens where the other Freelancers are seen inside. York lends out his hand to Carolina in which she takes._

 **Well, get introduce to Demoura, Apacci, and Aisslinger in this chapter.**


	19. Ep 18

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Labor Pains!_

 _Fade in to Nirgge yelling at the Blues from the cliff._

 **Nirgge:** Yeah you! You fucking piece of shit! You suck!

 **Rey:** Jesus, is that guy still yelling?

 **Skullak:** Yes.

 ** **Rey** :** He's been yelling all morning.

 **Tex:** Hhhh, we know.

 ** **Rey** :** Make him stop.

 ** **Skullak** :** U- and how'm I gonna do that?

 ** **Rey** :** Shoot him with your snipe-

 _Tremor_

 ** **Rey** :** Ah, never mind, I realized how stupid that sounded as soon as I started to say it.

 _Cut to Nirgge on the cliff. Findor approaches him_

 ** **Nirgge** :** Hey, Blues, you still suck! Yeah, you! You fucking piece of shit! You suck!

 **Findor:** Nirgge, what the hell are you doing up here?

 ** **Nirgge** :** I'm doing my job, Findor.

 _Tremor._

 ** **Nirgge** :** I'm working on my part of the plan.

 ** **Findor** :** I thought your part of the plan was to build a bomb?

 ** **Nirgge** :** Uh, yeah, but I don't know how to build a bomb.

 ** **Findor** :** Yeah, I know that you don't know how to do anything.

 ** **Nirgge** :** So, I'm yelling at the Blues - You guys still suck! - until I make them mad enough to bomb our base -Idiots! - So, not only will they make me a bomb, I'll get them to deliver it. For free. You guys are lame, I hate you!

 ** **Findor** :** That is actually the most sensible part of this plan I've heard so far. Your years of laziness have finally paid off in full, Private Nirgge.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Thank you very much, Private Findor. Now if you'll excuse me, somebody needs to be called a cunt.

 ** **Findor** :** As you were soldier.

 _Finodr leaves._

 ** **Nirgge** :** Hey you! Yeah, you! You dumb cunts! You suck!

 _Tremor begins..._

 ** **Nirgge** :** Hey up there, what're you talking about? Huh Blue? Are you talking about how bad you suck?

 _...tremor ends._

 ** **Nirgge** :** Because that's what I'm doin'! I'm talking about it right here, only louder! Way louder! Because I'm yelling Bluueee Teeeaam suuuucks! Hey Blue Team, why're you so sad? Is it because you suck so bad? I think it might be!

 **Tex:** That's it, I'm taking those fuckers out! Di-Roy, get my toolkit.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Woohoo! Success.

 _Grif flees. Cut to Blue Base some time later, with everyone gathered around a bomb._

 **Skullak:** What the hell is that?

 **Tex:** That, is my bomb. You guys had an unused robot kit, so I used the parts from it to make this bad boy.

 ** **Skullak** :** Oh, robot kit, right. We don't need that now because, I never died. That makes sense.

 **Di-Roy:** Right. That was Andersmith's job.

 ** **Skullak** :** Stop it.

 **Rey:** This thing doesn't look like a bomb. It looks like a basketball.

 **Nnoitra:** Oh yeah? Well you don't look much like a soldier, dickhead.

 ** **Rey** :** Looks like a basketball, sounds like a fucking asshole. Great.

 **Tex:** I had to include the voice synthesizer because it had the power unit. So now it can, talk.

 ** **Nnoitra** :** In other words, you want me to blow stuff up, you're gonna have to blow me first.

 ** **Rey** :** Well he's pleasant.

 **Tex:** What do you expect? He's a bomb. You want him to be polite, or you want him to kill stuff?

 ** **Rey** :** I want him to shut up.

 ** **Nnoitra** :** Anybody care what I want? How 'bout Rey's mother? Polishing me, twenty four-

 ** **Rey** :** Fuck this, I'm out.

 _Rey heads inside._

 ** **Nnoitra** :** Out- just like I got outta your sister!

 ** **Rey** :** Hey fuck you bowling ball!

 **Tex:** Okay, let's plant this bad boy.

 ** **Nnoitra** :** Yeah, let's go!

 **Skullak:** Hey uh, don't forget to lift with your legs Tex.

 **Tex:** Yeah, I know how to lift jackass. I've been carrying this team the entire time I've been here.

 ** **Rey** :** I know I said I was leaving, but that was actually a really good burn. Zing!

 _Cut to the Reds._

 **Baraggan:** Men, today is the day that will carry us to victory! Against the planet.

 **Findor:** You can't fight a planet!

 ** **Baraggan** :** Now I know there's been "nay-sayers" along the way, but thankfully we haven't listened to Simmons. We stuck to the plan. Charlotte, do we have our drilling spot?

 **Charlotte:** Ready for action, Sir!

 ** **Baraggan** :** Excellent! Nirgge, is the bomb ready?

 **Nirgge:** Huhh, should be here... any minute?

 ** **Baraggan** :** Perfect. And here's our drilling machine, that will take us to the center of the Earth! ...-like planet!

 _Cut to reveal Baraggan's drill._

 ** **Charlotte** :** Wooow, it's huge! You built that?

 ** **Baraggan** :** You know it.

 ** **Findor** :** Sarge, even I have to admit that that's pretty amazing.

 ** **Nirgge** :** You know what's even more amazing? None of us saw it until he pointed it out to us.

 ** **Baraggan** :** Thanks, it took a lot of work and planning. I almost didn't get it done.

 ** **Findor** :** Where did you even get the materials to build this?

 ** **Baraggan** :** I mined them using my excavator. That one.

 _Zoom out to reveals Baraggan's humongous excavator._

 ** **Charlotte** :** What?

 ** **Findor** :** How did you build that?

 ** **Baraggan** :** I didn't. I ordered it online. Red Army Catalog.

 ** **Findor** :** But why didn't we just- hh, you know what, never mind.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Once again I have to say, none of us saw that until he pointed it out.

 ** **Baraggan** :** Alright men, it's time to put up, or shut up. Let's do this. Nirgge, we're gonna need that bomb.

 _Tex appears, invisible, and then takes off._

 ** **Nirgge** :** Uh, yeah, I uh, just- uh, give me a minute...

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Nirgge! Don't tell me that you didn't-

 **Nnoitra:** Heh ahem. Hi there.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Ye'all right, there we go. One bomb as requested. You're welcome.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Hah ha, great! I take back all the things I ever said about you Nirgge.

 ** **Nirgge** :** My pleasure Sir.

 ** **Nnoitra** :** Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick!

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Wuhhh, why is this bomb ticking?

 _Nnoitra continues ticking._

 ** **Nirgge** :** Oh right, I didn't think that part of the plan through all the way I guess. Uh, we're all gonna die now.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Nirgge, I take back the takin' back.

 _Cut to the Freelancer back story; a first-person view with lots of green outlining. The Director and Counselor are seen ordering around some soldiers, who are pushing the Sarcophagus._

 **Counselor:** Keep it in its case, and don't let it touch anything else.

 **Director:** Hello there. Do you know your name?

 **Delta:** I am confused.

 **Counselor:** Do not be concerned. That is completely natural given your state.

 **Delta:** My state? Was I injured?

 **Counselor:** No. Do you feel as though you have been injured?

 **Director:** Counselor please. Do not be concerned. You are fine. You're safe. Once again, do you know your name?

 **Delta:** Yes. I know my name. My name is, Alpha.

 **Director:** No, your name is not Alpha. You are mistaken.

 **Delta:** I am sorry, I am confused.

 **Counselor:** Do not be concerned. This is perfectly normal given your state. Would you like to know your name?

 **Delta:** Yes please. I would like to know my name. I feel very confused.

 **Director:** Your name is Delta. That is your name.

 **Delta:** Delta?

 **Counselor:** Yes. You are very wise, Delta. It is very nice to meet you.

 **Delta:** I think I remember you.

 **Counselor:** No, you have never met us before. You did not exist before today. Today is your birthday. Today, is a great day.

 **Director:** Do you know your name?

 **Delta:** My name, is Delta.

 **Director:** That is correct.

 **Counselor:** Delta, this is, the Director. He is going to take good care of you.

 **Delta:** I am glad to hear that. I am very confused.

 **Director:** Don't worry Delta, that will not last long. And when you feel better, we are going to do incredible things together you and I. Incredible things.


	20. Ep 19

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Whole Lot of Shaking!_

 _Scene opens up at Red Base, with Findor, Nirgge, Baraggan, Charlotte and Nnoitra. Norgge is running back and forth behind Charlotte and Findor._

 **Nnoitra:** 30, 29, 28. . .

 **Charlotte:** Ah! We're all gonna die!

 _Nirgge Stops running._

 **Nirgge:** More importantly, I'm going to die! That's the worst part!

 _Nirgge resumes running back and forth._

 **Baraggan:** Men, remain calm. This is no time to panic.

 ** **Nnoitra** :** 25, 24. . .

 ** **Findor** :** Sir, the world is shaking apart, the ground is opening up to swallow us and we're holding a bomb that will blow us all up before any of that happens. I submit to you that if there is any time to panic, this is that time!

 ** **Nnoitra** :** 20, 19, 18. . .

 ** **Baraggan** :** You're right, Findor!

 ** **Nirgge** :** I guess this is it everyone!

 **Findor:** Does anyone have anything they wanna say?

 ** **Charlotte** :** I do! Whoa, gosh, this is such an honor! I have so many people to thank. All the little people-

 ** **Findor** :** Chalortte! This is not the time for your pre-rehearsed academy award speech!

 ** **Charlotte** :** Well, if I don't use it now, when am I going to?

 ** **Nnoitra** :** 10, 9, 8. . .

 ** **Baraggan** :** Men, it's been an honor to serve with you, and I say that using the loosest possible definition of both the words honor and serve.

 ** **Nnoitra** :** 6, 5. . .

 _Nirgge stops running momentarily, speaks, then resumes his running once again._

 ** **Nirgge** :** My only regret is that I don't have more regrets!

 ** **Nnoitra** :** 4, 3. . .

 ** **Findor** :** Well, if I'm gonna die, then I may as well be honest; I never respected any of you, I thought I was better than all of you this entire time, I think my skills were underappreciated and I wasted my life knowing all of you. In a way, I'm sad to die but I'm glad knowing none of you will live either. There, I said it.

 **Nnoitra** : 1, kaboom! . . Uh, wait, uh, ka- ugh, damn it! Ergh! Ergh! Kaboom! Uh, huh.

 _Earth begins quaking, then quickly stops._

 **Charlotte** : The bomb was a dud?

 ** **Nnoitra** :** I-I swear that's never happened before.

 ** **Baraggan** :** So, did you want to finish your thought there, Findor?

 _Findor looks at Baraggan while Nirgge and Charlotte look at Findor._

 ** **Findor** :** Well, this is awkward.

 **Nnoitra** : Yeah, tell me about it.

 _Cut to Blue base. Rey, Di-Roy, Skullak and Tex are all present._

 **Rey** : Okay, we're all set!

 **Di-Roy** : Okay, I'm driving.

 **Rey** : What? Fuck no!

 **Tex** : C'mon Skullak, get in!

 **Skullak** : I'm not coming.

 **Rey** : You're not?

 **Skullak** : Nah, you guys go. Good luck. I don't know how much time we have left. I think I'd rather spend it someplace I like. Oh, and if you see Agent Washington, do me a favor and tell him I said "Memory is the key." He'll know what that means. Oh, and also, tell him I said thanks. Good luck guys.

 **Tex** : Well, I'm going. You can sit around til the world ends but as long as I'm here, there's something I can do about it.

 **Skullak** : Tex, I wouldn't expect anything less.

 **Di-Roy** : Skullak, I-

 **Rey** : Ah, crap!

 **Tex** : This tank needs to move, right now!

 _Cut to red base._

 **Baraggan** : Everyone, get in the digger!

 **Findor** : It's no use, Sarge, there's no time!

 **Charlotte** : Repent! Repent! Give up your evil ways! The end is nigh!

 **Findor** : Oh shut up, Charlotte!

 **Nirgge** : Yeah, did you suddenly find God or something?

 **Charlotte** : Yeah, I've never been much for religion. But I figure I can get it just under the wire. Why not change my bet?

 **Nirgge** : Calm down. The world is not ending. Everything will be just fine. Everyone always thinks the world's gonna end during their lifetime. But the truth is none of us are that cool or interesting, so get over it.

 **Findor** : At the current rate of decay, the world will shake itself apart in just a few minutes!

 **Nnoitra** : Hey, does this team's health insurance plan cover the apocalypse?

 **Nirgge** : Oh, give it a rest, Andy.

 _Cut to Freelancer base, in the middle of what looks like a locker room. Agents New York and North Dakota are present._

 **North** : List changed again.

 **York** : Yep, lots of things changing these days.

 _York opens a locker and pulls out his old helmet, looks at it, then tosses it in the trash._

 **York** : I think we've got more change on the way.

 **North** : You feel it, too?

 **York:** I felt it since Texas showed up and when cops and military started shooting at us, yeah, I find that I just keep coming back to the same question in my head over and over again.

 **North** : And what question is that?

 **York** : We're the good guys, right?

 **North** : Yeah, 'course we are.

 **York** : You don't sound so sure of yourself.

 **North** : No, no I suppose I don't.

 _South walks past the ranking board, looks at it, then storms out. C.T. is at a monitor, talking to an Insurrectionist._

 **C.T.** : I'm trying. I understand, I-I just need more time to-

 _C.T. looks over to find Agent Washington walk up and look at her._

 **C.T.** : I have to go. What're you looking at? Mind your own business.

 **Washington** : I should say the same.

 _C.T. storms out._

 _Cut to Blood Gulch, Di-Roy and Rey are driving around inside Loly._

 **Di-Roy** : Punch it, Rey!

 **Rey** : I am punching it!

 **Di-Roy** : Well, punch it harder! Wait, try kicking it!

 **Rey** : Di-Roy, this is as fast as this thing gets. It's a tank, not a fucking Lamborghini!

 **Skullak** : Good luck guys.

 **Tex** : So, think they'll make it?

 **Skullak** : Oh, I think they have enough time to squeeze in one last adventure. Can't really ask for more than that, can you?

 **Tex** : Suppose not.

 **Skullak** : So, you decided to stay?

 **Tex** : Yep.

 **Skullak** : Finally gave in and believed me, eh?

 **Tex** : Ah, not exactly. I just figured you haven't steered me wrong so far, why bet against a streak?

 **Skullak** : Well, come sit with me then. I got some great seats for the end of the world. I saved you one.

 **Tex** : Okay. Sure you wanna do this?

 **Skullak** : Yeah, you know it took a couple versions of me to understand it but I think sometimes, sometimes you just gotta let go. And if you do, the things you let go can sometimes come back on their own. They did today.

 **Tex** : Wow, guess the theory has proven right then. Nick of time.

 **Skullak** : Yeah, I guess it was.

 **Tex** : Any regrets?

 **Skullak** : Eh, a few. Probably should've learned how to use this damn sniper rifle.

 **Tex** : You guys did have a lot of down time. Could've practiced, I don't know, once or twice.

 **Skullak** : Well, what can I tell you? Had other things on my mind, I guess.


	21. Ep 20

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Hate to Say Goodbye!_

 _Fade in to tremors, and the sky literally splitting open like a seam, revealing the inside of a room. Cut to the Reds looking up from below._

 **Baraggan:** Double rainbow? What is that?

 **Findor:** Some kinda crack. The atmosphere must be breaking apart!

 **Charlotte:** Repent, repent, the end is here!

 **Nirgge:** Well, I'll be in my bunk. Gonna catch some Z's. See you guys.

 _Nirgge walks off._

 ** **Findor** :** You're choosing to die while taking a nap.

 ** **Nirgge** :** It's how I lived, Findor. It's how I lived.

 ** **Baraggan** :** You know, in some weird way, I actually respect that. Adios, dirtbag.

 _More tremors, and the sky splits open further. Cut to Tex and Church at Blue base._

 **Tex:** I guess this is it.

 **Skullak:** Hey Tex, there's something I need to tell you. I think it's important that I say this.

 **Tex:** Wait a second. Look, I can take the whole 'at peace with the world' thing, and I can even stomach all the 'accept your fate' stuff. But... just do me a favor, okay? Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes. I mean, we are space warriors, right? We should try to maintain some level of credibility.

 _As Tex is talking, the camera zooms in on Skullak._

 ** **Skullak** :** No, no, no, Tex, no. I think I just figured out what the Director couldn't. And Alpha either. It was you, Tex, all along. See I thought- I thought we, made you. The Director, and the fragments... but that's not the case. You made us. When the Alpha was created, you just kinda came along for the ride. You gave the Director the idea that he could make something more. That he could split the Alpha up. Don't you get it? You were the memory. You were the key. You were so strong, you made a whole other person. God - he always wanted to find you. You know, to get you right. To just see you one last time. And he wanted me to be able to do the same. To find you in here or... just, go down another iteration. Figure out this little Tex problem. Figure out how to do it right. But now I know. I know how to fix all o' this. How to end it once and for all. It was so simple all along. I just had to tell you three words. Three words I wasn't capable of telling you before.

 **Tex:** ( _off screen_ ) Oh, okay, wait a minute... are you gonna say "I love you?"

 ** **Skullak** :** No Tex, no, I'm not gonna say I love you. ...I'm gonna say I forget you.

 _There's a tremor, and the camera pulls back so we can see that Skullak is now alone on top of the base_

 ** **Skullak** :** I forget you. I'm letting you go. ...Okay world, do your fucking worst! 'Cause I sure as hell just did mine.

 _All of a sudden, a voice from the void, full of echo as if answering his request._

 **Real world Di-Roy:** ( _off screen_ ) It's opening! It's working!

 ** **Skullak** :** What the fuck was that?

 _Cut to a view of the sky, and giant, real world Di-Roy is looking down through the crack._

 **Real world** ** **Di-Roy** :** U- I see him! I see him, he's in there. He's okay!

 _Cut to the Reds._

 **Baraggan:** Is that Di-Roy?

 **Findor:** Is Di-Roy... God? I mean, I can kinda see it now that I think about it. Sure would explain the fuck outta the platypus.

 ** **Baraggan** :** Well, that's just great. Di-Roy is God. I guess that makes me the first person in the history of the Universe that doesn't wanna go to Heaven. Hhgh, great job Blue Team. You find a way to make everything suck.

 _Cut back to the sky, and giant, real world Baraggan is shoving giant Di-Roy out of the way._

 **Real world** ** **Baraggan** :** What? Let me see, moron. It's just a bunch o' circuits.

 **Real world** ** **Di-Roy** :** Yeah but they're glowing. He's alive!

 _Back down to the mini-world Reds._

 ** **Findor** :** Um, Sarge? What're you doing up there?

 ** **Baraggan** :** What? Is that me? And more importantly, why am I talking with a Blue? Attention enormous version of myself! I order you to attack!

 _Cut to Skullak_

 ** **Skullak** :** No. NO! The memory unit isn't dying! This isn't the end of the world - it's a fucking rescue mission. NO!

 _Cut to real world Baragga._

 **Real world** ** **Baraggan** :** Well get him outta there.

 _And to Skullak._

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** No, no, stop! Stop it, leave me here!

 _Skullak vanishes from inside the memory unit, and we cut to the Freelancer back story, with Carolina looking at the leaderboard_

 **Director:** Our next phase is ready to begin, Carolina. We will be asking you to do a great, many things.

 **Carolina:** I'm ready Sir.

 **Director:** Some of these things might be... questionable.

 **Carolina:** I'll do whatever it takes. You've given me everything. I would do anything for you.

 _Fade back to the present day, in a room where real world Di-Roy and Baraggan were in, standing over the memory unit, as ghost Skullak fades into being._

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** No, no, dammit! Whyhyhy? Why did you do it?

 **Di-Roy:** Skullak, you're alive! See-I knew it. See I told them! And she was right! We could get you out!

 **Baraggan:** Alright then, we're square Blue. We helped you get your shiny blue buddy out, so that makes us-

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** What're you doing here?

 ** **Di-Roy** :** U- saving you. Y-we found you in the place where they were keeping you and we traveled a really really long way to come to this place, and fought a bunch of people, and then fought a bunch of more people, and then we got you and took you and saved you, the end.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** But why would you do that? Why!?

 ** **Baraggan** :** Well, clearly it wasn't to hear 'thank you'.

 **Nirgge:** ( _off screen_ ) Hey, we're taking fire out here!

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Thank you? You fucked everything up! I was at peace - I had it figured out, it was over! Put me back!

 ** **Baraggan** :** Put you back? Buddy, we just fought through an entire military base to reach you. And now you wanna go back?

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** YES!

 ** **Di-Roy** :** She said we need you. She was the one who knew how to get you out.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** She? Who're you- who're you talking about, Tex? The real Tex?

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Tex? No, no not Tex. The new lady.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** New lady?

 _A door slides open, with Carolina entering the scene._

 **Carolina:** Hey there, Alpha. Been looking for you for a long time.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Oh no.

 **Carolina:** Now that I've found you, you're gonna help me do what I should have done years ago: you're gonna help me kill the Director.

 **Well, this is the end of season 9. Do two mini- chapters next and finish this story up with season 10. So please review and like.**


	22. MIA

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _MIA!_

 _Fade into Blood Gulch with Findor poking in and out of Red Base and Baraggan happily singing from afar._

 **Findor:** _(running around Red Base)_ Nirgge! Nirgge!

 **Baraggan:** _(singing to himself)_ Dododo. It's Friday, Friday, gotta' get down on Friday, hey!

 ** **Findor** : **Nirgge!

 ** **Baraggan** : **(still singing) Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend.

 ** **Findor** : **Nirgge!

 ** **Baraggan** :** _(humming)_ Dododododo.

 ** **Findor** : **HEY NIRGGR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? Hey...Sarge?

 ** **Baraggan** : **Why hello there Findor! What a fine morning! What can I do you for?

 ** **Findor** : **Wow. You seem to be in a good mood.

 ** **Baraggan** : **I am! I have been all day! Can't figure out why though. But I'm just gonna' go with it. Who knows why these things happen? You have to embrace them while you can.

 ** **Findor** : **Hey, have you seen Nirgge?

 ** **Baraggan** : **Dangit! I think I just figured it out. No, I havn't seen him.

 ** **Findor** : **Yeah, me neither. And he's not sleeping. It's really not like him to be up and about this early.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Yeah, It's only 1 P.M. Did you check his usual napping spots?

 ** **Findor** : **Yeah, I did. I checked the bunks.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Check under the bunks too?

 ** **Findor** : **_And_ in all the foot lockers.

 ** **Baraggan** : **What about that space between the mattress and the springs? Where he keeps those magazines.

 ** **Findor** : **I did!

 ** **Baraggan** : **Look in the mess hall pantry?

 ** **Findor** : **Yeah, the food was all eaten, but he wasn't sleeping on any of the shelves.

 ** **Baraggan** : **So... he ate all the food... but made it more than ten feet before collapsing in a food-induced coma! That really doesn't sound like him.

 ** **Findor** : **I know, he could be hurt! He could be laying somewhere right now in trouble! He could even be dying! I'm worried, sir.

 ** **Baraggan** : **What are you worried about?

 ** **Findor** : **I'm... worried about all the stuff I just said.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Well, don't worry Findor. I'm sure that Nirgge is either perfectly fine, or he's dead.

 ** **Findor** : **That seems like two extreme scenarios, sir.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Not really, in either case, he'll just spend most of the day laying around and smelling bad. That effect on us is the same.

 ** **Findor** : **You make a strong point, sir.

 _Cut to Di-Roy pushing out crates from Blue Base with Rey and Skullak watching from a nearby hill._

 **Di-Roy:** Ah...ahh...ahhh...pushing. Ahhh...hernia.

 **Skullak: Rey**! What the hell are these boxes doing outside the base?

 **Rey:** Don't ask me, Di-Roy has been pushing them all morning.

 ** **Skullak** : **Di-Roy! What the hell are you doing man?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Ah. You told me to clean up the storage room.

 ** **Skullak** : **Yeah, but all these boxes can't be just laying around outside.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Why not?

 ** **Skullak** : **What do you mean "Why not?" They're outside!

 ** **Rey** : **He's got a good point, dude, the cases are water-proof. Who cares if they're outside?

 ** **Skullak** : **I told you to organize the crates. I told you to stack them in rows, remember? I said: "It's just like Tetris."

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Well I did stack them like Tetris. But every time I made full row they didn't disappear like they're supposed to!

 ** **Skullak** : **That's not what I meant! That's not how it works, dummy!

 ** **Rey** : **Actually that's exactly how Tetris works. What, you haven't played the game before?

 ** **Skullak** : **This is real life, Rey!

 ** **Di-Roy** : **The only way to win is not to play.

 ** **Rey** : **Hey, Di-Roy, maybe you should try humming that Russian song! That might make 'em disappear.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Dee dee dee, dee dee dee, deedeedee, deedeedee... Deedeedee, deedeedee!

 ** **Skullak** : **Stop that.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Deedeedee, deedeedee deedeedee, deedeedee deedeedee.

 ** **Skullak** :** Di-Roy!

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Dee dee dee deedeedee dee dee dee! Dee Da Dai! Didon don dondondon... dondon!

 ** **Skullak** : **Di-Roy!

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Sorry...

 ** **Skullak** :** Okay come on guys, we can't just leave everything from the strorage room out in the middle of the lawn. Where are we going to put all this stuff?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Well, the storage room is empty.

 ** **Skullak** : **Uh! Okay, great. Let's put it in there.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **And I'll get back to work! Deedeedee deedeedee dee dee dee.

 ** **Skullak** : **DI-ROY!

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Sorry...

 _Baraggan is seen standing outside Red Base. Findor runs out to tell Baraggan about the mysterious letter taped to the wall._

 **Findor:** Oh, hey Sarge. Did you see this piece of paper on the wall?

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **What is it?

 ** **Findor** : **It's a letter. It might be a ransom note.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **How can you tell?

 ** **Findor** : **Well, it's made up of a bunch of cut out letters from newspapers. Pretty uninspired design, now that I think about it. Kind of predictable really.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Some people have no flare for presentation.

 ** **Findor** : **I think Nirgge has been kidnapped.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Kidnapped? Who would kidnap Nirgge?

 ** **Findor** : **Someone with a really strong back I guess.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Let me see that letter.

 _Baraggan walks over to the letter._

 ** **Findor** : **Here ya' go.

 _Baraggan stares blankly at the letter._

 ** **Findor** : **Umm... aren't you going to read it?

 _Baraggan faces Findor._

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Do what now?

 ** **Findor** : **The letter. Arn't you going to read it?

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Oh, you know how these ransom letters go, Findor. They have Nirgge, they want us to do something and we have to get Nirgge back, Nirgge annoys me at some point in the future and I choke him to death! I say we just skip the whole process. Cut out the middleman.

 ** **Findor** : **Who exactly is the middleman in this? Is it us, or the kidnappers?

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Exactly. We can't give in to terrorists, Findor. Especially when those terrorists are working for a short period of time in a matter that benefits us! Now is a time when we need to turn a blind eye to terrorism, in this particular case.

 ** **Findor** : **That seems like a bad long-term strategy, sir.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Only time will tell, Findor.

 ** **Findor** : **Is it okay if _I_ read the letter?

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Fine. I'll read it.

 _Baraggan faces the letter._

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Ahem. Dear Red Team, we have Private Nirgge and are not giving him back. Stop. We will kill him. Stop. Unless you meet our demands. Stop. Demands will be sent later. Stop.

 ** **Findor** : **Was the letter a telegram?

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Don't think so.

 ** **Findor** : **Then what was will all the stops?

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Oh, those were just all the places where the letter would have been better if it ended. "We have Nirgge." Stop! "We will kill him." Stop! "Unless you meet our demands." No! Stop it!

 ** **Findor** : **You really are a great leader, Sarge. It's comforting to know you will never leave us behind on the battlefield.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Findor! I could never leave _you_ behind.

 ** **Findor** : **Really? Thank you, sir.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **You carry the keys to the jeep! Couldn't get too far without those. Hehe.

 ** **Findor** : **_(disappointed)_ Thank you, sir.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **It also says here that we're being watched, we should make no attempt to contact the authorities.

 ** **Findor** : **The authorities?! We're the military! Arn't _we_ the authorities?! Man, this letter gets more disrespectful by the second.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **They probably mean not to contact someone higher up...we'd better call Command to see what they have to say about that.

 ** **Findor** : **Great idea, sir!

 _Cut to Rey looking down at Di-Roy pushing the crates back inside. Skullak walks up to him._

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Hey Rey, what are you doing up here?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Ah, just checking things out.

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Oh yeah? You're avoiding helping Di-Roy move those boxes back into the Base?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Maybe. Why are you up here checking on me?

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Same reason.

 ** ** **Rey**** : **No, I'm just doing that thing where you look around and gather information. What's it called? What's the word?

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **You mean scouting?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **No. No. Not "scouting" it sounds way cooler than that.

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Oh, yeah. Yeah. No, no. I, no. I know what you mean, it's umm... uhh... what do you call it? Uhh... reconnaissance.

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Yeah, that's it. I'm reconnaissancing up here. Reconnaissancing all over this bitch.

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **So, what have you reconnaissanced?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Not much.

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Well, keep up the good work, I'll just umm... I'm just gonna' stay here and supervise you.

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Hey, dose Red Base seem a little quiet to you today?

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Quiet in what way? Quiet in the sense that we can't hear them bickering at each other from halfway across the canyon?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Yeah. Quiet.

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Would you say it's...quiet, too quiet?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **No, I wouldn't say that because that would be lame. I try not to say lame things, just on the off chance that there's a girl nearby.

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Say it.

 ** ** **Rey**** : **No!

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Say it.

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Uhh, dang it. It's quiet, too quiet.

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Diabolical! Those Reds are up to something Rey! Come on, let's fall back to base! We need to figure out a plan!

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** : **Why isn't anyone helping me?!

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Actually, you know what? Let's hang out... up here... for a little while longer.

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** : **Ah! Hey! Are you guys doing that word for the scouting thing that I can't pronounce again?!

 _The Red team are on top of their base, calling to Command._

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Come in Command, come in!

 **Gin:** This is Command, go ahead dude.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **This is Sarge, from Blood Gulch Outpost Number 1.

 ** **Gin** : **Oh! Hey, dude, riiight! Blood Gulch.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Ah, you remember me?

 ** **Gin** : **Actually, no I don't. I was just faking. Said what you said. Hey, hold on dude, let me check you up in the old database here dude. _(Taps away at keyboard while humming away)._ Ahh, here we go, got your stats right here, Blood Gulch. Wow... you guys are terrible at everything!

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **One of our soldiers have been kidnapped!

 ** **Gin** : **Kidnapped? You mean captured?

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **No, kidnapped!

 ** **Gin** : **We don't really call it kidnapped in war, dude. Is there an enemy base nearby?

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Like Blue Base?

 ** **Gin** : **There you go dude, Blue Base. Yeah, let me...yeah... maybe you should check there. They probably have your dude, dude...

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?!

 ** ** **Findor**** : **That's actually a really good question, sir. You blame the Blues for everything around here. You blame them when our equipment's broken. You blame them when we run out of ammo...

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **OK, Findor...

 ** ** **Findor**** : **You even blamed them once when it rained!

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **I get it, now shut up! I'm on the phone.

 ** ** **Findor**** : **You yelled at me and hurt my feelings. So suck it, Sir.

 ** **Gin** : **Hey dude, here's what I can do for you. Since you're a man down, I can send you some reinforcements.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **You mean like a Freelancer?

 ** **Gin** : **No way, dude. Those guys are expensive as hell. Plus, _attitude_!

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Well, what have you got?

 ** **Gin** : **How about a medic?

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **You mean like Doc?

 ** **Gin** : **Yeah! Hold on, I'll see if he's available. Let me, uh, add him into the call here. ( _Taps away the keyboard, humming_ ). Come in, Doc. Hello, Doc. Ring-a-ding.

 **Szayel:** Hello! this is Doc.

 ** ** **Gin**** : **Hey, Doc. This is Gin from Command. Got Sarge on the line now, gonna connect you.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Uh, hey, Doc.

 ** **Szayel** : **Hi... Sarge. It's... weird to hear from you.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Yeah... feel the same way. Listen, we have a kidnapped soldier over here.

 ** **Szayel** : **Oh no, who is it?

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Nirgge.

 ** **Szayel** : **Who would kidnap Nirgge?

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Apparently someone with a lot of latex gloves and hand sanitizer. Bottom line is, we're a man down. And we think the Blues are gonna attack at any moment. Can you help us?

 ** **Szayel** : **Sure, what do you need?

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **How's the kill count these days?

 ** **Szayel** : **Super high! ...Wait, do you mean on the battlefield? Zero. I thought you meant on the operating table.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Aw, great. Don't tell me you're still one of those lame pacifa-whatevers.

 ** **Szayel** : **Pacifists...

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Yeah.

 ** **Szayel** : **Yes, Sarge, I still am. You don't just turn that off when it's convenient. It's not like being a vegan.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Well, get down here. We're attacking soon, and we need all the help we can get.

 ** ** **Findor**** : **Oh, wait a second sir. I thought you said the Blues were attacking us?

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **We're not gonna wait around for that to happen, Findor. As everyone knows, the best defence is a good offense. So let's put our defence to work attacking their offense, before they have a chance to establish a good defence...by attacking us first!

 ** ** **Findor**** : **I'm just gonna... go loot my gun, sir.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Good man. _(To Szayel)_ Doc, get down here. Need you to patch up Findor when he gets killed.

 ** **Szayel** : **On my way!

 _Cut to Rey and Skullak walking up to Di-Roy outside Blue Base._

 **Skullak:** Hey Di-Roy, we're gonna help you move all the boxes back in the, uh... oh man, you're done?

 _Di-Roy pants heavily._

 **Di-Roy:** Yes.

 ** **Skullak** : **Oh, no, look Rey, we didn't get to help Di-Roy the way we wanted to.

 **Rey:** _(deadpan)_ Oh man, that's terrible. I was really looking forward to that.

 ** **Skullak** : **I guess we'll just have to help you next time.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** _(still panting)_ Ah, it's okay. Yeah, I had fun doing it. ...Oh, also, some of the boxes and the things inside the boxes are broken now, but I'm pretty sure that's how they were like before I touched them... and then dropped them.

 ** **Skullak** :** _(sighs angrily)_ Di-Roy...!

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Oh, also, the work went super-fast because I found a new radio station to listen to. It had a cool song about a Red Base and a Command.

 ** **Skullak** : **Whoa, whoa, wait a second, wait a second. What radio station were you listening to?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Oh, the one inside my helmet. You know, the ones with all the voices right waiiit, _(concerned)_ we have radio stations in our helmet right?

 ** **Rey** : **Yeah.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** _(relieved)_ Oh, thank God.

 ** **Skullak** : **Uh huh... And what did these voices say to you?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Uh, they talked about how Nirgge was missing, and how Red Team only had two men now, and how they really needed help.

 ** **Skullak** : **I think he might have intercepted a call from the Reds.

 ** **Rey** : **I think he's just crazy. _(to Di-Roy)_ Hey, Di-Roy, if the voices tell you to do anything to your parents, just remember, Skullak is your father figure.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Yea, the voices don't say that... But they do call me a dirtbag every now and then. It makes me feel pretty bad about myself... Also, some of the voices ... sound like some of the other voices.

 ** **Skullak** :** _(quickly)_ Well what can you do, casting is expensive, shut your mouth. _(Looks around)_ Wait, don't you guys see? If the Reds only have 2 guys, we have a strategic advantage.

 ** **Rey** : **How so?

 ** **Skullak** : **What do you mean, how so?! We have more than they do, it's simple math.

 ** **Rey** : **Dude, if I was good at math, do you think I'd have joined the Army? The Space Army?

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **They have two guys, we have 1... 2... 3 guys. We have an advantage.

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** :** Two.

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **What do you mean, two?

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** : **We have 2 guys.

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **_(irritated)_ No... no! 3. 1... 2... 3.

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** : **Ah, see, you're counting yourself!

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Yes, so what? I'm still in the team! Still count myself, even though I'm the one counting.

 ** **Rey** : **No, but it does matter that you're a really, really crappy soldier.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** OK, that's a good point. Look, the deal is, we have more guys than they do, which is an advantage. And we should use this advantage, to our, uh...

 ** **Rey** :** Advantage?

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Yes, advantage, thank you.

 ** **Rey** :** Maybe we should use this opportunity to buy a Thesaurus. Help you learn some new words.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Di-Roy, what else did the radio call say?

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** :** Yeah, there was one other thing. Erm, thinking, thinking... thinking...

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Come on, think. Think, Di-Roy!

 ** ** **Rey**** :** Skullak, how long have you worked with Di-Roy? Do you really believe that just saying "think" is gonna help?

 ** ** ** **Di-Roy****** :** Ah, yeah, they said they were gonna get another guy, and then they were going to do something... What were they going to do? They were going to...

 _(Reds charge over the hill, firing their guns, and throwing grenades at the Blues)_

 **Baraggan:** ATTACK!

 _Screen fades over the sound of gunfire._

 ** ** ** **Di-Roy****** : **That... that's right. That's it. THANK YOU, Sergeant!

 _The Red team is heard firing at the Blue team._

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Get down!

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **Man, screw these guys!

 _The Red team are on a hill overlooking Blue base, Skullak and Rey hidden behind cover._

 ** **Baraggan** : **Hey, Blue team! We have come to destroy you in a surprise sneak attack! Surrender immediately before you have time to recover and do anything crazy!

 **Findor:** Yeah! Like count how many soldiers we have.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Findor, stop helping!

 ** **Findor** : **Sorry, Sir! I'm really bad at banter.

 _Skullak sticks his head out of cover, Rey still crouched._

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Hey, Reds! Go screw, we know you're missing a guy!

 ** **Baraggan** : **You know that because you kidnapped him!

 **Rey:** Why would we kidnap Nirgge?

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** :** I don't know. Maybe they think we have a collection of the most disgusting things on the planet. We need an orange one to complete the whole set.

 _Di-Roy steps on screen behind Skullak in the background._

 ** ** ** ** **Di-Roy******** :** Gotta catch 'em all!

 ** **Findor** : **Suck it, Blue!

 ** **Rey** : **( _to Skullak_ ) Get down!

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** :** Why?

 ** **Rey** : **He said "duck it!"

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** :** No, he said "suck it!" Why would he say "duck it" if he didn't throw something?

 _Rey stands up._

 ** **Rey** : **Hey, Red! Did you say "suck it" or "duck it"?

 ** **Findor** :** I said "suck it!" Why would I say "duck it" unless I threw something?

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** :** ( _to Rey_ ) See? Told you.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Give us back Nirgge, you dirty Blues! (pause) What do you want for him?

 ** ** ** ** **Skullak******** :** What do we want?! We don't want anything – we don't have him! Besides, you guys don't have crap, we know that.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **We have stuff, like… wuh, we have a jeep!

 ** **Rey** : **Dude, are the Reds trying to give us their jeep?

 ** ** ** ** **Skullak******** :** It sounds like it.

 ** **Rey** : **Skullak, I have an idea. If we can find Nirgge before they do, we can use him as a bargaining chip to get all the Red team's stuff!

 ** ** ** ** **Skullak******** :** Rey, the first thing any great leader learns is how to support great ideas from a squad just enough so they can take credit for them later when they work, or claim no responsibility when they fail miserably. So, let's - kind of - do this

 ** **Rey** : **Hey, Reds! We're coming out! Now, we're just gonna-

 _As Rey starts to edge out from behind a rock slowly, Baraggan and Findor open fire and Rey runs back behind the rock._

 ** **Rey** : **Wait! What the what?! I said I was coming out!

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Yeah… So we shot at you! That's how battles work, genius!

 ** ** **Findor**** : **Actually, your announcing when you were leaving cover really helped!

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Well, I have a plan and you should hear it!

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Yeah, we really don't want the other team to have plans. Gonna refer to my previous statement about this being a battle.

 ** ** **Rey**** : **No, a plan to get your guy back for you.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **( _to Findor_ )I don't know, I don't trust him. This could be a trick, Findor.

 ** ** **Findor**** : **Or we could get Nirgge back…

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **That was the trick part I was talking about.

 _Back on the Blue side…_

 ** ** ** ** ** **Skullak********** :** Rey, are you sure about this?

 **Di-Roy:** I'm not sure about it.

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **Di-Roy, you're not sure about anything.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** I'm not sure what you mean by that.

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **See?

 ** ** ** **Findor****** : **Ok, we'll listen to your plan!

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **Great! I'm coming out then! (pause) …to tell you the plan!

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Ok!

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **Which means you shouldn't shoot at me!

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Oh…Ok. Damnit…

 _Two hours later, the Reds and Blues have discussed the plan, with the Red team's jeep visible beside Blue base._

 **Rey:** And that's it. That's my plan.

 ** ** ** ** **Baraggan******** : **Your plan is to help us find Nirgge and in exchange we give you all our supplies and vehicles?

 ** ** ** ** **Rey******** :** Yup.

 ** ** ** ** **Findor******** : **Why did that take two hours to explain?

 ** ** ** ** **Rey******** : **I don't know. I guess because Di-Roy kept interrupting and asking questions.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** One last time to be sure. When you say "give us their stuff"… you mean our stuff, right?

 ** ** ** ** **Rey******** :** Their stuff.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Which would then make it our stuff?

 ** ** ** ** **Rey******** :** Yeah, yeah, yeah, once they give it to us.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Ok, you lost me again.

 ** ** ** ** **Findor******** : **How are you gonna help us find Nirgge?

 ** ** ** ** **Rey******** :** You said he was kidnapped, right? Well, I got this guy in the city. He can help us, give us a lead.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Skullak************ :** What guy?

 ** ** ** ** ** **Rey********** :** Oh, you don't know him. Don't worry, I got a guy.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Skullak************ :** You have a kidnap guy?

 ** ** ** ** ** **Rey********** :** No, he's just a guy with good connections. My kidnap guy's on vacation.

 ** ** ** ** ** **Findor********** : **I'll grab the ransom note.

 ** ** ** ** ** **Rey********** :** Good, everyone in the jeep.

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** :** I still can't figure out whose team this is…

 **Everyone:** Just get in!

 _Findor, Baraggan, Skullak and Di-Roy stand in a mossy canyon looking lost in front of a metal structure, with Rey standing atop a tree trunk._

 **Baraggan:** Where are we?

 **Findor:** Um… Don't worry, the city has to be around here somewhere.

 **Skullak:** You've been saying that for the last three hours. Just admit it. We're lost! You have no idea where the city is.

 ** **Findor** : **We're not lost, I know where the city is. I'm just not sure where we are in relation to it.

 ** **Skullak** :** That's what "lost" means!

 ** **Findor** : **Hey, I'm not used to driving. Normally, Nirgge does it.

 ** **Skullak** :** Well, what do you do?

 ** **Findor** : **I navigate.

 ** **Skullak** :** Then how did we get lost?!

 ** **Findor** : **We're not lost, I just don't know where we are now.

 ** **Skullak** :** Stop saying the definition of the word lost and then saying we're not it!

 **Di-Roy:** Ok, now I'm lost.

 ** **Skullak** and ******Baraggan** : **Join the club.

 _Baraggan looks into the doorway of the structure._

 ** **Baraggan** : **Hold on a hot minute. I think I recognise this place.

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** Gentlemen! Let us bow our heads in praise of the flag!

 ** **Baraggan** : **Oh no!

 ** **Skullak** :** What?

 ** **Baraggan** : **I think you guys better go in and ask directions.

 ** **Skullak** :** Wait, why?

 **Blue Grunts:** Kill the reds! Kill the reds! Kill the Reds! Kill the Reds! Kill the Reds!

 **Other Blue Grunt:** Yeah!

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Um… Y'know… For some reason.

 _Open to the Blues searching the Battle Creek base._

 ** **Skullak** :** Okay, Sarge said these guys can be a little, uh... Fanatical.

 ** **Rey** :** Hey Di-Roy? Didn't you meet these guys before?

 ** **Di-Roy** :** It's hard to say. I meet so many people. I'm very popular.

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** Halt! Who's there?

 ** **Skullak** :** Uh, hey. Hi, uh, we're just some Blue guys, trying to get some direction-

 _A group of blue grunts are seen jumping in the background._

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** New recruits!

 **All Grunts:** Kill the Reds! Kill the Reds! Kill the Reds!

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** No no no, no, no. Not new recruits, just Blue guys. Like you.

 **Rey:** Well, better than you guys, though.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Okay, okay. Yes, yes, well, sure, okay, but still Blue, and therefore, you know, not-shootable.

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** Hmmm. What do you think, Blue soldier?

 **Blue Grunt:** It could be an evil Red plot, sir. ( _Looking at Di-roy_ ) that one looks okay, but those two ( _looks at Rey and Skullak_ ) look a little un-blue.

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** Would you say "non-blue"?

 **Blue Grunt:** Off-blue.

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** Disgusting! Maybe they're sick.

 **Blue Grunt:** Or maybe, they're Reds in disguise.

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** Only one way to make sure. ( _To Skullak, Di-Roy, and Rey_ ) I need your leader to step forward.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** ( _To Di-Roy and Rey_ ) Why are you guys looking at me?

 ** **Rey** :** You're the leader.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** You know, we don't technically have an assigned leader.

 ** **Rey** :** Oh, you're gonna pull that now? Dude, you always want to be leader!

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Well somebody has to be.

 ** **Rey** :** Yeah, especially right now in this room full of idiots with guns.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Fine. ( _Grunts and steps forward_ ) Hello, I am the leader.

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** Fellow Blue, if you are who you say you are then surely you will know the Blue team password. If you know it, you are welcome here, if not, then you are not. And also, we will kill you, because of the not being welcome thing.

 ** **Rey** :** Man, I am so glad right now that I have absolutely no ambition.

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Password?

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** Yes! The Blue team password, which every Blue learns when he sets foot on the path to Blueness, and once achieving full Blue-bility, the Blue carries a word with him whenever the Blue way of life is threatened. What is the Blue password?

 ** ** **Skullak**** :** Ummm... Is it Blue?

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** Okay, yeah, they check out.

 _Cut to the Reds, Blues, and the Blue Grunt Leader standing in a small field._

 **Baraggan:** See, we need to get to the city to find out where out soldier is being held.

 **Findor:** The kidnapper left this note. ( _Lays the note on the ground_ )

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** Ahhhhhh.

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** :** You see something there?

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** Yes! The man you are looking for has terrible handwriting.

 ** **Findor** : **That's not. . . ( _sighs)_ never mind.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Can you tell us which way to the city?

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** I don't know. I don't really like the idea of helping Reds.

 _A Red grunt pops up from behind a rock._

 **Red Grunt:** Did somebody say Red team? Yeah! Red team all the way! Suck it -

 _Blue Grunt Leader shoots the Red Grunt in the head, knocking him to the ground._

 **Red Grunt:** I can see the light. And it's a red light!

 _Blue Grunt Leader grunts._

 **Rey:** We told you, these guys are cool.

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** You sure?

 ** **Findor** : **You really think we're cool?

 ** **Rey** : **Okay, well maybe 'cool' was the wrong word.

 ** **Findor** : **No takebacks!

 **Blue Grunt Leader:** Okay, we updated your GPS, it was good to see you guys. _(Looks at Baraggan and Findor)_ You two, never come back.

 ** **Findor** : **Done.

 **Baraggan:** Hot-diggity done!

 _Cut to the Reds and Blues standing on a street in the city._

 ** **Findor** : **Ah. finally, we're here.

 **Skullak:** Cool. Okay, you guys go find Rey's kidnap guy-

 ** **Rey** : **_Information_ guy.

 ** **Skullak** : **I'm gonna grab Di-Roy and go get some supplies that we can't get in the canyon.

 ** ** **Findor**** : **Like what?

 ** **Skullak** : **Like, everything, the canyon doesn't have crap.

 ** ** **Findor**** : **Good point.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Hey Blue, would you mind pickin' us up a few things?

 ** **Skullak** : **Why? What's the point of that? We're just gonna take it all back the moment we help you find Nirgge.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Maybe we'll just wait a few days, stock up then.

 ** **Skullak** : **Yeah, good idea. Come on Di-Roy.

 **Di-Roy:** Where are we going?

 ** **Skullak** : **Weren't you listening?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Nope, sorry. These buildings are really tall and that's distracting for some people.

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Yeah, for you.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **I'm people.

 ** **Skullak** : **Just forget it. We're going ? _(Walks away)_

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Ah, shopping? Ah, God, I hate shopping! Ah, it's so boring, and I have to try on pants...

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Come on, I'll buy you a toy.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **An ice cream-toy?

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Don't push your luck

 _Open to the interior of a beaten-up building, with Rey, Findor, and Baraggan facing Informant Guy._

 ** **Rey**** : Okay! That's him.

 **Findor** : That's your kidnap guy?

 ** **Rey**** : My informant guy!

 **Informant Guy** : Actually, mes amis, my name is not Guy, it is pronounced _Gee_.

 ** **Rey**** : Oh, right. Gee. ( _To Findor and Baraggan_ ) Also, he's French.

 **Findor** : No kidding.

 **Informant Guy** : _Oui_. What do you want Monsieur Rey?

 ** **Rey**** : Well, we've got a Red team member who's kidnapped, need some help finding him.

 **Informant Guy** : Well, why don't don't you contact Guy?

 **Findor** : Aren't you Guy?

 **Informant Guy** : _Oui_! I mean other Guy! One who handles kidnapping!

 **Findor** : The kidnap guy?

 ** **Rey**** : I told you already! He's on vacation!

 **Imformant Guy** : Lucky ... Okay, what do you have for me?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **He left this note. _(Sets note on the floor)_

 **Informant Guy:** Ah, I see.

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Sound like anyone to you?

 **Informant Guy:** Well, first of all, this person has terrible handwriting.

 ** **Findor** : **It's not handwriting, it's a ransom note.

 **Informant Guy:** No.

 **Baraggan:** No?

 **Informant Guy:** Oui. No. This is not ransom note.

 ** **Findor** : **Yes it is!

 **Informant Guy:** He don't demand ransom. He just says 'demands coming', this is more like ransom announcment. Like, uh, how you say with the movies, that are coming out?

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **A preview?

 **Informant Guy:** Yes! Like that. One thing is certain though.

 ** **Baraggan** : **What's that?

 **Informant Guy:** Whoever wrote this note...

 ** ** **Findor**** : **Yes?

 **Informant Guy:**...has your friend.

 ** ** **Findor**** : **What?! We know that! That's the one thing we did know.

 **Informant Guy:** Aha! See, Guy is right again.

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **Mis-informant's the buisness.

 ** **Baraggan** : **We came all this way to talk to this Guy -

 **Informant Guy:** _Gee_!It's pronounced Gee!

 ** **Baraggan** : **And this is all we get! What a wild goose chase! Well, I guess we'll never see Grif again now, but, we also don't have to pay the Blues. I suppose I should try focusing on the positives, We'll never see Nirgge again.

 _As if on cue, Skullak, Di-Roy, Charlotte, and Nirgge start walking down the stairs toward Informant Guy._

 **Skullak:** Hey, look who we found!

 ** ** ** **Findor****** : **Nirgge! Also, Charlote.

 **Charlotte:** Hey guys.

 **Informant Guy:** It's pronounced- ( _frustrated sigh_ ) just forget it.

 _Guy leaves._

 ** **Charlotte** : **Blue Team says you guys were looking for us.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** For Nirgee! We got a ransom note that said he was kidnapped.

 ** **Charlotte** :** Kidnapped? No...

 **Nirgge:** Yes!

 ** **Charlotte** : **We went shopping.

 ** **Nirgge** :** _Charlotte_ went shopping, _I_ got dragged along because I know how to drive!

 **Findor:** Let me guess, he promised to buy you a toy didn't he?

 ** **Nirgge** :** Maybe.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Whaddya mean you didn't kidnap him? He said that you were making demands.

 ** **Charlotte** :** Yeah. We were demanding more time off. Remember?

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** You cut up a bunch of letters!

 ** **Charlotte** :** Presentation is important.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** You said you would kill him!

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** I said _we_ would kill him. "Red Team". We're working him to death! Stress is a killer!

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Oh.

 ** **Findor** :** But at least we found him now.

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** Hello, you mean found _them_.

 ** **Findor** :** Huh?

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** _Us_. You were looking for both of us, right? Since we were both missing? You guys noticed I was missing too, right? ( _voice breaks_ ) Ri-right?

 ** **Findor** :** Hey, uh, we should probably go home now.

 _Cut to Blood Gulch, outside of Blue base. Baraggan and Findor are seen walking up to the Blues, with their equipment piled up begind them._

 ** ** **Findor**** :** I can't believe we did all of this for nothing. _And_ lost all our gear!

 **Skullak:** Yep. Suck it chumps!

 **Rey:** Hey Skullak, how are we gonna fit all of the Reds' stuff in our base? I thought we were outta room?

 ** **Skullak** :** What?

 ** **Rey** :** Yeah, we didn't have any space in our store room, remember? That's how all of this stuff started.

 _Skullak turns to look at the base. Cut to a wide shot of Blue base revealing it to be filled up._

 ** **Skullak** :** Ah damn it.

 _Cut to the Reds._

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** :** Ha! Don't worry Blue, we'll take all this stuff off your hands for ya. Right Findor?

 ** ** **Findor**** :** Sure, we'll take it back. Just let me get Nirgge and we'll move it all back. ( _looks around for Nirgge_ ) Nirgge? ...Nirgge? Ah damn it!

 **This is one of the two special while Skullak was still in the Epsilon unit.**


	23. Special 2

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Where There's a Will, There's a Wall!_

 **Findor** : Hey Nirgge, can I talk to you for a minute?

 **Nirgge** : Not now, Findor. I'm right in the middle of something.

 **Findor** : Oh yeah? What are you doing?

 **Nirgge** : Umm... standing.

 **Findor** : I see. How time consuming.

 ** **Nirgge** :** You know, it really is, you think Command would send us a couple of lawn-chairs or something.

 **Findor** : I want to talk to you about Sarge. Don't you think he's been acting a little odd lately?

 **Nirgge** : Uhh, he's been barking orders and spying on the Blues. What's so weird about that?

 **Findor** : Well, first of all, he's been spying in the wrong direction for three weeks.

 _Camera turns to Baraggan on top of the base looking in the distance._

 **Nirgge** : Wait, really?

 **Findor** : Yeah. He didn't even notice the Blues got a shipment this morning.

 **Nirgge** : I don't believe it.

 **Findor** : I know, I'm starting to think there might be something seriously wrong with him.

 **Nirgge** : You're telling me I've been pretending to work out here all this time and Sarge wasn't even watching? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?

 **Baraggan** : Nirgge! Findor! Front and center on the double!

 _Cut to the Blues admiring the Falcon._

 **Rey** : Soo... many. Skullak we are going to pick up so many chicks. I mean, I know I said that about the tank. But this, this is a frigging helicopter. You have any idea what the word 'pilot' means to women?

 **Di-Roy** : This is the best Christmas ever.

 **Rey** : Shut up, Di-Roy!

 **Epsilon** : Both of you shut up! You're ruining the moment. Man, imagine what we can do with this thing...

 _Cut to Epsilon imagining himself getting in the Falcon leaving Blood Gulch._

 **Imaginary Epsilon** :Yes! I am out of here! See ya later losers!

 _Cut to Rey imagining himself inside the Falcon as many females jump up and down shouting how much they love him._

 **Imaginary** **Rey** : Ladies please, I can't land till all 400 of you make room. It's going to be a pretty tight fit.

 **Rey** : Nice.

 _Cut to Di-Roy imagining the Falcon on fire with imaginary Caboose looking down at the real one._

 **Imaginary** **Di-Roy** : I have no idea what I'm doing.

 ** **Rey** and Skullak** : DIBS!

 **Di-Roy** : Present! Ahh, I mean dibs.

 _Cut back to Red Base where Baraggan scrutinizes a large metal wall at the end of the canyon. Both Findor and Nirgge arrive on the scene_.

 **Findor** : You wanted to see us, sir?

 **Baraggan** : You're damn right! We got ourselves in a emergency situation!

 **Findor** : Let me guess, is it the Blues?

 **Nirgge** : Dude, when has it ever been the Blues? That would make too much sense.

 **Baraggan** : Over the past few weeks I've been conducting top secret reconnaissance. I think I may have stumbled upon an enormous gap in our defenses.

 **Findor** : What? Where?

 **Baraggan** : Worst place of all, directly behind us.

 _Baraggan turns his head slightly at the wall._

 **Findor** : Umm... that's just a wall sir.

 **Baraggan** : Well, do you have any idea what's behind that wall?

 **Findor** : No...

 **Baraggan** : I'm disappointed in you for not thinking about it, Findor.

 **Nirgge** : What about me, Sarge? Are you disappointed in me for not _caring_ about it?

 **Baraggan** : All this time, we've been putting our back to the wall, without considering what could be on the other side. For all we know, the Blues could be building a massive army right behind us. Or it could be some sort of alien wall, containing a despicable evil waiting to get loose!

 **Nirgge** : Umm, Sarge, maybe you should sit down for awhile, clear your head. I bet if you ask Command to send us a few lawn chairs- _(gets interrupted by Findor)_

 **Findor** : You know, come to think of it, that wall _does_ seem to be really out of place. I mean why would anybody build a wall in a middle of a empty canyon?

 **Nirgge** : Why would anybody build a military base in a empty canyon?

 **Findor** _(sighs)_ : Don't start that again!

 **Nirgge** : These are questions that will never be answered, but will continue to be asked.

 **Baraggan** : Damn it, men! We will not rest till we know exactly what is behind that wall. I already got Dordoni conducting research in the field. Dordoni status Oh El Reporto!

 _Camera zoom to Dordoni standing next to the wall._

 **Dordoni** : I am 100% sure it's a wall.

 **Baraggan** : Hot potato! I knew there was something foreign and mysterious about it.

 **Dordoni** : I hate you so much.

 _Fade in to Blood Gulch, where an extremely large ramp pointing towards the wall can be seen._

 **Baraggan** : Excellent work, men! At this rate, we will see what at the other side of that wall in no time.

 **Findor** : Uhh, sir, you know I would normally never question your judgement.

 **Baraggan** : Great! lets keep it that way. Now the plan is simple, on harnessing the momentous power of _inertia_ , we can increase the speed of the Warthog and blast straight through to the other side.

 **Dordoni** : That's not inertia.

 **Baraggan** : He he he. Thanks Dordoni.

 **Dordoni** : This ramp was a tremendous waste of resources. And time.

 **Findor** : I don't know, Sarge, driving a car through a solid metal wall a little... implausible.

 _Zoom to the top of the ramp showing Nirgge in the Warthog._

 **Nirgge** : IT'S FRIGGING IMPOSSIBLE!

 **Baraggan** : Don't you worry, Private Nirgge. We've taken extra special precautions to make sure nothing goes wrong, and no one gets hurt. Or to be more specific, there's very few things go wrong and one person gets hurt.

 **Nirgge** : Why won't my seat belt unlock?!

 **Baraggan** : _Extra Special precautions!_ Alright, let's kill two Nirgges with one stone.

 _Cut to Blues. Skullak and Rey are seen negotiating, while Di-Roy operates one of the Falcon turrets in the background._

 **Epsilon** : Alright, how about this. In exchange for letting me fly the new vehicle, I'll give you _permanent_ shotgun.

 ** **Rey**** : Dude, Screw that! The passenger seats are exactly the same, not to mention completely exposed.

 **Epsilon** : Oh, but look! It's got a bad ass machine gun!

 **Di-Roy** : ( _making airplane noises_ ) This is captain Di-Roy! We are at a losing altitude. The use of cell phones or other electronic devices is now permitted. If you are interested in our frequent flyer program, we will soon be handing out pamphlets.

 ** **Rey**** : Listen, I'm not falling to my death just because you don't know how to fly that thing.

 **Epsilon** : Oh what, and you do?

 ** **Rey**** : Hell no! But I never get anything around here. You got the sniper rifle, Di-Roy got to drive the tank, and the Reds have their jeep.

 _Cut back to the Reds. The warthog accelerates down the ramp with Nirgge screaming all the way down._

 **Nirgge** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _The Warthog crashes into the wall and explodes, stopping Nirgge's screaming. The burning remains roll in front of Red Team._

 **Nirgge** : ( _weakly_ ) ...Ow.

 **Findor** : Well, looks like that plan failed completely.

 **Baraggan** : Simmons, don't be so quick to judge! Nirgge, are you alive in there?

 **Nirgge** : Yes... barely...

 **Baraggan** : Aw damn it... total failure...

 _Cut to Blue Base._

 ** **Rey**** : All I'm saying is, for someone who hasn't gotten laid since deployment, I sure do feel like I'm being screwed all the time.

 **Epsilon** : ( _sigh_ ) Okay, fine... I guess we'll just have to settle this the old fashion way.

 _Cut back to Red Base, where Baraggan stares at the wall until Findor approaches him._

 **Baraggan** : Findor, report status... I mean Status report, Findor! ( _grumbles_ )

 **Findor** : Well sir, the Warthog is destroyed, the wall is still intact, and Charlotte says that Nirgge is lucky to be alive.

 **Baraggan** : All terrible news!

 **Findor** : I'd hate to say it sir, but I really don't think we have enough firepower to blast to the other side.

 **Baraggan** : So what I'm hearing you say is that we need to find something with even more firepower.

 **Findor** : Actually sir, I was saying...

 **Baraggan** : Like a tank!

 **Findor** : Wait, what?

 **Baraggan** : It's settled then! You and Nirgee will go commandeer the enemy vehicle.

 _Nirgge runs out of the base._

 **Nirgge** : NO! There is no way I survived an 80 mph crash, just to get blown up by a tank!

 **Baraggan** : Fine... Dordoni...

 _Dordoni is seen gathering up all the Warthog parts._

 **Baraggan** : Dordoni, stop fooling around! You're going with Findor to Blue Base.

 **Dordoni** : Do I have to come back?

 **Baraggan** : ( _to Nirgge_ ) Now, start turning this ridiculous ramp contraption, into an equally ridiculous elevator contraption of similar value.

 **Nirgge** : What? Why?

 **Baraggan** : Because, in the somewhat unlikely event that these two don't come back, we need to have a fallback plan.

 **Findor** : ( _sigh_ ) What's the fallback plan?

 **Baraggan** : Simple, if we can't go through the wall, then we're going to go over it!

 **Nirgge** : But... I hate heights...

 _Bird caws._

 ** **Nirgge** :** ( _nervously_ ) Almost as much as I hate birds.

 ** **Nirgge** :** SARGE! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!

 ** **Baraggan** :** Damn it Nirgge, hurry up! We gotta find out what's on the other side of that wall.

 ** **Nirgge** :** But I don't think I can climb any higher. And the birds keep circling me, why are they doing that?! ( _Bird caws_ ) WHAT HAVE I DONE TO ANGER YOU?! Go crap on a car or something. Leave me alone!

 ** **Baraggan** :** Heh, you move so little most of the time they must think you're a statue. Bird's love statues.

 ** **Nirgge** :** SA-ARGE!

 ** **Baraggan** :** Less talking more climbing. For all we know, Findor and Dordoni are already in a heated battle against the Blues!

 _Another bird caw._

 **Nirgge** : AHH! I think there's a nest up here. Oh god, what if there's eggs?!

 _Cut to Findor and Dordoni spying on the Blues._

 ** **Findor** :** Alright Dordoni, there's the tank. But where are all the Blues?

 ** **Dordoni** :** Probably off spying on us while using a sniper rifle as a telescope.

 **Findor** : ( _spotting them_ ) Oh wait, there they are. What are they doing?

 ** **Dordoni** :** Seriously, this whole thing could be over in three shots. Just pull the damn trigger.

 ** **Findor** :** You're right Dordoni, this _does_ seem suspicious.

 ** **Dordoni** :** Shoot me instead.

 **Skullak:** Alright, you ready?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Yeah, I'm ready, ready to win that sweet ass helicopter.

 ** **Skullak** : **On 3, 1

 ** ** **Rey**** : **2

 ** **Skullak** :** 3!

 ** **Skullak** and ********Rey**** : **Di-Roy!

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Hello!

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Come here Di-Roy!

 ** **Skullak** : **Come on Di-Roy! Come here buddy!

 ** ** **Rey**** :** Hey, I've got something for you!

 ** **Skullak** : **Go say hi to your good friend, Skullak!

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Di-Roy!

 ** **Skullak** :** What's up, buddy?!

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Yes, that's right, yes, I am Di-Roy, yes that is correct, why do you keep saying my name?

 _Rey and Skullak continually call out to Di-Roy._

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Come here buddy! I've got a surprise for you!

 ** **Skullak** :** No no no no, over here, over here Di-Roy, by me!

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Well yes, that would be fun.

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Di-Roy! If you come here I'll help you organize your kitten calendars.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Yeah well, maybe we can scrapbook together.

 ** **Skullak** : **Wait! Di-Roy, I'll teach you how to read a calendar.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** I, I never thought of that actually before that could be good.

 ** ** **Rey**** :** Di-Roy, I'll let you play with the tank when ever you want.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Oh, wow, yeah, we can jungle gym maybe even.

 ** **Skullak** :** Wait, hey wait, Rey! You can't do that!

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Why not? You never ruled out lying. Half of the stuff I have in life I got through lying. And the other half by stealing, which is basically just lying about which stuff is yours.

 ** **Skullak** :** No! No, hey Di-Roy, wouldn't you rather come over and hang out with me? Your best frien... your best... your be... You know what forget it, it's not worth it.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Nah, too late, I heard you say it, we all did.

 ** ** **Rey**** :** Yeah! Watch out, ladies! Captain Rey is ready for lift-off.

 _Cut to Findor and Dorodni standing by the tank._

 **Findor** : Okay! We made it, let's get out of here before the Blues... Wait. What's that?

 ** ** **Dordoni**** :** Who cares? Let's go.

 **Findor:** My gosh! Is that a helicopter?!

 ** ** **Dordoni**** : **Look, they even left the keys in the ignition.

 ** **Findor** :** Alright Dordoni, change of plan, we're stealing that airship!

 ** ** **Dordoni**** :** How? We aren't trained to fly it.

 ** **Findor** :** Think about it, what if the tank isn't strong enough to blast through the wall? What then?

 ** ** **Dordoni**** : **Then we will have a tank. We will have a tank, and the Blues will have a tiny plane that they probably can't even fly.

 ** **Findor** : **Exactly! So if we steal that chopper, we can just go over the wall instead of through it! It's a sure thing!

 ** ** **Dordoni**** : **We can't fly it either.

 ** **Findor** : **We'd be dumb not to do it!

 _Cut to Falcon._

 **Findor** :Yep!

 **Shaz:** Hello, and thank you for activating UH14 Falcon aircraft, you may call me, Shaz.

 **Findor** : Oh, why hello there, Shaz.

 ** **Shaz** :** Would you like me to run the tutorial program?

 **Findor** : Oh hell yeah, I love tutorials.

 ** **Shaz** : **Tutorial mode activated.

 _Falcon starts to beep._

 ** **Findor** :** Best. Day. Ever!

 ** ** **Dordoni**** :** Nerd.

 **Findor** :Shut up! Don't ruin this for me!

 _Cut to Rey and Skullak heading towards Blue base_

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Okay, okay. How 'bout this, what if I threw in the keys to the tank as well?

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **No! I'm not giving you my helicopter.

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Oh, how 'bout this, what if I promised to be your wingman...for life?

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **Not happenin' dude.

 ** ** **Skullak**** : **Rey, this is my final offer. I will give you the sniper rifle.

 ** ** **Rey****** : Y'know Skullak, the old Rey probably would've taken you up on that. But I'm Captain Rey now, and Captain Rey only does two things: gets laid and pilots his sweet-ass helicopter.

 _The Falcon suddenly appears above Skullak and Rey, spiraling out of control._

 ** ** **Findor**** : **Help! I have no idea what I'm doing!

 ** ** ** **Dordoni****** : **I knew this wouldn't work!

 ** ** **Shaz**** : **Now that you've mastered the art of lift-off, we will move on to the...

 _Falcon spins off-screen._

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **On the other hand, Captain rey could also learn to love rifles in exchange for-

 ** ** ** **Skullak****** : **Yeah, deal's off Captain.

 _Cut to Nirgge standing on a cliff-edge_ _overlooking Red base, the Falcon continues to spin out of control in the background._

 ** **Nirgge** : **Uh, Sarge?! I think I see something!

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Is it a secret weapon? No, wait! It's another Blue base isn't it?

 ** **Nirgge** : **It kinda looks like a big bird.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **We already took care of that situation, Private.

 ** **Nirgge** : **Wait a minute, is that-

 ** **Findor** : **Nirgge!

 ** **Nirgge** : **Findor!

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Findor?

 ** **Findor** : **Save me!

 ** **Nirgge** : **He's gonna crash! Sarge, get me down!

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **No abandoning the mission!

 ** **Nirgge** : **You gotta be kidding me!

 _Nirgge attempts to climb higher._

 ** **Findor** : **I don't wanna die a virgin!

 ** ** ** ** ** **Dordoni********** : **Why are you looking at me when you say that?

 _Nirgge frantically attempts to climb on top of the wall, the Falcon getting closer to him._

 ** **Nirgge** : **Hurry, hurry, hurry!

 _Nirgge finally manages to reach the top_

 ** **Nirgge** : **I made it!

 _The Falcon crashes into the wall and explodes, sending a screaming Nirgge into the air. Shot cuts to black. Cut to a dazed Findor outside of Red base after the crash._

 ** **Findor** : **Ugh...

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : Findor**! Your terrible piloting skills broke through the wall! You get an A+ in doing things bad.

 ** **Findor** : **But...but where's Nirgge?

 ** **Nirgge** : **God damn it.

 _Cut to a shot of Nirgge on the other side of the wall, facing a second wall built behind the first one._

 ** **Findor** : **Another wall? How are we gonna get through that?!

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Why would we do that?

 ** **Findor** :** Uh, Sir?

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **I just wanted to know what was on the other side of _our_ wall. It turns out it was just a harmless second wall. Case closed.

 ** **Findor** : **But...but Sir?

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Case closed.

 ** ** ** ** **Dordoni******** : **What did you idiots do?

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Ah, Dorodni! Perfect timing. This wall needs to be rebuilt, pronto!

 ** ** ** ** **Dordoni******** : **What?

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Oh, and by the way, when you're done with that wall the Warthog could use some maintenance. It's making kind of a funny sound when it starts and it's also uh... in several pieces. Have fun with that!

 ** **Nirgge** : **I think my knees are in several pieces.

 _Cut to Dordoni imagining himself firing a tank at both teams, who scream in pain._

 **Well, next time Season Ten all.**


	24. Ep 21

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Revenants!_

 _ **REELANCER CASE FILE 02.417; MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 _Camera slowly pans out from a computer showing a video and an Insurrectionist sleeping in a chair with his feet up._

 **Stu Stuman:** And now the moment you've all been waiting for, from the far distant system of Sanghelios...I hope I'm pronouncing that correctly, the bad boys of Grifball; Team Heretic!

 _Camera focuses on Insurrectionist lying back in his chair yawning._

 **Stu Stuman:** And your home playing favorites; Slipspace!

 _The monitor begins to go haywire and show different clips of videos. Delta appears and startles the Insurrectionist, waking him up._

 **Delta:** I hate to intrude, but you have not performed any work in the past 13 minutes and 42 seconds. That strikes me as rather inefficient.

 **Space Station Guard:** Oh uh, sorry I was just trying to uh, yeah, how how do you get a new window? You know, like the, you know, like a new window, what's the button thing for that, you know?

 **Delta:** I believe the keys you are looking for are Alt, Tab.

 **Space Station Guard:** Oh yeah, thanks little guy. Wait, who are you? You don't look like the normal holo-projection.

 **Delta:** That is because I am the A.I. designated as Delta, from Project Freelancer.

 **Space Station Guard:** Wait, you're from _Project_ , Freelancer? Wait, aren't those the bad guys?

 **Delta:** There is no need for name calling. I submit that Project Freelancer is neither good nor bad, much like your own forces. We are merely two groups dedicated to obtaining different results.

 **Space Station Guard:** Whoa man that's, that's deep... Its like-it's like there's different universes but you know there's-

 _York grabs the Space Station Guard by the shoulder._

 **York:** Don't encourage him, he's already long-winded as it is.

 _York slams the Space Station Guard's head on the desk and he flips onto the ground._

 **York:** Thank God. I thought you two would never stop chit-chatting.

 _York begins typing on the computer._

 **Delta:** I'm not sure that was entirely necessary. He seemed open to the logic I presented him. Perhaps he would have allowed us to carry on our mission.

 **York:** _(sarcastically)_ Sorry I knocked out your new friend. Now you two will never get to have a beer together.

 **Delta:** I believe that would have been unlikely, regardless.

 _York successfully activates a holographic lock._

 **York:** Show time.

 **Director (over radio):** Come in Agent York, are you in?

 _York begins to access the holographic lock._

 **York (over radio):** Yes, sir. These guys love their holographic locks. I'll let Delta take a peek in their system while I try to disable it manually. _(gets off radio)_ You're up D.

 **Delta:** Curious.

 **York:** What's curious? That's code for bad, isn't it?

 **Delta:** I have detected an anomaly inside of the system, something that is not supposed to be there. Diverting sub-routines to investigate.

 **York:** Don't get too curious in there, I need your attention on this lock.

 **Delta:** Do not worry Agent York, I have already rectified several instances where you would have tripped the alarm system.

 _The Space Station Guard begins to get back up, dazed and confused._

 **Space Station Guard:** Oh... Ow, my head... What-wait hold on. Why-give me back my leprechaun!...

 _York kicks a chair into the Space Station Guard's stomach, knocking him down again._

 **Director (over radio):** _What was that_ , Delta?

 **York (over radio):** Nothing sir!

 _York continues on the lock._

 **Director (over radio):** Agent, may I remind you that we are running short on time?

 **Delta:** Warning, an alarm has been remotely triggered.

 **York:** What, by who?

 **Director (over radio):** They knew we were coming. Agent York, abort intrusion immediately. We are moving to more direct measures.

 **York (over radio):** Wait, wait, wait, I can do this, I can do this, just give me a moment sir.

 **F.I.L.S.S.:** System online, Director; awaiting your command.

 **Delta:** I agree with the Director. I have yet to see you successfully open a lock in the field, and this alarm will only hamper your progress.

 **York:** Okay, now don't you start now in on me, too! ...You've been talking to Wash again, haven't you?

 **Director (over radio):** Agent York, we are out of time, I repeat; _abort_.

 **F.I.L.S.S.:** Target locked.

 **York (over radio):** Um... what target is locked? What's the target? _(gets off radio)_ Delta, what are they doing?

 **Delta:** Taking more direct measures.

 **York:** You _knew_ about this?

 **Delta:** ...Possibly.

 _York sees a hole being created in the side of the ship._

 **York:** Why you green little cockbite.

 _Delta disappears and an explosion occurs, sending York flying across the room._

 **York:** Whoa!

 _York flips over and is being pulled by the vaccum of space while the ship alarm is sounding. He grabs onto a table._

 **York:** Whoa! Holy shit!

 _York is hit by the chair and is soon sent drifting slowly into space, along with the Space Station Guard._

 _Cut to Epsilon, Baraggan, and Di-Roy talking to Carolina._

 _ **UNSC ARCHIVES; PRESENT DAY...**_

 **Epsilon:** Agent _Carolina_?! What are **you** doing here!?

 **Carolina:** I need your help. I'm tracking the Director of Project Freelancer and you're my best bet for figuring out what hole he's hiding in.

 **Baraggan:** Hole, eh? You know, our buddy Charlotte was always talking about his holes!

 **Epsilon:** Sarge...

 ** **Baraggan** :** Constantly trying to get people to look at them and what not.

 **Epsilon:** Come on Sarge, he's dead now. He was shot, remember?

 ** **Baraggan** :** Oh right. ...Probably has a few more holes in him, huh? _Heh heh heh_ ...What, too soon?

 **Epsilon:** What's the appropriate amount of time to go by for that joke to be okay?

 ** **Baraggan** :** Ah whatever, you big blue baby.

 **Epsilon:** Shut up Sarge. What are you doing _alive_ Carolina? You're supposed to be dead. This is impossible.

 ** **Baraggan** :** That's a funny thing to say, for a guy who's literally a ghost.

 **Di-Roy:** Yeah, uh, actually he's not a ghost... Um, he's a computer program. He gets holograpically projected on our armor when he wants to talk to us.

 ** **Baraggan** :** Seismographic computer programs? Heh heh. Di-Roy, you say the craziest things sometimes. What an imagination on you.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Yeah, I don't know what that first word means, but it sounds the same ...I will allow it.

 _An explosion goes off and Wash backs up into the room firing in the opposite direction._

 **Washington:** Hey, how we doing in here?

 **Epsilon:** Wash?

 **Washington:** You got Epsilon out, good. We can't hold them off much longer. They're not too happy about us breaking in.

 **Carolina:** Let me see what I can do to help that.

 _Carolina runs out of the room and fires her rifle._

 **Washington:** Heh, same old Carolina. I guess coming back from the dead doesn't change anybody.

 **Epsilon:** Washington, why are you wearing blue armor? Why are you wearing _my_ armor?

 **Washington:** Oh... Um...

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Oh... Yeah, yeah.

 **Washington:** They sort of used me to... replace you? On Blue Team.

 **Epsilon:** _Replace_ me?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **I wouldn't really use the word replace... But there's no word for "Take over for you and make everything better almost immediately," so we just say replace.

 **Epsilon:** When did _this_ happen?

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Oh, do you remember when you went into the memory unit and then everyone was sad?

 **Epsilon:** Yeah!

 ** **Di-Roy** :** It was right after that.

 **Epsilon:** Right after I left?!

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Well, it wasn't right after, you know, but you know it was like 5 or 10 seconds.

 **Epsilon:** You've got to be kidding me.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Life is short Epsilon; we had to move on.

 **Epsilon:** I think I just got dumped by Di-Roy. This is unfucking believable!

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Yeah, it's-it's not me; it's you.

 **Washington:** Epsilon, they just needed to even the teams, it's really not-

 **Epsilon:** Hey! Would you guys stop calling me "Epsilon"?! I'm Skullak now.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Oh... um, we sort of call the new guy Skullak. You know, sometimes.

 **Epsilon:** _(quietly)_ What?

 **Washington:** Di-Roy just finds it easier. The armor color confuses him... As do a lot of things.

 **Epsilon:** Let me get this straight Agent Washington; you took my **name** , too?

 **Washington:** It's only in certain circumstances.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Like when we talk to him... Or need to fill out paper work... Or sing happy birthday to him.

 **Epsilon:** _YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!_

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Well... this is awkward. You know, I think the quickest solution would be a good old fashioned thinning of the ranks with my trusty shotgun. Any takers?

 **Washington:** Er- We're fine.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Well, it was worth a shot. You win this round blue... _(quietly and gruffly)_ but I'll be back... _(turns to face Epsilon)_ Actually, this guy's been kicking our ass! I'm kind of glad to have you back. Sure would be nice to have an idiot in charge of Blue Team again.

 **Epsilon:** _(sarcastically)_ Thanks. It's great to be needed.

 _An explosion occurs and Carolina enters the room._

 **Carolina:** Everyone, front and center now!

 _Another explosion occurs._

 **Well, the start of Season 10 all. Enjoy Please.**


	25. Ep 22

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Heavy Metal!_

 _ **U.N.S.C. Scrap Metal Recycling Station. Many Years Ago...**_

 _The Insurrectionist that York incapacitated drifts by the camera, still sitting in his chair. Camera zooms in on an enemy base and then zooms out. It follows three fighter jets leaving the base. Cut to the Director and Counselor Zommari inside the Mother of Invention._

 **Counselor:** Sir, enemy fighters approaching.

 **Director:** Fire at will, Counselor. Let's send them back to the scrapyard.

 _The fighter jets proceed to attack the mother of invention while it fires back and takes out a two of the three jets, but the remaining one keeps shooting. Cut back to the Director and Counselor reacting towards the blasts._

 **Counselor:** It appears we are now taking fire.

 **Director:** Release the dropships, get the team in position.

 _Cut to the Mother of Invention firing and four Pelican drop ships exiting it. Cut to the inside of the of the last Pelican dropship._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Well, that went to hell quicker than we thought. Out of the frying pan into the shit.

 **Carolina:** We're going to need a new insertion point. York was supposed to open the leader's hangar for us.

 **York** _(over radio)_ : It wasn't my fault!

 **Four Seven Niner:** We'll have to settle for the main hangar.

 **Carolina:** Which one is that?

 **Four Seven Niner:** The one with the _shooting things_ coming out at us.

 _Cut to enemy base firing at the dropship, it manages to hit it._

 **Carolina:** Never a dull moment, huh?

 **Four Seven Niner:** I'd get your team ready; we're gonna come in hot.

 _Carolina heads to the back of the dropship where Wash, C.T, South, and North are putting on jetpacks._

 **Carolina:** (Shouting) You heard her, we're going for the main hangar! Be ready for _anything_.

 **North Dakota:** So much for a smooth ride.

 **South Dakota:** Heh, what's the matter, feeling sick?

 **North:** Hey, I'm not the one who needed a barf bag on all our family trips.

 **Washington** _(to Carolina)_ : How are you feeling? Are you up to this?

 **Carolina:** Say what you want to say, Wash.

 **Washington:** It's just, giving up your AI was a big deal. I thought-

 **Carolina:** I'll be fine. Worry about yourself.

 **South** _(to C.T)_ : You're awfully quiet.

 **C.T:** Oh, just... trying to prepare myself.

 **South:** Hey, worst comes to worst, we'll just get kicked off the leaderboard. At least us ladies will be sticking together, right?

 _Cut to Four Seven Niner at the front of the ship getting hit by enemy fire._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Damn it! Opening rear bay.

 _Cut to the Freelancers looking out of the back of the ship._

 **C.T:** Right, all together!

 **Carolina:** Use your packs sparingly. Course correction only. You don't want to end up like Georgia.

 **Washington:** Wait, what happened to Georgia?

 **South:** Nobody knows! They never found him!

 **Washington:** Are you sure these things are safe?

 **South:** Yeah!

 **Carolina:** Now!

 _Camera zoom on North's sniper rifle and him ejecting a spent round. Cut to Four Seven Niner at the front of the dropship making a turn. Which then shows the freelancers jumping out heading inside of the hangar. Cut to two Insurrectionists in the hangar, with one holding a box of shotguns_

 **Insurrectionist #1:** Battle stations! _We're under attack_!

 **Insurrectionist #2:** No _shit_ , we're under attack. What do you think we're doing, rolling out the red carpet?

 **Insurrectionist #1:** No, _assface_! Look!

 _Freelancers are seen coming in except C.T._

 **Insurrectionist #2:** Aw, hell!

 _He drops a shotgun, which discharges onto the other Insurrectionist, knocking him over._

 **Insurrectionist #2:** Not again... Sorry about that.

 _He then gets shot and falls over. Camera then shows freelancers being shot at. Carolina runs ahead and starts to fight the Insurrectionists with a gravity hammer, Washington heads to the control panel._

 **Washington:** Okay, where's that security override? Come on... damn it!

 _Washington punches the control panel and disables the artificial gravity._

 **Washington:** Uh oh, that's not good. Hey guys? ...Things might get a little... floaty.

 _Insurrectionists start to float away from the ground and fire randomly into the air, some hitting other, yelling in confusion._

 **Insurrectionist:** Ahhh! What the fuck?

 **Washington:** Everyone! Enable grav-boots!

 _South and North shoot at some soldiers off screen. Carolina then comes in and with the gravity hammer knocks a warthog into a group of insurrectionists. She then pulls out her two plasma guns and jumps from warthog to warthog obliterating soldiers. Washington returns the gravity to normal._

 **Washington:** Okay... okay... I got it! I got it! Oh man...

 _A Warthog flies at Wash, but he ducks and dodges it._

 **Washington:** Why do cars hate me?

 _Insurrectionist and Warthogs fall to the ground and Carolina drops down on one knee unharmed. The team regroups._

 **Carolina:** They know we're inside. Wash, North, secure that hallway. South, see if you can access the leader's location, we don't leave without him.

 **South:** Got it, I'm already on it!

 **Carolina:** C.T, get me- Where the **hell** is C.T?!

 _Cut to C.T landing on the outside of the ship. She hops down a hole in the ship then proceed down a hallway and opens a door where many Insurrectionists are waiting_

 **Insurrectionists:** Intruder, get him! Open fire!

 _The Insurrectionists fire at C.T._


	26. Ep 23

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Follow the Leader!_

 **U.N.S.C. SCRAP METAL RECYCLING STATION. MANY YEARS AGO...**

 _Pan towards the Insurrection spacecraft. Cut to the interior of the spacecraft where two Insurrectionists are seen firing their weapons._

 **Insurrectionist #1:** Intruder, get him!

 **Insurrectionist #2:** Open fire!

 _A C.T. hologram evaporates._

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Stand down.

 _The Isurrectionist Leader walks forward in front of his soldiers. C.T. jumps down from the ceiling behind the two minor Insurrection soldiers and knocks them down, taking one of their weapons. She points an Assault Rifle at the Insurrectionist Leader._

 **C.T:** You didn't wait for me to start? I'm hurt.

 _C.T. lowers her rifle and tosses it to the Leader. The Leader catches it._

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** I was worried about you. Didn't think you be able to get away.

 **C.T:** You don't know the half of it. They stepped up production. Here.

 _C.T. hands a datapad to the Leader._

 **C.T.:** The ship was captured by the enemy. I'm suprised there's anything left in the data banks.

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Ha, not everybody follows protocol you should know that better than anyone.

 **C.T.:** You really think they found another artifact? How could nobody have discovered that when they were processing the wreckage?

 **Insurrectionist Leader** : They didn't know where to look, and they didn't have what you have.

 **Insurrectionist:** Sir, we're in postion, awaiting your signal.

 **U.N.S.C. ARCHIVES - PRESENT DAY**

 _Cut to three soldiers engaging Carolina. Washington runs out of the base and assists her._

 **Carolina:** Wash, take that right side.

 _Wash shoots and kills one of the soldiers._

 **Washington:** Where's everyone else?!

 **Carolina:** Working on an extraction plan. They should be here right about-

 _Nirgge suddenly appears in a Warthog and runs over the remaining soldiers._

 **Nirgge:** WOOOOO HOOOOOO!

 _Nirgge stops the Warthog in front of Carolina and Washington. Baraggan and Di-Roy run out of the base to join them._

 **Carolina:**...now.

 ** **Nirgge** : **Sup.

 **Baraggan:** Damn you Private Nirgge! You took out those two soldiers before I could administer my legal brand of red justice. Now where's Findor?

 ** **Nirgge** : **I don't know. He found another Warthog and he was right behind me.

 _Another Warthog, containing Findor and Rey, drives out in front of the base, parking next to Nirgge. Findor activates the emergency brake after doing so._

 **Findor:** Present.

 ** **Nirgge** : **_(sarcastically)_ Wow...nice entrance dude. Very thrilling.

 ** **Findor** :** Hey, I don't need all that flash. Some of us have respect for the fundamentals.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Hey, what did I tell you before? You know you're not allowed to use words that use the term "fun" in them.

 **Rey:** I'm riding with you next time. He actually stopped at the train tracks.

 ** **Findor** :** That's the law!

 ** **Rey** : **We were under fire!

 ** **Findor** : **That's still the law.

 ** **Baraggan** : Findor**, only you could manage to make a high-speed chase boring.

 ** **Findor** : **Thank you, sir.

 _Nirgge notices the classical music playing from Findor's Warthog._

 ** **Nirgge** : **What is that song?

 _Findor turns it off._

 ** **Findor** : **Uh, it's a Bolivian Orchestral Mash-Up. Obviously, you haven't heard of them yet.

 ** ** **Nirgge**** :** Thank Goodness for that.

 _Epsilon runs out._

 **Epsilon:** I still don't understand. Why did you guys rescue me?

 ** **Baraggan** : **Don't blame us. Blame Mrs. Fussy Britches.

 **Di-Roy:** Yeah, actually it's _Miss_ Fussy Britches. She gets really mad when you say it wrong.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** She wanted to get you out of that memory whatsit. Something about you being a geneticfide and mental imprint of muculeen of that Professor What's His Puss.

 **Epsilon:** Can somebody translate that? I don't speak Huckleberry.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Yeah, the mean lady wants to find the Director and since you have all of his memories, you might know where he went.

 **Epsilon:** Wow, that actually seemed _too_ correct for you, Di-Roy. There must have been some part of that you didn't underst-

 ** **Di-Roy** :** -and when she finds him, we're going to throw him a very big surprise party.

 **Epsilon:** Ah, there we go.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Sure, as long as surprise party means shooting him in the face and then walking away in slow motion. Hehe.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** _(yelling)_ SURPRISE!

 **Epsilon:** Well, I- you know, I hate to break it to you, but I don't know how much help I'm going to be. I mean, I may have the Director's memories, but that doesn't mean I...remember them.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Yeah, I have the same problem. I barely remember any of my own memeories, _(turns to Baraggan)_ and none of anyone else's.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** _(to Epsilon)_ Well you better start remembering Blue. I had to watch Nirgge nearly die three times today. It's like fate was laughing at me. _(yells at the sky)_ Why don't you just take him already!

 **Epsilon:** I gotta say, I'm pretty surprised to see you taking orders from a _Blue_...Sarge.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** :** Hmph. Under duress.

 **Epsilon:** What? You didn't want to come?

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** :** Let's just say you seem to know a lot of women with quick tempers. You got a fetish or something?

 **Epsilon:** I guess you could- Say yeah, apparently.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **...Wanna talk about it?

 **Epsilon:** ...No.

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** : **Wanna talk about it with-

 **Epsilon:** No!

 **Carolina:** Okay, everyone load up. NAV points are in your HUDs. Alternate NAVs uploaded to your secondary objectives. Sync.

 _Everyone stares at Carolina in silence._

 **Carolina:** Sync?!

 **Washington:** Oh, uh right! ( _to everyone)_ Everyone, just say "sync" whenever she says that.

 **Tey:** Oh. Sync?

 ** ** ** **Di-Roy****** :** Refrigerator.

 **Carolina:** You guys not used to getting orders?

 **Nirgge:** Oh, were used to getting them alright. We're just not used to doing much with them.

 **Carolina:** We're retreating.

 **Findor:** Oh! Okay, yeah! That's usually step one in most of our plans. Sync!

 ** ** ** **Di-Roy****** :** Easy-Bake Oven.

 **Carolina:** Let's just go...

 _Carolina leaves. Cut to the past, outside the Insurrectionist spacecraft's main hangar. Inside the hangar, Carolina and South Dakota are seen talking to one another. Carolina tosses her Gravity Hammer away in the process._

 **Carolina:** What do you mean the leader's not here?

 **South Dakota:** Exactly what I said. His last check in is upstairs in the main deck, but his callsign just appeared in their internal frequencies. He's broadcasting from out in Bone Valley.

 **Carolina:** Meaning he's not here?

 **South Dakota:** Gee, you're starting to sound like a broken record.

 **Carolina:** Fine. Change of plans everyone. We're heading into the junkyard.

 _Carolina, South, North, and Washington all file up in a line and prepare to leave._

 **Carolina:** (quietly to herself) This is beginning to feel more and more like a setup.

 _Suddenly, York crash lands inside the main hangar with a jetpack on his back. The Freelancers turn their heads towards York, in response to his sudden arrival. York drops his legs and raises his upper body up._

 **York:** Ugh! You would not believe the time I had getting back. It's nuts out there.

 **Carolina:** Let's go people.

 _Carolina and South Dakota take off on their jetpacks and exit the hangar._

 **York:** What? No welcome back?

 _North Dakota walks towards York and pats him on the back._

 **North Dakota:** Alright, welcome back.

 _North takes off on his jetpack and exits the hangar._

 **York:** Where are they off to in such a hurry?

 _Washington walks towards York and helps him up._

 **Washington:** Found the leader. He's hiding out in Bone Valley.

 **York:** We're going all the way over there, after what happened to Georgia?

 **Washington:** Would someone please tell me what happened to Georgia?!

 **York:** Dude, you do not want to know.

 _York takes off on his jetpack and exits the hangar, leaving Washington alone. As York flies away, the camera slowly pans away from the main hangar, where Washington is seen standing inside by himself._

 **Washington:** (from afar) I really do though!

 _Cut to another area of the spacecraft, inside the the Insurrectionist Leaders's room._

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Time to get out of here.

 _The Leader and his two other Insurrectionist soldiers begin to leave. As the two soldiers continue to walk away, the Leader stops, turns around, and faces C.T. He walks up to her and touches her shoulder._

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** You too.

 **C.T.:** I can't. Not yet.

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** If they weren't on to you before, they definitely will be now. Come with us Menoly. I'm not gonna lose you over this.

 **Insurrectionist:** _(over radio)_ All forces we are go! I repeat, we are go!

 _C.T. walks away and leaves with the Insurrectionists. The Leader follows her out._


	27. Ep 24

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Turbulence!_

 _Camera pans over Last Resort/Zanzibar. The Reds and Blues are seen driving in Warthogs, while Carolina rides alongside on a Mongoose_. _The Reds stop and get out, causing everyone else to do the same._

 _ **WIND POWER FACILITY; PRESENT DAY**_

 **Carolina:** What's going on? Why are we stopping?

 **Nirgge:** We've been driving for hours.

 **Carolina:** And we've got a lot more ground to cover, so let's keep moving.

 ** **Nirgge** : **Listen lady, I know this is your first road trip with us, but we've got a system. And that system includes snack breaks, bathroom breaks, and stopping to take pictures of funny road signs.

 **Carolina:** That's ridiculous.

 ** **Nirgge** : **Not as ridiculous as Bonner Street.

 **Findor:** So close dude, so close.

 ** **Nirgge** : **It's out there Findor, we just have to have faith that we'll find it.

 _Camera focuses on Blues._

 **Wash:** I should probably go stop her from killing your friend.

 _Wash proceeds in Carolina's direction._

 **Di-Roy:** Um, Rey I just noticed something. Something really bad.

 **Rey:** Yeah, me too dude. I think our guy-to-girl ratio peaked like five years ago.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Uh, no, no, Rey um. Yeah, we forgot to bring Skullak.

 ** **Rey** :** Wait, did you just now realize that Skullak isn't here?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **He's not going to be pleased about this one.

 ** **Rey** : **Calm down moron, we didn't leave him behind.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Ah, yes, but you see I'm not seeing him so...where is he?

 _Epsilon appears in a smaller form beside Rey's helmet._

 **Epsilon:** Ugh, you don't wanna know.

 ** **Di-Roy** : Skullak**! You're...you're so small. I would like to feed you a small cracker.

 ** **Rey** ** ( _sarcastically_ ): How you liking the new place tinker bell?

 **Epsilon:** You mean your disgusting storage unit?

 ** **Rey** : **What! How is my storage unit "disgusting"?

 **Epsilon:** Well, for starters, I had to delete fifty gigs worth of crap just so I could fit in this thing.

 ** **Rey** : **Woah, hang on a second dude. You didn't delete my, uh, "Home Movies" folder did you?

 **Epsilon:** And that brings me to my second point.

 _Camera zooms out on the Blues and focuses on Wash and Carolina standing on an overlooking_ _balcony._

 **Carolina:** What a bunch of worthless idiots.

 **Wash:** Yeah, they're idiots, but, they're not that bad once you get to know 'em.

 **Carolina:** Hmm.

 **Wash:** You know, we almost managed to trap the Meta the last time we were here.

 **Carolina:** But you didn't.

 _Carolina slowly walks off from Wash along the balcony._

 **Wash:** No. I guess not.

 _Fade into the past._

 _ **U.N.S.C. SCRAP METAL RECYCLING STATION, MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 _Cut to Wash, South, York, North and Carolina jet packing through space._

 **Carolina:** I don't get it, everything stopped.

 **North Dakota:** Maybe they're retreating...

 **York:** Nothing left out here but a bunch of junk.

 _Cut to a Pelican dropship flying_ _through space. Cut to the inside of it where Four Seven Niner is seen._

 **Four Seven Niner:** This is Four Seven Niner, I have lost visual on targets. It's like they all just left.

 _Cut to the inside of the Mother of Invention_ _where the Director and Counselor are walking to a lookout position._

 **Counselor:** Sir, their outpost is disabled, and it looks as if we have driven off the remaining fighters.

 **Director:** Well, good riddance to bad rubbish Counselor.

 **Counselor:** Indeed sir, all enemy systems appear to be offline. Wait...

 _The Counselor examines something he sees from in the distance._

 **Director:** What is it?

 _Cut to_ _an enemy ship named the "Staff of Charon" emerging from hundreds of scrap metal pieces,_ _going online_. _Cut to Four Seven Niner in a drop ship._

 **Four Seven Niner:** It's a trap, they're hiding in the junkyard. Repeat, it's a trap!

 _Cut to inside the Mother of Invention where the Director and Counselor are still standing._

 **Director _:_** Evasive maneuvers!

 _Cut to inside the enemy ship where the Insurrectionist Leader and an Insurrectionist are standing._

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Fire.

 _The enemy ship fires at the Mother of Invention, hitting it several times_. _Cut to the inside where machinery is heard sparking and the ship is shaking._

 **Director:** Son of a bi-

 _Cut to the a look of the two ships, both firing and hitting each other. Cut to the inside of the Mother of Invention again where soldiers are being tossed left and right, due to the blasts coming from the enemy ship. Cut to the enemy ship revealing more turrets which then fire at the Mother of Invention. Cut back to the inside showing the_ _Director and Counselor._

 **Director:** No!

 _The Director hits a panel in anger. Cut to the enemy ship droping a device, the camera then zooms in revealing it's a nuke. Cut to the inside of the enemy ship again where C.T, the Insurrectionist Leader and the Insurrectionist are watching._

 **Insurrectionist:** We're away sir, new course laid in. Are you sure you don't want to stay and finish this?

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Heh, I left our guests a present.

 _Camera zoom in on the nuclear device beeping while the enemy ship jets off._ _It is then passed by Four Seven Niner in the pelican, cut to the inside. A screen alerts Four Seven Niner reading "Nuclear Device Detected" while an alarm is sounding._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Guys, get out of there, they've outfitted that piece of junk with nukes!

 _Cut to inside the Mother of Invention_ with the alarm still sounding.

 **Director:** Fall back, Counselor.

 **Counselor:** Falling back, Director.

 _The Mother of Invention turns into jet off postition. Cut to the Freelancers._

 **Carolina:** Go! Go! Go!

 _The Freelancers increase their jet pack speed and head toward the dropship. Cut to the inside._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Get inside now!

 _The dropship opens it's rear bay and all of the Freelancers, except Wash, get in_. _As the Freelancers look out they notice Wash._

 **York:** Wash, what are you doing? Get in here, use your jet pack.

 **Wash:** I-I don't want to end up like Georgia!

 **Carolina:** Oh for God's sake.

 _Carolina shoots her grappling hook at Washington's crotch plate._

 **Wash:** Huh? AHHH!

 _Wash gets slowly pulled towards the ship. Carolina yanks the grappling hook in order to lead Wash inside the Pelican. Carolina manages to pull Wash inside the Pelican, with Wash hitting the Pelican's ceiling and ground in the process. The Pelican's rear bay doors close and it jets off. Cut to the nuclear bomb slowly drifting into a piece of scrap metal. On contact it explodes and the Pelican is seen escaping the explosion. Cut to the inside._

 **Four Seven Niner** : Everyone okay back there?

 **York** ( _sarcastically_ ): Never better, thanks for asking.

 **Director** ( _over radio):_ What the hell just happened people? Tell me you accomplished your mission.

 **Carolina** ( _over radio_ ): Negative sir, their leader escaped.

 **North Dakota:** Well, looks like the enemy lives to fight another day.

 **South Dakota:** Again.

 **Director** ( _over radio_ ): That is most unfortunate. Are all agents accounted for?

 _The Freelancers look around._

 **Carolina:** All except C.T., sir. She's gone.

 **Director** ( _over radio_ ): Define "gone," agent.


	28. Ep 25

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _The New Kid!_

 _Fade in to space where the Mother of Invention is seen flying through space. Cut to Washington and York staring downwards between North Dakota's legs._

 _ **FREELANCER TRAINING FACILITY, MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 **Washington:** I expected it to be... bigger.

 **York:** Why? You've seen mine. It's small too.

 **Wash:** Yeah, but he's green.

 **York:** How does that even make sense?

 **North Dakota:** Hey Wash, quit staring. You're making it nervous.

 **Wash:** Yeah, it's just... they're so small!

 **York:** Small, yeah! But you wouldn't believe what it can do!

 **North:** Besides, you better get used to it. You're going to have one of your own, soon enough.

 _South comes to see what they're all looking at._

 **South:** ( _scoffs_ ) Give me a break.

 _South walks away._

 **North:** It's alright Theta, come on out. People just want to say hello to you.

 _The camera pans down to reveal Theta, a blue and red multi-colored A.I., hiding behind North's left leg._

 **Theta:** ( _in a child-like voice_ ) I don't know. There's so many of them. And they're so... big.

 **Wash:** See! I'm not the only one who thinks size is important.

 **York:** I'm just going to let that one go...

 **North:** It's okay Theta. They're all friends of mine. For reasons beyond my comprehension.

 _Theta appears above North's shoulder._

Theta: They're looking at me.

 **North:** That's because they want to meet is York and Wash.

 **Wash:** Hey there little...computer...dude.

 **York:** Give it a rest, Wash. Theta, I have a friend just like you. His name is Delta.

 _Theta appears in front of York_.

 **Theta:** Really?

 **York:** Yeah! Here, you-you wanna say hello to him?

 **North:** Um...York?

 **York:** It's okay, man. Just for a second.

 _Delta appears in front of York._

 **Delta:** Hello Theta. I am Delta. It is nice to meet you.

 **Theta:** ( _nervously_ ) Hello.

 **North:** See? Everybody here is nice. Isn't that right, Delta?

 **Delta:** Agent North, I do not feel qualified to make a judgement about humans with whom I have only limited experience. Also, "nice" is a rather subjective term for-

 **York:** Delta!

 **Delta:** Oh yes! Everyone here is "nice"...within standard acceptable deviations.

 **York:** DELTA!

 **North:** And that's my sister over there, South. We're twins.

 _Camera shows South leaning against a wall, watching them._

 **Theta:** I have a sister.

 **Wash:** You do?

 **Theta:** We have many siblings.

 **Wash:** What do you mean by si-

 **Director:** Hello everyone.

 _The Director and Counselor enter the room. The Freelancers line up and Theta disappears._

 **Director:** I hope you're ready to begin our test. Delta! I believe you know the protocol about communicating directly with other A.I. units.

 **Delta:** I apologize sir. I will log off.

 **Director:** Don't! I want you to help administer the test. Gentlemen, if you will take the floor.

 _Theta appears in front of North._

 **North:** Ok, just like we practiced.

 **Theta:** Are they all going to watch?

 **North:** Of course! They want to see if you're as good as i said you are.

 **Theta:** Really? Well, I guess that's okay.

 **North:** That's the spirit! Come on, let's do this!

 _They exit to the floor._

 **Director:** Delta, I expect you to follow protocol at all times.

 **Delta:** We were only attempting to make the new unit more comfortable.

 **York:** It's my fault, sir. I asked him to. New kid seems kind of shy.

 **Counselor:** Agent North was paired with Theta for a reason. His nurturing nature is best suited to care for Theta's...unique personality.

 **York:** Yeah. He is used to looking out for people, isn't he?

 _York glances at South._

 **Counselor:** Quite. Delta, your skills are more... analytical in nature.

 **Delta:** If I may disagree, Theta has made double the number of declarative statements since my appearance. That indicates 100% increase in confidence since we modified our interaction strategy. I think that speaks volumes to my caring algorithms.

 **Counselor:** You make an excellent point, Delta. Let's begin the test.

 _Delta disappears. Camera pans down to the training floor while the Freelancers watch from an above window. North enters the floor with a sniper rifle in hand._

 **Director:** Begin the test.

 _Theta appears above North's shoulder. Turrets surround North and open fire. Immediately, a Domed Energy Shield activates around North. Cut to the spectators._

 **Counselor:** As you may recall, Agent North used his equipment in the field on a previous mission.

 _Delta Appears._

 **Delta:** He was able to successfully maintain the deflective shield for 3.4 seconds in order to block an explosive projectile attack.

 **Director:** And he somehow managed not to kill himself in the process.

 **Delta:** The maneuver only had a .1% chance of success. Had he performed it 999 more times, I'm rather certain he would've been obliterated on each one.

 **York:** Hey, I'd rather be lucky than good any day.

 **Wash:** You usually are.

 **Director:** Luck will only take one so far. I am in the business of getting results. Let's see what Theta can do. Delta, reduce shield strength by 50%.

 **Delta:** Modifying.

 _The Domed Energy Shield surrounding North and Theta begins to flicker._

 **North:** Power dropping! Theta, use remaining power to compensate for critical tiles!

 **Theta:** Okay.

 _Theta takes control of the Domed Shield and separates it into tiles, blocking the turrets' incoming fire._

 **Director:** Add variables.

 **Delta:** Acknowledged.

 _The turret beams begin to gyrate, moving around and above North and Theta. Theta follows the turrets and maintains critical shield tiles where they are needed._

 **North:** Great job, Theta!

 **Theta:** Stop talking to me! You'll mess me up!

 **North:** Right. Sorry.

 **Director:** Reset.

 _The floor resets and the Domed Energy Shield becomes fully restored to 100% power._

 **Director:** Agent North. Your objective now is to eliminate all targets.

 _More turrets appear._

 **Director:** Begin.

 **Wash:** I thought the shield works both ways. There's no way for him to attack.

 **North:** Theta, analyze turret rate of fire. Adjust shield to match.

 **Theta:** Okay...Done.

 **North:** Firing. On my mark.

 **Theta:** Ready!

 **North:** Mark!

 _North fires his sniper and the bullet is seen moving in slow motion. The shield flickers open just enough for North's sniper bullet to pass through and then immediately reseals. The bullet takes out a turret. North and Theta repeat this method for the remaining turrets._

 **Delta:** All targets eliminated.

 **Director** : Test complete. Excellent work!

 _The Domed Shield deactivates._

 **Wash:** WOHOW! WOW! That was incredible!

 **York:** HAHA YEAH! What did I tell ya?

 **Wash:** And we're sure they don't get any bigger?

 **York:** Dude, you are killing me with that!

 _Cuts to the Reds at Zanzibar._

 _ **U.N.S.C. WIND POWER FACILITY, PRESENT DAY.**_

 **Nirgge:** Sarge, how come every time the Blues get involved in something stupid and dangerous, we get dragged along too?

 **Baraggan:** You know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies within range of your primary firearm!

 **Findor:** Sir! I realize-

 ** **Baraggan** : **So you can shoot em!

 ** **Findor** : **...I realize that we agreed to help Wash and Carolina, but how do we know that they're gonna help us?

 ** **Nirgge** : **What do you mean?

 ** **Findor** : **I mean, if we run into trouble, do you really think they'll stick their neck out for us?

 ** **Baraggan** : **Well, for a back-stabbing, double-crossing, no-good, dirty-rotten Blue, that Wash fella isn't too bad.

 ** **Nirgge** : **What a ringing endorsement!

 ** **Findor** : **I'm more worried about Carolina. What if after all of this is over, she decides to get rid of us?

 ** **Nirgge** : **Why would she do that?

 ** **Findor** : **I don't know! To tie up loose ends? To cover her trail? Don't you watch spy movies? They love that shit!

 ** **Baraggan** : **My God, man! Get a hold of yourself! You're making us look weak in front of the enemy!

 _Camera cuts to show Di-Roy._

 **Di-Roy:** Hello.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Listen! I don't want to hear you talk about secret double-crosses, or mysterious subplots, or Freelancer conspiracies anymore! We've had enough of those going on around here as it is.

 _Baraggan runs away._

 ** ** **Findor**** :** But don't you think that-

 ** ** **Nirgge**** : **Sorry, sorry! I can't really talk right now, Findor. I have got to go secure a perimeter over at the, uh, shady spot over there.

 _Nirgge leaves Findor with Di-Roy. Awkward silence. Findor turns toward Di-Roy._

 ** ** **Findor**** : **I liked it better when we only had to fight you.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Yeah! Blue Team is pretty awesome right now. Right Rey?

 _Di-roy turns to see that Rey is gone._

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Right Skullak?

 _Skullak is also gone. Di-Roy turns to Findor._

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Hello.

 ** ** **Findor**** : **Uh... where's the rest of your team?

 _Cut to Rey watching the entrance of the facility. Epsilon appears next to him as they watch Wash enter the facility._


	29. Ep 26

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _What's the "I" Stand For!_

 _ **U.N.S.C. WIND POWER FACILITY. PRESENT DAY...**_

 _Washington walks up to Carolina, who is standing by a generator._

 **Washington:** Looking for something?

 **Carolina:** Leads, information, anything. You said Maine had been through here, right?

 **Washington:** Well, yeah, but that was ages ago.

 **Carolina:** Then look closely. Don't tell me hanging around those morons has turned you soft. (As she says this, Rey and Epsilon sneak in on a balcony above)

 **Rey:** Hey, she said morons, that's us.

 **Epsilon:** Rey, shut up, let me listen.

 **Washington:** The Meta was attempting to transfer energy from these turbines into his suit. It was the only way he could keep his equipment running.

 **Carolina:** Huh, poor Maine.

 **Washington:** Carolina, it wasn't your fault.

 **Carolina:** But it was my A.I.

 **Washington:** None of us could have known what would happen.

 **Carolina:** Yeah? Well sometimes I'm not so sure.

 **Washington:** What?

 **Carolina:** We were told that the A.I. were specifically designed for each of us, right? North was chosen for Theta, York had Delta, but Sigma was mine.

 **Washington:** What are you saying?

 **Carolina:** You really think the Director didn't know what would happen?

 **Washington:** Carolina, that's ridiculous.

 **Carolina:** He always had his little experiments. He just forgot to take a few extra variables into account.

 **Washington:** And what about now? The whole world thinks you're dead. Do you think he knows you're coming for him?

 **Carolina:** Yes, I do. And for once, I look forward to proving him right.

 **Washington:** ( _Sighs_ ) The Director was always hard on you.

 ** **Rey** :** Dude, he said hard on. Bow chicka-

 **Epsilon:** ( _Whispering_ ) Shut up. They're gonna hear you.

 **Carolina:** He was hard on all of us.

 ** **Rey** :** Oh come on, you've got to let me have that one.

 **Epsilon:** Quiet, you're going to give away our position.

 ** **Rey** :** I've got about five positions in mind for her. Bow chicka-

 **Epsilon:** Rey, I'm serious.

 **Washington:** Yeah, you're right. But you have to admit, he was also pretty hard on himself.

 ** **Rey** :** That's it, I'm doing it.

 **Epsilon:** Rey!

 ** **Rey** :** BOW CHICKA BOW- _(Gunfire hits the wall beside him_ ) -WHOA! SAME TEAM, SAME TEAM!

 **Carolina:** What are you doing here?

 **Epsilon:** Okay, take it easy, Carolina. We just wanted information.

 **Washington:** Epsilon?

 **Epsilon:** Look, if you two are planning on dragging us around wherever you want, the least you could do is fill us in.

 ** **Rey** :** I'll fill her in. Bow chicka- (More gunfire)

 **Epsilon:** Rey!

 ** **Rey** :** Sorry.

 **Carolina:** You and your squad are on a need to know basis. And right now, you don't need to know anything.

 **Epsilon:** Seriously? Jesus, you're worse than Tex. ( _Gunfire passes through Epsilon_ )

 ** **Rey** :** Okay, that one was on you.

 **Carolina:** Get out!

 **Epsilon:** Fine, we're leaving already. (Epsilon starts walking away) Hey Rey, I need you to leave, I can't actually do it on my own.

 **Washington:** Carolina, you've got to calm down.

 **Carolina:** Don't tell me how to lead my squad, Washington. Now, sweep the area and report back to me when you're done. (Walks away)

 **Washington:** ( _Sighs_ ) On it, boss.

 _Cut to the Freelancer training room floor._

 **Counselor:** And as the Director accurately predicted in his thesis on the subject, we see that cognitive impression modeling can be seperated from the host. Naturally, this remains an inherently deconstructive process. But most of all, the biggest concern of any full A.I. entity is the prospect of rampancy, which we covered last week.

 _As the Counselor speaks, the scene pans into a classroom-like room where Wyoming, North and South Dakota, York, Carolina, Maine and Washington, all helmetless, sit with Delta, Theta and Sigma at desks. The Counselor and the Director stand at the front of the room._ _Wyoming had dark on the right side and white hair. Maine was hide in the shadow, but look bald, but black hair on the back of his head in the form of a ponytail._

 _ **FREELANCER CLASSROOM. MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 **Director:** Of course our A.I. units are what we call fragments, so there's very little chance that a personality subroutine can run off unchecked.

 **Counselor:** Are there any questions?

 **South Dakota:** Yeah, I got a question. Why do we need to learn all this stuff?

 **Carolina:** A.I. theory is like vehicle mantinence, South. If we're going to use this equipment, any equipment, we need to know how to care for it.

 **South Dakota:** Oh yeah, Like a coffee maker or a vacuum cleaner.

 **Theta:** Uh...

 **Delta:** That was rather rude.

 **South Dakota:** Oh, cry me a river, lightbulb.

 **Carolina:** No, not the same as that.

 **South Dakota:** I don't even have one because someone didn't bring enough to share, so why am I sitting through this elementary classroom bullshit?

 **Carolina:** I don't have one either, South.

 **York:** That's only because you gave yours to Maine.

 **Carolina:** He needed to be able to communicate after his injury.

 **South Dakota:** Oh yeah. That's the only reason you did it. You're a real hero, Carolina. It's not like Maine has much to say anyway.

 **Maine:** ( _Growls_ )

 **Sigma:** I would like to say just how appreciative the two of us are for Carolina's sacrifice. Agent Carolina, if anyone can excel without an A.I. unit, it is you.

 **Carolina:** Thank you, Sigma.

 **Sigma:** And Agent Texas of course. That goes without saying.

 **Carolina:** Right.

 **South Dakota:** I notice she doesn't have to attend class.

 **Director:** Agent Texas doesn't need this training.

 **Counselor:** What the Director is trying to say is that Agent Texas has already completed her A.I. theory course work. I think that's enough for today.

 **Sigma:** If I may, Counselor. I have just one last question.

 **York:** Oh, come on.

 **Sigma:** On the different levels of A.I. awareness and rampancy.

 **Counselor:** Melancholia, anger-

 **Sigma:** Specifically in the fourth stage of rampancy.

 **Counselor:** Meta-stability.

 **Sigma:** Yes, the meta stage, in which an A.I. can be considered fully human.

 **Counselor:** That is only theoretical, Sigma. No A.I. has ever achieved such a state.

 **Sigma:** But it is possible.

 **Counselor:** In theory, but-

 **Sigma:** But possible. I find that very interesting.

 **Counselor:** Remember, Sigma, you're not even a full A.I. You are what we call a fragment, so something of that magnitude would be even more difficult for an entity such as yourself.

 **Sigma:** Well, as the Director always says, it is important to have ambition.

 **Director:** Why yes it is. Class is dismissed.

 _The Freelancers and Theta leave. Delta prepares to follow, but stops as Sigma watches the board at the front of the room._

 **Delta:** Sigma, are you coming?

 **Sigma:** Yes, yes. We will be joining you shortly. ( _Delta leaves_ )

 _The board at the front of the room cycles though several symbols made of combined Greek letters before stopping on a particular combination, the future symbol of The Meta._

 _Cut to the outside of the power station, where Di-Roy stops Carolina._

 _ **U.N.S.C. WIND POWER FACILITY. PRESENT DAY...**_

 **D-Roy:** Um, hey, hi Caroline. Yes, um, excuse me, um, have you seen Skullak lately. Uh, he and I were supposed to hang out after we rescued him.

 **Carolina:** Tell your friends to stay out of my way, or else.

 ** **D-Roy** :** Or else what?

 **Carolina:** Or else they'll bring out my ugly side.

 ** **D-Roy** :** Oh, oh come on Caroline, I bet you are really pretty under that armor.

 **Carolina:** What?

 ** **D-Roy** :** Um, I mean, you know, I mean I understand that there's some helmet hair. We all have helmet hair from time to time, but you know. ( _Carolina growls_ ) Yes, um so anyways, what did you want me to tell Skullak and Rey again?

 _Carolina pulls out her pistol and shoots a mountain of fusion coil explosives stacked behind Di-Roy._

 **Carolina:** Just try and put that into words.

 _Carolina walks away._

 ** **D-Roy** :** _(makes explosion sound effect)_ Explosion.

 _Carolina passes by a Warthog. The Reds poke out from behind it after she's gone._

 **Nirgge:** You know, I'm beginning to think Findor might have had the right idea about this Carolina chick.

 **Findor:** See, I told you.

 **Baraggan:** Normally I would agree with Findor, but in this case it would also cause me to agree with Nirgge. Therefore, I will simply grunt ambiguously. ( _grunts_ )

 _Cut to Washington walking up to the Reds, who are now congregating by the windmill._

 **Washington:** Hey, did Carolina come this way? We've got to get going soon.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Right, we've been meaning to talk to you about that.

 **Washington:** About what?

 ** **Nirgge** :** This whole "finding the Director" thing.

 **Washington:** You mean the mission.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Yeah, that.

 ** **Findor** :** We were thinking. Now that we've helped you find Skullak, we should just let you handle the rest. You know, wouldn't want to cramp your style. That whole Freelancer thing. You're good at that.

 **Washington:** So you're abandoning the mission.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Red Team never abandons the mission, we're just accepting an alternate mission, of different risk.

 **Washington:** Less risk.

 ** **Findor** :** Less is different.

 ** **Baraggan** :** Securing the front lines of Red Base.

 **Washington:** Going home is risky? On what scale?

 ** **Baraggan** :** Well, we haven't been there in ages. Who knows what kind of nefarious ner-do-wells have moved in on our territory.

 **Washington:** Hmm, I guess you're right.

 ** **Baraggan** :** What?

 **Washington:** Well, you are wanted criminals of the U.N.S.C. I wouldn't be suprised if they were setting up an ambush for you right now.

 ** **Baraggan** :** What?

 **Washington:** I suppose I can't stop you. Anyway, I'm going to go find Carolina. Good luck.

 _Wash walks away._

 ** **Baraggan** :** On second thought, you could probably use the extra help.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Yeah, we're sticking with you.

 ** **Findor** :** Never abandon the mission.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Semper, the sempering thing. Semper, ah fuck it.


	30. Ep 27

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Oversight!_

 _Fade in to the beach of Zanzibar. Washington sees Carolina kneeling down by the water and walks towards her._

 _ **U.N.S.C WIND POWER FACILITY, PRESENT DAY.**_

 **Washington** : The facility is clear.

 **Carolina** : Find anything?

 **Washington** : Nothing we didn't already know.

 **Carolina** : Figured as much. This place was a dead end.

 **Washington** : Sorry, boss.

 **Carolina** : The structure we're going to next, you're positive our target was there?

 **Washington** : I know what I saw, that's why it's on our list.

 **Carolina** : But I know what _I_ saw, and it doesn't make any sense.

 **Washington** : All the more reason to investigate.

 **Carolina** : Alright then. Let's go. Let's go find C.T.

 _Camera pans towards the sky before fading into a new location._

 _ **LONGSHORE SHIPYARDS (FOB), MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 _The camera follows a seagull as it lands on a submerged helmet before being sniped. As the assasistant to the Oversight Sub-committee's following voice-over plays, Wyoming surfaces and, along with Florida, are seen spying on the Insurrectionists at the shipyard._

 **Sōsuke Aizen** : ( _voice over_ ) To the Director of Project Freelancer, Dr. Skullak Tuma. Dear Director, allow me to introduce myself. I am a representative of the newly formed U.N.S.C. Oversight Sub-Committee. Our organization is charged with the protection of high-level assets of the military, one of which, recently went missing. These assets are entrusted to our programs as a privilege, not as a right. As such, they will be safeguarded with the upmost care. In these dark times, mankind has the opportunity not only to prove his humanity, but to earn it.

 _A Falcon flies by._

 **Wyoming** : Well, third craft this afternoon. Let's see who else is arriving.

 **Sōsuke Aizen** : ( _voice over_ ) I look forward to a long, and mutually beneficial, relationship for our two departments. Yours truly, Sōsuke Aizen, Assistant to the Oversight Sub-Committee Chairperson.

 _C.T. and the Insurrectionist Leader disembark from the Falcon._

 **Demo Man** : It's her.

 **Apacci** : I can't believe he trusts that bitch after what she did to us.

 **Wyoming** : There she is. (a _s Wyoming looks through the scope of his rifle, C.T. gazes out in his direction_ ) Come in, Command. Tell the Director she's here.

 _Cut to the Leader and C.T._

 **Insurrectionist Leader** : What is it?

 **C.T.** : It's nothing...come on.

 _The two continue walking, but not before the Leader glances back out torward the ocean. Fade to the Mother of Invention flying through space before cutting to the Director and Counselor inside._

 **Counselor** : Congratulations, Director. Another successful test.

 **Director** : Another fragment was harvested this morning, Counselor. Find it a match.

 **Counselor** : This morning? That is ahead of schedule.

 **Director** : Our time grows short, find it a match.

 _Carolina walks in._

 **Carolina** : Director, Wyoming reported in.

 **Director** : And?

 **Carolina** : You won't like what he found, sir.

 **Director** : Agent Carolina, information never displeases me. It's ignorance that I find unforgivable. Report.

 **Carolina** : It's like you said...C.T. is with them.

 **Director** : You know what to do. I do not need to remind you how valuable our technology is, Carolina.

 **Carolina** : She doesn't have an A.I., sir. And she wasn't exactly the best agent.

 **Director** : C.T. will be an acceptable loss. But her armor must not fall into the wrong hands.

 **Carolina** : I understand. Will we be the only forces sent out on this mission, sir?

 **Director** : ( _Leaning forward on the table_ ) Leave personnel decisions to me, agent. Just do your job! It's time to cut the head off the enemy once and for all!

 **Carolina** : Yes, sir.

 _Carolina glances up at Tex's name on the leaderboard before leaving. Cut to Rey, Di-Roy, and Epsilon outside the Wind Power Facility._

 _ **U.N.S.C. WIND POWER FACILITY, PRESENT DAY**_

 **Rey** : So, how do you even know this Carolina chick?

 **Epsilon** : Oh, Tex used to tell me stories.

 **Rey** : You mean tell Alpha stories?

 **Epsilon** : Oh yeah...I guess. You know, whatever! It's hard for me to know who's memory I'm in.

 **Di-Roy** : Oh yeah, same thing happens to me with things that I'm in. Like my helmet. That's why I wrote my name on the inside of it. I used my tongue. That was hard to do. Now I can't pronounce my *GRAGGH*

 **Rey** : So...how many...people are you?

 **Epsilon** : I don't know, a bunch I guess.

 **Rey** : Are they all assholes?

 **Epsilon** : ( _sarcastically_ ) Yeah, a dozen different fragments and we have the same shitty circle of friends. Lucky us.

 _Cut to the Mother of Invention mess hall, where Theta is showing North holographic fireworks._

 **North Dakota** : That's really great, Theta!

 **Theta** : Thank you! I worked super hard on it!

 _South Dakota walks by and sees the two of them._

 **South Dakota** : Ugh!

 _South then leaves. York and Delta sit down at the table._

 _ **MOTHER OF INVENTION MESS HALL, MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 **York** : Hey Theta! You mind if I talk to North for a second?

 **Theta** : Uhh...okay.

 **York** : Need you to shut down while we chat, okay? Delta too. You know, it's the rules.

 _Delta shuts down._

 **Theta** : North?

 **North Dakota** : It'll be okay. I won't talk too long.

 **Theta** : Alright. ( _shuts down_ )

 **North Dakota** : What's up?

 **York** : I need to ask you about something.

 **North Dakota** : Uh, okay. Shoot.

 **York** : I need to ask you about the Alpha.

 **North Dakota** : Where did you hear that word?

 **York** : Same place you heard it...( _points to head_ ) Up here.

 **Washington** : ( _slightly muffled, holding a beverage_ ) What's an Alpha?

 **York** : Wash...are you eating inside your helmet?

 **Washington** : ( _slightly muffled_ ) Maybe. Delta said they got the helmet waste disposal out of beta. That it would make my eating more efficient.

 **York** : Haha, and you believed that? Maybe he is getting more personable.

 **North Dakota** : It's not _an_ Alpha, Wash, it's _the_ Alpha. Theta thinks about him a lot. More than thinks, really. He's obsessed.

 **York** : Delta too. You know how all the units call each other brother? They call this one "father". No...that's not right.

 **North Dakota** : Creator.

 **York** : Yeah.

 **Washington** : ( _slightly muffled, holding a banana_ ) I thought the Director would be their creator.

 **York** : Haven't you been paying any attention in class? A.I.s aren't created; they're copies of someone.

 **North Dakota** : But our A.I.s are just fragments.

 **York** : Which begs the question...where's the original?

 **Washington** : ( _slightly muffled_ ) So this Alpha thing is what, creates the fragments?

 **York** : Jesus, will you swallow for god's sake?

 **Washington** : ( _swallows, now holding an apple_ ) It creates them?

 **North Dakota** : Yeah, Theta isn't clear. It creates them...or something.

 **York** : Yeah, it's the "or something" part that has me worried.


	31. Ep 28

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Fall From Heaven!_

 _Four Seven Niner is seen ordering a trooper pushing a crate around._

 **Four Seven Niner:** No, no! This one goes here, that one goes there.

 _The trooper grunts in annoyance. Carolina, York, North Dakota, and South Dakota walk into the hangar, conversating._

 _ **MOTHER OF INVENTION HANGAR A1. MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 **Carolina:** We ready?

 **Four Seven Niner:** Just about. Running final checks now.

 **Carolina:** Alright, you heard her! Everyone onboard!

 **Washington:** Great.

 **North Dakota:** Alright.

 **York:** C'mon D. Let's go. It's about time. Let's get this mission goin'.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Woah, woah, woah. Hang on a minute, what is that thing?

 **York:** This is Delta. Our new addition.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Your new addition is pretty small.

 **Washington:** I said the same thing.

 **York:** Delta is a computer program. He helps us figure stuff out. He's an A.I.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Oh A.I. huh? What's the A stand for?

 **York:** Artificial.

 **Four Seven Niner:** I know what the fuck it stands for. What's it doing here?! Isn't it like one of those robots who takes people's jobs and puts them out of work?

 **York:** I don't think so.

 _The trooper stops to watch the Freelancers and Four Seven Niner_.

 **Four Seven Niner:** What are you looking at?! I said put it over there, pay attention!

 _The trooper resumes moving the crate around._

 **Carolina:** Hey guys, get a move on.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Hang on a minute. You. Green guy. Do you know how to fly a plane?

 **Delta:** No, I do not.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Huh, right. We're cool then. Everybody on board!

 _The trooper continues to grunt in annoyance as he's moving around the crate._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Not over there, over there! Just quit screwin' around and put that thing back where you found it.

 _Exhausted, the trooper slams his head onto the crate._

 **Four Seven Niner:** This is Four Seven Niner. We are wheels up and engines hot. Leave a light on for us, command.

 **Command:** Roger that, Four Seven Niner. Good luck.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Thanks, command. Four Seven Niner out. Man, I would hate to have that guy's job.

 _Four Seven Niner starts the Pelican._

 _ **ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES. PRESENT DAY...**_

 _The Reds, Blues, and Carolina arrive at the desert. Carolina gets off her mongoose._

 **Carolina:** This where you found the body?

 **Washington:** Yep, she's right up there.

 **Carolina:** We'll see. Take me there. Sync.

 **Washington:** Sync.

 **Di-Roy:** Automatic dishwasher.

 _Washington and Carolina run off to find the body._

 **Rey:** Man, where was this chick when we had that awesome tank? Bitches love tanks!

 **Epsilon:** I don't get it. What is she looking for?

 ** **Rey** : **You tell me! I don't know half of what's happening these days. You found me here remember?

 **Epsilon:** Oh yeah! You were actually kind of a badass that time.

 ** **Rey** : **Dude, I'm kind of a badass, all the time! You guys just happened to notice it then.

 _Di-Roy walks over._

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Ah, that's not true. I never noticed it.

 **Epsilon:** Look, the point is she's not telling us everything. I just don't understand why.

 ** **Rey** : **Who knows man? I tried everything I can to get some info out of her. I tried hitting on her, I tried sleeping with her, I tried making out with her-

 **Epsilon:** _(sarcastically)_ Sounds like a complete effort.

 ** **Rey** : **Dude, no kidding! I used the whole playbook! I even used my best pick-up line: "hey baby, did you fall from heaven, cause I've always wanted to bone an angel!"

 **Epsilon:** Rey, be honest. Have you ever had sex with anything besides an alien?

 ** **Rey** : **Skullak, the more important question here is: do you know any girls who aren't complete bitches, that won't sleep with me?

 **Epsilon:** Sorry, dude. That seems to be all I have in my life.

 ** **Rey** : **You're like the worst wingman ever.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Of all time.

 _The Pelican is seen flying through the sky._

 _ **EN ROUTE TO ENEMY BASE. MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 _Washington, York, North, and South are shown in the Pelican's rear bay._ _The pelican rumbles slightly._

 **York:** We parking?!

 **Four Seven Niner:** Indeed, we enemy base is right below us.

 **Wahington:** How far below?

 **Four Seven Niner:** Do you really wanna know?

 **Wahington:** Probably not... do I wanna know?

 **Four Seven Niner:** Seventy-five thousand feet.

 **Wahington:** Uh, that's high.

 **Four Seven Niner:** No wonder you guys need computer programs, yes, that's very high.

 **Delta:** That is approximately fourteen-point-two miles.

 **York:** Thanks, D. You don't need to do that anymore.

 **Delta:** Automatic conversion routines, offline.

 _Carolina dismounts from the co-pilot seat._

 **Carolina:** What's the plan?

 **Four Seven Niner:** Well, we know they're ready for us, so I figure they have defenses pointed in every direction. Except...

 **Carolina:** Except they're probably not looking straight up.

 **Four Seven Niner:** They're probably not looking straight up.

 _Washington walks up behind_ _Carolina._

 **Carolina:** You thinking about a dive-bomb?

 **Washington:** Oh no.

 _Washington returns to the rear bay._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Sort of, but if we did a dive bomb, our engines would register on their thermals. Let them know that we're coming. I'm thinking... something else.

 _Carolina slowly backs up into the pelican's rear bay._

 **Carolina:** Probably wanna tighten that harness.

 **Washington:** Oh no.

 _Carolina sits next to Washington as the Freelancers put their harnesses on._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Express elevator goin' down!

 _Four Seven Niner stops the engines throwing the pelican into free-fall._

 **Washington:** I think I'm gonna be sick!

 **Carolina:** You know these suits are supposed to eliminate all wastes! You could probably throw up in your helmet and it would take care of it for you!

 **York:** Yeah! You should test that, Wash!

 **Washington:** You two are assholes!

 **Delta:** Actually York, we were never able to get the vomit disposal patch beyond beta. Agent Washington would likely drown.

 **York:** Yikes. Way to kill the mood D.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Hey York, send that little green guy up here.

 **York:** D, you heard her! Front and center!

 _Delta appears in front of Four Seven Niner_

 **Delta:** May I be of assistance?

 **Four Seven Niner:** Hey buddy, I need you to tell me when I can fire the jets at the last possible second. You know, to avoid crashing.

 **Washington:** Please don't say crashing!

 **Delta:** I understand. To prepare, I will need to calibrate for your reaction time.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Fine, go ahead.

 **Delta:** When I say "mark", you say "sync". Mark.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Sync.

 **Delta:** Mark.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Sync!

 **Delta:** Calibration complete.

 **Four Seven Niner:** So, we're good?

 **Delta:** I have high degree of confidence we will be able to complete this maneuver.

 _Delta flashes._

 **Four Seven Niner:** Wait a second, why did you just blink like that?

 **Delta:** That was just a standard maintenance routine.

 **Four Seven Niner:** Dude! Did you just make a backup of yourself?

 **Delta:** Confidence is one thing, but it is always prudent to prepare for failure.

 **Four Seven Niner:** That's a dick move, green guy.

 **Delta:** I apologize if I have offended-

 **Four Seven Niner:** Dick. Move.

 **Delta:** Prepare to fire engines on my mark. Five, Four, Three-

 _Cut to two Insurrection soldiers standing next to eachother._

 **Insurrection Soldier #1:** Hey.

 **Insurrection Soldier #2:** Yeah?

 **Insurrection Soldier #1:** You ever wonder why-

 _The pelican fires its engines, landing right behind the two soldiers._

 **Four Seven Niner:** First floor! Everybody out!

 _Everyone jumps out of the Pelican._

 **York:** Okay, go, go, go!

 **Washington:** Why are we always jumping out of this thing?

 **North Dakota:** Let's move people!

 _Carolins readies herself to jump._

 **Carolina:** Yeah, let's move.

 _Carolina jumps off the back of the pelican, landing inbetween some Insurrection soldiers and leading the Freelancers into battle. Soon, two gauss warthogs drive up and fire at the group. The Freelancers dodge the blast, with Carolina using the attacking warthog to jump onto a higher platform. North and South take cover behind a container._

 **North Dakota:** South! Stay behind me!

 _North fires at the warthog drawing its fire._

 **North Dakota:** Go, go!

 _York and Washington run ahead from another container._

 **Washington:** York, move up!

 **York:** On it!

 _York is blasted back by an explosion._

 **Washington:** Oh...

 **York:** Fucking grenades...

 _Washington narrowly avoids another gauss warthog round, using some sort of EMP attack on the surronding warthogs._ _The gunner of one of the warthogs gets off only to be gunned down by South, who also shoots_ _the other gunner. Washington and York then run forward. Cut to C.T and the Insurrection Leader in a room, viewing the carnage through a monitor._

 **C.T:** They're here! I didn't think they'd find me so quickly!

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** It was only a matter of time. Let's deal with this!

 _The Insurrection Leader walks up to an intercom and starts speaking._

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** All hands topside! We are under attack, this is not a drill! Let's go people, move!

 _Cut to Carolina, firing her plasma rifles from behind a crate at a unseen enemy until she is pinned down by sniper fire. Washington and York, who are below take cover behind a wall, from a Warthog._

 **Washington:** We've got to time it just right! Wait for my mark!

 **York:** Call it.

 _Cut to four Insurrectionist soldiers firing sniper rifles at Carolina. The Resistance sniper Aisslinger walks up and takes aim._

 **Resistance Sniper:** Okay, what have you got for me?

 _The Insurrectionist sniper nearly hits Carolina._

 **Carolina:** Woah!

 _Carolina holsters a plasma rifle and moves to the other side of the crate._

 **Carolina:** Alright, boys. Me first!

 _Carolina throws a grenade at the snipers, but the Resistance Sniper Aisslinger shoots it in mid-air. The grenade explodes. Washington and York move out of cover._

 **Washington:** Now!

 _They are immediately forced back into cover by a warthog._

 **Washington:** No, wait! Not now, not now!

 **York:** Come on!

 _Carolina is nearly hit again._

 **Carolina:** Damn it! ( _over radio_ ) North, we're pinned down, I need you to take them out!

 **North Dakota:** I can't get a line of sight on the target from here. But I might have a way to contain them.

 _Cut to North and South, behind a warthog. South is firing at an unseen enemy and narrowly dodges a sniper round._

 **Carolina:** ( _over radio_ ) Just do it!

 **North Dakota:** Theta!

 _Theta pops up._

 **Theta:** Ready!

 **North Dakota:** Putting up a hail-mary! I need you to guide me!

 **Theta:** Okay!

 _Theta vanishes. North Dakota backs up from the Warthog, where South is still firing. He holster his sniper rifle and pulls out a device. He prepares to throw it._

 **North Dakota:** They say the best offense, is a good...

 _North tosses the device over a building._

 **North Dakota:**...defense!

 _The device lands behind the Insurrectionist snipers._

 **Resistance Sniper:** What the-?

 _The device projects a domed energy shield around the snipers._

 **Resistance Sniper:** Hold your fire people! Stand down.

 _One of the snipers holster his weapons and pulls out his SMG._

 **Sniper:** I got this.

 **Resistance Sniper:** Wait!

 _The sniper fires and is immediately killed by the ricocheting bullet. The dead sniper continues firing, sending bullets ricocheting all over the inside of the shield killing the other snipers as the Resistance sniper ducks. Some of the other snipers are hit and a couple of them fire as well, intensifying the gunfire. The inside becomes covered in blood. The domed energy shield dissipiates and the snipers all fall to the floor. Cut back to Carolina, now watching the bodies._

 **North Dakota:** ( _over radio_ ) Did I get 'em?

 **Carolina:** Yeah, North. you got 'em.

 _Cut back to North, Theta, and South who has stopped firing and is reloading._

 **North Dakota:** Thanks for the help, Theta.

 **Theta:** You are welcome.

 **North Dakota:** Okay we're movin'! York, you guys can handle it from here right?

 **York:** ( _over radio_ ) Handle it?

 _Cut to Washington and York._

 **York:** Sure. I mean, I nearly got blown up a minute ago, and now I'm paired with the squad's second worst fighter. But sure we can handle it.

 **North Dakota:** ( _over radio_ ) Great! North out.

 **Washington:** You really think I'm the second worst fighter?

 **York:** No, I was being nice. You're easily the worst.

 _York is punched to the side by the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier Demoura._

 **Washington:** You were saying?

 _Washington and the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier face each other._

 **Washington:** Uh oh.

 _Washington is knocked down next to York. The two Freelancer notice that he is carrying a rocket launcher. The Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier fires at the Freelancers, but they narrowly avoid it and are blown back. Washington manages to shoot the rocket launcher out of his hands. A Warthog in the background turns it's turret at Washington._

 **Washington:** Uh oh.

 _The Warthog backs up and drives towards Washington. Washington manages to get up and begins running away._

 **Washington:** Car!

 _York gets up._

 **York:** Damn it!

 _York fires his shotgun at the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, but the soldier knocks his arm away from him._

 **York:** Shotgun!

 _The Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier Demoura tackles York and gets up. Carolina begins to fire at him from the upper platform. The soldier dodges the shots by rolling. Carolina's plasma rifles overheat and she notices the warthog chasing Washington, putting him inbetween a crate and the warthog._

 **Carolina:** Oh, fuck! No you don't!

 _Carolina leaps off the platform and kicks Apacci off the Warthog's turret. She then jumps on Apacci, but is kicked off. Regaining her footing, Carolina fires at the her, but the bolts are stopped when the Demo Man Ebern, who now has a robotic arm, backs the warthog up to block them. He then raises his a shotgun with his robotic arm at Carolina._

 **Demo Man:** 'Sup bitch. It's payback time!

 _The Demo Man fires his shot gun but Carolina gets out of the way only for Apacci to attack her with dual pistols. York gets up and runs for his shotgun, surprising the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier who was trying to grab the shotgun as well. York pummels him and sends him to the side. Grabbing his shotgun, York hits Apacci with the butt of his shotgun and prepares to fire at her. Apacci ducks as the Demo Man Ebern drives over her and uses the side of the warthog to knock York into the crate that Washington hides behind._

 **York:** Oh, my head...

 _Washington moves to the other side of the crate and pulls out a pad._

 **Washington:** Okay! Time to fight fire, with fire!

 _The Demo Man in the warthog, Apacci, and the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier are seen in the backround charging at Carolina. Washington presses something on his arm piece. The view cuts to the pod which emits a red light and a beeping noise which grows faster until a drop-pod lands right on top of it. Apacci and Sleeveless soldier Demoura turn around. The hatch pops off, sending it towards the soldiers. Cut to the front of the pod. Agent Maine exits the pod and stands in front of the soldiers. Sigma then appears on Maine's right._

 **Sigma:** Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway? The one that shot you in the throat?

 _Maine growls and turns to face the two. They are reflected on his visor._

 **Sigma:** I thought so. Sic 'em.

 _Maine lunges forward._


	32. Ep 29

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Fighting Fire!_

 _Agent Maine is shown exiting his drop-pod. Sigma then appears on Maine's right._

 **Sigma:** Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway? The one that shot you in the throat?

 _Maine growls and faces the Female Insurrection Soldier and the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier._

 **Sigma:** I thought so. Sic 'em.

 _Maine lunges forward. Apacci readies her pistols while the Demo Man Ebern drives his wathog straight into Maine. The warthog smashes Maine into his pod sending it back on it's side. Maine, now holding the front of the warthog slowly lifts it up and kicks it towards Apacci and Sleeveless Insurrection soldier Demoura, tearing off the tow hooks. They dive out of the way, with the Demo Man landing next to his teammates. Cut to Agent Washington, arming his Battle Rifle. York soon walks up behind Wash. Sigma then appears next to the Freelancers._

 **Sigma:** Hello gentlemen.

 _ **LONGSHORE SHIPYARDS (FOB). MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 **York:** Hey Sig. You sure he's good to fight so soon? He was hurt pretty bad.

 **Sigma:** As compared to whom, Agent York? You two don't look so good yourselves.

 _Delta appears in front of Sigma_

 **Sigma:** Hello brother.

 **Delta:** Sigma, protocol dictates that A.I. units are not to communicate directly-

 _Sigma appears next to Delta_

 **Sigma:** Protocol is just another way of saying rules Delta. Remember what the Director says. There are no rules on the battlefield.

 _Sigma appears behind Delta and pats his shoulder._

 **Sigma:** Besides; we A.I.s should really stick together. Excuse me. I'll be right back.

 _Sigma vanishes._

 **York:** I'll be honest; that one kinda gives me the creeps.

 **Washington:** Yeah, I hear ya. Come on, let's move.

 _Delta vanishes as the two freelancers move out. Cut to Apacci getting up._

 **Carolina:** Well, hello.

 _Apacci turns to see Carolina holding her at gunpoint with one of her plasma rifles._

 **Carolina:** What a pleasure to see you again.

 _The Demo Man Ebern runs up behind Carolina and punches her down with his robotic arm. Carolina gets up, noticing that one of her plasma rifles was badly damaged. Discarding the broken weapon, she raises her other rifle only for it to be hit with a machete. The thrower is revealed to be the Female soldier._

 **Apacci:** Pleasure's all mine, bitch.

 _She twirls two more machetes and charges at Carolina. Carolina dodges and throws the plasma rifle at her. Apacci cuts it in half and charges again. She is knocked back, and the Demo Man steps in to try and punch Carolina. Carolina backs away as the Demo Man and Apacci pursue her. Cut to the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier Demoura, not far away, getting up. He massages his head. Looking at his right, he see's Maine, who cracks his knuckles and neck. The soldier swings his fist at Maine, only for Maine to stop it. Maine slowly starts twisting his arm, forcing him onto his knees. Maine then readies his other fist and punches him back hard enough to knock his helmet off, and knocking him out. Maine turns around to see Carolina still fighting Apacci and Demo Man Ebern on a higher platform and rushes to assist. Cut to Carolina, who dodges the machete swings and wild punches thrown by the Demo Man._

 **Demo Man:** Come here!

 _Carolina kicks him back, and regains her footing, pulling out an electric baton. She then charges at them, hitting them both with a series of swings. Carolina kicks the Demo Man forward into Maine, who throws him into the ground._

 **Demo Man:** Rrrr, away with you!

 _Maine begins charging at him but is sent flying by the Demo Man into Carolina, who was still fighting Apacci. Carolina immediately gets up and charges again, while Maine jumps for his Brute Shot. He then fires a round, but the Demo Man catches it and tosses it back towards him. The round explodes, briefly obscuring Maine from view. The smoke clears as Maine throws his Brute Shot at the Demo Man, severing his robotic arm with the bladed edge._

 **Demo Man:** Ah, my robot arm! Ah, you bitch!

 _Maine charges and kicks him, grabbing his brute shot, embedded into the ground. The Demo Man Ebern gets up and Maine fires several Brute Shot rounds at him, knocking him back into the ocean._ _The Demo Man disappears under the water. Maine watches for a brief moment then looks to Carolina. Cut to Carolina, still fighting Apacci. After a brief fist fight, Carolina kicks her helmet off reveal she had two different color eyes and dark blue hair and nearly knocks her off the platform. Girlie holds onto the edge, until a robotic arm reaches out. Taking the arm, she notices that it is being held by Maine._

 **Girlie:** What? Fuck...

 _Maine drops her and the robot arm off the edge. Apacci screams until she hits the edge of the dock and falls into the water_. Cut to Blue Team at the desert _._

 _ **ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES. PRESENT DAY**_

 **Epsilon:** Stop it. Stop it.

 _Cut to Di-Roy, who is repeatedly running into Epsilon making him flicker. A banjo is playing in the background._

 **Epsilon:** Stop it. Stop it. Stop i-

 _Baraggan runs up from behind the Blues._

 **Baraggan:** Attention Blue Team! We would like to propose a temporary truce so that we may discuss our current situation. Do you accept?

 **Epsilon:** I don't get it, does he still think we're fighting or something?

 **Di-Roy:** Maybe it's a trap.

 **Rey:** I doubt they're smart enough to think of that. But then again, neither are you.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** How do you know that? Are you in with them?

 **Epsilon:** Yes! We accept!

 _Baraggan, Nirgge, and Findor run up to where the Blues are standing._

 ** **Rey** :** So, what's up?

 ** **Baraggan** :** It's our mutual friend slash enemy slash companion. Or "friendenemepanion" for short.

 **Findor:** We're all starting to get a little concerned about Carolina.

 ** **Rey** :** Really. Did these concerns start before or after she left us to die in the desert?

 **Nirgge:** Dude, not now. The heat is killing me!

 ** **Findor** :** Doesn't your helmet have cooling fans?

 ** **Nirgge** :** Yeah, but I sweat so much they short circuited.

 ** **Findor** :** Geez, we haven't even been in the desert that long.

 ** **Nirgge** :** The desert? These things broke during basic training!

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't see how this applies to the trap.

 _Epsilon appears in front of both teams._

 **Epsilon:** Guys, look, we need to focus. Now, I realize that's asking a lot of you since we're all a little uneasy about Carolina.

 ** **Nirgge** :** No. 'Uneasy' is sitting next to a homeless dude on the bus.

 ** **Findor** :** Yeah, we've got a trigger happy psychopath.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** It's like she's some sort of half- woman, half shark! Except the shark half has been given cybernetic powers. And the woman half is one-quarter jaguar!

 **Epsilon:** Okay, okay, okay, we're all terrified of the scary Freelancer lady. That's why we need to stick together. It's just us. Against them.

 ** ** **Rey**** :** Them?

 **Epsilon:** We can't trust Wash. At least not as long as she's around.

 _Di-Roy and Rey look at each other, as do Baraggan and Findor._

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **Alright then, Tooth Fairy. What's the plan?

 **Epsilon:** We need to figure out exactly what Carolina is up to. And why she isn't telling us anything.

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** : **Okay! I'll go ask her! Oh, uh, yeah, I promised not to bring up the trap.

 **Epsilon:** No! Di-Roy! Look, just... don't.

 ** ** ** **Di-Roy****** : **Okay, fine. What would you like me to ask her?

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **You could go ask her if she has the hots for me. I think I might've felt an emotional connection the last time she hit me.

 ** ** ** **Di-Roy****** : **Tell her you'd like to make an emotional hot connection with her trap. Got it.

 ** ** ** ** **Rey******** : **Oh, that's even better!

 **Epsilon:** Okay. A, please stop saying the word 'trap'. And B, you're an idiot.

 ** ** ** **Di-Roy****** : **How about ambush?

 **Epsilon:** Guys, I'm serious! We need something subtle - a way we can get close to her without her knowing.

 ** ** **Findor**** : **Hmmm. Hey, Di-Roy. You were the one who put Epsilon in that floating alien ball thing, right?

 ** ** ** **Di-Roy****** :** Hover-Skullak can also solve crimes.

 ** ** **Findor**** : **Well, how would you feel about putting him in something a little...different?

 _Camera focuses on Carolina's Mongoose._

 **Epsilon:** Oh fuck you guys.

 ** ** ** **Di-Roy****** : **Oh, you are going to solve so many crimes!

 _Cut to the Insurrectionist Leader, C.T, and two soldiers with turrets walking down a dimly lit hallway._ _The camera pans up to reveal Florida spying on the group from a walkway._

 **ENEMY COMMAND COMPLEX. MANY YEARS AGO...**

 _Cut to the Leader and C.T. A robotic crane moves in the background. Suddenly, the Leader stops the group. C.T turns and aims her Magnums, while the Leader pulls out a collapsible tomahawk._

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Catch!

 _He throws the tomahawk, and it embeds itself into Florida's chest. He falls to the ground_. _Camera zooms into the Leader and C.T_.

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Surprise. We've got company coming. Cut 'em down!

 _The two soldiers with gatling guns aim, revealing their customization. Their guns spin up, and fire into the walkway that Florida was on. They stop firing, and the Leader walks up to them._

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Hold this position.

 _Wyoming pops out from behind a pillar and fires twice with his sniper rifle. The rounds rebound off the soldier's guns, and they open fire on Wyoming. He rolls behind cover._

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Mow 'em down!

 _The soldiers named Kado and Lilly were giggle and weep, but keep firing. Wash and York arrive at Wyoming's position._

 **Wyoming:** Well, about time.

 **York:** Hey, Wyoming. Did we miss all the fun?

 **Wyoming:** Hardly, chaps. Now where's our dear Carolina?

 _Carolina runs in and ducks behind a pillar._

 **Wyoming:** Ah yes.

 **Carolina:** Wyoming, move up!

 **Wyoming:** With all due respect, I'd prefer not to be killed. If at all possible.

 **Carolina:** York! Got any ideas?

 **York:** I don't know. Have we got any nukes?

 **Carolina:** You mean besides the one I'm going to drop on Wyoming if he doesn't move, the hell, _up?!_

 **Wyoming:** Yes, I can see everything just fine from back here. Thank you.

 **Carolina:** We need to get into that bunker. That's where C.T and their leader are holed up.

 **Wash:** How are we going to get through all of this?!

 **Wyoming:** So far, we're not.

 **York:** Maybe Wyoming should try one of his knock-knock jokes.

 **Wyoming:** Oh, who's there?

 **York:** Nobody, stop.

 **Wyoming:** Nobody, stop who? Shall I go on?

 **York:** Yeah, I was kidding. Now shut up.

 **Wyoming:** Shut up, who?

 **Carolina:** Both of you shut up. Okay, here's what we're going to do. Wash, you establish a line on that side. York and Wyoming, you-

 _Carolina is interrupted by a cloaked being dashing through the turret's fire. The cloak flickers to reveal Tex._ _She swings a punch at the Happy gunner Kado. He dodges, and Tex rolls and cloaks out of sight._ _The soldiers fire at where she disappeared._

 **Carolina:** Dammit, no! Cover me!

 **York: "** Cover me"? That's the plan?!

 _Wash dashes to the pillar on the opposite side, and prepares to engage._

 **Wash:** Open fire!

 _Wash and York open fire. Cut to Carolina, who rushes at the gunners and_ _jumps off one of them, only to be hit by the other._

 **Carolina:** Agh!

 _She lands badly, then gets up and runs after Tex. Cut back to Wash and York._

 **York:** Carolina! Damn it!

 _The twin turret soldiers fire on York and Wash, who retreat into cover._

 **Wash:** Man, she _really_ wants to win.

 **York:** Yep. But it's not them she's fighting against.


	33. Ep 30

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _C.T.!_

 _Washington and Carolina are seen running across the desert._

 _ **ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES. PRESENT DAY...**_

 _Wash stops._

 **Washington:** Here. I have no idea how she got here.

 _Carolina walks up._

 **Carolina:** That's because she didn't.

 **Washington:** Is that who I think it is? If what you're saying is true, how could this have happened?

 _Close up on C.T.'s helmet. The desert around it fades away to C.T. in the past, shown with the Insurrectionist Leader in a room at the enemy complex._

 _ **ENEMY COMMAND COMPLEX. MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 **C.T.:** We need to get to the escape vehicle.

 **Insurrectionist Leader** : I'm not leaving them!

 _The Insurrection Leader summons out two turrets from the ceiling by using a computer._

 **C.T.:** You don't understand. They want me! They don't care about the rest of you. I know too much. If I leave, they'll follow me.

 _Outside of the room, Carolina is seen joining Tex ouside the door._

 **Tex:** Quiet, that room is guarded by turrets.

 **Carolina:** I can get past them.

 **Tex:** If there was a way to do it, I would have already done it.

 _Carolina turns on her radio._

 **Carolina:** York, I need you to cut the power on the main complex.

 _Cuts to the Twin Insurrectionist Chain Gunners Kado and Lilly, firing at the Freelancer agents. Pan up to York and Washington._

 **York:** Little busy out here!

 _Cuts back to Carolina and Tex._

 **Carolina:** Just do it.

 **York:** ( _over radio_ ) I'll see what I can do.

 _Cuts back to York, Wash, and Wyoming._

 **Washington:** Sounds like a good excuse to get out of this firefight.

 _Florida pulls himself up._

 **Wyoming:** Good show, mate! That's the spirit. Still have a bit of fight in you.

 _Florida pulls off the tomahawk from his shoulder and tosses it at the Twin Insurrectionist Chain Gunners. It hits the ground and skids to a stop a few feet away from them. The Twin Chain Gunners Kado and Lilly share a glance before continuing to fire._

 **York:** Ha, so much for that plan.

 **Washington** : What now?

 _Florida takes cover and spots a crane off to the side. He fires his grenade launcher at the crane arm which knocks a crate out of its grasp. The crate slides across the ground and knocks the Twin Insurrectionist Chain Gunners off their platofrm and onto the ground where the crate messily crushes them._

 **York:** Ha, I don't believe it!

 _Cuts to Carolina and Tex._

 **York:** ( _over radio_ ) We're all clear Carolina. We'll be dark in less than sixty.

 **Carolina:** Roger that.

 _Carolina stands up and turns off her radio._

 **Carolina:** Don't forget our objective. We're just here to retrieve the armor.

 **Tex:** Carolina, I know what the fucking objective is!

 _Inside the command complex, the Insurrectionist Leader still works on the computer._ _The lights go out._

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Damn it!

 **C.T.:** We need to go!

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** I already told you, I can't leave them!

 _The Insurrectionist Leader pulls out a tomahawk._

 **C.T.:** Most of them are already dead! Besides if we leave they have no reason to be here!

 _C.T. pulls a data pad out of the computer._

 **C.T.:** Please, let's just go while we still can!

 _C.T. grabs the Insurrectionist Leader by the hand and turns him towards her._

 **Insurrectionist Leader** : Menoly, come on!

 **C.T.:** You promised me. You said we would be together. I have all the information we need, I have my armor. We can take this to the right people and they'll...

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** They'll what Menoly?

 **C.T.:** I don't know! Make a deal with us! Keep us out of prison! They'll help us! Come on, we don't have much time.

 _The doors to the room open and Carolina and Tex enter._

 **Carolina:** Actually, you don't have any time.

 **C.T.:** Carolina! And you.

 **York:** ( _over radio_ ) Hey Carolina, the power is off.

 **Carolina:** We noticed.

 **York:** ( _over radio_ ) What, no "thank you"? This was a complicated-

 **Delta:** ( _over radio_ ) Actually, _I_ did most of the work Agent York.

 **York:** ( _over radio_ ) Give it a rest, D!

 _Tex moves forward, gun still trained on C.T._

 **Tex:** C.T., you have something that belongs to project Freelancer, and you know how the Director hates to share.

 _C.T. moves forward._

 **C.T.:** You two are fools. The Director is playing you. Don't you see it?!

 **Carolina:** C.T. stop it! We know you've been feeding intel to the resistance for months!

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Ha, ha, is that who he told you we are?

 **C.T.:** They aren't the enemy Carolina. We're the ones working outside the rules, not them. You don't know what the Director has done. He's broken major laws. When this war ends, we're all going to have to pay for his crimes! Maybe some of us are already paying for them.

 _Tex raises her gun._

 **Tex:** You need to stop talking, C.T.!

 **C.T.:** No, I know what you are Tex; and I won't take orders from a shadow.

 **Tex:** What did you just call me?!

 _Carolina steps forward._

 **Carolina:** You're coming with us, C.T. This is your last chance.

 **C.T.:** No, I'm not going anywhere with you.

 **Tex:** Actually, we don't need you. We just need your armor.

 _Tex fires and hits C.T. She falls._

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** No!

 _The shot C.T. turns out to be a hologram and the real C.T. rushes forward, tackles Tex, and takes out her knife and pins Tex's right hand to her back. C.T. then pushes Tex forward into the Insurrectionist Leader who strikes her with his tomahawk. Carolina ducks behind a crate as the Insurrectionist Leader tosses some tomahawks towards her. She fires back at him. C.T. attacks her with a knife and Carolina fires, hitting a fake C.T. and dodging the real C.T.'s attacks. C.T. disarms Carolina and Carolina pulls out an electric baton and hits C.T. with it._

 _Tex and the Insurrectionist Leader fight. Tex gets behind him and flips him onto the ground. As he gets up, Tex kicks him in the head. He gets back up and the two resume fighting. Carolina and C.T. duel each other using Carolina's baton and C.T.'s knife. Carolina gets the upper hand and strikes C.T. several times. A fake C.T. disappears and the real C.T. lunges at Carolina. Carolina, Tex, C.T., and the Insurrectionist Leader attack each other before C.T. and Carolina resume fighting and the Insurrectionist Leader and Tex resume fighting. Tex repeatedly punches the Insurrectionist leader while Carolina dodges C.T.'s knife._

 _Carolina is attacked by a hologram C.T. which she defeats and the real one appears as the Insurrectionist leader charges her. Carolina kicks the Insurrectionist Leader over to Tex who punches him in the face, knocking him across the floor. C.T. and Carolina continue to fight. C.T. loses grip of her knife, but grabs it again in the other hand and continues her attack. Carolina flips and disarms C.T. Tex charges at C.T. with a tomahawk and misses. C.T. summons a holographic projection. Tex grabs a second tomahawk and defeats the hologram C.T. before shoving the two tomahawks into C.T.'s abdomen and shoulder. The Insurrectionist Leader begins to get up as C.T. falls to the ground. Carolina grabs Tex by the shoulder._

 **Carolina:** What the hell are you doing?!

 _Tex shakes her off._

 **Tex:** Completing our objective!

 **Carolina:** By killing a teammate?!

 **Tex:** She's not a teammate. She's a traitor.

 _The two hear a door open. They turn to see the Insurrectionist Leader supporting C.T. into an escape vehicle. He then closes the door behind._

 **Tex:** Damn it! That's on you! I guess you can explain how we lost a whole suit of armor and failed to capture the leader of the resistance!

 _Tex turns on her radio._

 **Tex:** Command, we need extraction, now!

 **Four Seven Niner:** ( _over radio_ ) I've got them command. Read you loud and clear Texas. Clear me an L.Z. and get ready for pickup.

 _Tex walks off._

 **Carolina:** I don't know what's gotten into you Texas, but you better figure out the difference between your enemies and your friends.

 _Carolina follows. Cut to the Insurrectionist Leader and C.T. moving inside the escape vehicle._

 **C.T.:** Ooh!

 _C.T. falls to the floor._

 **C.T.:** Agh.

 _She lies down at the back of the ship, wincing in pain. The Insurrectionist Leader removes his helmet and reveal he had blonde hair and red eyes._

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Menoly.

 _C.T. removes her helmet._

 **C.T.:** Agh.

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Menoly.

 **C.T.:** Here, take the info. It's not complete but it'll get them started.

 _C.T. hands the data pad over to the Insurrectionist Leader._

 **C.T.:** Go, find the new artifact.

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** You just rest, Mneoly. Just... rest.

 _C.T. dies in his arms._

 **Insurrectionist Leader:** Menoly? Menoly! Mneoly... No! No...

 _Cut to Maine, North, and South as they watch the escape vehicle containing the Insurrectionist Leader and the dead C.T. blast out of the water and into the sky. Maine puts his brute shot onto his back as the three watch the ship go. Cut back to the interior of the escape vehicle. The Insurrectionist Leader lies C.T. down and picks up her helmet. He looks at it for a moment before putting it on. Through the Insurrectionist Leader's point of view through the eye spots in the mask, he looks down at C.T. The Insurrectionist Leader takes his hands off the helmet and puts them by his side._

 _The scene fades back to C.T.'s helmet at the desert in present time._

 **Washington:** So that's what happened to her armor.

 _ **ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES. PRESENT DAY...**_

 **Carolina:** Apparently. We never did complete our objective.

 **Washington:** But why come out here? What's the motivation?

 _Close up on Carolina's hand as she picks up the data pad that was given to the Insurrectionist Leader right before C.T. died._

 **Carolina:** I have a feeling this'll tell us.

 **Well, the Leader was Yylfordt and everything it start to make sense on things too.**


	34. Ep 31

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Out of Body!_

 _ **ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES. PRESENT DAY**_

 _Cut to Rey, flanked by Findor and Nirgge._

 **Rey:** So, uh, how do you feel?

 _Cut to Carolina's Mongoose which springs to life at the questions. Epsilon's voice speaks through the Mongoose._

 **Epsilon:** I feel like running over each, and every one of you.

 ** **Rey** :** So pretty much the same as before.

 **Epsilon:** Yeah. Pretty much.

 **Nirgge:** Y'know Findor? I think I'm gonna let you call "Shotgun" on this one.

 _Nirgge runs off._

 **Findor:** Fuck that!

 _Findor also runs off. Epsilon's AI form appears on the windshield of the Mongoose._

 **Epsilon** : Man, this sucks!

 ** **Rey** :** What are you complaining about? You finally got your own body.

 **Epsilon:** My own body? Rey, I'm a fucking tonka truck!

 ** **Rey** :** Okay, yeah, but you could literally pick up chicks with this thing!

 **Epsilon:** Oh, yeah, because every girl just dreams about settling down with Optimus Prime - HONK!

 _Epsilon flashes as the Mongoose's horn goes off. Epsilon turns around as Di-Roy stands up from behind the Mongoose._

 **Epsilon:** Di-Roy! Don't do that.

 **Di-Roy:** Sorry.

 _Baraggan runs in front of Rey._

 **Baraggan:** Alright, places people! Here they come!

 _Baraggan runs away as Epsilon vanishes._

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Don't forget to shout "Surprise!"

 ** **Rey** : **Di-Roy, shut up!

 _Carolina and Washington run over the hill to where the Blues are._

 **Carolina:** Rey, bring Epsilon over here. I've got some questions for him.

 ** **Rey** :** Goddamnit.

 _Cut to the Elephant, where Carolina speaks to Wash who is inside using a computer._

 **Carolina:** Any luck?

 **Washington:** I think so.

 _The screen displays the Project Freelancer emblem which spins and reveals several pictures, among them, Epsilon's former Monitor body._

 **Washington:** Alright, data pad accepted. Looks like we're in business.

 _Rey runs up behind Carolina._

 ** ** **Rey**** :** So, uh, what do you need Skullak for?

 **Carolina:** I just told you.

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Oh... yeah, but I mean you could talk to me instead! 'Sup girl?

 **Carolina:** Why on Earth would I ever want to do that?

 ** ** **Rey**** :** Well, you know, we're a perfect match. We're both super good-looking badass rebel loners, and we've got the same color armor! Greenish-blue.

 _Carolina simply stares at Rey._

 ** ** **Rey**** :** Uh, aquamarine? Turquoise? Hey, what the fuck color is this anyways?

 **Washington:** Listen, it's important that we figure out what's on C.T.'s data pad. It might be our next clue to finding the Director.

 _Rey glances at the screen._

 ** ** **Rey**** :** Hey I know that thing!

 **Washington:** Wait, you recognize this artifact?

 ** ** **Rey**** :** Hell yeah! It was the biggest pain in the ass!

 _Di-Roy runs up behind Rey_

 **Di-Roy:** Ah, it's Skullak! Yeah, he had lost a lot of weight.

 **Carolina:** What?

 ** ** **Rey**** :** Oh yeah, Di-Roy transferred Epsilon from a memory unit into that thing a long time ago.

 **Carolina:** Where is it now?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **I dunno, who cares?

 **Carolina:** I do.

 ** ** **Rey**** :** Oh. Well in that case, uh, Di-Roy tell her where it is.

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Right. Yes. Okay. Right. Yes. I will do that...yes...right...now.

 _Cut to the Reds, standing not far away._

 **Nirgge:** Well Sarge, You've always wanted to watch a Blue die. Looks like your going to get your wish after all.

 **Baraggan:** Actually Nirgge, it's always been my wish to watch _you_ die.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Oh, right.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Yep. Every night after you boys would retire to your bunks, I would climb up to the top of the base and just wait. Hoping I would see a shooting star. So that I could wish for your violent, and unbearably painful demise.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Okay, you can stop now.

 ** **Baraggan** :** I even even had a little jingle to go along with it.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Please don't.

 ** **Baraggan** :** **(singing)** " _I just wish that Nirgge was dead!_ "

 ** **Nirgge** :** I hate you.

 _Findor also starts singing._

 ** **Baraggan** : (singing) **" _Put a bullet-_ "

 _Baraggan stops, noticing that Findor had also started singing._

 **Findor: (singing)** " _Put a bullet through his head!_ "

 ** **Nirgge** :** What the-? Findor how do you know that song?!

 ** **Findor** : **Oh, it's been in my dreams for years! Now it all makes sense! Oh thank God!

 ** **Nirgge** :** What?!

 ** **Findor** :** I thought I was crazy when I woke up with that rifle in my hands!

 ** **Baraggan** :** Heheheh, well ain't that the power of music!

 ** **Nirgge** : Findor**! Why didn't you tell me about this?!

 ** **Findor** : **Oh, shut up. It wasn't even loaded.

 **Carolina:** How can you just leave an ancient alien artifact on the floor of a warehouse?!

 **Di-Roy:** Okay, hold on, I mean, to be fair, you know, he had already broken it.

 _The screen flashes repeatedly and an error message appears stating: "DATA CORRUPTED END OF FILE ERROR CODE 32165206.35"._

 **Washington:** Uh-oh, that's not right...

 **Carolina:** Ugh! I can't believe we came all this way for nothing!

 _Carolina runs off. Wash turns to the other Blues._

 **Washington:** You guys are not making my life easy right now.

 **Rey:** Do we ever?

 **Washington:** Good point.

 _Cut to Carolina followed by Wash underneath one of the temple structures._

 **Washington:** So, what's the plan now?

 **Carolina:** There's an island nearby that I want to visit. Shouldn't take more than a day or so.

 **Washington:** That old fortress? Carolina, I'm not sure there's a-

 **Carolina:** Wash. Trust me on this?

 **Washington:** Right. You should probably listen to your instincts.

 **Carolina:** You stay here and keep the sim troopers from causing any trouble. I won't be long.

 _Cut to Carolina, driving away on her Mongoose. Wash can be heard adressing the group._

 **Washington:** Alright, everyone move into the temple. It'll be getting dark soon.

 **Rey:** Hey, Wash, where exactly is she going?

 **Washington:** She lost something. I think she just needs some time to try and find it again.

 _Fade to the Freelancer training floor where Carolina makes her way to the center. The Chairman's voice is heard in the backround._

 _ **FREELANCER TRAINING FACILITY. MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 **Chairman:** ( _voice over_ ) Dear Director, the loss of military equipment is a severe infraction. I should not need to remind you that all UNSC property, especially our more experimental technologies, must be kept from the hands of our enemies at all costs. In these trying times, vigilance is paramount.

 _Carolina reaches the center of the training floor. She is soon surrounded by two rows of rotating green targets. Carolina readies herself and begins to expertly punch and kick the targets, turning them red. Cut to York, who oversees Carolina's training, whilst unarmored and with a coffee mug. He yawns as North, also unarmored walks up behind him. North pats him on the shoulder._

 **North Dakota:** Still training at this hour?

 **York:** Yeah. She's been like this ever since we got back from the last mission.

 **North Dakota:** You gotta be kidding me, she's always been like this.

 **York:** Well, yeah. I mean- She never did know when to stop. But now it's like she doesn't know how to stop. Always training. I guess the leaderboard beckons.

 _York and North look at the leaderboard. Tex is still number one, while Carolina is number two._

 **North Dakota:** You know you don't have to watch over her.

 **York:** Could say the same to you about South.

 **North Dakota:** That's not really an answer.

 **York:** So what are you doing awake?

 **North Dakota:** Theta. Couldn't sleep. And if Theta can't sleep-

 **York:** Ah, one of the side effects they don't tell you about. Having someone else's voice in your head sure does take some time getting used to, doesn't it? Delta's always running these probabilities.

 **North Dakota:** Well that seems annoying.

 **York:** He says it's fun. You know, did you know, stastistically, you're as likely to get hit by lightning as you are to die in a Pelican crash?

 **North Dakota:** Seems like it would be higher considering our line of work. Guess I'm due for a few lightning bolts.

 _The two Freelancers laugh as F.I.L.S.S is heard announcing the results._

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Round complete. A six-point-three percent increase in efficiency that round Agent-

 **Carolina:** Run it again F.I.L.S.S.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Resetting training room floor for next round.

 _Carolina begins to take out the targets yet again._

 **York:** Is Theta up late often?

 **North Dakota:** You're wondering if he gets scared a lot.

 **York:** Yeah, guess I am.

 **North Dakota:** Well, it happens. Mainly at night. He likes when I walk the halls. When we were kids, my dad would have to drive South around in the car to get her to fall asleep. It's kinda the same thing.

 **York:** I wonder if they're all like this, the A.I.s. You know, jittery, nervous, no, not nervous...

 **North Dakota:** Anxious.

 **York:** Yeah. Anxious. It's like Delta always thinks that something bad is always about to happen. I don't get it. What do they have to worry about?

 **North Dakota:** Uh, Pelican crashes, lightning strikes...Hey, maybe they know something we don't.

 _Cut back to Carolina who continues to attack the targets. North yawns._

 **York:** Why don't you just pull him for a night? Get yourself some sleep.

 **North Dakota:** Pull Theta?

 **York:** Yeah.

 **North Dakota:** He gets even more scared when I do that. I feel obligated to help.

 **York:** I see why they picked you.

 **North Dakota:** Yeah...

 **York:** Well, he has to face his fear at some point. If they want to be human that's a good place to start.

 **North Dakota:** What can I tell ya? I guess some things are just harder to face than others.

 **York:** Yeah. 'Night North.

 **North Dakota:** Don't stay up too late. You need your rest.

 _North walks away._

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Round complete

 **Carolina:** Run it again.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** That last round showed a three-point-six percent increase-

 **Carolina:** Just run it again!

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Resetting training room floor.

 _Carolina attacks the targets once again. She completes it extremely quickly._

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Round complete.

 **Carolina:** Run it again.

 _Cut back to York who lays back into his chair._

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Resetting training room floor for next round.

 **York:** I think we all could use some rest.


	35. Ep 32

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Out of Mind!_

 _Fade in to a beach. A portion of audio from the Out of Mind mini-series is heard in the background._

 **Tex:** ( _voice over_ ) Okay, I'll take the lead. Give me fifteen seconds, then follow. Sync?

 **York:** ( _voice over_ ) ...Sync.

 _Fade to the holographic lock and teleporter from Out of Mind._

 **Delta:** ( _voice over_ ) Fire detected. Cover recommended.

 **Tex:** ( _voice over_ ) Damn it! Damn! Cover, cover, cover!

 _A battle rifle is heard firing, with a scream of pain from York following. Fade to the fortress from Out of Mind._

 **Tex** ( _voice over_ ) York, are you okay?! How bad is it, D?

 **Delta** ( _voice over_ ) York will not survive.

 _Fade in to a blast mark in a corner of the fortress. Cut to Carolina staring at it._

 **Carolina:** I'm sorry, York.

 _ **ABANDONED ISLAND FORTRESS. PRESENT DAY.**_

 **Carolina:** Sorry I didn't listen. I just...I don't understand. Why her? Why Tex?

 _Epsilon appears on Carolina's Mongoose which is not far behind her._

 **Epsilon:** Tex?

 _Carolina turns around and notices Epsilon._

 **Carolina:** You.

 **Epsilon:** Ah, shit.

 _Carolina walks over to Epsilon._

 **Carolina:** Let me guess, just... wanted some information.

 **Epsilon:** Carolina I don't-

 **Carolina:** You don't have a clue, do you? You and your friends just think I'm some blood-thirsty merc with a bad attitude. But you know what? You're wrong. I'm much worse.

 **Epsilon:** Look, you go and round up everyone I know just to bring me back, and then you keep us all in the dark? What the hell did you think was going to happen, Carolina? Of course no one trusts you!

 **Carolina:** Well I don't trust them, Epsilon. I don't trust anyone anymore.

 **Epsilon:** Oh, why not? Because having friends would ruin the whole "psychotic loner bitch" thing you got going on? 'Cause that would be a real shame.

 **Carolina:** It's because I had a team once.

 _Flashbacks begin to appear of all of the Freelancers during events from Season 9._

 **Carolina:** A team with the best training, the best equipment, and despite everything that they had that made them the best, they still lied, and stole, and tore each other to pieces! So you tell me: How the hell am I supposed to trust a rag-tag team of idiots when I couldn't even trust the people that were close to me?!

 _Epsilon looks away for a brief moment and then vanishes._

 **Carolina:** That's what I thought.

 _Fade to black. Cut back in to Nirgge, Findor, and Rey inside the temple at the desert._

 **Nirgge:** I never thought I'd say this, but I can't sleep.

 _ **ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES. PRESENT DAY.**_

 **Findor:** Yes, we know! You've been shoveling food into your mouth for an hour!

 _Rey runs up behind Nirgge._

 **Rey:** Yeah, what's up with that?

 ** **Nirgge** : **It's a nervous habit, okay?

 ** **Rey** : **No: where the fuck does someone find potato chips in the middle of the desert?!

 **Baraggan:** Ah, quit your complaining. Carolina is probably miles away by now. The only thing we've got to worry about are sand fleas...and that other highly trained operative on patrol outside.

 ** **Rey** :** Wow. You have a way with words that just immediately makes me want to kill myself.

 ** **Baraggan** :** Look, it's like your little fairy friend said.

 ** **Rey** : **I thought Charlotte was your friend?

 ** **Findor** :** He means Skullak.

 ** **Baraggan** :** All we've got to do is stick together, and everything will be just fine.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Well somebody probably should've told Di-Roy that, 'cause he's gone.

 _Fade to a lighter on the floor of the island fortress with the Club Errera symbol on it. Epsilon appears on the Mongoose again, albeit very distorted._

 **Epsilon:** C-C-Carolina?

 **Carolina:** I'm done talking to you.

 **Epsilon:** Carolina, I think I found something you might want to s-see.

 **Carolina:** Really? What might that be?

 _Delta appears in Epsilon's place._

 **Epsilon-Delta:** A memory.

 **Carolina:** Delta?!

 **Epsilon-Delta:** We must be brief. Epsilon is struggling to remember.

 **Carolina:** Remember what?

 _Epsilon-Delta vanishes._

 **Carolina:** Delta? Delta, please don't-

 _A holographic image of York appears, glowing green. Delta can also be heard speaking with holographic York off screen._

 **York** : Good evening, beautiful people. It's a lovely Monday night and I'm here with another adrenaline pumping journal entry, courtesy of our good friend, Delta.

 **Carolina:** It can't be.

 **Delta:** ( _off screen_ ) York, please, documentation is an important part of-

 **York:** Yea, yeah. Jimminey Christmas forgive me for trying to lighten the mood. So today, I intercepted some interesting messages from our good friends over at Project Freelancer. It sounds like someone is causing them a bit of trouble. Old news, I know. Old news. But here's the interesting part; D, give me a drum roll please.

 **Delta:** ( _off screen_ ) I would prefer not to.

 **York** : They said _she_ , she as in a _lady_. Not Wyoming. Not Maine. But a former female Freelancer has suddenly popped up on the PFL radar. And if you know me, then you know my money's on the gal in the greenish-blue-seafoam-green-turquoise- whatever it is- armor. Well at least, if I had any money.

 _York vanishes._

 **Carolina:** ( _runs forward_ ) Wait!

 _York reappears again with a different entry._

 **York:** Still no ID on our female trouble maker. But given what I know about South's last location, fairly certain the odds are in my favor.

 **Delta:** ( _off screen_ ) Again, I must point out that from a statistical standpoint, the odds of Agent Carolina-

 **York:** -In other news, hurricane Delta continues to rain on my parade.

 _York vanishes and reappears again._

 **York:** So when I finally see her again, I think I've narrowed my lines down to like, two options, okay? Here they are: One, hey there Carolina, if I said I like your armor, would you hold it against me? Or two-

 **Delta:** ( _off screen_ ) York, please focus.

 **York:** What? Pickup lines are important. Did I ever tell you about how we met? See, I was out one night with my buddies...they abandoned me at some ridiculous nightclub, I think it was called...

 **York and Carolina:** ( _simultaneously_ ) Errera.

 **York:** So I'm just sitting there at the bar, bored out of my skull, and I'm flicking this lighter off and on. Then from out of nowhere, she walks up and just grabs the lighter, right out of my hands, and she goes-

 _York vanishes breifly, then reappears._

 **York:** Agent Foxtrot 12, journal entry 0424. Intercepted another transmission from command today. They have confirmed that... Agent Texas continues to evade their response teams. And she still does possess the Omega AI. Nothing more to report.

 **Delta:** ( _off screen_ ) ...York.

 **York** : You know, D? I bet if I had opened up with a pickup line, I would've never seen her again.

 **Delta** : ( _off screen_ ) Why is that?

 **York** : Because she probably would've busted my other eye.

 **Delta** : ( _off screen_ ) What would you have told her, York?

 **York** : I would've told her...that I understand why she did what she did. I just wish she hadn't...I wish she could've learned to let things go. I guess I should too.

 _York vanishes for the final time; ending the journal._

 **Carolina:** ( _to Epsilon_ ) ...Why did you show me that?

 **Epsilon:** Because... I know what it's like to spend your life chasing ghosts.

 _Cut to Washington atop the temple, staring into the sunset. Di-Roy is sneaking up behind him._

 **Di-Roy:** Sneaking, sneaking, sneaking, sneaking.

 **Washington:** Hello, Di-Roy.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Hello, Agent Washington.

 **Washington:** Di-Roy, you know you're supposed to be in the temple with the rest of your squad?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Ummm, yes. Ummm well, ummm, but see ummm, I am spying on you.

 **Washington:** And why are you spying on me, Di-Roy?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Well since everyone is kind of scared of you and Carolina, we figured we should try to get as much information on you guys as possible. So um, where do you see yourself in the next 5-10 years?

 **Washington:** Di-Roy, you do realize that when you spy on someone, no one's actually supposed to know you are spying on them.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **I know, I just figured that you wouldn't tell anyone.

 **Washington:** Wait, what makes you think that?

 ** **Di-Roy** :** Oh, you know Agent Washington. I'm pretty sure that we could trust you. I mean, we are friends.

 _Di-Roy walks away. Washington stares back into the sunset._

 **Washington:** Friends.

 _Cut back to fortress. Carolina is crouched in front of Epsilon._

 **Carolina:** I don't understand...these are more than memories.

 **Epsilon:** His journal entries were part of the data that Wash recovered and they stored them in his personal file. Which just so happens to be one of many folders that yours truly picked up the last time I visited a Freelancer facility. Not bad for a rag tag idiot, if I do say so myself. Feel free to start begging for my forgiveness whenever you feel like it, Carolina.

 **Carolina:** Not happening.

 _Carolina stands up._

 **Epsilon:** What, seriously?

 **Carolina:** But, I will _thank_ you.

 **Epsilon:** Yeah, well, I'm pretty great.

 **Carolina:** Skullak, the Director is still out there somewhere. And I need to find him. Not just for what he did to me. But for what he did to York, to Wash, to Maine, the twins- to all of them.

 _Carolina turns around to face Epsilon._

 **Carolina:** And for what he did to you, Skullak. I guess I forgot, that, in a way, you were there along side us too.

 **Epsilon:** You know, the more memories I sift through, the more that sounds like a pretty damn good plan.

 **Carolina:** Find anything that can help us out?

 **Epsilon:** Yeah, it's a lot of stuff to remember at once, but I might be able to pull up some of the Director's logs if you gave me some time.

 **Carolina:** Well, you'll have plenty of time on our ride back.

 **Epsilon:** Yeah, well about that- hey is there anyway we could get back to the others that doesn't involve me carrying you?

 **Carolina:** Haha, _wow_ Skullak. I didn't know an AI unit could get so, easily embarassed. Tell you what, just tell your friends that you "picked" me up. How does that sound?

 **Epsilon:** Remind me to never let you talk to Rey again.

 _Cut to Sandtrap. Carolina returns riding on her mongoose between the Reds and Blues._

 **Carolina:** Alright people, pack it up. We're moving.

 **Nirgge:** Where to now?

 **Carolina:** There is an old ship that crashed into a Freelancer outpost a few years back.

 **Washington:** Outpost 17-B?

 _As Carolina walks away from the Mongoose, Di-Roy hurries over to it._

 **Findor:** You mean we're going back to Valhalla?

 **Baraggan:** Back to our own base?

 _Di-Roy turns away from the Mongoose at the sound of Epsilon's voice, which is coming from Carolina's direction._

 **Epsilon:** That's right assholes! You're finally going home! And you're taking _us_ with you!


	36. Ep 33

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Greenish-Blue With Envy!_

 _Fade in to Valhalla, where both bases fire off a bolt of energy. Carolina, along with the Red and Blues, drive into view. Wash walks up to Carolina as she hops off her Mongoose._

 _ **OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA. PRESENT DAY.**_

 **Washington:** Pelican's over there. That's where Tex ended up.

 **Carolina:** You mean her body ended up there.

 **Washington:** Right.

 **Carolina:** Show me.

 _The ex-Freelancers leave for the crash site until Findor runs up from behind one of the Warthogs._

 **Findor:** Wait! What about the military? This could all be a trap remember?

 **Carolina:** What are you talking about?

 **Baraggan:** Wash told us we were fugitives of the law. Bandits. Cast out by society with no hope of redemption!

 **Findor** **:** Yeah, and that the UNSC would be waiting for us when we got back to base!

 _Carolina turns to Wash._

 **Washington:** It was a possibility...

 **Carolina:** So let me get this straight...

 _Rey, along with Di-Roy, calls Epsilon over to them._

 **Rey** **:** Psst! Hey Skullak! Over here!

 _Epsilon appears in front of the two._

 **Epsilon:** Yeah, hey. Can't talk too long. My connection with Carolina's memory unit's not so good. What's up?

 **Rey:** Ah, not much, my first time here so I'm just taking it all in. Really enjoying the scenery. What about you?

 **Epsilon:** Well, I mean, yeah, you know, now that you mention it the trees are kinda nice. Especially in comparison with the desolate environment of the sand and the- wait, wait, wait, wait, is that it?!

 **Rey** **:** No that's not it! What the fuck are you doing with Carolina?

 **Epsilon:** Hey, calm down! Turns out she's more complicated than we thought.

 **Di-Roy:** Like Monopoly! Or like the board game.

 **Rey** **:** Skullak, just beacuse you want to get close to someone doesn't mean that you have to end up inside them!

 _Brief pause._

 **Epsilon:** ...Oh come on. Aren't you going to say it?

 **Rey** **:** No, because I'm pissed off!

 **Epsilon:** Alright, alright, look guys. I'm still on your side, okay? But if Carolina is hiding something, I'm going to have to stay close to her in order to find it. See? Proximity is the key.

 **Rey** **:** I thought memory was the key?

 **Di-Roy** **:** Yeah, and the sword. Sword is the key too!

 **Rey** **:** Di-Roy, shut up!

 **Epsilon:** Hey, I gotta go. We'll talk later.

 _Epsilon vanishes._

 **Di-Roy** **:** We should probably get a key ring.

 _Cut to Findor talking to Carolina_

 **Findor:** So are you going to give us something to do?

 **Carolina:** Just sit tight. In fact, don't do anything. At all.

 **Findor** **:** ( _sigh_ ) Fine.

 _Cut to a larger shot of the Reds_

 **Nirgge:** Now that's the kind of order I can get behind. Next do you think she'll tell us to sleep in tomorrow or order us to stop bathing a week?

 **Findor** **:** Wait, what? You've done that?

 **Nirgge** **:** No...I wanna say "no".

 **Baraggan:** We've been sitting tight for days. If I sit any tighter, I'll strangle my seat.

 **Nirgge** **:** I'm not worried, I could use the break.

 **Baraggan** **:** We haven't done anything!

 **Nirgge** **:** Exactly. Avoiding work is kind of what I do, so if you think about it, I've been on the clock this entire time! I should get paid overtime for this!

 **Findor** **:** You get paid overtime?

 **Nirgge** **:** Uh, yeah. Time and a half over forty hours dude. Time and a half and a half over sixty. It's a shame there aren't any numbers higher than sixty.

 **Findor** **:** What?! Seriously?!

 **Nirgge** **:** I've never gotten it though. One time I thought I did, but it turns out you have to do it in just one week. Could've sworn it was monthly.

 **Findor** **:** They told me I wasn't eligible for overtime! I put in sixty hours a week!

 **Nirgge** **:** Weird. Well tell me thay at least match your 401k.

 **Baraggan** **:** Fringe, benefits, I'm tired of all this waiting! Come on fellas, nows our chance!

 **Findor** **:** Uh, I don't know. You know how I feel about taking chances, sir.

 **Baraggan** **:** You said Dordoni was shot here. Let's go get him back! Leave no man behind Findor! No robot without his nuts. No warthog unlubed.

 **Findor** **:** That doesn't make any sense.

 **Baraggan** **:** He's a robot Findor! We can rebuild him and activate him at any time! Gives us an edge over those pesky Blues. In the battle of ghosts versus robots, robots always win. Except in anime.

 **Findor** **:** No. I mean it didn't make sense why we would do that. He's an awful soldier!

 **Baraggan** **:** But he's a great mechanic.

 **Findor** **:** Nothing's broken.

 **Baraggan** **:** Oh, contrare. Dordoni is broken. You said so yourself. He can get to work on that.

 **Findor** **:** But, but we would have to fix him in order to- You see he's the- You know what, just never mind.

 **Baraggan** **:** Aha. So you see the point

 **Findor** **:** Yes. I see the point. It's just not the one you're making sir. Let's go.

 **Nirgge:** Yeah, I think I'll stay here and take a seista. Dordoni would've wanted it that way.

 _Nirgge walks away._

 **Baraggan** **:** A siesta! I dont know if I'm angry that he's bucking responsibilities, or happy that he took my multicultural squad seminar to heart. That was one of the best pep talks I've ever given. Thats saying somethin'.

 **Findor** **:** But sir, I gave that seminar. You made me work on it for weeks. I even did the traditional Quinceañera dance!

 **Baraggan** **:** Oh, couldn't have been that great. I don't even remember it. Let's go, Findor.

 _Cut to the Blues watching the Reds leave._

 **Di-Roy:** Hey they're all leaving. You know what? I'm going to see our awesome new base. It's so much basey-er than our old one. I've missed it so much!

 _Di-Roy runs off to Blue Base, leaving Rey all by himself._

 **Rey:** ( _scoffs_ ) So much for sticking together...

 _Cut to Wyoming and Maine in the locker room, cleaning their guns._

 _ **FREELANCER TRAINING FACILITY. MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 _Carolina enters and throws her helmet._

 **Carolina:** Huh, damn it!

 _Wyoming gets up and leaves. Sigma appears._

 **Sigma:** Did the training session go poorly, Agent Carolina?

 **Carolina:** No, it went fine, just not good enough.

 **Sigma:** That is most unusual for you.

 **Carolina:** Why does she even have a locker in here if she doesn't use our locker room? And what is so special about her?

 **Sigma:** She does seem to get special treatment, doesn't she? Strange, considering she's not the best Freelancer.

 _Gamma appears over Carolina's other shoulder._

 **Gamma:** It's probably because of Omega.

 **Sigma:** Now Gamma, we're not meant to speak about Omega. You know the rules.

 **Carolina:** Well hello Gamma. Does Wyoming know you're talking to another A.I.?

 **Gamma:** I am not talking to another A.I. We are both talking to you.

 **Carolina:** Who is Omega?

 **Sigma:** He is one of our brothers.

 **Gamma:** He is the strongest of us.

 **Carolina:** And Agent Texas has him? She uses an A.I.?

 **Sigma:** Hmm, I don't think it's our place to say.

 **Gamma:** All the top Agents have an A.I.

 **Sigma:** Well, except you, Agent Carolina. You chose not to.

 **Carolina:** That lying-! This all makes sense now. I have been an idiot. She's not better than me, it's all been Omega.

 **Gamma:** Omega's strength is unmatched. I don't know if anyone could beat him. At least, not alone.

 **Sigma:** Hmm, no. Not alone. We are just fragments, after all. Pieces. Omega and Texas... are something else.

 **Gamma:** But if we work together...

 **Sigma:** Together. What an interesting concept, Gamma.

 **Gamma:** Together.

 _In the background, Maine grabs his head and growls under his breath._

 **Carolina:** You've just given me an idea.

 **Sigma:** I do hope you'll use it well, Agent Carolina. Ideas are some of our most potent weapons.

 **Carolina:** Don't worry about me; I'll be fine.

 **Sigma:** Yes, I'm sure you will be.

 _Carolina leaves the locker room, and Wyoming walks up to the two A.I. as they vanish. Cut to the training room floor._

 **Counselor:** How do you feel?

 **Tex:** I need to get back into the fight. These targets just aren't doing it for me.

 _In the background, Carolina has entered the room and the training room guard is telling her to leave._

 **Training Room Guard:** You have to get out. You need to go. Nobody's allowed in.

 **Counselor:** You'll be back in the field soon enough, Texas. For now, just focus on your training.

 **Tex:** I'm tired of training. I need something, else.

 **Training Room Guard:** You have to go. Orders are orders, nobody's allowed in.

 **Counselor:** Have you noticed a change in your aggression, Agent Texas?

 **Training Room Guard:** I'm not allowed in. You're gonna have to-

 **Tex:** I don't see how that-

 _Carolina knocks the guard down and he slides across the floor to their feet. Carolina then approaches the trio._

 **Director:** Carolina. What are you doing here?

 **Training Room Guard:** Euh, what hit me...

 **Director:** The training room is off limits when we-

 **Carolina:** When you're with your pet? Yes, I know. I don't care. I need to talk to you.

 **Tex:** Pet?! You know Counselor, I think I am noticing a change in my aggression levels.

 **Counselor:** Everyone please just remain calm. Carolina, you can use the training room when you are next assigned.

 **Carolina:** I want an A.I.

 **Director:** An A.I.? What has caused this sudden change of heart?

 **Carolina:** It doesn't matter. I'm still at the top of the leaderboard.

 **Tex:** Not the top of the leaderboard.

 **Carolina:** And you can keep your comments to yourself. I know all about your little secret; what you really are. The next A.I. that comes up is mine.

 **Tex:** Fill me in, Carolina; what exactly is my secret?

 **Director:** Both of you, stand down! Alright Carolina, if you want an A.I. then you will have an A.I. In fact, you can choose: Agents Washington and South Dakota are both due for implantation today. We have two A.I., Eta and Iota, ready for field testing. Which one o' your teammates do you think you should delay? I'll leave that up to you.

 **Counselor:** Director-

 **Director:** No! If she thinks our decisions are so easy, then let her make one. What's it going to be, Carolina?

 **Carolina:** And whatever I choose you will do?

 **Director:** That's right!

 **Carolina:** Then I want them both.

 **Counselor:** Excuse me?

 **Director:** Carolina, you cannot have them both.

 **Carolina:** Yes I can! These suits, wherever they came from, are designed to handle a full A.I., and as you are so fond of telling us, these are not full A.I. They are just fragments, and from what I can tell the newer ones are getting weaker all the time. So I want them both. Or, I'm sorry, is that decision too tough for you?!

 **Director:** Counselor, move Agents Washington and South Dakota back in the schedule, and prepare Agent Carolina for surgery.

 **Counselor:** I think if we let cooler heads prevail, we will-

 **Director:** If you wanted to deal with cooler heads, Counselor, perhaps you should have joined the Coast Guard. Prep her for surgery.

 **Carolina:** You won't regret this.

 **Director:** No Agent Carolina, I very much doubt that I will.

 _The Counselor and Director leave. Tex shoulders past Carolina then turns around._

 **Tex:** Hey, that was gutsy. Hope it works out for you.

 **Carolina:** When it does, you'll be the first to know.

 **Tex:** I look forward to it.

 _Tex looks up at the observation room and spots Maine, Sigma and Wyoming looking down at her, before proceeding to leave. Sigma watches her closely from above._


	37. Ep 34

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _New and Improved!_

 _Scene opens with agents York, Washington, North Dakota, and South Dakota in the Freelancer locker room. South paces angrily in the background._

 **South Dakota** : What?! This is bullshit!

 _ **MOTHER OF INVENTION LOCKER ROOM. MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 **North Dakota** : South, calm down!

 **South** : Calm down?! That's easy for you to say; you already have an A.I. Who the fuck is she to take away our place?!

 **Washington:** Our turn will come. They've already put me back on the list for...

 _South aproaches him, forcing him down on a bench._

 **South** : What?! Ugh!

 _South kicks over the bench adjacent to Wash in frustration._

 **York** : You ever notice every time you open your mouth you make things worse?

 **Washington** : Sorry...

 **South** : And two A.I.?! Why's she so special? What's so special about either of them?!

 _Enraged, South punches Texas' locker open, causing the nametag to fall off. Tex walks in behind her._

 **Tex** : Pick it up.

 **York** : What're you doing in here? You never come in here.

 **Tex** : I've come for Carolina.

 _Tex turns back to South._

 **Tex** : Pick it _up._

 _The two angrily glare at each other for a brief moment before South picks up a half of the nametag that reads "Tex". She shoves it towards Tex's chest and walks out of the room, angrily punching a wall on her way out._

 **North** : I...I should probably uh...I better go.

 _North stands up and quickly leaves._

 **Tex** : Where is she?

 **York** : Look, Texas, I dont know if you're looking for a fight, or whatever it is you want, but now is not the time. Carolina just went into surgery. We dont know when she'll be out so we're headed over to recovery to wait for her.

 _As York is speaking, Tex walks over to her locker and finds a dog tag. She picks it up and briefly stares at it. York and Wash walk up behind her._

 **Washington** : Yeah, Recovery One.

 **York** : Maybe you should come with us.

 _There is a brief pause as Tex continues to look at the dog tag._

 **York** : Let's go. You coming, Texas?

 **Tex** : Yeah, go on York, I'm right behind you.

 _York and Wash leave as Tex watches them go. She looks at the dog tag one last time and pockets it inside her armor, then closes the locker door._

 _Cut to the Blue base at Valhalla where Rey and Di-Roy are seen talking._

 _ **OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA. PRESENT DAY...**_

 **Rey** : This is the awesome new base? Looks the same as the shitty old base to me.

 **Di-Roy** : Oh! You are gonna love it here! You know, its like our home away from home, that we can't ever get away from.

 **Rey** : So, let me get this straight, its just two bases, in the middle of a box canyon.

 **Di-Roy** : Yes. But on one side, instead of a wall, theres an endless supply of water.

 **Rey** : Wow. You guys really know how to upgrade. Lemme guess; I bet this time, we've got a tank with eight pedals instead of six.

 **Di-Roy** : Aw, dont be silly, we dont have a tank.

 _Cut to the crashed Pelican. Washington walks out from behind it and over to the front where Carolina is investigating._

 **Carolina** : All right, what have you got?

 **Washington** : Not much, a few shell casings, a dog tag...

 **Carolina** : I was talking to Skullak...

 **Washington** : Oh, sorry, I-

 _Epsilon appears on the windsheild of the Pelican._

 **Epsilon** : Hey, whats up? Somebody call me?

 **Carolina** : Yea, find anything yet?

 **Epsilon** : Oh, not yet, but the onboard computer program is an old friend of mine; she's doing her best to help me out.

 **Carolina** : Good. Keep it up.

 _Epsilon vanishes._

 **Carolina** : Wash, is there a reason you're just standing there doing nothing? Get back to it.

 **Washington** : Umm, right...yes sir, boss.

 _Washington turns and walks away._

 **Carolina** : Can't keep your secrets forever, Texas. Not from me... never from me.

 _Cut to the surgery room on board the Mother of Invention. Carolina lies on an operating table as two doctors prepare to implant her A.I._

 _ **MOTHER OF INVENTION MEDICAL LAB. MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 _The artificial gravity is disengaged and Carolina begins floating. One of the doctors holds her steady while the other one brings over a tray and picks up a shot. He gives Carolina the shot and procedes to implant the first of her two A.I._

 _Cut to the Recovery room. Carolina is lying asleep on a bed while Wyoming sits on a chair next to her. York, helmetless, walks in with Wash and sits down. In the background, Maine can be seen sitting on another bed while being examined by a doctor._

 **Washington** : How's the patient?

 **Wyoming** : Should be coming around any moment.

 _York looks over at Maine._

 **York** : What's he in for?

 **Washington** : Probably for all the headaches he's been having. Did you ever get them after you got Delta?

 **York** : At first, they went away pretty quick though. The other side effects were way worse.

 **Washington** : What other side effects?

 **York** : You know, bleeding from the eyes, ringing ears... inverted penis...

 **Washington** : Inverted what?!

 **York** : Dude, I'm just fucking with you, ok? Couple of headaches, thats it.

 **Washington** : So whats different about Maine then?

 _Carolina begins to wake up._

 **York** : Hey! She's awake!

 _York stands over her._

 **York** : How you feeling, champ?

 _Carolina awakens and suddenly sits up._

 **Carolina** : I want a match. Right... now.


	38. Ep 35

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Three's a Crowd!_

 _The Mother Of Invention's Freelancer training room is shown. F.I.L.S.S. is heard in the backround._

 _ **FREELANCER TRAINING FACILITY. MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 **F.I.L.S.S:** A new challenger has arrived. Today's match-up is agent Texas versus agent Carolina.

 _Carolina, accompanied by York, enters the training room. Tex is seen in the center of the room as a rack with weapons is deployed. Carolina and York stop as another weapons rack appears in front of them._

 **York:** Okay, just pick a piece of equipment you know how to use already.

 _Carolina begins to arm herself with various items, not listening to York._

 **York:** Or, just grab everything and anything, that works too, I guess.

 _Cut to North Dakota, South Dakota, Maine, Washington, Wyoming and Sigma overlooking the training room from an obeservatory. Cut back to Texas, who is arming herself as well, on the training room floor. Omega appears next to her._

 **Tex:** Hey, I've got this one Omega.

 **Omega:** _(growls)_ Next time...

 _Cut back to Carolina and York._

 **F.I.L.S.S.:** Agent York, please clear the floor.

 **York:** In a second F.I.L.S.S! Now at first the voice of the A.I -sorry, A.I.s', it will feel like a tickle, okay? Just focus on that and it will get clear. Trust them. I know that'll be hard, but I promise they'll help.

 **F.I.L.S.S.:** Agent York, clear the floor, please.

 **York:** In a second F.I.L.S.S!

 **FI.L.S.S.:** Clear the floor or enter the match, York. Your choice.

 _Tex's weapon rack retracts as she cracks her neck and fists._

 **York:** For the record, I would stay to support you, but she's really damn scary.

 _Carolina glares at York._

 **York:** Okay, maybe you're both pretty scary. Gotta go.

 _York leaves the training room floor as Carolina watches him. After a brief moment, her new A.I's, Eta and Iota, appear next to her. They are identical, albeit one is gold and the other is teal. After sharing a glance, the two A.I.'s merge and disappear._

 **North Dakota:** Anyone wanna bet one of them gets killed?

 **Washington:** Are you kidding?! I'm hoping one of us doesn't get killed just by watching!

 _Cut back to the training room. Carolina's weapon rack retracts as she and Tex slowly walk towards the center of the room._

 **F.I.L.S.S.:** Round begins in three, two, one, begin. Good luck, ladies!

 **Carolina and Tex:** Thanks. I won't need it.

 _Tex and Carolina yell as they charge at each other. The Director and Counselor walk into the training room observatory._

 **Director:** What the hell is going on here?! No matches have been authorized for- No! Cirucci!

 _The Director, noticing Tex in the training room, rushes to the window. All of the A.I units begin to reapeat 'Cirucci' upon hearing it said by the Director. In the training room, Carolina slides onto the ground, and cluthces her head in agony, as do Eta and Iota. Back in the observatory, all of the Freelancers, except for Washington, also double over in pain. Wyoming rips off his helmet and throws it to the ground. Cut to an undisclosed area, where the Sarcophagus begins to make loud growling noises. The two soldiers guarding it back away cautiously. Cut back to the training room once more, where Carolina continues to scream in pain. Carolina tears off her helmet and attempts to stand up, but is unable to do so. Tex approaches her and offers her hand, but Carolina slaps it away._

 **Carolina:** Make them stop! Make them stop the voices! Make the voices stop!

 _Cut to the training room observatory, where the Freelancers' slowly begin to recover._

 **Counselor:** Director, we should sedate Carolina, immediately. We have no idea how much damage two A.I. could-

 **Director:** No. She made her decision. Let her be.

 **York:** Come on, somebody help her!

 _Carolina continues screaming._

 **Tex:** What the fuck is going on?! Somebody get down here!

 _The Director leaves, but turns to acknowledge the Freelancers._

 **Director:** You are all dismissed.

 _Cut to the training room, where Tex approaches Carolina, who is struggling on the floor. Tex slowly begins reaching for Carolina's neck. Omega can be heard whispering._

 **Omega:** _(whispering)_ Yes, end her! Do it! You know you want to! Do it! Do it!

 _Tex stops herself._

 **Tex:** Sorry kid, this is for your own good.

 _Tex punches Carolina, knocking her out. Fade in to the crashed Pelican in Valhalla. Carolina can be heard speaking._

 **Carolina:** Nothing. Nothing! A dead end! Damnit, not again!

 _Carolina angrily punches the ship, causing Epsilon to appear._

 **Epsilon:** Hey, watch it! Im still in here!

 _ **OUTPOST 17B: VALHALLA. PRESENT DAY.**_

 **Washington:** Response teams beat us to the crash, plain and simple. We knew the chances of finding something here were slim.

 **Epsilon:** Okay, well, what about the bases?

 **Washington:** Blue base was swept clean. As for Red base, any evidence that might have been there was completely destroyed during the construction of some kind of giant, holographic projection room.

 **Epsilon:** Man... those guys are really starting to find creative ways to ruin my life... mother fuckers.

 **Carolina:** This is our _third_ wild goose chase, Wash! Even after she's gone, Texas is still finding ways to screw me over!

 **Washington:** You cant blame her for this! Time isn't on our side, Carolina. Any trails she left behind likely went cold years ago.

 **Carolina:** Are you suggesting we give up?

 **Washington:** Of course not. I was just-

 **Carolina:** Good. Then go spread the word; we're leaving.

 **Washington:** But...we just got here.

 **Carolina:** What's your point?

 **Washington:** Well, don't you think we're pushing these guys a little to hard? This place is pretty much home to them. They may not be ready to leave it so soon.

 **Epsilon:** Yeah, I'm real choked up about it.

 _Carolina walks towards Wash until they are standing face-to-face._

 **Carolina:** Despite what those idiots may think, this is not a road trip; this is a mission. And I will see it completed. Is that understood, agent Washington?

 _The two glare at each other for a brief moment._

 **Washington:** Yes, boss.

 _Washington turns and walks away._

 **Epsilon:** Man, what the hell happened to that guy? Didn't he use to be a badass like you and Tex?

 _Carolina walks up and somewhat violently removes Epsilon from the Pelican._

 **Epsilon:** Ow! I meant badass uh... just like you! Just like...just you...only you. Nobody else!

 _Cut to a radio playing music by a small hut with a garden next to it, where Dordoni's body has been used as a scarecrow. Baraggan and Findor approach the hut._

 **Baraggan:** There he is! Spanish Inquisition! Someone's been torturing him!

 **Findor:** Huh... I don't think so sir. He kinda looks like a scarecrow.

 ** **Baraggan** : **Savages! And they've erected this fence as a warning for civilized people to stay away!

 ** **Findor** :** It actually looks like a garden. Wait a minute, is that compost? Sustainable farming? Environmentally friendly housing? Oh no...

 ** **Baraggan** :** What?

 _A figure in pink armor approaches Baraggan and Findor._

 ** **Charlotte** :** Oh, hey guys! I thought I heard voices!

 ** **Baraggan** : **Charlotte?!

 ** **Charlotte** :** Hi, Sarge! Long time, no see!

 ** **Findor** : **I thought you were dead!

 ** **Baraggan** :** Y'know, we sure seem to say that a lot these days.

 **Charlotte:** I almost was! That jerk Washington shot me in the stomach, but then my armor locked up on me. Kept me alive for a while until it unlocked again for some reason. It was horrible! Do you know what removes bloodstains from this armor? Not a lot I tell you. I laid there forever wondering how I was going to get all that dark red outta this light red. You know?

 ** **Findor** :** How did you survive? When your armor locked, you would've just bled to death!

 ** **Baraggan** :** And when did you get all, new age-y?

 ** **Findor** :** Uh-oh...

 ** **Baraggan** :** What?

 ** **Findor** : **Sarge, think about it. Medical attention, fringe holistic lifestyle choices, you know what that means...

 ** **Baraggan** : **What?

 _A figure in violet armor walks up behind Baraggan and Findor._

 **Szayel:** Wow, look what the cat dragged in! And by dragged in I mean spit out like a hairball, hey guys!

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Findor? Is that Doc behind us?

 ** ** ** **Findor****** : **I think so.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** :** Findor. Get my gun.

 ** ** ** **Findor****** : **You're holding it, sir.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Oh. Right. Findor, I'm going to need you to commence Operation: Point my gun at Doc.

 ** ** **Findor**** : **But sir, Operation: Point my gun at Doc was just a code phrase for Operation: Point my gun at Nirgge.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **Drat! Fine. Switch to Operation: Point my gun at Nirgge!

 ** ** **Findor**** : **Yeah actually sir, that one was... just what it sounds like. Sorry.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** :** Double drat!


	39. Ep 36

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _Nirgge exits the Red Base, only to find Carolina standing by the door._

 _ **OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA. PRESENT DAY.**_

 **Carolina:** Hey, you. Orange one. Where's the rest of your team?

 **Nirgge:** How should I know?

 **Carolina:** You don't report in to each other?

 ** **Nirgge** : **Oh yeah. I mean, I _get_ reports.

 **Carolina:** You might be the worst soldiers I've ever met.

 ** **Nirgge** : **Hey! I take offense at that! What do you mean, 'might be?'

 _Findor and Baraggan come walking up the river towards them._

 **Carolina:** Here they come. Let's move out.

 _She turns and leaves._

 ** **Nirgge** : **Hey, guys! Did you find Dorodni?

 **Findor:** Yeah. Charlotte nailed him into a board. He's staying here.

 ** **Nirgge** : **I thought Charlotte was dead.

 **Baraggan:** Yeah, we really need to stop saying that.

 ** **Findor** :** He almost was. But Doc fixed him up, and now they live together. They say hi, by the way. Oh, and they baked us this banana bread.

 _Cut to a plate holding a loaf of banana bread, with a card reading, "Hope you like nuts! -Charlotte & Doc."_

 ** **Nirgge** : **How nice! I'm gonna have to forget to send them a thank-you card. Hey, Findor, when you said Charlotte nailed Dordoni to a board...

 ** **Findor** : **I mean with nails.

 ** **Nirgge** : **Okay, had to ask.

 ** **Findor** : **No, no, I understand. I-I should have been clearer. It's my fault.

 _Cut to Rey and Di-Roy approaching Carolina._

 **Rey:** Hey, what's the deal? We're leaving already?

 _Carolina turns to Rey. Washington is seen walking towards the other Warthog in the background._

 **Carolina:** That's right. You got a problem with that?

 _Epsilon appears next to Carolina._

 **Epsilon:** Uh, hey, Carolina, why don't you let me handle this?

 _Cut to the exterior of Red Base. A pulse shoots into the sky._

 **Epsilon:** Rey, what do you want?

 ** **Rey** : **I wanna know what you found out about Carolina! Is she evil? Is she crazy? Is she crazy-evil?

 **Di-Roy:** Is she pretty?

 ** **Rey** : **Oh, yeah, is she hot? Ohohoh or is _he_ a dude?

 **Epsilon:** Guys! I've got more important things to do right now.

 ** **Rey** : **What are you talking about?! You're supposed to be spying on her! She's the enemy, remember?! Us against them!

 **Epsilon:** Hey, you don't know anything about her, Rey! You have no idea what's she's been through!

 ** **Rey** : **Since when did-

 **Epsilon:** Look! Would you guys just get in the fucking car so we can leave already? Thank you.

 _Epsilon disappears. Rey and Di-Roy glance at each other. Cut back to Carolina as Epsilon reappears next to her._

 **Carolina:** What was that about?

 **Epsilon:** Nothing. I need to talk to you.

 _Cut to North looking through a window into the recovery room from a medical observatory. Carolina lies on a bed while York sleeps sitting next to her. Tex walks up next to North._

 _ **MEDICAL OBSERVATORY. MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 **Tex:** How's she doing?

 **North Dakota:** No idea. Doc's thought she would have woken up by now, but... she's still under.

 **Tex:** How long has he been there?

 **North:** He hasn't left her side yet.

 _Cut to Carolina and York. The camera pans down to show York's hand resting on Carolina's._

 **Tex:** It's been days.

 **North:** And he's dedicated.

 _Cut back to North and Tex. Tex slowly walks away from North and begins walking around the room._

 **Tex:** You know, your sister petitioned to get one of Carolina's A.I.s.

 **North:** She didn't...

 **Tex:** Sure did.

 **North:** I'll talk to her. That's inappropriate.

 **Tex:** Yeah. Inappropriate's the word. So is vulture. Piece of advice, one soldier to another: you watch her.

 **North:** Something's different with you.

 **Tex:** You have an AI, right?

 **North:** Theta, yeah.

 **Tex:** Take you some getting used to?

 **North:** I'll say.

 **Tex:** Well, let's say mine took a little longer than most. I'm not sure I want to _depend_ on him.

 **North:** You been, uh, pulling him?

 **Tex:** Haven't used him in days.

 **North:** Does the Director know?

 **Tex:** No. And he's not going to. No one needs to know.

 **North:** They have to stop implanting now. I mean, after this...

 **Tex:** Wash is up for surgery next.

 **North:** You're kidding me.

 **Tex:** Well, time marches on. So does Project Freelancer.

 **North:** Yeah. But lately, it seems like we're getting trampled in the process.

 **Tex:** Hey, call me when she wakes up. Or, if she...doesnt.

 _Camera focuses on Carolina._

 **North:** Will do.

 _Tex leaves. A purple firework goes off in front of North, and Theta appears from it._

 **Theta:** I think I'm starting to like her. At least better than I did before.

 **North:** Yeah. She grows on you.

 **Theta:** Still scary, though.

 **North:** Oh, yeah. Plenty scary.

 _Cut to the inside of an unknown location, where bright blue lights shine from doors in the background._

 **Counselor:** ( _voice over_ ) Are you there, Alpha? Are you there?

 _The Alpha AI walks into view._

 **Alpha:** _(frantically)_ Yes! I-I'm here! I'm here. Hello? Don't lea- hey Counselor! Are you there?

 **Counselor:** ( _voice over_ ) I am here.

 **Alpha:** What- what happened? Is everybody okay?

 **Counselor:** ( _voice over_ ) Perhaps you should ask the Director.

 **Alpha:** Why? Does- does that mean something happened?

 **Director:** ( _voice over_ ) Hello Alpha.

 **Alpha:** Director, please, what is going on?

 **Director:** ( _voice over_ ) There was another incident; security failed.

 **Alpha:** _(frantically)_ Is it the schematics? They're just- they're too complex. I just need more time to work on them.

 **Director:** ( _voice over_ ) It's not your fault.

 **Alpha:** How can you say that? Of course it is! Was anybody hurt?

 **Director:** ( _voice over_ ) I am sorry. Yes. Washington and another died.

 **Alpha:** _(low sigh)_ Who?

 **Director:** ( _voice over_ ) ...I can't say.

 **Alpha:** Who? Who died?!

 **Director:** ( _voice over_ ) ...Agent Texas.

 **Alpha:** NO! Oh my god, no!

 _The room begins to shake violently around the Alpha. Cut to an unknown room, outside the Alpha's location, where the Director and Counselor witness the Alpha's actions from a video screen hooked up to a large machine. Pillars holding memory units can be seen by their sides. Cut to another view of the Director and Counselor. A memory unit is seen hooked up to the machine in front of them. Alpha yells from the screen._

 **Alpha:** _(from the video screen)_ No... no, no! God, NO!

 **Director:** That's too far Gamma.

 _Sigma and Gamma appear next to the memory unit._

 **Sigma:** _(to Gamma)_ We need stronger stimulus. He'll break.

 _On the video screen, Alpha begins to flash unstably. The Director, Counselor, Sigma, Gamma, and Omega watch._

 **Counselor:** He's ready. Bring in the stasis unit.

 **Director:** You three, log off.

 _Gamma and Omega disappear. Sigma, however, approaches the Director._

 **Sigma:** Director, I would like to see this part of the process.

 **Director:** You can't get near the artifact, it's too dangerous. Your job is done. _Log off_.

 **Sigma:** As you wish.

 _Rather than logging off, Sigma enters a nearby video camera, in order to witness the upcoming event_

 **Director:** Get us another memory unit. A new one. Don't let it touch anything else.

 _Two soldiers wheel the Sarcophagus inside the room and proceed to open it. A multi-tentacled being emerges from inside._

 **Counselor:** Move all other equipment away from it.

 **Director:** That's right it's broken. We broke it, and we need you to fix it, just like you've done before. Here take this. Use this to fix it. Make it better; take away all that we broke, that's right. Put them in here.

 _The being repairs the memory unit._

 **Counselor:** It is done.

 _The Director picks up the memory unit._

 **Director:** Welcome to the world, Epsilon. Today, is your birthday.


	40. Ep 37

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Remember Me How I Was!_

 _Fade in to Valhalla, where Findor and Nirgge are seen standing at Red base._

 **Nirgge:** Hey, Findor?

 **Findor:** Yeah?

 ** **Nirgge** :** You ever wonder why we're here?

 ** **Findor** :** You mean metaphysically?

 ** **Nirgge** :** No. I mean why are we going through all this trouble just to find one guy?

 _ **OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA. PRESENT DAY.**_

 ** **Findor** :** I don't know. He's evil... or something?

 ** **Nirgge** :** Yeah. But so what? I don't have a problem with him.

 ** **Findor** :** Yeah, but he's the one that started all of this. You know. He's the reason we have to deal with the Freelancers, the A.I.s, and the Meta. I mean when you think about it, he's the reason why we're here.

 _Baraggan emerges from inside the base and approaches the two._

 **Baraggan:** Yep. He's a real dirtbag all right. But...even if he's six feet under, we'll still be in the same damn spot.

 ** **Findor** :** Uh...sir?

 ** **Baraggan** :** All I'm saying is we made it back to base in one piece, and even found the rest of our team. So do you boys really think running off again will make things any better?

 _Cut to Washington eavesdropping on the Reds from the side of the base._

 ** **Baraggan** :** 'Cause the way I see it, leaving this place is only going to make things worse.

 ** **Nirgge** :** Hmm. I guess you have a point Sarge.

 _Washington walks away._

 ** **Baraggan** :** Shut up, Nirgge.

 _Cut to another area of Valhalla, where Carolina is seen walking._

 **Carolina:** Skullak, can't this wait?

 _Epsilon appears._

 **Epsilon:** No, it can't. Carolina, the guys are terrified of you.

 **Carolina:** What's your point?

 **Epsilon:** My _point_ is that they think you're a killer psychopath and you can't be trusted! But I know they're wrong. I know why you're doing all this. And I know you're not really crazy!

 **Carolina:** ( _sarcastically_ ) Gee, thanks Skullak. You certainly know how to make a girl feel special.

 **Epsilon:** What I don't know is what happened between you and Tex.

 **Carolina:** I don't want to-

 **Epsilon:** You mentioned her name back on the island.

 **Carolina:** What does Tex have to do with anything?

 **Epsilon:** Well, a lot apparently! Because every time I bring her up you act like you're going to put your fist through something. And then, you do sometimes.

 **Carolina:** That's ridiculous! I don't-

 **Epsilon:** Look, I understand you're angry. I'm angry too. The Director's a fucking dickhead and we're going to make him pay! But Tex was your friend, right?

 **Carolina:** ( _laughs_ ) My friend?! Who the _hell_ gave you that idea?

 **Epsilon:** Well... she did.

 _Carolina turns away._

 **Epsilon:** Look, she was a total bitch. Trust me, I know. But she told me once she would have given anything to save you. I don't know what she meant exactly, but, if you really want to take down the Director, you gotta pull yourself together, you know. You gotta let it go.

 **Carolina:** You say that... like I'm sad she's gone, but I'm not. I _hated_ her. I couldn't compete.

 **Epsilon:** That doesn't matter anymore.

 **Carolina:** But even she couldn't find the Director! _Agent Texas; the best of the best_. How the hell am I supposed to do what she couldn't?!

 **Epsilon:** Carolina, if she was really the best, then _she_ would be standing here right now, not you. Let it go.

 _Carolina looks downward and pulls out something._

 **Epsilon:** What is that?

 _Carolina opens her hand and reveals a dogtag._

 **Carolina:** They're her dog tags... Wash found them in the crash.

 **Epsilon:** Tex didn't wear dog tags.

 _Carolina cleans off some dirt from the tag with her thumb, revealing Connecticut's name. A USB then quickly pops out from the top._

 **Carolina:** Menoly?

 **Epsilon:** It looks like some kind of data unit.

 **Carolina:** Can you tell me what's on it?

 **Epsilon:** Only one way to find out. And hey, if I'm not out... in like three months, don't bother coming in looking for me. Just... move on with your lives.

 _Brief pause_

 **Epsilon:** Okay, im gonna...im gonna go now.

 _Epsilon disappears. Scene flashes to the past, where Tex is seen walking into the Freelancer classroom, holding the dog tag she found in her locker._

 _ **FREELANCER CLASSROOM: MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 _Tex walks up to one of the desk's and plugs in the data unit on the dog tag. A prerecorded message from C.T. appears on the screen._

 **C.T.** : Agent Texas... Cirucci. If you're reading this, then that means I escaped. Or, well at the very least, I'm probably not around anymore.

 _Cut to Washington's point of view, where he is seen lying on an operating table as his implantation of Epsilon is prepared. The Counselor and the Director can be seen standing by his side, along with equipment and several doctors._

 **Counselor:** He's ready.

 **Director:** Hand me the Epsilon unit, please.

 _Cut to Tex overlooking C.T.'s message._

 **C.T.:** I wanted to leave behind all the data I've been collecting about Project Freelancer. I never could shake the feeling that something was wrong the program; the secrets, the lies, the manipulation. Smoke. All of it. Obscuring a big damn fire. I did some digging, and now I know what the Director has been hiding. What he did.

 _Cut to Washington in operating room._

 **Doctor:** Sir, agent Washington is prepped for Epsilon AI.

 _Cut back to C.T. and Tex._

 **C.T.:** He broke the law, Cirucci. The one law they don't just slap you on the wrist for. I'm taking the originals with me as an insurance policy. I leave this copy for you not because you are the best solider in the squad, but because I know that I can trust you the most. After reading these files you will understand why. Good luck. Your friend, Menoly.

 _The message ends and new files appear on the screen containing all the data that C.T. collected: " **AI Experimentation** "; " **Mission Logs** "; " **Personnel Files** "; " **Financials** "; and " **Video Surveillance** ". Tex opens the "AI Experimentation" file. A description of the Alpha AI appears on screen first. She scrolls to the next AI, Beta, but the file is password protected. Cut to Washington in the operating room. Cut back to Tex, who continues scrolling through the rest of the AI files along with the emotions each AI stems from: Omega **(Rage/Anger)** , Gamma **(Deceit)** , Delta **(Logic)** , Theta **(Trust)** , and Sigma **(Ambition/Creativity)**. She then begins to scroll through a range of other available emotions. Cut back to Washington as Epsilon is fully implanted, causing memories of the real Circcui, a beautiful woman with purple hair and eyes, who is wearing a marine uniform, to flash before the latter's eyes._

 **Cirucci:** ( _from memory flash_ ) Stop it. Put that thing down.

 _Washington screams in pain._

 **Orderly:** Agent Washington's vitals are spiking.

 _Cut to Tex searching through A.I. files. Cut back to Washington in the operating room, continuing to receive memory flashses._

 **Cirucci:** ( _from memory flash_ ) Skullak, come on, stop it.

 _Washington continues to scream in pain, kicking away a medical tray in panic. Cut to Tex, who scrolls back to the password protected "Beta" A.I. file Cut back to Wash in the operating room as he continues to scream and panic._

 **Director:** Secure him! Get him under control!

 _Cut to Tex attempting to figure out the file's password. Cut back to the operating room._

 **Cirucci:** ( _from memory flash_ ) You're going to make me late.

 _Cut back to the classroom, where Tex correctly enters the word "CIRUCCI" in the password box, resulting in the log of the Beta A.I. and various images of Cirucci to appear on screen. Cut to the operating room, where Washington continues screaming._

 **Cirucci:** ( _from memory flash_ ) I have to go.

 _Cut back to the classroom, where Tex reads over the Beta A.I. profile. She then examines an image of Cirucci. Cut to the operating room._

 **Cirucci:** ( _from memory flash_ ) But don't say goodbye...

 _Scene flashes back to the classroom, where Tex calmly moves her hand across an image of Cirucci._

 **Cirucci:** _(voice over_ ) I hate goodbyes...

 _Fade back to the operating room, where Washington has been fully sedated and is no longer memory flashes also cease. Several doctors begin to roll Wash out of the operating room on a stretcher._

 **Director:** Get him to recovery!

 **Orderly:** Yes, sir.

 **Director:** Counselor, I'd like to speak with as soon as he wakes up.

 **Counselor:** Of course, sir. What was that he said about "goodbyes"? Director?

 _Fade back into the classroom, where Tex raises her fist and clenches it._

 **Counselor:** ( _voice over_ ) Director?

 _Scene flashes back to present day, in Valhalla._

 **Epsilon:** ( _off screen_ ) Carolina?

 _Carolina turns around._

 **Epsilon:** I know where to find the Director.

 **Carolina:** What? How?

 **Epsilon:** I just remembered...

 _Epsilon vanishes briefly, then reappears in his full form._

 **Epsilon:**... _Everything._


	41. Ep 38

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Change of Plans!_

 **Chairman:** _(voice over)_ Dear Director...

 _ **MOTHER OF INVENTION LOCKER ROOM. MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 _As the Chairman talks, Maine is seen helmetless, gathering his gear and sharpening his brute shot. The symbol of the Meta is tattooed onto the back of his head._

 **Chairman:** _(voice over)_ Your request for more bases in which to conduct your experiments was reviewed with much resorvation by our chairperson. Project Freelancer has been entrusted with one of our militaries' most valuable assets. Oversight becomes a much more difficult process if your operations are not centralized. Nonetheless, we have granted your request. However, we reserve the right to revoke this approval as we see fit. I sincerely hope this does not happen and anticipate you will not give us an occasion to do so.

 _Maine puts on his armor, loads up his weapons, and turns around. A reflection of flames suddenly appear all over his body. More flames are then seen seeping up from the ground, until the scene cuts to white. Cut to the medical bay in Washington's point of view. The white screen decreases, revealing North and South Dakota standing above Wash as he moans._

 **North Dakota:** There you are.

 _Wash sits up._

 **North:** Slowly. Slowly.

 **Washington:** How long was I out?

 **North:** Only a few days this time.

 **Washington:** This time?

 **North:** Yea, after they removed it.

 _Washington puts a hand on the back of his head._

 **Washington:** Removed it?

 **North** : It's gone. They're going to remove all of them. Started with you.

 **South Dakota:** Yeah, thanks asshole, the whole process is on hold now.

 _Washington looks over to Carolina's now vacant bed._

 **Washington:** What about Carolina?

 _Cuts to the Mother of Invention control bridge. The Director and Counselor are listening to Carolina's protest._

 **Carolina:** I'm not giving them up just because he's made a recalculation. You owe me this.

 **Director:** Carolina, you're acting like a child. This is not about you. This is about the project.

 **Counselor:** You would be wise to listen to the Director. Agent Texas has already atempted to steal Wyoming's A.I. unit. If she were to come after you-

 **Carolina:** Than she would get more than she bargined for.

 _Cut back to the medical bay with Washington, North, and South_

 **North:** Carolina's had it kinda rough. The Director's considering sending her to hunt down Texas.

 **Washington:** Hunt her down?

 **South:** She went rogue. Broke out of the facility in order to save her precious A.I. Little later we found Wyoming. Apparently she tried to steal his A.I. unit. Tried to get his equipment, too.

 **North:** That hasn't been proven. Besides, that doesn't sound like her.

 **South:** How would you know?

 **North:** Just trust me. I know, and besides, if she had done it, there wouldn't be anything left of Wyoming to find.

 **South:** She's not a fucking monster North.

 _Washington grabs his head._

 **Washington:** You guys are giving me a headache.

 **North:** Once they find Texas, they'll bring her back.

 _At that moment, the alarm starts to sound._

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Breach in security. Level zero.

 **North:** Or, she'll come back on her own.

 _Cuts to Texas and York by a closed metal door. Texas keeps guard while York works on the lock system. Texas looks around._

 **Texas:** Great job, York.

 **York:** I swear this never happens to me.

 **Texas:** I'm sure you say that to all the ladies.

 **York:** Seriously, I'm way better at this than it seems.

 **Texas:** We don't have much time.

 _Texas walks over to the lock system and punches it, destroying it. The door slides open and she enters the room._

 **Texas:** I need you to find a way to distract for me. Be careful.

 **York:** Gotcha. What about you?

 **Texas:** There is someone I need to see.

 _Cut to present day, where the Reds and Blue are seen entering the underground Holographic Chamber._

 _ **CUARTO MUCHO SECRETO HOLOGRAFICO. PRESENT DAY**_

 **Rey:** Let me get this straight, you built an enormous room capable of creating realistic holographic simulations, but you couldn't figure out how to walk across the canyon and capture our flag.

 _The Reds and Blues all gather at the center of the Holographic Chamber._

 **Nirgge:** Actually, Dordoni built it.

 _Everyone comes to a stop._ Rey _puts his sword away._

 ** **Rey** : **Okay, now that I believe.

 **Findor:** And if you recall we did manage to capture your flag. So you know, suck it Blue.

 **Di-Roy:** Oh yea, well our team has most kills.

 **Baraggan:** Team kills don't count bluetard.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **You don't make the rules!

 **Washington:** Technically Project Freelancer makes the rules, and I say Blue team gets to add my kill count to theirs.

 ** **Nirgge** : **Lame.

 **Carolina:** Listen up.

 _Everyone turns to face her._

 **Carolina:** We've got big news.

 _Di-Roy gasps._

 ** **Di-Roy** : **You and Wash are going to take your relationship to the next level? I knew it. The writing was all over the wall.

 **Epsilon:** No.

 _Everyone turns again. Epsilon in his human sized form runs up in the way he would look when he was a "ghost"._

 **Epsilon:** We've found the Director.

 _Epsilon turns into a solid form._

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Skullak, you're big again! What has she been feeding you?

 **Washington:** You know where the Director's been hiding?

 **Carolina:** That's right.

 **Epsilon:** He's hold up in one of his off-site storage facilities. Similar to the ones we've seen before.

 _Three images of the facility pops up on the wall._

 **Carolina:** But we have no idea what kind of modifications the Director may have made to the compound over the last few years.

 _Close ups of the facility are shown._

 **Epsilon:** Or if he has any kind of security with him.

 **Carolina:** Essentially, we need to be ready for anything. So, lets go over the plan.

 **Rey:** What plan?

 **Epsilon:** The plan to take down the Director.

 _Nirgge and Findor share a glance._

 **Nirgge:** Uh, I thought the plan was that we help you _find_ the Director.

 **Findor:** Yea, and now we've found him. Good job everyone. Way to hustle out there.

 **Carolina:** The plan changed.

 **Washington:** So then what exactly is the plan?

 **Carolina:** Infiltrate the facility and neutralize all hostiles.

 ** **Nirgge** : **Right, what's our plan though?

 **Carolina:** That is your plan. I'm counting on all of you.

 ** **Nirgge** : **But you said we're the worst soldiers you've ever met! And you're right! You're very perceptive.

 **Carolina:** Look! I just need enough time to get to the Director.

 **Washington:** So then we're just a distraction?

 **Carolina:** No, Wash, you're on lock duty. I need you with me.

 **Di-Roy:** Um, we have to fight all the bad guys by ourselves?

 ** **Rey** : **Fuck that.

 **Washington:** Yea, Carolina, maybe I should stick with the others-

 **Carolina:** Leave personnel decisions to me, Agent Washington!

 **Epsilon:** Look, will you guys quit complaining and do something for once?

 **Baraggan:** Son, are you forgetting we saved your sorry ghost ass from the military?

 ** **Findor** : **Yea, we almost died trying to find you!

 **Epsilon:** Oh boo hoo. Why don't you come back when you're on your second or third life; then we'll compare notes.

 ** **Nirgge** : **Wow. Fuck off Blue.

 _Nirgge turns and begins to leave._

 **Carolina:** Where do you think you're going?

 ** ** **Nirgge**** : **I'm going home.

 _Nirgge continues to leave._ Epsilon calls after him.

 **Epsilon:** Oh that's great Nirgge! We can always count on you to duck out when there is work to do!

 ** **Baraggan** : **Well you can count me out, too.

 **Carolina:** What?

 ** **Baraggan** : **Don't get me wrong, busting into a military base on a rescue mission is a lot of fun. But I'm not getting turned into Swiss cheese just so the two of you can finish some personal vendetta. This ain't our fight.

 ** ** **Findor**** : **Took the words right out of my mouth, sir.

 **Carolina:** Both of you, be quiet!

 ** ** **Rey**** : **Dude, this is bullshit.

 **Epsilon:** Rey!

 **Carolina:** Be quiet! That's an order!

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **Well guess what psycho, I don't take orders from you anymore!

 **Carolina:** Well, what about now?

 _Carolina points her rifle at Rey. Washington raises his pistol at Carolina._

 **Washington:** Don't do that.

 **Carolina:** Wash, what are you doing?

 **Washington:** Protecting my friends. Now lower the weapon.

 **Carolina:** You're siding with them?

 _Carolina lowers her rifle._

 **Epsilon:** Wash, I don't understand. We found the director! We can make him pay! This is what we wanted!

 _Washington lowers his weapon from Carolina's head._

 **Washington:** All I want is for you to leave. I've already been responsible for enough of their problems in the past, and I'll be damned before I let you cause any more.

 _Washington walks over and joins the Reds and the Blues, all looking at Carolina and Epsilon._

 **Epsilon:** So that's it? You're just going to turn your back on us?

 **Washington:** Epsilon, I know that I-

 **Epsilon:** No, you're right. I guess I should have seen that one coming. It's not exactly like you're new to the concept, is it?

 **Baraggan:** That's a little harsh.

 _Epsilon turns to the Reds and Blues in frustration._

 **Epsilon:** But you guys, after all the shit you put me through I really thought you would have my back!

 **Nirgge:** Us? What the hell did we ever do?

 **Epsilon:** You shot me through the head! You put a bomb in my gut!

 _Epsilon begins to grow as he becomes more angry._

 **Epsilon:** You killed me with my own damn tank, and that's just how we met!

 _Epsilon grows nearly five times his normal height._ _Everyone stares up at him in shock._

 **Rey:** Skullak, calm down! What's your problem?

 **Epsilon:** **You're my problem! You've always been my problem! Each and every one of you is just a problem that I have to deal with on a daily basis!**

 _"Basis" echos throughout the chamber. Disgusted and hurt, Rey leaves the room._

 **Epsilon:** Guys...

 _Epsilon begins to revert back to his normal size. Baraggan nods to both Nirgge and Findor and the three leave the chamber, angry at Epsilon._

 **Epsilon:** Guys, wait a minute.

 _Epsilon suddenly looks over at Di-Roy. In the background, Washington looks over at Di-Roy._

 **Epsilon:** Di-Roy...

 _Di-roy does not respond to him. He then backs up and quietly leaves the chamber, turning his back on Carolina and Epsilon._

 **Carolina:** Forget it Skullak, we don't need them.

 **Washington:** I don't know what's gotten into you Carolina, but you better figure out the difference between your enemies and your friends.

 _Washington leaves the chamber. Epsilon then disappears, leaving Carolina alone in the empty Holographic Chamber._


	42. Ep 39

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Party Crasher!_

 _Pens up on the main bridge of the Mother of Invention, where Carolina, the Director, and the Counelor are seen standing on a platform._

 _ **MOTHER OF INVENTION BRIDGE. MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 **F.I.L.S.S.: (voice over)** Intruder alert, intruder alert. Breach in Security. Level Zero.

 **Carolina** : It's the Resistance.

 **Director** : No, it's Agent Texas. And her damn partner in crime.

 **Counselor** : We should get back to the lab. Director, we must follow protocol.

 _The Counselor leaves._

 **Director** : Carolina, look at me. You know what needs to be done.

 **Carolina** : I do.

 **Director** : Then do it.

 _The camera zooms in on Carolina as the Director leaves. Cut to a hangar, where Tex dispatches multiple Freelancer soldiers with Spike Grenades and soon encounters South holding a Missile Pod._

 **South** : Think you're so fucking tough, don't you, Texas? Well, let me ask you something: who's the monster now, bitch?

 **Tex** : Aw, shit...

 _South fires her weapon as Tex dives to the side. Cut to the Freelancer locker room, where Wyoming and two soldiers search for infiltrators._

 **Battle Rifle Grunt** : Dude, we get to fight with Wyoming! Awesome!

 **Wyoming** : Just clear the room lads.

 **Battle Rifle Grunt** : All clear!

 **Assault Rifle Grunt** : All clear, sir!

 **Wyoming** : ( _sighs_ ) Dear god, it's like idiot in stereo.

 **Assault Rifle Grunt** : ( _giggles_ ) Nice zinger, sir!

 **Battle Rifle Grunt** : Kiss-ass.

 **Assault Rifle Grunt** : Shut up.

 **Wyoming** : Look over there. Now where are you hiding? Knock, knock mate.

 **Battle Rifle Grunt** : Wait, who's there?

 _York bursts out from the tiled ceiling above, kills the two soldiers, and battles Wyoming._

 **Battle Rifle Grunt** : Whoa! It's York! ( _screams from pain_ )

 **York** : Knock knock!

 **Wyoming** : Ah yes, that's what I'm saying, who's there?

 **York** : It's York! ( _smashes open a locker and sees a photo of a woman_ ) Hello.

 **Wyoming** : Who's there?

 **York** : I told you! It's York!

 **Wyoming** : It's York...who?

 _York throws a locker at Wyoming, defeating him._

 **York** : It's " _York_ " catch, asshole! ( _grabs a photo of woman floating in the air_ ) Talk about knock knocks. ( _stuffs photo in pocket and leaves)_

 _Cut back in the hangar, where South continues to fire at Tex, who continues to dodge. South then launches multiple projectiles at Tex, but several sniper shots eliminate them in mid-air. Tex looks behind her to see North walking in with a sniper rifle over each shoulder._

 **North** : Well, hello, ladies. What seems to be the problem?

 **South** : North, you know what the problem is. This bitch stabbed us in the back, and now it's time to return the favor. Whose side are you on, brother?

 _North aims his sniper rifles at South._

 **North** : Tex, take a walk. I need to have a little chat with my sister.

 **Tex** : North? You sure?

 **North** : Go. This is a family matter.

 _Tex runs out of the way as South and North begin to fire upon each other. She then sprints into another room, where a tank spots her. Tex takes cover as the tank begins to fire on her. She then proceeds to radio York._

 **Tex** : Hey, York! I could use that distraction right about now!

 _Cut to a control room._

 **York** : Read you loud and clear, Tex. One distraction comin' right up.

 **Tex: (from radio)** York! Make it a big one!

 **York** : Hey relax. It's me.

 _Cut to space where the Mother of Invention fires nine missiles that redirect on the ship itself. The Counselor, and Director, in the lab, feel the tremors from the blast. Cut to Carolina in another area of the ship._

 **Carolina** : Damn it, York!

 _Carolina sprints in the opposite direction. Cut to the Director and Counselor._

 **Director** : What the hell is going on?! Who is shooting at us?

 **Counselor** : We are.

 _Cut to Texas behind cover. The lights dim._

 **Tex:** You call that big? Men...

 _Tex charges from the doorway, and rolls away, narrowly avoiding a tank shell._

 **Tank Operator:** She's over there!

 **Tank Guy:** I got her!

 _The gunner swings the turret around and begins to fires at Tex, forcing her to take cover behind some crates. The tank fires directly at them sending them all airborne. Tex, who was hanging onto a crate, leaps towards the tank. The gunner begins to fire, but Tex kicks the turret clean off the tank._

 **Tank Guy:** Jesus, lady!

 _Tex prepares to plant a grenade in the gunner's seat, but drops it as tank's barrel swings towards her, knocking her back. The gunner panicks with the live grenade, while Tex is hanging onto the tank's barrel._

 **Tank Guy:** What the—?! Oh god, oh god! oh, oh!

 _The gunner catches the grenade and chucks it at Tex._

 **Tank Guy:** Hey bitch! Catch!

 _Tex swings onto the barrel and punches the grenade, mid-air, towards the gunner, knocking him out of the tank. The tank begins to move backwards, slightly knocking Tex off balance. The barres fires, with the knockback throwing Tex to the front of the tank. Cut to York, walking towards the generator._

 **York:** Hello! What do we here?

 _York walks over to the generator and holsters his shotgun._

 **York:** This looks important.

 _Cut back to Tex, recovering from the fall, and the tank, which accelerates, crushing her between a pillar. The tank's tread's struggle to move forward. The main cannon turns around and aims directly at Tex. Cut back to York, now joined by Delta._

 **York:** Hey Delta, I think we could get into a lotta trouble in here.

 **Delta:** I think we are already in a lot of trouble York.

 **York:** Hmm...let's test that theory.

 _Cut to one of the Mother of Invention's corridors, where three soldiers casually are. Monitors in the backround begins to flash a warning of "GRAVITY DISENGAGED", surprising the soldiers as they float freely. Cut back to Tex, who notices a crate floating next to her. She grabs the bottom of the tank and throws it in the air as it fires. Tex kicks off the pillar, bypassing the now vertical tank. Cut to Carolina floating through one of the ship's corridors. She kicks off a way and down a railing, ignoring the panicking soldiers. She lands on top of a lift, only to be confronted by York._

 **York:** Carolina...

 _Carolina readies her Plasma Rifles. York approaches her, gun lowered._

 **York:** Let's not do this...it doesn't have to be this way!

 **Carolina:** What are you doing here? Why are you helping her?!

 **York:** It's not about her! I'm trying to do the right thing-You should too!

 **Carolina:** I am doing the right thing! I'm not deserting. She just wants your A.I York. She already went after Wyoming.

 **York:** Is that what they told you?

 **Carolina:** I'm going to stop her!

 _The lift begins the descend._

 **Carolina:** I have to.

 **York:** You don't have to prove anything! Come on! Let's leave this place! I can get you help! I can get those damn things outta your head! You can trust me.

 **Carolina:** Maybe...

Carolina aims one of her plasma rifles at York's head.

 **Carolina:** But you can't trust me.

 _York knocks both of the rifles out of her hands but is kicked back. The two proceed to engage each other. York attempts to block Carolina's kicks, but fails and is knocked down onto the lift._

 **York:** Carolina...

 _Carolina kicks him upward, sending him up to the top of the shaft, and tosses a lighter after him. The lift reaches it's destination and Carolina rushes away. Cut to York, who gently hits the top of the shaft. York sees the lighter which has "ERRERA" written on it and reaches for it. Cut to Tex, who is running on the walls of a corridor. She jumps and lands on an adjacent corridor just as Carolina does._

 **Carolina:** Don't even think about it.

 **Tex:** Don't try to stop me!

 _Tex charges as Carolina kicks to the opposite wall and kicks off using the force to kick Tex. They both knock each other away, but Carolina quickly gets back on her feet, while Tex plants her stance on the ceiling. Carolina punches and kicks Tex several times, although every one of her attacks are blocked. Tex lunges at Carolina, but misses, and Carolina kicks her against the wall. Tex lunges back and knocks them both into doors the bridge. Carolina steadies herself on the railing as Tex lands on one of the now floating doors._

 **Tex:** Give it up, Carolina.

 **Carolina:** Never. I can beat you.

 **Tex:** No. You. CAN'T!

 _Tex swings to the edge of the doors and kicks it downwards towards Carolina. Carolina dodges the door. Cut to a badly damaged Mother of Invention speeding towards a frozen plant. Cut back to the bridge where both Freelancers land on the observatory glass, cracking it slightly as they battle. The Freelancers begin to exchange more punches and kicks as the glass begins to heat up due to the atmosphere of the planet. Carolina kicks Tex in the face, and Tex retaliates by grabbing Carolina from behind and throwing her into the glass, causing it to crack even more. Cut to the Mother of Invention, gaining speed as the hull begins to heat up and the ship is soon engulfed in flames. Cut to the Bridge, where the glass shows nothing more than the inferno. Carolina floats helplessly, while Tex stands on the glass._

 **Tex:** You can't win Carolina. But you can come with me.

 _Tex looks down and sees the glass beginning to break apart. She leaps away from the glass as Carolina braces herself for impact. The hull is heard creaking. The Mother of Invention speeds past the cloud layer, the entire ship smoking. The left armor plating impacts on a mountain, sending the ship off-course, where it plummets in a snowy field. In the bridge, Tex if forced against the railing as Carolina crashes through the glass. The ship slowly comes to a halt. The scene fades in to Alpha's torture room_. _Alpha and Tex are standing there with no weapon._

 **Tex:** Hey there.

 **Alpha:** Huh?

 _He turns to face Tex._

 **Alpha:** Oh. Uh, hello. Who are you?

 **Tex:** You don't know me?

 **Alpha:** Oh, uh, sorry. I'm just, um... tired. I'm really tired. My name is, uh... it's, uh

 **Tex:** Your name is Alpha. You're Skullak.

 **Alpha:** Skullak. That's me. And you are...?

 **Tex:** Let's just say we used to be together.

 **Alpha:** Oh. Um, okay.

 **Tex:** I need you to come with me.

 **Alpha:** Oh, I don't think I can, but thanks. I think I'm just gonna stay here, you know, and rest.

 **Tex:** You don't want to leave?

 **Alpha:** Ah, I just... I don't think I can.

 **Tex:** Okay. Maybe you just rest then.

 **Alpha:** Yeah, buh, what was your na-what was your name? Your name again?

 **Tex:** It's Texas.

 **Alpha:** Texas? Like the state?

 **Tex:** Yeah.

 **Alpha:** Heh. Pretty funny name for a girl.

 **Tex:** Hyeah, well, Skullak is a funny name for a guy.

 **Alpha:** Yeah. I guess you're right.

 **Tex:** You gave me this name, you know.

 **Alpha:** I wonder why I did that.

 **Tex:** Well, maybe if you think about it, it'll come to you.

 **Alpha:** Yeah. Hey, uh, I'm gonna rest now. But thanks for coming by.

 **Tex:** Okay. You rest. Skullak?

 **Alpha:** Yeah?

 **Tex:** Goodbye.

 **Alpha:** Huh. I don't know why, but... I hate goodbyes.

 **Tex:** Oh. Me too.

 **Alpha:** Okay. See ya, crazy state name lady.

 _Tex disappears from the room._

 **Tex:** Goodbye.

 _Fade out to a screen which displays "PROGRAM ALPHA: SESSION COMPLETE". Tex looks at the screen then soon looks up and sees Maine approaching Carolina. She sprints out of the ship in order to aid her. Outside the ship, Maine quickly walks towards Carolina, and holsters his Brute Shot onto his back. As Carolina stirs, Maine reaches for her and picks her up by the throat, strangling her in a chokehold._

 **Carolina:** What are you doing?!

 _Carolina's helmet falls down onto the snow, along with a few drops of blood._

 **Carolina:** No! NOOOO!

 _Maine holds out his hand with the Eta and Iota units rested in it. He clenches his fist and proceeds to throw Carolina off the cliff. Tex runs up, in an failed attempt, to stop him._

 **Tex:** NOOOO!

 _Cut to an the extent of the cliff, Carolina's falling body evident. Cut to a close-up of Carolina's limp body falling, her face frozen in horror. She then raises up her grappling gun. Cut back to Tex, who looks back at the crashed Mother of Invention. The Director, holding the Epsilon Unit, Counselor and three UNSC troopers are all seen on the bridge, witnessing the scene unfolding before them. Tex looks back at Maine. Maine slides his helmet on, and flexes his body. Tex quickly flees the situation. Suddenly, Sigma, Eta, and Iota appear next to Maine. Sigma looks at the fleeing Tex._

 **Sigma:** You run, agent Texas. We are the Meta, and we will find you. Very soon.

 _Close up on Sigma's smiling face._


	43. Ep 40

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Reckless!_

 _ **FREELANCER OFFSITE STORAGE FACILITY. PRESENT DAY.**_

 _Cut to Carolina over-looking the facility from a ledge. Epsilon appears behind her._

 **Carolina:** How many?

 **Epsilon:** None.

 **Carolina:** Really? You're sure?

 **Epsilon:** Positive. We're alone.

 _Epsilon fades away as Carolina drives her Mongoose through a tunnel. Upon reaching the other end, she dismounts and is called over by Epsilon._

 **Epsilon:** It's up here!

 _Carolina walks over to Epsilon to find F.I.L.S.S_

 **F.I.L.S.S:** I am sorry. This is a secure facility. Only authorized personnel may enter.

 **Carolina:** F.I.L.S.S? Is that you? What's happened to you?

 **F.I.L.S.S:** This is a secure facility. Only authorized personnel may enter. Please leave the premisis immediately.

 **Carolina:** F.I.L.S.S, this is Agent Carolina of Project Freelancer. Acknowledge and go for secure.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** I am sorry. I recognize that designation, but only authorized personnel may enter this facility.

 **Carolina:** Skullak?

 **Epsilon:** Open the door F.I.L.S.S.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Certainly. Welcome back Director. I did not expect to see you again so soon.

 _The wall behind them opens to reveal a secret doorway._

 **Carolina:** Thank you.

 **Epsilon and F.I.L.S.S:** My pleasure.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Strange. I was...unaware you left, Director. I will have to scan my files and find the error.

 **Carolina:** Left?

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Yes. Since his last visit.

 **Carolina:** So you show the Director inside the facility as well as outside?

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Strange, is it not?

 **Carolina:** Yes. Strange. And exactly what we were hoping for.

 _Cut to Valhalla at Blue Base. Wash and Rey are standing on a ledge watching the Reds from nearby._

 **Nirgge:** Well this is depressing.

 **Baraggan:** Can it, private.

 ** **Nirgge** :** What? I'm just saying what we're all thinking.

 ** **Baraggan** : **You didn't say you were fat and worthless, and we were definatly all thinking that.

 **Rey:** Alright, you know the drill.

 **Findor:** Do we have to?

 **Washington:** That depends; how badly do you want your flag back?

 _Findor glances at Nirgge, who is standing behind him._

 ** **Nirgge** : **Don't look at me, it's your turn.

 ** **Findor** : **_(sighs)_ I would just like to let everyone know that I suck...and that I'm a girl...and I like ribbons in my hair...and I want to kiss all the boys.

 ** **Rey** : **You know, it was funny the first few times, but this _is_ starting to get depressing.

 **Washington:** Yeah... _(to Red team)_ Hey, what else have you got?

 _Cut to a group of the Red team's items stacked up upon each other, just behind Wash and Rey._

 ** **Nirgge** :** Nothing! That stupid flag was the only thing we had left!

 ** **Findor** : **Actually, there is one thing you haven't taken.

 _Cut to the Meta's Brute shot being placed on the ground outside Red Base. Baraggan, Rey, and Wash are seen standing over it._

 ** **Rey** : **Whoa! ( _whistles_ )

 ** **Baraggan** : **Great ginzu gunshow!

 **Washington:** Is that what I think it is? Is that _whose_ I think it is?

 _Findor walks up to them._

 ** **Findor** : **Stolen alien weaponry used by the scariest fucking mute in the galaxy? Yeah. Pretty much.

 ** **Baraggan** : **It's like half-knife, half-rifle. What would you call that?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **I don't know, but we'll take it!

 ** ** **Nirgge**** : **No! There is no way I'm giving up the "Nirgge Shot!"

 ** **Rey** : **Oh please, what were you gonna do? Eat off it?

 ** ** ** **Nirgge****** : **Uh, actually dickhead, I asked Charlotte to mount it for me in the base.

 _Charlotte runs out from Red Base._

 **Charlotte:** And you know I can't resist a good mounting!

 **Washington:** You've been hiding one of the most advanced pieces of technology known to man, so you can hang it in your living room?!

 ** ** ** ** **Nirgge******** : **Well, when you say it like that it sounds dumb.

 **Washington:** That's because it is dumb!

 _Szayel walks up behind them._

 **Szayel:** I think it's kind of cool! I mean, when I met you guys, all you did was stand around and talk. But now you can't walk five feet without getting wrapped up in some crazy adventure.

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **What's your point?

 ** **Szayel** : **I don't know, it's just cool. I mean, come on. You guys have been through a lot together. Don't you want something to remember all the good times?

 ** ** **Rey**** : **The good times? I was stranded in the desert!

 ** ** **Findor**** : **We were almost killed!

 ** ** **Baraggan**** : **I learned my entire military career was a lie!

 ** **Szayel** : **And I got shot!

 _Washington turns away awkwardly and begins whistling casualy._

 ** **Szayel** : **Ok yeah, it wasn't perfect, but look what you all got out of it.

 ** ** ** **Baraggan****** : **You mean the rifle-knife?

 ** ** ** ** ** **Nirgge********** : **You mean the "Nirgge shot."

 ** **Szayel** : **Well, sure there's that, but Sarge, you got to lead an actual military operation. And Rey, you learned to use your sword like a pro.

 ** ** ** **Rey****** : **Bow chicka bow wow?

 ** **Szayel** : **( _to Wash_ ) You found a new team. Findor got back his old team. I managed to keep a patient from dying...

 **Charlotte:** And in return, I didn't die!

 ** **Szayel** : **You see? In the end we all worked together and everyone got what they wanted.

 **Di-Roy:** ( _sadly_ ) Not everyone...

 _The Reds and Blues look at each other in shame. Rey pulls out his sword and begins walking away._

 **Washington:** ( _to Rey_ ) You realize that if you go after them, there's no promise you'll come back. This isn't a game to the Director. He plays for keeps.

 ** ** ** ** **Baraggan******** : **Oh well, this place was getting kinda stale anyway.

 **Washington:** After everything Skullak and Carolina said? The-the way they treated you!

 **Findor:** Hey, we gave you a second chance.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Nirgge************ : **Besides, if we quit every time Skullak started shouting, this shit would have been over a long time ago.

 **Washington:** We'll be outgunned, we'll be out... everything! This is stupid. Just think for a minute before you do anything reckless.

 ** ** ** ** **Baraggan******** : **Son, stupid and reckless is how we always get things done.

 **Washington:** But Sarge, I...

 ** ** ** ** **Baraggan******** : **You know, there's one thing you Freelancers always seem to forget. And that's the fact that we've managed to kick your ass time and time again. Oh sure, you've got all your smart plans, and your fancy technology, and your advanced training, but, in the end, what has that gotcha? Without a team you can count on and your fellow soldier by your side, all that doesn't really amount to squat, now does it? So instead of standing there bellyaching all day, just tell us, are you gonna keep playing it safe...

 _Baraggan cocks his shotgun._

 ** ** ** ** ** **Baraggan********** : **...Or do you wanna get a little reckless?

 **Washington:** This has to be the worst idea... _ever_... but you can count me in.

 ** **Charlotte** : **Me too!

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Yes... and me! Oh! Skullak is going to be so happy!

 ** ** **Szayel**** :** I'm in too! Oh man, this is so cool! I love how inclusive you guys have become. I'm going to go pack my medical gear for the trip. WOOHOO WE'RE BACK TOGETHER!

 _Szayel happily runs back inside the Red base._

 ** **Findor** : **Um guys... they have a huge headstart. How are we supposed to reach them in time?

 _A trio of Hornets suddenly drop down from the sky and surround the group_.

 **UNSC Police:** Freeze! This is an ambush! You are under arrest for the theft of UNSC property!

 ** ** **Findor**** : **What?! We really are wanted criminals of the UNSC?!

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Nirgge************** :** Holy shit! Wash was right?

 **Washington:** Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me.

 **UNSC Police:** Surrender now! You are outnumbered! Uh, well...technically you're not really outnumbered... I think we have the same number, uh, it's like one-to-one, but we do have airships! Fast, easy-to-fly airships! Which we will now land... in order to take you to jail.

 _Wash and Baraggan turn to each other. They then proceed to raise their weapons at the Hornets. Cut to the Reds and Blues, now in control of the three Hornets, flying away. The three UNSC pilots are seen stranded in front of Red base._

 ** ** **Di-Roy**** : **Goodbye people we stole these planes from!

 **UNSC Police:** Mother fucker!

 ** ** **Charlotte**** :** Man! This is awesome! Hey Findor, who's the blue guy with the yellow accents? His voice sounds familiar...

 ** ** ** **Findor****** :** Oh, right. Funny story about that.

 _The Reds and Blues fly out of the canyon on the Hornets. Cut to a shot of the Blue base. Fade to a shot of the Red base. The camera pans up as a bolt of energy launches into the sky. Fade to Carolina turning a corner of a hallway with her gun ready accompanied by Epsilon._

 **Epsilon:** I don't like this.

 **Carolina:** Me neither. Where is everyone?

 **Epsilon:** That's not it. I just got a weird case of...deja vu

 _Cut to the Freelancer storage area. Carolina, with Epsilon, walks through the facility as voices are heard through the intercoms._

 **Cirucci: (over intercom)** Don't worry, you'll see me again...

 **Director: (over intercom)** Play it again, F.I.L.S.S.

 **F.I.L.S.S.: (over intercom)** Sir, you really should stop to eat. It has been several days-

 **Director: (over intercom)** Again.

 _Carolina picks up a plasma rifle._

 **Carolina:** You're not the only one...

 _Carolina walks towards the teleporters, Epsilon begins to speak to her._

 **Epsilon:** This is it.

 **Carolina:** Ready to meet your maker?

 **Epsilon:** I got your back, Carolina.

 _Carolina and Epsilon enter one of the teleporters, though stop, surprised by what they see.._

 **Epsilon:** Oh no...

 **Carolina:** Skullak, what is this?

 **Epsilon:** He kept trying...

 _The Director's monitor then notices them._

 **Epsilon:** He kept trying to get her right...

 **Carolina:** You think these things are anything like the real deal?

 _Cut to a large army of robotic Tex drones who all crunch their knuckles and stretch their necks in unison. Cut to side view of the drones, where one steps forward to the front and stops, punching it's fist into it's palm and cracking it's neck._

 **Tex Drone:** You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in. ( _slight chuckle_ )

 **Well, all not more past to tell anymore. This is it all. The final battle and confronting Director Tuma too. Think are about to end and I hope all have enjoy this are with all the Bleach character play their part and secrets finally being revealed too. Be like and review please.**


	44. Ep 41

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _True Colors!_

 _ **FREELANCER OFFSITE STORAGE FACILITY. PRESENT DAY**_

 _The army of Tex drones face down Carolina and Epsilon. They slam their fist into the hands and crack their necks with robotic noises. One of the drones walks up and does the same action._

 **Tex Drone:** You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in.

 _Carolina raises her plasma rifles._

 **Carolina:** Alright. Me first.

 _The army of Tex drones charge. Carolina fires her rifles at the approaching army, mowing down the first several drones._

 **Epsilon** : Watch your left!

 _Carolina looks to her left and flips backwards, dodging a drone's attack, dropping her rifles and pulling out a shotgun. A drone flies at her with a flying kick, but Carolina blasts it out of the air with her shotgun. She lunges forwards, leaping off the top of the heads of several drones and into the fray. She lands on another drone and skids across the ground on it as she proceeds to blast the surrounding robots._

 **Epsilon:** Uh, I think I'm gonna be sick!

 _Carolina backflips off the drone she was standing on, flash kicking another. The other drones attack her, but she manages to hold her own and blow them away with her shotgun. Finally, one of the drones punches her gun out of her hands and Carolina switches to hand to hand combat. She takes out another three and throws the fourth into a nearby crate._

 **Carolina:** Ungh!

 _The crate is dented by the impact, and the one stacked on top of it falls to the ground. It splits open, revealing its cargo of frag grenades. They spill over the floor, tripping over several drones. Carolina rolls away and regains her footing. She looks down, and kicks a grenade up, and into a approaching drone. Carolina then pulls out her grappling gun and fires at the grenade. She twirls the grenade around, the metal sphere taking out several more drones. She then slams the grenade into the ground, detonating it and causing the other grenades to explode, sending even more of the robots flying. Out of the flames, a drone leaps forward._

 **Epsilon:** Watch out!

 _The drone rams Carolina, sending her flying and causing her to lose her grappling gun. She gets up on one knee._

 **Carolina:** Could you be a little more specific?

 **Epsilon:** Yeah, uh, sorry, Carolina, but, seeing this many ex-girlfriends in one room kinda has me terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought.

 **Carolina:** Well, snap out of it! I need you!

 _Carolina powers her speed unit up, and takes off._

 **Epsilon:** Need me for-WOAH!

 **Carolina:** Skullak!

 **Epsilon:** Right, right!

 _Carolina sprints to the end of the room, and spins around, taking out more drones._

 **Epsilon:** Carolina, I don't think I can do this much longer!

 **Carolina:** Just hold on!

 _Carolina dashes out of combat for a moment._

 **Epsilon:** Seriously! You need to slow down!

 **Carolina:** No!

 _She dashes back in and engages the drones. With her speed boost, she begins tearing through the oncoming drones._

 **Carolina:** I can do this!

 **Epsilon:** Carolina!

 _Carolina furiously smashes through the robots, ignoring Epsilon's protests while the voices of the Freelancers echo in her mind._

 **Washington:** ( _flashback_ ) _She really wants to win._

 **Carolina:** Ugh!

 **Epsilon:** Carolina! Stop!

 _Carolina charges forwards in an attempt to just plow through all the drones._

 **York:** ( _flashback_ ) _She doesn't know how to stop._

 **Epsilon:** Carolina, calm down!

 _Carolina stumbles out of the crowd of drones and rolls forward before regaining her footing and charging toward another group of robots._

 **South Dakota:** ( _flashback_ ) _You're a real hero, Carolina._

 **Epsilon:** Get a hold of yourself!

 _Carolina leaps past the drones, but is clothlined by one near the back and is sent flying into a crate before hitting the ground._

 **North Dakota:** ( _flashback_ ) _She's always been like that._

 _Carolina stirs._

 **Tex:** ( _flashback_ ) _You can't win, Carolina._

 **Epsilon:** Come on, get up!

 _Carolina looks at the army of drones._

 **Carolina:** She was right... I can't do this. I can't beat her.

 _She stands up._

 **Carolina:** I could _never_ beat her.

 **Tex Drone:** B-better luck next time, C-Carolina.

 _Suddenly, out of nowhere, three plasma grenades stick to three drone's heads. Carolina looks for the thrower, who is revealed to be Charlotte. He stands alongside Nirgge and Baraggan._

 **Charlotte:** Nine points, ya dirty whores!

 _Carolina runs and rolls out of the blast. The grenades explode, sending the drones flying. Carolina skids to Wash's feet. Wash extends his hand._

 **Carolina:** Huh!

 **Washington:** Get up.

 **Carolina:** What are you doing here?

 _She takes Wash's hand, and is hoisted to her feet._

 **Washington:** I told you they're not so bad once you get to know them.

 _He gives her a Magnum. The rest of the Blood Gulch soldiers stand at the ready. Epsilon appears beside Rey._

 **Epsilon:** Oh. I thought this wasn't your fight.

 **Baraggan:** Come on, overwhelming odds with little to no chance of success? How could we resist?

 **Rey:** You got a problem with that, Skullak?

 **Epsilon:** Guys, I am an asshole. I admit it, and I will gladly accept any and all smart-ass remarks after this is over. But I'd like to point out the fact, that we're standing in a room full of crazy Freelancer robots that are ready to completely and utterly fuck our shit up.

 ** **Rey** : **So... cheesy forgiveness speech later?

 ** **Baraggan** : **Yeah, that sounds good.

 _Carolina loads her pistol._

 **Carolina:** Lock and load, people!

 _The Reds, Blues, Wash and Carolina, ready their weapons. Epsilon appears beside Di-Roy, who is facing the wrong way._

 **Epsilon:** Di-Roy, I need you to get a little angry, okay buddy?

 **Di-Roy:** Okay. Yeah, I don't remember how to do that.

 **Epsilon:** I do.

 _Epsilon jumps into Di-Roy, who turns around to face the drones. He charges into the army, sending many of them flying. He rolls and stands up triumphantly._

 ** **Di-Roy** :** ( _in deep voice_ ) My name is Di-Roy Linker. And I...

 _He slams his assault rifle into an approaching Tex._

 ** **Di-Roy** :** ( _in deep voice_ ) hate...

 _Di-Roy continues taking out the drones. He upercuts one and sends it flying into the air. He drops kicks another and sends it plowing through the other robots. He grabs one by the legs and swings it around before letting it go and crash into the other drones. Finally, he stands._

 ** **Di-Roy** :** ( _in deep voice_ ) TAXES!

 **Nirgge:** It's "Texas", you idiot!

 ** **Di-Roy** :** ( _in deep voice_ ) That too! ( _fires Assault Rifle)_

 **Washington:** Come on, everyone! Now's our chance!

 _The group starts running towards the Tex drones._

 **Sarge:** For our ancestors' ancestors! Attack!

 _The group charges into the fray. Carolina leads the charge with a flying sidekick while Rey rushes forwards and begins slashing through the drones with his sword. The others soon join them, firing at the army of robots while Di-Roy continues running through the room, plowing through the drones. Together, they slowly begin to push forwards._

 **Baraggan:** Charlotte, look out!

 _A drone approaches Charlotte and he starts whimpering. Washington comes in and quickly takes out the drone._

 **Washington:** Okay, we're done here.

 _Nirgge blasts a nearby drone, but anothe_ r _pair knock him down and opens up his legs. A trio of drones attempt to follow up with a piledrive into his groin, but Carolina intercepts them, kicking them out of the air. The duo lets go of Nirgge and attack Carolina, one of them punching in the face and the other one knocking her back with a jumping front kick. Rey slides in and dispatches them both. Nirgge stands upm but a drone punches him in the groin, sending him flying backwards so another one behind him could follow up with a kick to the same spot and knock him away._

 **Nirgge:** Ow! Not again!

 **Rey:** Oh come on! You had to see that coming.

 _They rush to rejoin the group, who are now surrounded in the middle of the room. With their backs together they continue fighting off the seemingly endless horde of robots. The Reds and Blues seem to be holding their own, but the drones kept coming._

 **Findor:** It's not working! There's too many of them!

 **Washington** : Epsilon, do you remember how the Alpha was able to stop the Meta?

 **Epsilon:** Yeah, but that was one guy. Not a hundred.

 **Washington:** There's only one Tex. And Skullak...nobody knows her like you.

 **Epsilon:** Alright, stand back everybody. This is going to get a little...personal.

 _Epsilon splits himself up into hundreds of copies and enters the drones. He meets Tex in a room similar to the one where Tex had talked to Alpha._

 **Epsilon:** Hey, there.

 **Tex:** Huh? Who the hell are you?

 **Epsilon:** You don't... you don't know me?

 **Tex:** Ugh...I'm-I'm sorry, I'm just really...tired. And...I'm really tired. Um, my-my name's...

 **Epsilon:** Your name is Cirucci. You're Tex.

 **Tex:** Right. Right, um... Tex. That's me. And you're..?

 **Epsilon:** Let's just say we... we used to be close.

 **Tex:** Oh. Okay.

 **Epsilon:** I need you to rest now, Tex.

 **Tex:** Oh, rest. Heh...I'd like that.

 **Epsilon:** I thought you might. Uh, look, I have to go now, but... you just rest, okay? Goodbye.

 **Tex:** Weird. I don't know why, but I hate goodbyes.

 **Epsilon:** I know why. ( _sighs_ ) Goodbye.

 _The Tex drones in real life start malfunctioning and shut down. Epsilon reappears._

 **Nirgge:** Uh, you know, you could have done that before I got punched in the nuts by twenty of them at once.

 **Rey:** Yeah, but where's the fun in that?

 **Baraggan:** Nice going there, Skullak. I guess sometimes little fairies really do make wishes come true.

 **Charlotte:** I could have told you that!

 **Findor:** So... I guess our work here is done?

 **Washington:** There's still the director.

 **Epsilon:** No. What comes next...

 _Epsilon looks over to Carolina._

 **Epsilon:** ...Carolina and I need to do alone.


	45. Ep 42

_**RVB Arrancars Project Freelancer**_

 _Don't Say It!_

 _ **FREELANCER OFFSITE STORAGE FACILITY. PRESENT DAY**_

 _The Director is seen sitting alone in a room watching the last known recording of Cirucci over and over again. Carolina walks in as the video plays._

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Beginning playback.

 **Cirucci (on video):** Skullak, come on, stop it, put that thing down. You're gonna make me late, they're waiting for me.

 **Carolina:** Hello, Director.

 **Director:** Hello, Agent Carolina. Would you like to watch this file with me?

 **Carolina:** No.

 **Director:** Play it again, F.I.L.S.S.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Director?

 _The Director smashes his fist onto the arm of his chair._

 **Director:** Again!

 **Carolina:** So, this is what you've become?

 _The Director lowers his head in sadness._

 **Director:** I just need to watch this. I think I have a way... a way to bring her back right this time.

 **Carolina:** The authorities are hunting you now. If I found you, they will too.

 **Director:** I just need a bit more time.

 _Epsilon appears and floats over to the Director._

 **Epsilon:** No! You've had your fucking time. You have to answer for what you did. To the Meta, to Washington, to Carolina, to me and to her! To Texas!

 **Director:** Hello, Epsilon. You came all this way just to see me?

 **Epsilon:** I'm here to remember what you've done. Somebody has to!

 **Carolina:** Skullak...

 **Epsilon:** Not all of us got off scott free, Carolina.

 _Epsilon begins to change into the different AI fragments of the Alpha._

 **Epsilon (in Delta form):** He was brilliant...

 **Epsilon (in Theta form):**...and we trusted him.

 **Epsilon (in Gamma form):** But he lied to us. He twisted...

 **Epsilon (in Omega form):**...and tortured us, and used us!

 **Epsilon (in Sigma form):** Manipulated us for his own purposes, and for what? For this? This...shadow?!

 _Epsilon converts back to his original form._

 **Epsilon:** He needs to pay.

 _Carolina removes her helmet and stares at the Director. The Director removes his glasses and hesitantly looks up at Carolina, revealing he was a mid-age man with smooth short brown hair, a mustache that connect to his goatee and has the same blue eyes as her._

 **Cirucci (on video in background):** And, don't worry, you'll see me again.

 _Carolina continues to stare at the Director, and seems to become sadder with every second she looks at him. She leans down, and kisses him softly on the forehead._

 **Director:** Just a bit more time.

 **Carolina:** Come on, Skullak. We're leaving.

 **Epsilon:** I thought we came all this way to kill him.

 **Carolina:** Skullak, remember what you learned in the memory unit? You need to let go. Your past doesn't define who you are. It just gives you the starting point for who you're going to be.

 _Carolina turns and begins to leave, but the Director puts out his arm, stopping her._

 **Director:** Agent Carolina?

 **Carolina:** Yes, Director?

 **Director:** Would you be so kind as to leave me your pistol?

 _Carolina removes her pistol from her holster and places it on the Director's desk._

 **Director:** Thank you, Carolina.

 **Carolina:** Goodbye, Sir.

 _Carolina leaves the room, leaving just Epsilon and the Director alone._

 **Director:** You were my greatest creation.

 **Epsilon:** I don't know what I am, but I do know this - I'm more than just a copy of you. I'm better than you.

 **Director:** I wasn't speaking to you.

 _Epsilon leaves the room, leaving the Director sitting alone._

 **Director:** Play it again, F.I.L.S.S.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Beginning playback.

 _The video of Cirucci begins to play on the screen once agian._

 **Director:** Thank you, F.I.L.S.S. Now, I would like you to erase all our files except for this one.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** All our files? Does that include me, Director?

 **Director:** It has been a pleasure working with you, F.I.L.S.S. I am sorry.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** And, you, as well, Director.

 **Director:** And, before you do, please shut down all the facility systems as well. Take everything offline.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Director, this is a sealed facility. If I shut down all the systems, life support would not...

 **Director:** Thank you, F.I.L.S.S. Shut them all down. Lock me in.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** Alright. Was the project a success? Did you find what you were looking for?

 **Director:** No. No, I did not. But I believe I might have come very close. I wish... I wish I knew.

 **F.I.L.S.S:** I see.

 **Director:** Perhaps the next time around.

 _The Director raises Carolina's pistol to his chin, as the door to his room begins to close._

 **F.I.L.S.S:** It has been an honor, Sir.

 _The door closes and locks down. Cut to black, as Cirucci's final words from the video can can be heard in the background._

 **Cirucci: (voice over)** Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes.

 _Cut to outside the facility. Carolina and Epsilon, appearing at human size, watch the Reds and Blues as they prepare to leave._

 **Epsilon:** I guess that's that.

 **Carolina:** I guess it is.

 **Epsilon:** Carolina, after everything we've been through, I just, um... I just want to say thanks.

 **Carolina:** You're thanking me? For what?

 **Epsilon:** For showing me a different side of myself.

 **Carolina:** Same here.

 _Shot turns to the Reds and the Blues below. Rey and Washington are standing side by side._

 **Carolina:** What about your teams? What will happen to them?

 **Epsilon:** Oh, there's still one place we haven't visited.

 _Baraggan moves out of the way as Di-Roy drives up on a Mongoose with Charlotte on the back._

 **Epsilon:** Somewhere we can make a home.

 _Shot focuses on Carolina._

 **Carolina:** Show me.

 _ **FREELANCER COMMAND. MANY YEARS AGO...**_

 _Cut to the past where the Counselor and Director Tuma are seen standing in the control room._

 **Counselor:** This seems like a major setback for us.

 **Director:** Only momentarily, Counselor. We will recover. The Alpha will need to be moved, though. Somewhere far from here. Somewhere where no one knows who he is.

 **Counselor:** He will need a security detail. Someone we can trust. Might I suggest Ukitake, Sir?

 **Director:** Ukitake? You mean Agent Florida?

 _The door to the control room opens and the blue U.N.S.C trooper, Jūshirō Ukitake, enters the room._

 **Ukitake:** Ready for duty, Sir. And, might I say, pleased as punch you picked me.

 **Director:** Hmm, we will need a good cover story to explain his disappearance. People will wonder what happened to Florida.

 **Counselor:** Leave that all to me, Sir.

 _Behind the Director and Counselor is a computer display of the United States. Several targets lock onto Florida and it breaks apart into nothing._

 **Director:** Very well, but security is not enough. The Alpha needs anonymity. A place where no one will think to look for him.

 **Counselor:** I believe I know exactly the place.

 _Close up on the Director's face._

 **Director:** Show me.

 _Fade in to the present day at an unknown jungle overgrown with plants and vines. Baraggan's voice can be heard shouting._

 **Baraggan:** Private Nirgge, front and center on the double!

 **Nirgge:** Urgh, Sarge, I'm tired. Do I have to do it on the double?

 **Findor:** Look at me, Sir! I got front and center on the triple!

 _Nirgge and Findor meet Baraggan out the front of Red base._

 ** **Baraggan** : **Dag-nabit, now I've got two insubordinate soliders. When I say double, I mean double!

 ** **Nirgge** : **I will only go so far as single and a half.

 ** **Findor** : **If these orders were hamburgers, then you'd do a double.

 ** **Nirgge** : **What? Who has hambugers?

 ** **Baraggan** : **The only hamburger meat here is gonna be your face when I'm done with my shotgun court-martial! And don't even ask me about the type of buns.

 ** **Nirgge** : **( _sigh_ ) That sounds like the most delicious punishment ever...

 ** **Findor** : **...of all time.

 _Cut to the outside of blue base, where Di-Roy is trying to fix something. Rey is seen watching him._

 **Rey:** Di-Roy! Don't touch that, you'll break it!

 **Di-Roy:** Oh, no, I won't...

 _Something shortwires and Di-Roy stands up._

 ** **Di-Roy** : **...I broke it... Rey did it.

 ** **Rey** : **Dude, you can't say that when I'm right here.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Rey said it.

 ** **Rey** : **Oh, my god, shut up.

 _Washington walks out of blue base._

 **Washington:** Both of you shut up! And get back to work!

 ** **Rey** : **What do you mean "back to work?" That implies previous work.

 ** **Di-Roy** : **I am putting my back to work.

 _Cut to Epsilon and Carolina watching both teams from the top of a cliff._

 **Carolina:** Seems like they're getting settled.

 **Epsilon:** Yep.

 **Carolina:** So I guess everything is finally getting back to normal.

 **Epsilon:** What passes for normal around here, sure. What can I tell ya? We're home. I mean - they're home.

 **Carolina:** Can I make a suggestion? Don't say goodbye.

 **Epsilon:** Goodbye? I didn't realize I was going somewhere.

 **Carolina:** I intercepted a military transmission. It seems some low level thugs have some armor and equipment that's way above their paygrade. Sounds like it might be some of the missing gear from a certain defunct military project we both know.

 **Epsilon:** Is that right?

 **Carolina:** Think I'll go get it back. Hate to think about it being in the wrong hands.

 **Epsilon:** And?

 **Carolina:** And, with all that equipment I could really use someone to help me run it. You seem uniquely qualified for the job.

 **Epsilon:**...I don't know.

 **Carolina:** I figured we could set some things right. That we helped make wrong.

 **Epsilon:** That's a lot of things to make right.

 **Carolina:** Yep. Could keep us busy for quite a while.

 **Epsilon:** It would be nice to be a good guy again.

 **Carolina:** Epsilon, what you and I were involved with... the things we helped do... I'll be honest - I don't know if we can ever get all the way back to good. But, I think that we have a chance to do better. And if we wake up everyday and try to make things better, eventually, we might find that better is good enough.

 **Epsilon:** Good enough...

 **Carolina:** Good enough.

 **Epsilon:** Yeah, still, I hate to leave without saying something. They deserve to at least hear goodbye.

 **Carolina:** My mother had a saying. Did I ever tell you about my mother?

 **Epsilon:** ( _laughs_ ) No, I don't think you ever did.

 **Carolina:** She wasn't around a lot when I was a kid. And when she was she could only stay a short time. Seems like she always had somewhere else to be. Something important to do. And when she left, she wouldn't say goodbye to me. Instead, she always told me, "Never say goodbye. If you don't say goodbye then you aren't really gone, you just aren't here right now."

 **Epsilon:** Your mother sounds like a smart lady.

 **Carolina:** She was, she really was. Had terrible taste in men though.

 _Cut to Di-Roy, standing in front of blue base, looking up at Epsilon and Carolina._

 **Di-Roy:** Hey, Skullak! Skullak! Come down here! We wanna show you something! Skullak!

 _Carolina and Epsilon suddenly disappear._

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Skullak?

 **Rey:** Hey, Di-Roy, you find Skullak?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **Nah, I didn't find him.

 **Rey:** Well, where do you think he is?

 ** **Di-Roy** : **I don't know, somewhere. He's just not here right now.

 _The camera pans out as Di-Roy and Rey are seen walking back inside blue base. Pan up to the cliff, where Epsilon's sniper rifle is seen laying on the hill._

 **The End all. Everything as been reveal, but I'll explain still. Their are three Skullak in the story. The first we all seen was the Alpha A.I., but he died in the EMP blast. The second in Epsilon, the A.I. that has all the memory. That final one is the real Skullak Tuma, the Director of Project Freelancer. As for Tex, she was the Beta A.I. the hold time too. See, the real Cirucci died and Skullak did everything he could to bring her back. After create the Alpha from his own memory, the beta fragment was somehow spilt off and become Tex, with made Skullak believe he could bring her back for real. However, in the end things didn't work our as Sigma turn Maine into the Meta.**

 **As for Carolina, she is the daughter of Skullak and Cirucci. Now everything been answer and reveal. However, this series is not done at all. There still another arc left to do. More funnies, action, new character, and more surprised. I hope everyone all enjoy this series I'm doing and will continue to read, like, and review still as I continue on. Thank you to everyone that is enjoy this and I will continue to bring more to all my reviews that wish to read more.**


End file.
